


【Fate/双枪（五四）】犬的战斗法则（完结）

by Rubybook



Series: 法则系列三部曲 [2]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fate, M/M, wlancer, 中文, 战斗描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 185,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: 我郑重的宣布在凯尔特时代主角们都已成年，在原作故事里两人都是成年（还死了很多年的）人本篇为《犬的生活法则》的续作，同一世界观原本是两部，分为上部《The Hero》和下部《The Legends》，现在贴一起。这是关于绿岛的英雄们的虚构传奇，是无名的仰慕者想要编写的关于他们的新传奇。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Series: 法则系列三部曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 回到过去

**Author's Note:**

> 犬是这样的一种动物。  
> 它们拥有狼的野性和战斗力。  
> 却又拥有狼所没有的忠诚。  
> 它们将忠诚放在自己的一切本性之前，护卫自己的君主。
> 
> 但它们的天性不会被磨灭。  
> 因为它们不是被饲养起来观赏的宠物。  
> 饲养它们的理由，是为了战斗和猎杀。  
> 锐利的爪，锋利的牙。  
> 当血染上利爪的瞬间，它们同样是猛兽。

序章

许多年后他们想起那一战，才从回忆中发现那些许的事实。  
也许在大圣杯被污染的意识的某个角落里，它自己就在寻求自己的毁灭。  
所以才会将通过它展现到现世的英灵们一股脑的全都弄出来。  
但是，大部分的“它”更想要的是诞生在这个世界上。  
所以在圣杯解体的那个瞬间，爆发出的巨大魔力才会扭曲“法则”，将所有的事情弄得一片混乱。

天之杯解体的瞬间，“神秘”被扭曲产生的光与热笼罩了将Master们推开的Servant们。  
一瞬间凝滞的空气固化了时间感，就像所有的画面在那一刻定格。  
Servant们看见了无数的记忆在眼前飞逝，就像记忆被抽取，然后变成了画面在眼前回放一样。  
但是那也是短暂的时间。  
就连Servant们也不能抵抗魔力构成的洪流。  
记忆陡然中断的瞬间，他们才意识到一件事情。  
——他们连说分别的时间都没有，就被那乌黑的光芒整个的吞没。

上篇-The Heros

Chapter 01 回到过去

库丘林张开眼的时候发现自己躺倒在铺满毛皮的地板上。  
周围横七竖八地躺着好几个酒桶，酒桶的缝隙之间还能看清楚的看到几个有些面熟的家伙。  
头重脚轻的从躺倒的位置上爬起，库丘林才发现自己被一个看起来刚刚到“少年”的男孩紧紧地抱住了胳膊。  
这是怎么回事？库丘林意识到有什么不对的地方。  
他最后的记忆是所有人被圣杯中溢出的黑泥吞没的瞬间，被“世界一切之恶”所同化的大圣杯在分解的时候似乎产生了变异……那么这里究竟是……

乱成一团的环境让库丘林觉得分外的熟悉。简直就像埋在脑海深处的记忆具现化在眼前一样。  
他跌跌撞撞地走了几步，如果没有记错，那么在屋子的角落边必然堆放兵器的地方和水缸……  
这种格局实在是熟的不能再熟。  
只不过成为英灵之后，库丘林就没想到自己还能有再度见到用来作为欢宴场地的大屋一天。  
越过地上都醉得没了形象的战士和少年们，库丘林在帘幕的后面看到了水缸。  
清澈的水镜倒影出他的模样——库丘林眯起了眼睛。  
他清楚的确定这张脸的确是自己，只不过是十六岁的自己，而非成为英灵的他。

“库丘林大哥，你醒了！”快活的声音从门外传来，皮帘掀开的同时清冷的晨风卷入房间，吹到库丘林的身上。  
未着一缕的身体打了个冷颤，库丘林扭头看掀门进来的、略微显得稚气和年轻的少年。  
那张熟悉的面孔让库丘林陡然睁大了眼睛，“康纳尔？”  
“怎么这种表情大哥。”走进来的少年毫无顾忌地勾住库丘林的脖子，手上的披风顺势搭下，“不会是昨天喝酒输给了我想来个不认账吧厄尔斯特的英雄？”  
“喂喂，老子什么时候有赖账的时候。”不爽地敲了自己的义兄弟一拳头，库丘林眯起了眼睛，“喝多了做了一个奇怪的梦而已。”  
“奇怪的梦？不找考斯拜得大人解个梦嘛？”  
“啧，我才不像为了这点事情去劳烦他老人家，耳朵会被唠叨到长茧。”库丘林掏了掏耳朵，“德鲁伊们就不能简短点说话吗？一个两个比渡鸦还聒噪。”

“哈哈哈，大哥，这话被大人听见了当心被他用法术禁言哟？”  
“老子怕他啊。哼哼，精通伦文字的可不只有他。”翻了个白眼，库丘林又想起一件事情，“说起来康纳尔，我的衣服和武器都被你藏到哪里去了？”  
“哦？虽然的确是我不过那不是藏只是收拾——大哥你怎么知道的。”  
“算了吧，哪天早上起来找不到衣服不是你干的。快点拿给我。”  
“大哥你答应我去见国王陛下就马上拿给你。”康纳尔笑得叫做阳光灿烂。  
库丘林对这个和记忆中完全无二的义弟兼表弟摇了摇头，“哪有把我的剑当人质威胁我的理由。”  
“难道大哥的意思是我应该去找艾默大姐然后说服她来当人质要你去见陛下？”  
“饶了我吧，你这小子完全是找准了别人的弱点戳。”  
康纳尔对着这句话笑了起来，“没办法，虽然我不是费迪亚得大人，不过终归是你的兄弟和左右手吗。”  
“把自己的大哥和团长往火坑里面推的兄弟你绝对是唯一一个。”再听见费迪亚得的名字，库丘林起了眼睛。  
这是费迪亚得还活着、康纳尔未曾因为他的死变为复仇之鬼、而赤枝勇士们依旧奔放豪迈的时代。  
如此一切已经证明他回到了自己成为英灵前的过去——还身为人的过去。

拿起死棘枪和战神剑的时候库丘林更加确定了这一点。  
枪的魔力从枪身上毫无保留的传来，但是那并不是宝具的力量。而是海兽之骨和伦文字赋予的“神秘”。  
他的身体年轻而鲜活，此时的他还没有成就不败之名——也不曾将这把魔枪刺入儿子和挚友的心脏。  
就像一个不真实的梦境——在一瞬间他的人生走向出现了选择。

“该怎么办……”库丘林低声自语，站在他身后的康纳尔警惕地盯着他。  
“大哥，虽然死棘我一个人搬不动，但是不代表没有办法弄走。如果你想着怎么溜号的话，还是算了吧。”  
“喂，谁说我要溜号了！这就去！”库丘林一边嚷着一边扣上了披风，拉开门往外走去。“把那群家伙给我踢起来。”  
“大哥放心，我马上把这群小子们打起来做晨练。”  
“嗯，交给你了。”一边回答康纳尔的话，库丘林的心思一边飞到了另一个地方。  
他于现世的誓约对象，迪卢姆多·奥·迪那……他现在在何处？是在这个世界……还是也回到了他的时代？

==========

迪卢姆多连续打了三个喷嚏。  
“是谁在背后念叨我啊。”擦了擦鼻子，迪卢姆多喃喃自语。  
实际上以他现在的情况来说，他的处境很不好。  
换个词来说，就是非常非常的糟糕。  
迪卢姆多蹲坐在自己出现的祭坛上面——这个祭坛显然已经废弃了不少时日，被泥泞和青苔包围着，外面还包围着层层的树枝。  
连鸟都飞不进来。  
粗略地估计了一下得出答案的迪卢姆多叹了口气继续盘踞在唯一干净的石台上面。  
他开始整理现在能得到的情报。

祭坛上没有符号也没有文字，甚至没有雕刻，这让他无从判断自己所在的位置。  
外面传来的声音和特殊的味道让迪卢姆多知道自己大概在一个沼泽地里。  
他身上穿着的不再是作为Servant的战服，而是许久不见的凯尔特时代服装——白色的、现在已经沾上了几块泥巴，而挂在一边树枝上的斗篷显然更加惨烈。  
他的武器一字排开的放在干净的地方。  
不光有他出名的两把魔枪，甚至还有他的双剑和匕首。  
唯一的问题是这些东西都恢复成安格斯父亲亲手交给他时候的样子——被伦文字的魔力和神明的魔法加护的武器，而非宝具。

但这些都不是最重要的。  
迪卢姆多忧郁地看着脚边一小洼露水汇集成的水潭。  
倒映在水面的少年露出和他一样忧郁的神色。  
那是16岁的他，迪卢姆多清楚的知道，并且更加纠结另一件事情。  
他记得自己成为Servant被召唤到现世之后的所有记忆。  
他记得和库丘林一起的每一个日子，就算他无法找到与其立下Geis之时魔力在身上形成的金环，他也依然记得那些经历过的时间。  
他还记得自己学过的所有手艺，以及圣杯强制灌进来的种种知识——  
但是他却怎么也想不起来关于自己传奇中的一部分。  
那个部分占据了他人生中一段漫长的时间，前后对比将近十六年的记忆。  
就像那些记忆突然被删除了一样，留下一大段空白。  
就连那些他记得的事情里面一旦出现和那段空白相关的部分，也和某部最古老的史诗一样被神打码了一般直接出现空缺。  
“这可怎么办啊，养父大人……”头痛的少年抓了抓自己束起来的黑色长发，然后披上斗篷把武器一把一把重新固定到身上。  
“算了，先找个有人的地方再说。”  
——事实证明，少年的烦恼什么，比沼泽地的风消散得更快。

还好武器都在。  
一剑劈掉潜藏在沼泽中的毒蛇之时迪卢姆多再次感慨到。  
黄蔷薇和怒火（注①）被紧握在手中。没有马匹代步迪卢姆多只能选择步行走出这片沼泽区。  
再轻盈的步伐在这种一步一陷的地方也只能被迫降低速度。  
速度降低其实都是小问题……  
不再是英灵的矫健少年头疼的看着自己的衣服。  
混蛋，为什么是宴会上才会穿的白袍子！在沼泽地里面走一步就留一个泥巴印啊！

迪卢姆多一路披荆斩棘地冲出沼泽地已经是第三天的清晨。  
重新拥有了肉体就代表他不再是魔力构成的英灵，然后随之而来的就是丢弃了很久的身为人类的常识……  
重新适应也花了一点时间。这一点应该感谢作为Lancer的时候他也不是以忍耐力出名的英灵。  
踏上道路的时候，过了三天原始狩猎生活的少年松了口气。  
能够找到这种明显是被人工修凿过的路就说明附近一定有人烟，只要找到人烟……他应该就能知道自己在哪里了。

站在原地判断究竟走哪边的黑发少年听到了一阵急促的马蹄声。  
不是野马。明显是钉了马掌的马蹄声让迪卢姆多眼前一亮。  
有人！少年毫不犹豫地折下一段树枝晃动来吸引疾驰中的骑士的注意力。  
对方果然慢了下来。  
一名凯尔特骑士。迪卢姆多判断到。  
只有头上带着半盔的武装看起来再熟悉不过。  
羊毛混着麻的织造物做成的衣服之外是宽大的皮带，上面雕刻着花纹。  
看来是有地位的骑士。

迪卢姆多放下手里的树枝，摊开了手表示自己并无恶意。  
“你好骑士。”黑发的少年遵照礼仪向对方招呼道，“我想向您打听一件事情，这里是什么地方？”  
“这里是厄尔斯特之王科诺尔·麦克·涅萨统治下的领土。小子，你的口音听起来很奇怪。”骑士眯着眼睛打量着这个浑身上下都是泥泞的黑发少年。  
这个少年拥有战士的体格，不过比起凯尔特战士们还是显得娇小和年轻了一些。  
没有胡须的面孔显得稚嫩，这让少年背后露出的两把枪看起来更加的惹眼。  
两把上好的武器。  
骑士的眼神中闪烁出一丝贪婪的目光。  
想要什么就去用武力获取，这就是凯尔特人的准则——当然，他们通常会换一种文雅的叫法，不会赤裸裸地称之为劫掠，而是会叫做“狩猎”。

在发现骑士没有立刻答话、而是盯着自己武器的一刹那，迪卢姆多就明白自己现在是被盯上的猎物。  
真是……这是欺负他看起来年少么。迪卢姆多随意的从背后抽出了红色魔枪。  
少年战士优雅舒展的动作让骑士明白自己的意图被识破，他也不再掩饰，直接从马上抽出了武器。  
“果然是有身份的人啊，既然有好剑就不要打别人东西的主意。”迪卢姆多这么说道，顺势跳起闪过了对方的劈砍。  
他单手挥舞着红色魔枪撕裂晨雾，少年灵巧的动作带着千钧力道。  
在安格斯的宫殿和菲奥娜骑士团中磨炼出的璀璨武技并非凡人所能比拟。  
不出五个回合，迪卢姆多就将骑士挑于枪下。

“谢谢你的钱袋还有马。”少年笑眯眯的从马身上的行李袋里翻出绳索，把被揍得鼻青脸肿的骑士五花大绑地吊在了树上。  
“混蛋兔崽子！居然敢在科诺尔王的领土上撒野！库兰的猛犬（Cu Chulainn）会为我维护公正！”  
这句话让迪卢姆多愣了一下。“库丘林？难怪厄尔斯特这个地名听起来有些耳熟，原来如此，原来如此。”  
骑士看见少年思考的表情，急忙呼喝，“知道是谁在保护这里，还不快放我下来？”  
“感谢你为我提供了重要情报，为了表达我的谢意，就留你一命。”迪卢姆多想了想，“不过为了你的出言不逊——”少年露出一个恶质的微笑，“我决定还是要小小的报复一下。”

把从对方身上扒下来的衣服裁成足够宽的布条连起来裹住自己的两把长枪，顺便换上对方备用的干净斗篷，迪卢姆多跳上无鞍的马背。  
“啊，希望在太阳落山之前会有人发现你，亲爱的骑士~”对着树上倒吊的男人挥了挥手，少年露出和太阳一样爽朗的笑容，“我会在赤枝勇士团等待你的挑战。”  
留下这么一句话，迪卢姆多一夹马背，沿着骑士来时的路寻找村庄而去。

================

回到赤枝勇士团的日子对于库丘林来说过的非常快。  
每天都有各种大小事件不断发生。年轻人聚集的地方活力十足，当然也代表着数不清的麻烦。  
何况赤枝勇士团其实是个没有太多规矩的地方。  
比起后世那些麻烦的骑士团，赤枝勇士团的成员们除了擅长打架、还是擅长打架。  
除了保卫国家以外的规矩就丢去一边吧，反正对于这个时代来说，没有什么是不能用武力解决的。  
尤其是赤枝的团长从七岁起就是人尽皆知的暴力狂。

没有麻烦的时候就是酒宴，国王的传召，德鲁伊的询问。  
被路上的少女羞涩的表白啊，被豪爽的大叔拉去喝酒啊，或者被自己的兄弟们簇拥着去看他们闹事。  
这样的日子和记忆中的无二，但是库丘林总是有种不真实的感觉。  
手臂上的金环消失了踪迹，明明由近乎于可以引发奇迹的魔力构成的Geis证明的消失让库丘林非常担心。  
只是这种担心他并不能表露出来。  
这里不是属于成为了英灵的他的时代。  
这里是还活着的——英雄库丘林的时代。

就这样一时找不到目的的度过了数星期后的某一个清晨，库丘林被屋子外面的喧闹声惊醒过来。  
“切，这群有精力没地方发泄的家伙。”他不爽地呲了呲牙，从床上爬起来。  
横躺在床上的年轻少妇坐起来，漂亮的深琥珀色眼睛追上她心中英雄离开的方向，“库丘林？”  
“你该回去了。”库兰的猛犬咧嘴一笑，下了逐客令。  
荒唐的日子，却是凯尔特英雄们生活的一部分。

随意地披上斗篷，库丘林赤着脚踏上被今年的第一场北风冻得坚硬的土地。  
这样的日子对容易热血沸腾的他来说意外舒适。  
“来看看这群小子们又闹了什么事情。”  
愉快的从自己的居室穿过几座建筑走到连接着驻地大门的校场上，库丘林挑着眉看着面前的一幕。  
果然不出他所料，打起来了。  
不过某种意义上又出乎他的意料，因为挨揍的是赤枝成员，而不是那个外来客。

赤枝勇士团不成文的规定——如果没有得到邀请就想进入驻地的陌生人，会得到“热情”的招待。  
所谓“热情的招待”——就是接受一群天天打架闹事的小子们的群殴。  
一般来说，库丘林出来多半是看看那个倒霉的访客还有没有留下一口气，不过今天显然是个例外。  
那个看起来脏兮兮的外来者手上挥舞着一长一短、被布条和灰尘还有泥泞糊得看不出原型的棍状物体，正和他旗下的小子们战成一团。  
说战成一团可能有些不恰当。  
库丘林摸了摸下巴，感兴趣的看着对方一脚把一个扑上去的赤枝团员踢了出去，然后又回身把想从背后偷袭的青年扫了个嘴垦地。

出众的武艺。  
库丘林眯起了眼睛。  
这个看不出年龄和外貌的访客显然擅长于一对多的战斗。  
同时操控两把武器的技巧并非一般战士能够做到，如此精湛的武艺也同样不是一般战士能够具有。  
而跳跃时的动作，挥舞武器的力道都让库丘林有一种眼熟的感觉。  
他又一次过滤了自己的记忆。  
那样熟悉的武姿在他的印象中没有第二个人，但是他却不敢肯定。

“迪尔……？”踏前了一步，库丘林随手操起了武器架上的一把长枪，一枪准确地架住对方手中兵器的来势。  
就像他之前和迪卢姆多无数次切磋的时候做得一样。  
而对方在看见他的时候显然的愣了一下，应该是短枪的武器并没有立刻挥上，而是砸在了旁边还嗷嗷叫着冲上来的战士的鼻梁上。  
这个动作……库丘林忍不住翘起了嘴角。  
“迪尔。”他肯定的叫道，“迪卢姆多·奥·迪纳。”

回应着他的声音，少年摘掉了自己头上的兜帽。  
带着少许稚气的魔貌再次出现在库丘林面前，金色的眸子一眨不眨地盯着蓝发少年。  
“库丘林——以Geis的名义，我找到你了。”  
回应他的是对方用力的拥抱。  
“迪尔，以Geis的名义——我没有失去你真是太好了。”

注①：Beag-alltach，双剑中的短剑


	2. 赤枝勇士

一场殴斗变成重逢戏码，围观的赤枝团员纷纷表示“团长转折太快不给力啊”、“这种时候不是该团长上场打一架吗”之类的言论。  
没大没小也是赤枝勇士们的特色之一，就算库丘林是他们英勇无比的团长也改变不了这点。  
不，也许比起库丘林来说，这群血气方刚的年轻人更惧怕康纳尔副团长也说不定。  
“嘁，你们给我闭嘴。刚才谁被揍的趴地的自己去反省。”库丘林点了点旁边一边揉鼻子一边起哄的家伙，“五对一还被揍太丢人了，给我去训练场好好练习！”  
“哦！”  
“团长生气了？”  
“五个人不行我们上十个人吗，打赢了就可以啦团长不要计较那么多~”

各种各样乱七八糟的发言让被拉到库丘林背后的迪卢姆多肩膀不住的抖动。  
为了维护库丘林的面子，迪卢姆多显然忍笑忍的很痛苦。  
“喂，迪尔，想笑就笑。憋成这样看起来更奇怪。”转身捏住少年的脸，库丘林挑起了眉，“赤枝可没有你那里那么多奇怪的规矩。”  
“抱、抱歉库丘林。”笑喘了缓过一口气的迪卢姆多搭着库丘林的肩膀，“的确是完全不同。如果有人这么和菲恩大人说话，估计已经被勇士们揍出去了。”  
“那样多没趣。”库兰的猛犬勾起嘴角，“年轻人活泼可爱多好——啊对了，你要不要先吃点东西？”  
库丘林毫无顾忌的在对方结实的小腹上摸了一把，“一直在赶路没怎么休息过吧迪尔。”  
“哎？”  
“哎什么哎，都有黑眼圈了还想瞒过谁。”

食物和美酒——赤枝勇士们的驻地除了武器和盾牌之外最多的就是这些东西。  
招待远道而来的客人绝不会吝啬，不过迪卢姆多似乎被团员们排斥，他的周围除了库丘林一个靠近的人都没有。  
“真是一群好恶都写在脸上的家伙啊。”放下手里的麦酒杯，从刚才就停止了进食的迪卢姆多盯着故意晾着他在一边闹成一团的战士们。  
库丘林不在意的对着迪卢姆多举了举杯子，“没办法，谁叫你一进来就给了他们下马威——而且迪尔，你觉得这个年代有人会知道你的名字吗？除了我之外。”  
“当然不会有。”应该在数百年后出生的菲奥娜首席骑士爽快的回答，“要知道，我完全没有考虑过——我会出现在属于你的时代。”

“……我明白。”库丘林把酒杯凑到迪卢姆多的嘴边，看着对方从他的酒杯里喝下一大口酒。  
如果不是成为英灵，又因为圣杯战争——或者说，不是因为冬木圣杯的故障，将第四次战的Servant在消失前的瞬间又重新拉回到十年后的世界的话，库丘林和迪卢姆多的世界只会相交于那些撰写神话和传说之人的记载中。  
“不过那又有什么关系迪尔，你现在就在这里。”赤枝的缔造者坏笑着凑近身边的少年舔吻一下耳垂，“不是……唉哟？！”  
“抱歉，手滑~”趁所有人没注意用自己手上的木杯狠狠地敲了一下库丘林的迪卢姆多露出无辜的笑容，“真的是手滑了。”

匆匆结束掉剩下的用餐时间，怀疑自己头上被砸出了肿块的库丘林直接把迪卢姆多拉回了房间。  
“喂，迪尔。什么时候到这里的。不会和我一起掉过来的吧。”库丘林猜道，“差不多五个星期以前？”  
“是啊，我被甩到沼泽里的一个祭坛上。”想起自己爬起来周围的样子，黑发少年露出“不想回顾”的表情“幸好武器都在。”  
“武器？”库丘林挑眉看着用斗篷把自己裹起来的同伴，从表面上来看露在外面一长一短用布条包裹住的应该是两把枪。  
迪卢姆多一言不发的卸掉背后的武器，然后脱下了几乎包到小腿的披风。

等看清楚少年解下的武装皮带上挂着的东西，库丘林忍不住吹了声口哨。“一把长剑一把小剑一把匕首，不重嘛迪尔？”  
“当然不轻，差点把我压进沼泽里面爬不出来。”迪卢姆多接过话头，“而且因为武器们都在所以吸引了不长眼睛的家伙啊。”  
“哈，谁叫迪尔你的武器看起来就很显眼。”  
“感谢这种显眼，让我能成功的‘借’到马匹和钱袋。”挑了挑眉，迪卢姆多显得相当愉快，“啊，还获得的贵重的情报。感谢他关于你的赤枝勇士团守护着这里的情报，总算让我知道自己掉到了什么地方。”  
“哈哈哈，那个倒霉鬼！”库丘林被同伴的话戳到了笑点，“那么你怎么感谢他的，兄弟？” “当然按照一向来的规矩吗，把他倒吊在树上好好的练练眼力。”迪卢姆多看着笑的越发厉害的库丘林补充道，“凯尔特的地盘当然是凯尔特的方式不是嘛，库丘林？” 

“真是不像你的作风，迪尔。”库丘林止住了笑意，“不过的确是凯尔特的风格，干得好。”  
“多谢夸奖，不过库丘林你别拉着我的衣服啊，已经破的差不多了再扯一下就报废了好吗？”  
库丘林咧嘴笑，“脱光了有什么关系，又不是没看过。”  
“的确都看过了，但是库丘林前辈——”黑发少年又露出库丘林看过的，那种带点恶作剧的神情，“比起现在和大英雄上床，我更想先去清洗下一身的泥巴。”

被拒绝了。  
这个念头在脑海中一转而过，库丘林不以为忤，只是心中多了一份疑惑。  
把在门口探头探脑的小家伙们打发去准备热水，库丘林转回来看着已经开始拆掉武器上裹布的迪卢姆多。  
说起来，在他看来迪卢姆多被斗篷和衣料挡住的部分其实还很干净的，最多和那群在训练场上滚了三圈的小伙子们一个德行。  
不过在迪卢姆多的眼里就属于完全不可忍耐的范围。

真是没办法啊……库丘林想，一屁股坐在充当床的长榻上。  
“迪尔……”库丘林指了指自己的脑袋，“还记得所有的事情吗？”  
这个问题让迪卢姆多愣了一下，“这么容易看出来吗？”  
“好歹是和你一起相处了两年，而且迪尔你不擅长掩饰自己的想法嘛。”赤红色的双眼盯着迪卢姆多还能看出稚气的脸。“怎么说，好像少了不少——顾忌？”  
“被看出来了就只能说实话了。”把拆下来的布条和斗篷堆在一起，迪卢姆多习惯性挠了挠头发，“我记得自己是英灵，记得和库丘林你在一起的日子……但我活着的记忆里面有十六年的记忆成为了空白……我也不记得我是怎么死的，也想不起来自己为什么要成为英灵。库丘林你觉得是什么能造成这种有选择性的记忆空白？”

“我也不清楚，想不起来就别想了呗。”库丘林这么回答道。  
心里有说不出的疑惑，但是很快就被冲淡了。  
如果一切都那么顺利反而更像是做梦而不是现实。  
果然是……真实的世界吗？  
迪卢姆多疑惑地看着突然静下来的库丘林，“库丘林？”  
“叫大哥。”库丘林抬眼一笑，“你都来赤枝的地盘了还不乖乖的叫大哥？”  
“……前辈。”  
“叫大哥~！”

“库丘林大哥，还要和客人打闹到什么时候？水已经准备好了放在客人的房间了。”  
在门口轻咳了一声打断了两个人的拌嘴，康纳尔站在门口抱着胳膊。  
“ 唉？拿别的房间干嘛，送过来不就可以了。”库丘林松开压在迪卢姆多肩膀上的手，让被他压倒的黑发少年从地上爬起来。  
迪卢姆多这时候才看清楚在后世的记载里作为库丘林的义弟、赤枝的副团长存在的康纳尔。  
那也是个少年，真正意义上的、过了凯尔特人的成年观念，而以现代观念来看只是个少年的存在。  
浅棕色的头发和眼睛配合起来看起来相当温和，但是眼底闪动着属于战士的眼神。

难怪是库丘林可以托付性命的人……迪卢姆多在心底感慨着。  
发誓如果库丘林战死，必定会在日落之前为他复仇的、曾经对于迪卢姆多来说也是传说的人物，在这个奇迹之中以活生生的姿态站在他的面前。  
硬生生压下想比试一下的冲动，迪卢姆多微微的向康纳尔欠了欠身。  
“你好，赤枝勇士团的康纳尔，我是迪卢姆多·奥·迪纳，来自纽格兰奇。”

“未曾闻名的战士，你好。”康纳尔回了一个礼，“我听说了今晨的事情，虽然用那种态度招待远方的客人是混小子们的不对，但是希望你不要因此拒绝友善的比试。”  
“喂，康纳尔。迪尔还没安顿下来你就开始约战了啊。”看着露出了“不行吗？”表情的义弟，库丘林按住前额摇头，“你什么时候也变得这么好战了。”  
“一挑五完胜。如果是你熟悉的人的话，必然很值得期待啊，库丘林大哥。而且……”目光落到放在一边的武器上，康纳尔补充道，“能拥有这样的武器，必定不是一般的战士。”

“多谢您的赞赏，康纳尔。”眼前的少年看起来比自己还年少一些，年轻气盛的理由不用解释也能理解。虽然迪卢姆多这么想，但是不知道为什么心里总有一种想要反驳的冲动。  
衡量了一会之后他还是决定先打理好自己——用现在这种样子和传说中的英雄挑战，迪卢姆多自认为自己还没自大到那个地步。  
“不过我还是想先去洗个澡。”迪卢姆多微笑着伸手握了握对方肌肉结实的胳膊，“而且我要加入赤枝勇士团的话，您一定有机会考验我的，赤枝的副团长。”

热水和干净的布料整齐的放在临时充做浴室的屋子里面，迪卢姆多用小木桶舀起水淋到身上。  
滚热的水让他松了口气。  
不再是英灵的身体自然是没有魔力构成时具有的非人类能拥有的耐力，连续几个星期的长途跋涉还是给迪卢姆多留下一些后遗症。  
肌肉酸痛难免，旅途上留下的细小伤疤因为热水的冲洗变得软化。  
些许的疼痛倒是让人清醒的刺激，迪卢姆多想到。

门被推开的声音让迪卢姆多转过身看向门口。  
从外面走进来的库丘林随手关上门，从迪卢姆多手里拿过木桶，将一桶热水浇到迪卢姆多身上。  
“库丘林……”看见对方的眼神迪卢姆多缩了一下，“你跑进来做什么？”  
“帮你洗澡。”库丘林伸手戳了一下黑发少年和青年的时候完全不同、虽然结实却略有些偏瘦的身体，“唔，这个年龄的迪尔看起来和映像中差好多啊。”  
“抱歉啊库丘林，我可不像你除了脸就停在十六岁不长了哟？”  
“个性也更恶劣了啊……”库丘林感叹的说道，“所以，刚才为什么要故意挑衅康纳尔？”

迪卢姆多用浸了清水的布料擦拭身上的污迹，“我觉得那是正常的回答，大哥。”  
“……啊啊，第一天自己的兄弟就要打起来却不能阻止的心情真是糟糕啊。”  
“你的表情明明是打算看好戏。”  
“年轻人有活力是好事。”  
“……所以库丘林你摸进浴室究竟是干什么？”  
“帮你洗澡。”库丘林露牙一笑，捏住黑发少年的下颚，温热的嘴唇轻轻触着对方的唇瓣，“要拒绝吗？迪尔。”

漫长的宁静。  
黑发少年没有闭上眼睛，金色的眸子盯着比自己熟悉的样子要年轻上许多的五官轮廓。  
然后他伸出了手，一把扯住了库丘林的发梢。  
“我拒绝。”干净利落的丢出三个字后从库丘林的手里抢回水桶，迪卢姆多把最后的热水浇到自己身上。“现在的状况我得保留体力。”  
“躺着被上又不消耗什么。”库丘林有趣地看着迪卢姆多把放在一边的短袍套上身，“啊啊，居然拒绝这个时代最伟大的英雄的邀请，迪尔，我伤心了哟？”  
“你是装傻呢，还是故意装傻呢前辈。”穿戴整齐、只有未干的微卷黑发随意地披着，迪卢姆多摇了摇头。

撩起一缕半干的发丝，库丘林轻轻地梳弄了一下，“那是迪尔你太拘礼了，所以才会被我那些小弟们排斥啊。”  
“时代差太远是没法逾越的结症啊，库丘林。已经建立起来的制度没那么容易改变影响……大约就是这样吧？”  
库丘林用手指拍了拍少年的脸颊，“那迪尔就更不用担心，这里是赤枝。如果言语上交流不来就用拳头交流，这可是男人的浪漫。”  
“那么，请容许我今晚拒绝你的要求，库丘林大哥。”黑发的少年主动的给了库丘林一个亲吻，“我们的交流可以放到最后。”  
“好吧，说不过你。”离开少年的嘴唇，库丘林耸了耸肩，“不过别指望我会给你准备房间迪尔，你乖乖地躺在我床上吧。”

丢下这句话，库丘林走出屋子。  
门外康纳尔正站不远的地方，指挥着半大不小的一群少年们准备房间。  
“哟，别搞麻烦了，叫小子们把东西还原然后多放一套用具到我屋里。”库丘林拍了拍康纳尔的肩膀，“迪尔住我屋子就可以了。”  
“看来是重要的客人，大哥。”浅棕色头发的少年笑了一下，让团员们停下来。  
“可以这么说，兄弟。”再拍了一下康纳尔的肩膀，库丘林朝负责杂工的少年们挥了一下手， “我去训练场活动一下，有事那边找。”  
“好的，大哥。”这样的回答道，康纳尔的视线却越过了库丘林，看向从房间走出来的迪卢姆多。

敌意。  
金色的眼顺着对方的视线回敬回去，迪卢姆多觉得自己能够理解这样的敌意从何而来。  
在传说中库丘林的身边总是有许许多多的情人。女人、男人、战友、兄弟。  
所有的记载中这位凯尔特的大英雄总过着一种放纵的生活，但是他的生命中依然有不可代替的东西。  
挚友费迪亚得，如同手臂的兄弟康纳尔，还有整个他一手缔造的赤枝勇士团。  
迪卢姆多明白对于这个时代自己才是闯入者，但是他也有和库丘林之间无人可以取代的记忆。  
库丘林属于这个时代，但是却依旧保留着从未来获得的和这个时空格格不入的部分，而这一部分，却是迪卢姆多与之共有的、只有他们能够明了的东西。  
所以，不会让给你的。  
——用这样的眼神回敬了赤枝的副团长，年轻的战士踏着坚定的步子和康纳尔擦身而过。

第一缕晨光透过窗户的缝隙钻进了屋子里面。  
远处的号角声惊扰了年轻战士的睡眠。  
迪卢姆多睁开了眼睛，爬出库丘林的怀抱。  
昨夜一向放纵的人遵守了约定，虽然同床共枕，不过什么都没有发生。  
“起床了，库丘林。”迪卢姆多伸手推了推还趴在床上的蓝发战士，“没有经过狂欢的夜晚你也要赖床吗？”  
“啊啊……迪尔真是的。”从床上爬起身，库兰的猛犬打了个呵欠，“这种什么事情都没有的早上就应该赖床啦！”  
“可是我听见了号角声。”拥有魔貌的少年展露出好战的笑容，“那一定是你手下的团员们在催促我应战的声音。”

事实证明，迪卢姆多所料无误。  
当他和库丘林站在训练场上的时候，一向没什么纪律的战士们都集中在训练场上，颇有气势地盯着少年的脸。  
“喂，迪卢姆多。”在同龄人中显得高大的赛尔切尔首先发出了挑衅，“看你的样子，不会连武器拿不好吧！”  
“或许你该问问昨天那些被‘连武器都拿不稳’的人打到在地的战士们的意见？”微微的歪了一下头，迪卢姆多笑了起来，“今天我出现在这里，就是为了接受挑战。”  
安格斯宠爱的孩子、拥有辉光之貌少年露出骄傲的神色，“除了库丘林，我不会败在你们任何人的枪下！”

“自大的挑衅啊，迪卢姆多。”康纳尔走了出来，指向不远处的武器架。“既然漂亮的客人这么有把握，那么就不要使用你精致的武器，用练习场上的木制品和赤枝的勇士们公平决斗如何？”  
康纳尔指的方向堆放的武器显然是按照正规武器制作的，类似形状和重量的木制代替品。  
“你说话真是不客气啊，康纳尔。”迪卢姆多勾起了嘴角。  
对方话中的意思他自然听了出来。——“只有脸的漂亮男人”对战士无疑是最大的讽刺，本想收敛一些的少年被这样的挑衅激起了好胜之心。  
“不过，任何挑战我都接受。”举步走向了武器堆，抛弃了几件不够重量的兵器之后，迪卢姆多终于选定了自己的武器。  
在众人惊异的目光中，用单手挥舞着普通战士双手才能操控的长枪和宽刃剑的少年环视四周。  
“那么，第一个挑战者是谁……？或者和昨天说的一样，十个人一起上——如何？”


	3. 入团挑战

迪卢姆多是战士，这是从他出生的时候就被决定的事情。  
他那令人头痛的父亲是天生的强者，而他在旁人看来水性杨花的母亲是那个时代最强的战士菲恩的亲妹。  
从他能拿起第一把小刀的时候就展现了惊人的天赋。  
他从第一次发出笑声的时候起就是安格斯的宠儿，强大的女战士蒙格菲恩将自己的所学倾囊相授。  
而迪卢姆多也从来没有让他们失望过。  
他就像一块干渴的海绵，不断吸收关于战斗的方式和经验，并将这一切牢牢的刻在自己的身体之上。

没有一个武者能在不留下伤痕的情况下习得惊人的技艺。  
这点库丘林和迪卢姆多完全相同，而那些跃跃欲试的少年们也有过同样的经历。  
而然不同点就在于对于英灵们来说，那些少年们实在太过年轻——经验和技术无法和“现在的”迪卢姆多相比。  
“康纳尔，我把测试和挑战的权力交给你。”随意的盘踞在一块木桩上，赤枝的领导者弯起鲜红的眸子微笑，“按照你的想法来试试看迪尔的实力，我的兄弟是必定不会让你失望。”

“谢谢你/大哥的信任。”  
回答库丘林的两个声音几乎重合着响起。  
迪卢姆多和康纳尔互相瞪视了一会，后者轻哼了一声，迅速地点出几个人的名字。  
“奎德！戴利！迪格兰姆！康登！洛汗！”  
被点到名字的少年们迅速的离开自己的位置，站到迪卢姆多的对面。

年轻的、有朝气的、看起来也都在战斗中摸爬滚打过的战士们。  
弱点也和结实的躯体一样明显。  
“被小看了。”迪卢姆多勾起嘴角，露出冷然的表情。  
“能赢过他们在说吧，自大的家伙。”康纳尔抱着胳膊站到场外，表示自己绝不会突然出手加入战局，“别以为打过守门的雏鸡们就可以赢得了猎鹰。”  
“所以说，真的被小看了啊。”金色的眼扫过康纳尔和赛尔切尔。  
战士的直觉告示迪卢姆多这两个在外观战的人才是赤枝勇士团中仅次于库丘林的勇士，但是显然两个人都没有下场的打算。

“真是，我可是认真的想全力以对，结果却不得不收敛一些吗。”  
迪卢姆多一边自言自语，一边丢下了右手上的长剑。  
“哟小白脸虚张声势没有力气了吗？”对面名为康登的少年出言挑衅。  
他得到了一个犹如朝阳般灿烂的笑容作为回答。  
“不，对付你们的话，根本用不上右手啊，雏鸟们。”

被挑衅的少年们再也按捺不住战斗的欲望。既然对方不在意打法，那么这群本来就擅长群殴围猎的少年们当然乐意满足对方的不自量力。  
如果对手是猛兽，那么赤枝的少年们就是训练有素的猎犬。  
手上的武器是他们的爪和牙——凯尔特人惯用的是长枪，但是并不代表这些战士们不会用其他的武器。  
奎德用的套马索，戴利则干脆的空着手。迪格兰姆显然在五人中最擅长用枪，而康登则拿着一把木制的斧子，洛汗挥舞着短而粗大的木棍充当他顺手的狼牙棒。  
各种战斗距离都兼顾，无论对方善用什么兵器，落进他们的包围就只有死路一条。

果然是擅长围猎的好手。唯一的错误就是他们今天想要捕捉的猎物其实是比他们更高明的猎人。  
迪卢姆多单手挥枪，木制枪身和迪格兰姆手上的长枪撞在一起。  
挑开对方攻势的同时，迪卢姆多顺势压低了枪尾，挽起一个漂亮的枪花的同时奎德的套马索被他用枪尾缠住，顺势的送给扑上来想擒拿他双脚的戴利。  
跃起，左脚点底，旋身，向后仰起。  
一气呵成的四个动作让迪卢姆多同时闪过康登和洛汗的攻击。  
木枪在迪卢姆多的手中旋转出几个不等大的圆，将试图借着攻击靠近他的康登和洛汗逼到长枪的攻击距离外。

奎德抄起了腰间备用的套马索，负责主攻的依然是五人中枪技最好的迪格兰姆。  
似乎是还没放弃把迪卢姆多逼入角力给其他人制造机会的想法，迪格兰姆重整架势之后双手握紧了枪竿，压低绷紧的身躯落在迪卢姆多的眼里就像完全透露出对方想要做什么一样。  
突刺，然后全力横扫——简单而实用的战法，迪卢姆多微微一笑，单手持枪拉开了同样的架势。  
双方几乎在同一瞬间加速突刺，但迪卢姆多中途突然改变了方向。  
从一开始就保留着余地的他的目标当然不是迪格兰姆，而是游走在旁边随时找机会出手的奎德。

改变突刺方向的瞬间，迪卢姆多加快了速度。  
在围观者的眼里他的动作看起来就像突然跳起的羚鹿，就算老练的猎人也跟不上这种动物突然爆发的速度。  
奎德眼前枪影一闪，腹部就挨上了重重一击，将他打出圈外。  
“一个。”停下脚步的迪卢姆多对康纳尔挥了挥手指，转身以长枪扛住康登的一劈。  
他手中的木枪发出了一声将要断裂的呻吟，提醒迪卢姆多手中的这把武器不过是练习用品，而非他惯用的红蔷薇。

“稍微有点糟糕……”又是一击将康登逼出了数步，迪卢姆多喃喃自语，“这武器扛不住多久的样子啊。”  
“别想用武器做借口，小子！”迪格兰姆呵斥了一声，再次猛冲了过来。  
“和凶猛的牛一样没有头脑的人比试真是辛苦的一件事。”往右跨了一步避过直戳而来的枪尖，迪卢姆多掉转过长枪用枪柄狠狠地迎着对方冲上的方向捅进对方的怀中。  
“第二个。”迪卢姆多宣称道，右手依然悠闲的空着，只用左手的长枪指向另外三人，“继续吗？”

“围了他！”戴利、康登和洛汗再也顾不上什么战法，直接扑上来和迪卢姆多打成一团。  
然而他们的对手是曾经面对九百人强敌也不曾退缩，反而大获全胜的战士。  
漫无章法的战斗反而让迪卢姆多有机可乘，接下来的战斗没有丝毫的悬念。  
不过又过了数分钟，勇士团的少年战士们一个接一个的被迪卢姆多击出圈外。  
当康登手中的木斧被迪卢姆多挑飞的瞬间，被迪卢姆多使用过度的木枪也断成了两截。

把断掉的木枪丢到地上，迪卢姆多环顾四周微微一笑，“还要继续？等我再选一把枪。”  
“哈哈哈，好小子，挺厉害吗！”赛尔切尔跳出人群，“力气也不小么。喂，你叫迪卢姆多是吧，要不要和我比比力气？”  
听到赛尔切尔的话，四周的少年们开始跟着起哄。  
赛尔切尔也是使用长枪的好手，而他的枪Luin也是一把鼎鼎有名的魔枪。在赤枝勇士团的这帮子年轻人中，赛尔切尔的位置仅次于康纳尔。

“怎么比？”迪卢姆多一口应下。  
“唔，你还真是爽快啊，让我想想……”豪爽的赛尔切尔一下子被难住了。  
一直在看热闹的库丘林倒是笑了起来。“喂，算了吧，赛尔切尔。”  
“哎？库丘林大哥，你是什么意思？”虽然年龄比库丘林稍大，但是赛尔切尔还是和其他人一样称呼库丘林为“大哥”。  
比起年龄，这更像对库丘林的一种尊称。

库丘林听见赛尔切尔的话，笑着指了指背后插在原地的Gae Bulga。“你能拿得动它吗？”  
“开玩笑嘛大哥，Gae Bulga只有你能够拿起来这件事情可是举国皆知的事情。”赛尔切尔说罢还拉了拉插在地上的Gae Bulga。  
“迪尔，接住。”一只手拔起自己的爱枪，库丘林将血红色的魔枪丢向迪卢姆多。  
黑发少年用双手接住魔枪，顺势挥舞了一下，然后送回到库丘林面前，“用不惯双手枪啊，大哥。而且Gae Bulga的确太重了。”

库丘林眯眼打量了一下迪卢姆多，后者回给他一个狡黠的笑容。  
“喏，赛尔切尔，就是这样，服气了吗？”  
“啊……好想比力气真的比不过啊，那么就比比枪法？”没有放弃继续和黑发少年挑战，赛尔切尔抓抓头继续想点子。  
“好了，赛尔切尔。”康纳尔出声阻止了同伴的继续挑战。“迪卢姆多已经战过一场，连续比武那是不公平的行为。”  
“别这样吗康纳尔大哥，你看他连气都没……”被康纳尔狠狠地瞪了一眼，周围起哄的赤枝团员们立刻捂住了嘴巴。

“迪卢姆多，迪那之孙。”赤枝勇士团的副团长，凯尔特传说中仅次于库丘林的英雄扬声对黑发金眼的少年说道。  
“我为之前的无礼向你道歉，你的确是一位优秀的战士。既然库丘林大哥已经把考核权交给了我，那么我在这里宣布——欢迎你成为赤枝勇士的一员。”

“做的不错，迪尔。”一只手拍上迪卢姆多的肩膀，库丘林对着康纳尔招了招手，“你也是，康纳尔。”  
“我可不想因为这家伙被大哥你夸奖。”把看热闹的团员们统统踹去做该做的事情之后，康纳尔转头回到库丘林身边说道。  
一直站在库丘林旁边并没有走开的迪卢姆多勾着嘴角看了康纳尔一眼，“事实上，同感。”  
库丘林稍作为难地按了按额头，“我说你们两个啊，好歹在我面前装个样子？”  
“需要吗，大哥？”  
“我觉得你那样会更头疼，库丘林。”

迪卢姆多的称呼显然引起了康纳尔的不满。  
“你现在是赤枝的一员，就算不喊团长，也应该用大哥来称呼才对。”浅褐色的眼睛盯着金瞳的少年，“难道纽格兰奇来的战士连这样基本的礼节都不懂吗？”  
“所以早就叫你叫大哥了吗，迪尔。”  
看着露出得意笑容的库丘林，迪卢姆多深深吸了一口气才忍下去拽他脸的冲动。  
挣扎了一会他终于了开口，“库丘林……大哥。”

“乖。”库丘林伸手拍了拍迪卢姆多的头，“果然还是康纳尔你有办法。”  
“少算计你家兄弟，混蛋大哥。”康纳尔显然不吃库丘林这套，“你打算什么时候把他带去给科诺尔王过目？我没想到战斗打得那么精彩，也就没有驱赶外面的人……”  
“啊啊，说的也是。招了一个强力的战士却没通知科诺尔的话他一定又会胡思乱想。”对于这个把自己的养父赶下王位的王，库丘林其实没有什么恶意，但是对方总是有点忌惮他的感觉。“这样吧，康纳尔。你去跑一趟告诉科诺尔，我招了一个新人入团，并且打算让他代替我参加御前比武——唔，就说是我打算给其他参加者一点机会，要不除了费迪亚得可没有能和我真正一战的战士。嗯，没错，这样就可以了。”

康纳尔毫不犹豫的说出了自己的直观感觉。“我觉得陛下会被气炸。”  
“然后觉得我的提议非常不错，”库丘林狡猾地笑道，“已经知道了结果的战斗有什么乐趣。”  
“所以——我该在御前比武打倒多少对手？”看着计划策划人，迪卢姆多也露出感兴趣的表情，“说起来……应该有人拿着这个开赌局吧。”  
“所以啊，迪尔，干掉所有的对手让那些人输个精光吧~”  
黑发少年作势摇了摇头，“就知道你没打什么正经主意啊，库丘林大哥。”  
“太高估自己会定下败局，迪卢姆多·奥迪那。”康纳尔冷声说道。  
“我也说过吧。”黑发战士露出骄傲的笑容，“我不会败在除了库丘林大哥以外任何人的枪下。”  
“真是，为什么总觉得你们斗嘴最后一定会扯上我。”夹在两个人中间的库丘林无可奈何的问道。  
康纳尔板着脸回答了库丘林的问题，“因为你是错误的根源。迪卢姆多，有机会一定要亲自见识你的武技。”  
“乐意之至，我期待在任何方面和你分出胜负，康纳尔。”

为了转达库丘林的意思，午饭之后康纳尔就离开了赤枝驻地。  
迪卢姆多本想参加下午的训练，却被库丘林一把拉住。  
“迪尔，别去欺负那群小子。”库丘林捏了捏少年的脸，“开玩笑，你想把他们碾压到自信全无吗？”  
“我发誓我从来没有这么想过。”举起手表示自己的无辜，迪卢姆多在库丘林旁边坐下。“不知道为什么，库丘林。虽然明明已经很久了，总有一种不真实的感觉。”  
“迪尔，有什么不真实的。你战斗的时候、欢笑的时候，觉得虚假过吗？”库丘林看着自己金眼的同伴，对方摇了摇头。

“并没有……虚假的感觉。”迪卢姆多抬头看着碧蓝的天空，属于爱尔兰的冬季天空显得干净而高远，却看不见一只飞鸟。“只是觉得自己不太真实，似乎这么说也不太对？”  
“任何人缺掉了一大段记忆都会觉得自己不真实，迪尔，别苦恼了。”一把拉起迪卢姆多，库丘林想起什么的盯着少年眼角的黑痣。“说起来，赤枝都是男人所以没有关系，不过去街上的话……”  
“如果大哥你一定要拽着我去参观你守护的王国顺便体验生活，请给我一顶帽子，否则我能保证你今天什么收获都没有？”  
“……喂，迪尔，好歹我也是曾经整个城邦的男人都担心我引诱走他们的妻子女儿的存在啊！”

这是个和迪卢姆多生活过的时代完全不同，但同样属于凯尔特人的时代。  
粗野，没有规矩，却更加豪放的时代。  
“稍微有些格格不入的感觉。”  
随着库丘林踏出赤枝的迪卢姆多在帽檐的遮挡下好奇的东张西望。  
“不过不愧是王都，比我来的路上经过的村庄热闹多了。”  
“当然热闹多了，毕竟国都是不会随便迁移的。”库丘林勾了勾嘴角，“不过费奥那的首席骑士看得中四百年前的地方吗？”  
“你就别找机会嘲笑我了，库丘林。”

周围热闹低矮的房屋外是热闹的集市。  
小贩和客人们交涉的声音，妇女叫卖的吆喝，孩童的嬉闹，还有饲养的家禽、铁匠铺的敲击，工匠们的大声呵斥……  
种种杂乱的，带着无比活力的声音敲击着迪卢姆多的耳膜，他转过头去看着库丘林，后者把他拉进一个角落，用自己的前额抵上少年的额头。  
“感想如何？迪尔。”  
“活着……真好。”


	4. 欢愉之宴

意料之中却又意料之外的答案。  
“迪尔果然是迪尔。”库丘林揉弄着黑发少年的头发，“这个时代能有你在也真是太好了。”  
“突然这么说我也不明白你是什么意思啊，库丘林大哥。”从出神状态转回来的黑发少年露出自从来到这个时代就没有过的温柔笑容，一瞬间让库丘林以为他们回到了相遇的年代。  
“又露出这种让人没办法的表情啊，迪尔。”  
库丘林似乎从喉咙中挤出了这么一句，一只手缠住了黑发少年的腰。

他们呆的地方是个死角，就算是嬉闹的孩童也很少会跑进的角落。  
并且，他们正停留在那个现代人难以理解的奔放时空中。  
库丘林觉得自己大约是热血上了头，所以才会被迪卢姆多那个少见的微笑所诱惑。  
他不得不承认用，少年的迪卢姆多露出微笑的时候，几乎能让看见的人融化在那个笑容之中。  
这样的迪卢姆多，比记忆中的更加诱人。  
“库丘林？”金色的眸子直直地盯着露出了危险神色的库丘林，迪卢姆多小小的停顿了一下。

周围并没有人，吵杂的喧嚣显然隔了几座房子。  
确认了这一点的迪卢姆多贴近了库丘林，用鼻尖轻柔地磨蹭着对方的鼻尖。  
就像犬科动物友好而亲昵的招呼一般，湿润的气息喷洒到彼此的脸上。  
试探的碰触了一下之后，黑发的少年放开了肢体，热烈缠上库丘林的身躯在无人的集市一角和自己的恋人放肆拥吻。  
分别的寂寞，永远不是只有一人沉淀于思念。

饱含情欲的亲吻撩起的是库丘林的反击。  
比成年更讨厌被动的蓝发战士迅速地夺回了主动的权力，把同伴压制在墙壁形成的夹角中。  
灵活的舌尖缠绕住迪卢姆多的舌。库丘林慢慢的将对方的舌逼回口腔，然后肆意掠夺。  
他的动作一向具有着强烈的侵略性。库丘林一直就是这样的人，他想做的想要的一定会拿到手，之后的事情那就之后再考虑。  
任性、却也让人移不开眼的英雄。能用这样的话来描述的存在在这个时代只有库丘林而已。

不满足止步于唇舌的接触，库丘林干脆的松开了迪卢姆多的腰带。  
只用腰带固定在身上的皮衣顺势敞开，露出少年晒成蜜色的结实胸膛。粗糙而温暖的手掌贴上裸露出的肌肤，换来迪卢姆多的一声轻柔的喘息。  
似乎还没有反应过来库丘林在做什么，或许应该说习惯了对方气息的身体并没有提出警告，迪卢姆多眯着金色的眸子，发出轻细的喘息。  
嘴唇中吐出的呼吸接触到寒冷的空气变成白色雾气弥漫在两人之间，带着彼此的气息。  
手指触摸到的皮肤依旧有细微的伤痕，这让库丘林想到昨夜迪卢姆多沐浴的样子。

“迪尔看起来比以前更美味啊……”亲吻上对方耳垂，库丘林的手滑过小腹钻进腰下。  
冰冷的空气侵入让迪卢姆多清醒了一点，少年柔软的脸庞上泛起一阵不知道成分的红晕。勾在库丘林背后的手狠狠地拉了一下对方的长发。  
吃痛的闷哼了一声，库丘林不得不停下了动作，“迪尔，你是想把我拽成秃头吗？”  
喘息了一会平息自己的欲望，少年狠狠的往库丘林的小腹上揍了一拳以示报复，“你才是在想什么！现在是大庭广众的白天！”

“好吧，没克制住是我的错。”松开双手以表示自己不会再进一步，库丘林看着对方手忙脚乱的重新系起腰带。  
被随手解开的黑发披在肩膀上，迪卢姆多露出了少见的慌张的模样让库丘林笑出了声，甚至懒得去计较自己刚才被揍了一拳。“迪尔这个样子真可爱。”  
“现在被你这么说一点都不高兴。”黑发少年对着他伸出了手，“我绑头发的绳子呢？”  
“转过去。”库丘林拍了拍迪卢姆多的肩膀，后者瞪了他一眼还是转过了身，让库丘林撩起他半长的头发。  
利落的把微卷的黑发绑在了一起，库丘林捏了一下对方的肩膀，“别闹别扭了。”

“……”转过头，迪卢姆多眯着眼看了库丘林好一会，“请我喝酒，算是赔礼。”  
“完全没有问题，迪尔。”重新把帽子压到迪卢姆多头上，库丘林一口答应。

太阳快下山的时候，库丘林才带着迪卢姆多回到了驻地。  
站在门口的康纳尔看着在外面玩闹了一下午的两人。比起离开的时候，两个人看起来都有点狼狈。  
不过究竟发生了什么事情康纳尔倒是早就知道。肩负着赤枝勇士团战斗以外所有实务的少年抱着胳膊看着好不容易从女人堆里面脱身的两名战士，露出暧昧不明的微笑。  
“大哥，你还是第一次被女人们追成这样啊。”  
“别搞错了，怎么可能是追我。”赤枝团长翻了个白眼，把落后他一步的黑发少年拽到了前面，“喏，给你介绍下王都最新的女性大众情人——”  
迪卢姆多尴尬的对着康纳尔笑了一下，发现对方的表情相当玩味。  
“啊，总之，能安全回来不愧是大哥。”康纳尔笑了笑，“不过今天晚上是迪卢姆多的欢迎会。摆脱了少女们的赤枝新勇士，你做好面对一群新的崇拜者的准备了吗？”

“康纳尔那家伙，真是喜欢搞得人措手不及。”倒在自己的床上，库丘林看着坐在床尾的迪卢姆多，“怎么了迪尔，在担心什么问题？”  
“不是担心问题，是肯定有问题。”除了武器身无长物被丢到这个世界、贵族出身的黑发骑士拉了拉身上的衣服，“你觉得我有参加宴会的装束吗？”  
“的确没有。”打量着同伴身上用粗制过的兽皮做的外套，库丘林立刻回答道。就算靠着一路打猎过来衣食无忧，但是这个时代上好的衣料和黄金饰品都不是一般人能有的东西。  
更何况和这个时代的其他战士不一样，出身菲奥娜骑士团的迪卢姆多不会骚扰平民，哪怕对方并非自己保护的民众也一样。

“康纳尔果然还是想给你一个下马威啊，迪尔。”翻个身侧躺在床上，库丘林盯着黑发少年的表情。  
迪卢姆多显然并没有动怒，而是露出了若有所思的模样。  
“所谓‘左手和右手都是自己的兄弟’的感觉现在我是深刻体会到了。”库丘林看着沉默的迪卢姆多，“你和康纳尔才见面两天就搞得水火不容，这可不像你的个性啊迪尔。”  
“大哥这句话的意思是想知道原因？”迪卢姆多侧过头。在他视线范围里的库丘林外貌上是少年，但是那双眼睛他却再熟悉不过。

沉淀在少年的傲气之下的是属于英灵库丘林才有的神情。傲然，却宽广的充满了包容性——还有对身边的所有从本质上平等的一视同仁。  
这样的人是不会明白自己的心思的，迪卢姆多想。如果把人比作水，那么自己是溪流或者深井的话，库丘林就是大海。包容了一切水流的大海又怎么会理解投奔他怀抱的溪流抱着怎样的想法呢？  
思考到这里的迪卢姆多微微的笑了起来。“其实大哥用不着担心，我和康纳尔之间，也许只是‘太像了’这个问题。”

“太像了不应该感情好吗？”库丘林对这个答案翻了个白眼。  
“越相似就觉得对方是威胁的情况也是有的啊，库丘林。”金眼少年笑得有些狡猾，“很不幸康纳尔在这一点上面也和我一模一样啊。”  
“你们两个……”撇了撇嘴角，库丘林翻身下床拉过放的有些杂乱的箱子打开，“还好迪尔现在体型和我差不多，要是英灵时候的样子就成问题了啊。”  
“真是抓紧一切机会笑话我呢，库丘林大哥。”接过库丘林丢过的白袍，迪卢姆多在身上比了比，“不过穿起来的确没什么问题。”

“饰品之类的也不用担心，反正那些东西我也不只一套。”库丘林指了指另外没有打开的箱子。  
没有女性的宴会上打扮是战士们的专利，贵重的首饰和武器往往也象征着他们的骁勇和身份。  
库丘林觉得在后世身为贵族的迪卢姆多非常适合被黄金和宝石装饰，被爱尔兰人看做“海之民”的黑发和黄金的颜色异常合衬。  
“怎么样，要不要挑挑看？”  
“只有这件事容我拒绝，库丘林。”迪卢姆多放下手中的衣服，眼神坚定。  
“哦？为什么。”库丘林有些意外。“拒绝的也太干脆了吧。”  
“作为一个战士如果不用自己双手来获得妆点用的饰品，那还能配称为勇士吗？”

“真是个适合你的答案，迪尔。”库丘林笑了笑，“不过这个东西你可不要拒绝了。”  
库丘林用脚尖挑开一个箱盖，从里面找出了一对臂环，将其中一个抛到迪卢姆多的手上。  
“虽然是代替品，不过……再次收下吧，迪尔。”  
抓住臂环端详了一会，黑发战士微笑着将黄金制成的沉重装饰扣在了自己的手臂上。“当然，库丘林大哥。”

凯尔特人的宴会，由女性负责的只有准备和保管宴会所需的一切。战士们的欢宴从来不是女性该踏入的地方。  
赤枝勇士的驻地更是从最初开始就没有女人的存在。  
少年们穿梭在大厅里，为今夜的欢宴准备着美酒和佳肴。吟游诗人和乐师们聚集在还未布置完成的大厅中，争相交换着他们才知道的情报。  
“喂，康纳尔，搞的也太盛大了吧。虽然我承认那小子真的很强……”赛尔切尔抱着胳膊看着团内的少年们忙得团团转，“不过似乎还不值得你这么重视吧。”  
“重视他的不是我，是大哥。”康纳尔平淡的回答，“这么明显的事实你还没看出来吗，赛尔切尔。”  
“我倒觉得虽然这小子来历不明，大哥也很欣赏他没错，但是并没有偏袒的意思。喂，康纳尔，你是不是想多了？”  
赤枝的副团长盯着地面，“宴会上就会分晓。”

宴会的主角是迪卢姆多，但是宴会上最受欢迎的人必定是库丘林。  
在赤枝的预备役中的少年们无一不是仰慕着这个从七岁开始就成为传奇的英雄而加入的勇士团，每一次欢宴都是他们静待的机会。  
不过今夜的主角也有些特殊。没有亲眼看过入团挑战的少年们彼此之间早就有着各种各样的传言。  
以一敌五稳占上风的年轻战士，英俊得不逊于库丘林的容貌。  
不，按照吟游诗人的说法，库丘林是英俊的光之子，那么那个新来的战士就是魔魅之貌。  
——越是战斗，越是魅惑得令人无法直视。

“你看过他吗？”一个少年碰了碰在端东西的同伴。  
“看过。”他的同伴点了点头，“那天康奈尔大哥叫我去帮忙搬东西的时候见到过，不过那时候他满身泥泞，所以我不确定。”  
“真可惜，不过宴会就要开始了。”  
“说起来看到真相的那几个怎么都不肯说呢，反而很雀跃的在计划什么样子。”  
“管他们呢，要是今天能抢到前面就好了。”  
“喂，这可不行，顺序不是早就决定好了吗？”

在少年们的轻声争执中，宴会已经开始。  
赤枝的战士们三三两两结伴入场，占据自己的位置。乐师们开始演奏乐器，让欢快的曲调和杯盏交错的声音交织成宴会特有的旋律。  
“大哥又迟到了。”赛尔切尔摇摇头，“什么时候他能准时到一次啊。”  
“费迪亚得大人在的时候。”康纳尔用匕首切下一块烤得半熟的肉块，“这种事情都没有发现吗？”  
“费迪亚得大人毕竟身处敌对国家。”赛尔切尔摊了摊手，“看，大哥来了。”

大厅的门被“砰”的一声推开。  
从门外涌入的气流吹动着两边的火把，摇曳的火光下蓝发战士的影子被拉长投射在干净的地板上，一瞬间所有的宾客和乐师都停止了喧闹。  
爱尔兰的光之子正顺着风踏入这场欢宴，黄金打造的饰品在白衣上璀璨生辉，映衬着他英俊的容貌和压倒一切的豪气。  
相比之下，距离库丘林数步之遥黑发少年打扮的就相当朴素。虽然穿着贵族们偏爱的白色袍子，但除了左臂上的金环，浑身上下没有一点饰物妆点。  
不过在吟游诗人看来，黑发的少年拥有一双具有魔力的眼睛。让人联想到鹰或者狼的双眼犹如融化的黄金，比任何宝石都显得璀璨生辉。  
那是能在一暼之间让有所少女脸抹红晕的，魔性之貌。

似乎察觉了安静的原因，库丘林向周围挥了挥手。“继续畅饮欢闹吧小子们！美好的夜晚可不适合用安静来渡过！”  
“哦！”  
“不愧是大哥！”  
“大哥也一起来吧！”  
“哟新入团的，放开畅饮吧！”  
就像被库丘林的话开启了开关，安静下来的大厅瞬间恢复到喧闹的状态。  
“你的位置被安排在我旁边，迪尔。”环视四周，库丘林指着主座旁边的位置，“我的左手，这可真是个好安排。”  
迪卢姆多轻轻勾了勾嘴角，“欢宴上的位置安排对我这个新人可没有任何意义，库丘林大哥。”  
“这么说可就太小看自己了啊，迪尔。等到酒宴结束之后，你就得面对你有多么受欢迎了。”同样勾起了嘴角回答的库丘林随手点了点，“看见了吗，那些少年们看的可不是我哟，迪尔。”

两人在位置上坐定。赤枝的团员们纷纷上前祝贺新的伙伴加入。  
有酒宴的夜晚总是过得飞快。当乐师们开始退出场外的时候，年轻的战士和少年们已经开始寻找自己的目标。  
“迪尔，我的杯子不见了。”靠在坐位上的库丘林伸了个懒腰，脸上泛着一点酒后的微红“口好渴，倒杯酒给我。”  
伸手从旁边的酒瓶中倒出一杯麦酒，迪卢姆多将自己的杯子递给了库丘林，“口渴的话还是麦酒更好，库丘林大哥。”  
“迪尔这么说的话就这么办好了。”库丘林接过酒杯一饮而尽，将酒杯放下。

“大哥？”迪卢姆多从库丘林的举动中察觉到有一点不对的地方的时候已经晚了。  
一阵天旋地转之后，黑发少年发现自己趴到了库丘林的肩膀上。 “喂，库丘林……！”  
“不要在意，小子们，尽情享受接下来的时间——”总是别出心裁的英雄大笑着接受了周围的诸多起哄和欢笑，“当然，我也会好好的享受这个夜晚——既然我喝下了迪卢姆多奉上的美酒，今夜他就是我的东西！”  
“团长你果然下手太快了！”  
“怎么可以这么狡猾！”

在众人的笑闹中，库丘林无视了肩膀上少年的抗议，将他带出欢宴的大厅。  
“果然是个好运的小子。”赛尔切尔笑道，“大哥总是喜欢胡闹。不过这就是大哥的魅力，对吧，康纳尔。”  
“我们都有过那样的时候，”康纳尔看着库丘林和迪卢姆多离去的方向，接过面带羞涩的少年递上的酒杯。“对一个人全心全意的仰慕着……不，或许如今依旧如此。”  
在赛尔切尔疑惑的目光中，康纳尔饮下了杯中的美酒，而后在少年的唇上落下一个亲吻，“就和现在仰慕着我们的他们，一模一样。”

“放我下来库丘林！”被莫名打断了自己该履行的义务的迪卢姆多显然有些生气。头朝下被扛在某人肩上这个事实让他生理和心理上都分外容易燃起怒火。  
“啊？想下来的话就自己跳下来吗~我又不会阻拦。”  
“说这句话前先把你的手放开如何？压着我的要害要我自己……唔！”被甩到床上闷哼了一声，迪卢姆多揉揉被撞痛的额角。 “库丘林！”  
“叫大哥。”翻身压制住露出了明显怒气的迪卢姆多，库丘林伸手拨弄少年黑色的长发。“迪尔，你是有多惋惜错过狂欢宴的后续节目？”

“完全不是这个原因。”双手被对方扣住的黑发少年盯着对方赤红的眸子，“库丘林，规定不是用来破坏的！”  
“别那么拘束，迪尔。规则这种东西不就是用来破坏的么。”玩味的勾起了嘴角，库丘林轻拍自己一板一眼的同伴的脸颊，“而且，我也不算完全的违规不是吗？”  
黑发的少年回了他一个白眼，“我可不是这个时代意义上的少年了，库丘林大哥。”  
“这又有什么关系？我中意就好。”用“自我中心论”回答了迪卢姆多，库丘林不意外地看到了对方额角上的青筋。“还打算在这个时代拒绝我几次，迪尔？”  
这样的问题让迪卢姆多愣了一下，然后浑身放松了下来。  
“开什么玩笑……库丘林。”张着黄金似的眸子，迪卢姆多轻声回答，“怎么可能真的想，拒绝你。”

粗糙的指尖撬开对方的唇瓣，库丘林松开了迪卢姆多的手腕。  
黑发的少年没有拒绝库丘林的动作，反而探出了舌尖舔舐着对方的指腹。  
微微的咸味顺着舌尖传递到脑中，迪卢姆多微微阖上眼睛，将所有的感知托付给自己的触觉。  
稍显粗糙的肌理，舌尖触到的是爱尔兰的风霜留下的痕迹。  
失去了英灵的躯体，鲜活的肉体无法例外的会被岁月和战斗刻下深刻的痕迹。  
可是那又如何呢？迪卢姆多想。无论换到哪个时代，在遥远的未来他们相遇誓约之后，自己早就放弃了一切离开的可能。  
不——也许从某种意义上讲，是自己离不开库丘林这个存在才对。  
爱尔兰的光之子。  
指引他的阳光。

“迪尔，你突然沉默了。”抽出自己的手指，库丘林俯下身体亲吻少年的面庞。  
额头、眉心、鼻梁、眼角……  
然后轻柔的吮吸着少年脸上代表“魅惑”的黑痣。  
“在想什么？”  
“除了你还能在想谁，瑟坦达。”迪卢姆多缓缓的回答。他用手抵住对方的胸膛，手指摸索着解下对方的衣服上的胸针。  
被胸针固定的斗篷顺着库丘林肩膀滑下，拂过迪卢姆多的手腕，然后落到地上。

蜜色的双手顺着库丘林的胸口慢慢下滑，停在腰带上面。  
皮和麻扭成的腰带用金属扣连在一起，迪卢姆多触摸着金属雕刻繁复的表面，然后用手指拨开了金属扣。  
腰带从库丘林的腰间坠了下来，搭在迪卢姆多的身上。白色的短袍在少年的眼前散开，露出对方结实的肌理。  
和自己不一样，无论风吹日晒都不会改变颜色的白色肌肤，上面遍布着大大小小的伤痕。

“怎么样迪尔，满意你看到的吗？”压着少年的身体的猛犬咧牙而笑。  
迪卢姆多没有回答，圈在库丘林腰上的手突然用了力将对方翻到在床上侧躺着和自己平视。  
“迪尔，你打算一直沉默着？或许我该用点别的方法让你发出声音？”  
库丘林毫无顾忌的抚摸上迪卢姆多软在腿间的器官，用手指圈住柔嫩的皮肤上下摩挲。  
迪卢姆多从喉咙中发出模糊的呜咽，然后他微微的拉开了距离，让自己能够亲吻上对方胸前留下的伤痕。

少年尽力地弓起了身体，用舌尖描绘着库丘林肩膀上的一道陈旧伤痕。  
只是看痕迹的话，这是已经有了年头的旧伤。伤痕已经和原本的肤色融的差不多，却没有逃过迪卢姆多的眼睛。  
他小心的触抚着这些痕迹，带着一种有意或者无意的引诱。  
“迪尔……你真是学坏了。”被少年的舌尖挑逗的难以忍受的库丘林压抑住觉得舒服的喘息，“还是说你现在……放得开？”  
触碰对方的动作停了一下，迪卢姆多低声回答，“……或许都有。”

“诚实的好孩子。”库丘林揉捏着少年的腰肢，抽掉了维系着已经散开白袍的腰带，“迪尔，你说我该不该给你点奖励？”  
“……”迪卢姆多没有回答，金色的眼移开了视线。  
这种熟悉的反应让库丘林勾起了嘴角，“迪尔害羞了啊。”  
“才没……唔~”迪卢姆多还没说完的话被库丘林吞入了唇齿之间，然后被对方重新压回到床面上。

迪卢姆多蜜色的身体被埋入上好的皮毛拼接成的毛毯代替品中。  
绒毛磨蹭着泛起了情欲变得敏感的肌肤，逼迫着少年发出深浅不一的呻吟。  
没有任何犹豫的将自己埋入迪卢姆多打开的身体，库丘林细细品味着不长不短的分离后再次拥抱的滋味。  
他的动作并不狂野，身下人即熟悉又陌生的反应让他起来探索的兴趣。这场重逢的性爱被库丘林变成了再一次对彼此的认知。

徘徊在耳边的喘息逐渐的变大，身下的躯体渐渐地绷紧而后放松。  
低吟般的声音来来去去叫着的只是他的名字。  
“瑟坦达……嗯~瑟坦达……！”  
这样的认知让库丘林分外满足。  
“好的，迪尔，再放松一些，我们的时间还很多……”库兰的猛犬充满情欲的低语声充盈着迪卢姆多的耳膜。“这次可不会轻易的放过你，明白吗？”

==========

“放弃吧，康纳尔。”寒冷的夜风中赛尔切尔拍拍站在走廊尽头康纳尔，“大哥今晚兴致高昂得不行啊。”  
“……你说的对，赛尔切尔。这种时候打扰他会被揍个头破血流吧。”收回目光，康纳尔扯出一个微笑，“走吧，回狂欢宴去。”  
“喂，不是我说，当心被那些小鬼们榨干啊康纳尔。”  
“要不要打赌你会先睡着？”

——离到黎明，还有漫长的时间。


	5. 神谕与灾祸

“一整夜。你赌输了，赛尔切尔。”  
库丘林踏入营地的时候听到的第一句话就是某个拿他开盘的副团长的“庄家胜利”宣言。  
“反正输的也不止我一个。那么说好的，开春之后猎到的第一只猎物我会扛到你屋子里去的，康纳尔。”  
“康纳尔大哥通杀这种结果真是出乎人意料之外啊~”  
“输得好不甘心，明明库丘林大哥很少一晚上只有一个人陪着。”  
“早知道是康纳尔副团长开的赌局就不该参加。”

“喂，康纳尔。就这么把我当做对象来打赌？”看着在人群中勾着嘴角收赌注的康纳尔，库丘林再次体验到自己的义弟本质上一定黑得很彻底。  
“早啊，大哥。我本来想赌你一定不会早起，不过想想这个答案谁都能猜到就临时换了。”笑着和库丘林打了个招呼，康纳尔毫无忌讳的直言。  
库丘林摇了摇头，“有点不想知道你赌了什么。”  
“大哥这么说我会伤心。”浅褐色头发的少年露出符合年龄的淘气表情，“其实也没什么，不过是给了三个选择而已。第一个是赌大哥一整夜加上不会换人，第二个是赌大哥半夜换人再战，第三个么……”

“停，别说了。你们这群混小子把我当什么啊！”库丘林作势拎住傍边一个讪笑着想跑的团员要揍，康纳尔急忙拦了下来。  
“顺便一提选二的人最多，这可是对大哥你实力的信任。”  
赛尔切尔附和的点头，“宴会换个两三人不是正常的吗，大哥。”  
“真是胡扯加胡闹啊你们。”库丘林放轻力道敲了被拎住的团员一下，然后松开了手。“叫小子们别慌着去打扫房间。迪尔还在睡觉。”  
用“你又偏心”的眼神盯了库丘林一秒，康纳尔转头吩咐了下去，然后招呼团员们开始今天的训练。

冬天的北爱尔兰相当无聊。  
虽然可以进行狩猎但是雪天占了大部分的时间，而这种寒冷的季节显然无法猎到比野狐更大的猎物。  
这种天气多半也没有哪个敌人会入侵。毕竟比起掠夺到财富，走到一半因为暴风雪挂掉的可能性更大一些。  
正是因为太过安静，对于勇士团的年轻人们来说才特别得难熬。 冬天是赤枝勇士们对国家内部造成伤害最大的时候这点基本是所有人的共识。  
所以科诺尔王在这种时候会尽一切能力约束这个从团长开始带头搞破坏的勇士团。天晴时候的游猎、比武，天气糟糕时候的酒宴——还有德鲁伊时不时的探班。  
当然，康纳尔在冬天猛然给团员们加大的训练量，某种意义上也是抑制住这群青少年的好办法。

等库丘林看着康纳尔结束了把手下的团员们操得死去活来的例行训练的时候，一位意料之外的客人出现在赤枝驻地。  
比起因为刚刚结束了训练所以衣衫不整的战士们，站在库丘林面前的老者衣着高贵、一丝不苟，手里紧握象征身份的橡木杖。  
“啊……考斯拜得。”看清楚了来人是谁之后，库丘林从位子上站起了身。对于这位预言了他一生的荣誉的老德鲁伊首领，库丘林一向有着相应的尊重。  
“数月不见，今日急匆匆的前来难道是又得到了什么神谕吗？”

“库丘林。”老德鲁伊打量着面前的少年，总觉得数月未见，厄尔斯特的这位令人头痛的勇士似乎有了一点改变。但是即使以德鲁伊的智慧也没法说出究竟是怎样的变化。  
打量了许久之后，考斯拜得摸了摸胡子，“库丘林，就算是你，也不会一直被神谕眷顾的。而且每一次你知道了预言都会给别人带来一场麻烦。”  
“被这么说，考斯拜得。比起我，你才是真正的无事不登门。”库丘林轻轻拥抱了一下老德鲁伊表示问候，“说吧，有什么事情是必须赤枝勇士团去做的？”

“并非麻烦的事情，而是得知赤枝勇士新招纳了成员。”老德鲁伊抚摸了一下橡木杖，“新成员是否名为迪卢姆多，迪那之孙？”  
蓝发战士赤红的眸子微微眯起打量着年老的德鲁伊，“为何你会得知他的名字？上报新成员不是下个月的事情吗？”  
老德鲁伊对于库丘林危险的目光只是用橡木杖敲了敲地板，“库兰的猛犬，无需用如此危险的眼神看着我。我还没有老到耳聋眼瞎，昨日集市上和你出游的美貌少年之事已经传遍了王都——不过这并不是我知道他的名字的原因。”  
“说吧，考斯拜得，何必拐弯抹角。究竟哪个神明给了你预示？啊，只要不是莫瑞甘那个危险的女神，一切都不是问题。”

看 着库丘林打趣似的提起死亡与战争女神的名字，考斯拜得叹了口气。  
“卢格之子啊，你可以不尊重诸神，不过也不要如此轻蔑他们。”  
“我并非轻蔑，考斯拜得。不过那位女神的话我也无法抱有好感啊。”库丘林安抚的拍了拍老年德鲁伊，“就算是我，被那位女神追着示爱也是会有压力的。”  
“好吧，你每次都能找到奇怪的理由。”年老的德鲁伊摇了摇头，“梦境的主人，达格兰之子昨夜出现在我的梦中，他说——并非现在，但命中注定由他抚养的少年来到了厄尔斯特，请厄尔斯特的王和英雄友善的接纳他，他的名字是迪卢姆多，迪那之孙。”

“达格兰之子……？”一个声音在年老的德鲁伊身后轻呼。  
少年出现在大厅之中，披散着的黑发在肩头卷起小小的波浪。金色的双眸中蕴含着不解的疑惑。  
“尊敬的德鲁伊阁下，您指的是，安格斯大人吗？”

“能尊称为达格兰之子只有一位，孩子。”年老的德鲁伊看着面前黑发的少年。他想起了梦境中的神祗对少年的描述。  
“你绝不会错认他，考斯拜得。”金发蓝眼的神祗对着德鲁伊形容他未来的爱子。“他拥有大海之民的黑发，金色的眼睛犹如阳光下的黄金在闪烁。除非他遮掩了自己的美貌，否则你一定能在初见之时就认出他的模样。”  
神祗说得没错，德鲁伊这么想。“迪卢姆多，迪那之孙？”  
“正是。睿智而令人尊敬的德鲁伊，请问我该如何如何称呼您？”迪卢姆多看着须发已白的老人，微微地低下了头。

“吾名为考斯拜得，年轻的、被神所眷顾的孩子。”  
“考斯拜得大人，多谢您为我带来纽格兰奇的消息。”迪卢姆多再次行礼。“能得知养父大人的关心我非常感激，不过请不要因此对我有任何的顾忌。”  
“厄尔斯特以善意接纳你，安格斯的战士。”  
“我已是赤枝的一员，大人。我会将赤枝当做自己的家，英雄库丘林就是我宣誓的对象。”听出考斯拜得话中招揽之意的迪卢姆多笑了笑，婉拒了对方的善意。

“喂喂，老头子。挖角挖到我这你也真是太无视我这个团长。”一条腿踩着椅撑，库丘林用单手撑着脸颊。“不要倚老卖老，考斯拜得。”  
“既然本人不愿意，我也没有一定要带人离开的必要。不知道尊老的小子，你和你团内的小家伙们可别做出什么过分得事情。”扬了扬手表示自己并无其他的意思，考斯拜得摇摇头。不过正是因为库丘林这种个性，科诺尔王才不会将他当做威胁。  
“冬天请管好你的团员们啊，库丘林。”

“这种事情交给我完全足够，不用麻烦大哥。”  
匆忙赶回的康纳尔刚好接上了老德鲁伊的话，“另外考斯拜得大人，您的随从正在找您。科诺尔王对您得到的神谕也很有兴趣，正打算派人迎接您。”  
“多谢，康纳尔。”深深地看了康纳尔一眼，考斯拜得点了点头，“不灭的勇气与你们同在。”  
“也将与你同在，睿智的德鲁伊。”在场的团员们一同回答道，然后由引路的少年将考斯拜得带离大厅。

“库丘林大哥，有事情要和你商量。”看见德鲁伊终于离开了屋子，康纳尔松了口气。“周围的村庄遭到袭击了。”  
“遭到袭击？这种天气？”眯起了赤红色的眼睛，库丘林从座位上跳了起来，“究竟是怎么回事？”  
“不是敌人，但是说不定比敌人更麻烦。”康纳尔比了一个惊人的高度。“从留下的爪痕来看应该是头熊，但是比房子和谷仓更高大的野熊……”  
“如果是发狂的守护神或者魔法制造出来的生物倒是很有可能。具体报告呢康纳尔。”  
“赛尔切尔已经带着几个兄弟去调查了，库丘林大哥，你的意思？”  
“你先去准备马匹和食物——三个人的就足够了。”  
“三个人？”康纳尔犹豫了一下，“只用三个人吗？”  
“如果真的是魔法生物或者守护者，就不用其他小子去送死了。就你我还有迪尔前去。”库丘林舒服的伸了一个懒腰，“不，其实多半你们在一边看就行了。”

“是、是，大哥总是这么自信。”康纳尔对于库丘林的自信并没有异议，“那么大约一顿饭的时间就能出发。”  
康纳尔看了看站在一边的迪卢姆多，“既然是大哥的决定我也没意见，外出的衣服我会让人给你准备。那么……”  
“一会送到我房间去，我有些话要和迪尔说。”库丘林吩咐了一句，拉着迪卢姆多离开会客用的大厅。

房门关上，还没等库丘林开口，迪卢姆多抢先拿过了发言权。  
“大哥。”金眼的少年注视着面前看起来和自己同岁，却更加高大结实的库丘林，“战斗不是一个人的事情，我会全力帮助你。”  
对于迪卢姆多的话，库丘林勾起了嘴角伸手揉弄那头柔软的黑发。“这种事情我当然知道啊迪尔，又没有拒绝过你的帮助。”  
“不仅仅是站在你的背后。”迪卢姆多伸手握住库丘林的手臂。  
一股让库丘林也会感觉到疼痛的力道顺着少年的手指传递过来，异常的力道让库丘林叹了口气。  
“迪尔，想追上来的话就追上来吧。”在少年的嘴唇上印上一个亲吻，库丘林捏了捏少年柔软的脸颊。“好了，我也有事情想问问你。”

在库丘林看来，他们现在的状态是被圣杯最后爆发出的魔力逆转了时间。在魔术师的世界似乎被称为“第一法”。  
但是由圣杯达成的“不可能之事”是否只是单纯的逆转时间或者混入了“第二法”平行世界的可能这点这个时代的人无法回答。  
察觉到这个可能性的库丘林曾经思考过扭转历史的可能。但古老的英雄最终放弃了这个想法，而原因说起来却十分简单。  
他对自己的一生没有任何值得后悔的事情，所以不需要像Saber那样去扭转自己存在过的历史。

但是迪卢姆多出现在这个时代必然造成了什么东西的变化。谁也说不清以少年的姿态、没有了部分记忆的迪卢姆多出现在比自己出生更早的年代是因为什么。  
“回到比自己的出生更古早的过去”违背了世界法则，但是依旧是圣杯可以引发的结果——如果不是安格斯的传话，也许这么理解就可以了。  
但“这个时代的”安格斯知道迪卢姆多的存在。  
转述神谕的考斯拜得也许没有明白“未来的宠儿”的意思，这不代表库丘林会无视掉这个信息。  
作为凯尔特最强大法师的安格斯传达出的事情……究竟是什么？

随手关上屋子的门，库丘林看着同样一脸凝重的迪卢姆多。“迪尔你来到这里之后，和安格斯见过面吗？”  
“并没有，我没有回去过纽格兰奇。”迪卢姆多回答道，“一开始我就在厄尔斯特的境内……而且这么短的时间我想去纽格兰奇然后再转回来找你也太困难了，大哥。”  
“我也是这么认为。”库丘林抱着胳膊靠在墙壁思考着，“也许是我多想了？安格斯毕竟也是法师和德鲁伊，能预知未来并不奇怪。”  
“我记得养父大人曾经说过一句话，‘梦境总是互相交错’……”迪卢姆多突然皱起了眉头，“奇怪……”  
在库丘林看来，迪卢姆多的表情带上了迷茫而痛苦的神色。他放轻力道拍了拍对方的脸颊，“怎么了迪尔。”  
“我……想不起来，养父大人是什么时候说过这句话？”

“你缺失了许多记忆啊，迪尔。所以别勉强自己。”将手掌贴在对方的耳旁，库丘林露牙而笑，“不是有我在吗？”  
“就是因为你每次都这么说我才没法安心。”小声嘀咕自己的想法，金眼的少年盯着库丘林的眼睛。“我知道大哥你很强。或许除了神祗之外再没有凯尔特战士比库丘林更强——这一点我也明白。但是如何强大也不代表所有的事情都要自己一肩扛下啊？”  
“迪尔？”库丘林看着突然打开了话闸的迪卢姆多，“这几天你一直有心思的样子难道是因为这个？”  
“不是因为这些还是因为什么？”看着库丘林流露出恍然大悟的神情，迪卢姆多觉得自己心里头冒了一把无名之火。“明明已经相处了那么长时间，明明作为英灵相遇……都差点以为真的和你并肩战斗了的时候却发现自己对你的了解其实少的可怜的感觉，其实大哥一点都不明白吧？”

“唉？！等、等等迪尔，你一口气说太多了！”  
对着库丘林的反应迪卢姆多露出了“我就知道是这样”的神色。  
“大哥总是把亲近的人的痛苦和责任放到自己的肩膀上，然后自己一个人去解决所有的事情不是吗？就算显得吊儿郎当其实也会照顾别人的情绪，库丘林就是这样的人。”迪卢姆多伸出手碰触对方垂下的蓝色发丝，“但是在未来的世界，你从来没有对我说过你内心的事情。”  
“迪尔，那是因为我并不需要那些吗。”库丘林有些不在意地回答。  
迪卢姆多对库丘林的回答摇了摇头“我本来以为是我和大哥不生在同一个时代的关系，不过现在看起来康纳尔真是可怜。”  
“不要做出奇怪的结论啦迪尔。”

“并不是奇怪的结论，大哥自己也没有意识到吧？因为你不曾回头看过将你当做‘Anam-cara’（注①）的人们，跟在你背后时候的眼神呢。”  
“你到底在想什么奇怪的事情啊迪尔？”  
“祈祷着你平安归来、想和你一起战斗、却只能看着你一个人挡在前面的背影——这就是大哥你这个时代的同伴们能做的事情。”迪卢姆多用严肃的表情看着库丘林，“但我不想这样。”  
“迪尔，你到底怎么了。”库丘林叹了口气，“那些小子们不是总在我身边吗？”  
“所以说大哥你不会明白。”迪卢姆多看着库丘林头疼的样子，轻轻地扯了扯嘴角，“不过没关系，我不会让大哥再一个人战斗下去。”  
金眼的少年凝视着赤色的眸子，一字一词清晰地说道，“我发誓会追上你的脚步，或许这就是我来到这个时代的意义。”

“真是啊，迪尔。你的固执总用在奇怪的地方。”蓝发的英雄爽朗地笑了起来，“好吧！你尽管追追看吧。我库丘林可是这个时代最伟大的英雄——而且我不会停下来等你，明白吗，迪卢姆多？”  
“如果要你停下来等我，那我四百年后的战士之名就丢光了啊，库丘林大哥。”金眼的少年轻声回答，“向着海洋、天空、太阳和森林发誓——我必定会做到这一点。”  
==========  
注①：Anam-cara 凯尔特语中的“灵魂之友”的意思


	6. 山脉之王

“小子们！可别在我不在的时候让人闯了门！”库丘林跳上马背，向前来送行的赤枝团员们挥了挥手。  
“大哥你说笑啦！”  
“就算你不在我们也可以把那些家伙们揍得满地找牙。你就当心别被拍个纪念回来大哥！”  
“什么纪念？比起伤疤少女留下的吻痕才更适合我！”笑着用枪尾戳了一下和自己说笑的团员，库丘林转头对已经整备好的康纳尔和迪卢姆多打了个招呼。“出发了。”  
“嗯。”迪卢姆多只是简单的答应了一声。  
康纳尔随手把另外两件行李甩给库丘林和迪卢姆多，自己也跳上了马背对着底下嘻嘻哈哈的团员们板着脸吩咐道，“别让我回来给你们收拾烂摊子。”  
比起之前和库丘林无拘无束的开玩笑，对着康纳尔的命令那群年轻人们立刻安静地站好，用行动表示“会安分”——当然，所有的人都知道只是现在而已。  
“那么，出发吧。”

被袭击的村落“瓦波尔”离赤枝驻地骑马需要一天的路程，是个在山脚下的小村落。  
会被纳入赤枝勇士团的保护范围因为这个村擅长采矿和冶炼。在这个时代显得异常重要的能力让这个村落一直属于科诺尔王关注的地方。  
虽然只是个小村，但是村中并不缺少医生和德鲁伊。而凯尔特人天生就是迅猛而彪悍的战士这点在这些矿工和铁匠的身上也体现的淋漓尽致。  
能让这样的村落发出求援的野兽究竟是怎样的存在，前去援助的三个人心中其实并没有答案。

出发的时候接近中午。一路飞驰到太阳西斜时分三人才勒住了已经开始疲惫的马匹寻找可以过夜的地方。  
现在还是冬季，就算天气晴朗入夜之后直接露宿也是愚蠢的选择。在没有星光指引的夜里燃烧着火把穿越森林显然也是危险的决定。三人都是老练的战士，自然不会犯下这种常识错误。  
“靠近河边的岩石下有个岩洞，不深。”徒步搜寻了一圈之后迪卢姆多回转到拴马的地方，等库丘林和康纳尔回转之后向两人说道。  
“足够三个人过夜就没什么问题。”库丘林说道，“康纳尔你有什么发现没？”  
“有，不过显然没有迪卢姆多选择的地方好。”褐发战士的语调中透露出轻微的不甘，“总之，没有更好的地方。”

河边的岩洞与其说是一个洞穴，不如说是一个凹进去的浅坑。三个人并排睡下的话刚好可以在洞口燃起一堆驱寒的篝火，取水自然也很方便。  
“我去收集柴火。”丢下这么一句话，康纳尔趁着太阳还没有下山重新没入森林。  
“迪尔，收拾出睡觉的地方就拜托你了。”虽然库丘林无法肯定少了十六年逃亡经验的迪卢姆多的野外生存还是不是EX，但是看着少年立刻行动起来且动作熟练的准备一切的时候就知道一切答案尽在不言中。  
“请放心去打猎，库丘林大哥。还有，这个季节的兔子和田鼠比狼美味，请不要扛一头饿得干巴巴的狼回来。”迪卢姆多一边动作飞快的在浅坑的外面支起了一个短棚一边调侃库丘林。  
“喂，太挑嘴了吧，当心只有鱼哟？”  
“没有鱼竿的情况下大哥你是要用Gae Bugla来叉鱼吗？”  
“你当死棘是红色鱼叉吗迪尔。”

笑闹着目送库丘林去寻找猎物，迪卢姆多心里按下的疑惑又浮现了出来。  
明明自己的记忆中并没有学习过这些事情，但身体却清楚的知道怎样才能把洞穴布置的防寒，怎样做篝火才会彻夜不息，怎样做简陋的床铺才会变得柔软……  
究竟是为什么？黑发的少年陷入了纠结的思考之中，手上的动作并没有慢下来。  
很快他布置完了过夜的地方，也搭好了临时的炉灶。  
“好了……可惜冬天不好抓鱼。”可惜地看了一眼半封冻的河流，迪卢姆多在周围找到一块比较平整的薄石板拿到水边清洗干净。  
在周围收集了一些比较干燥的枯枝架空堆放点燃篝火，迪卢姆多将石板放在用碎石凑成的炉灶上。  
“这样就可以了。”黑发少年自言自语的在篝火边坐下，“希望库丘林能有丰盛的收获。”

事实上以冬日的狩猎来说，库丘林带回的猎物相当丰盛。  
迪卢姆多盯着库丘林丢过来的两只兔子，“掏到了兔子洞吗库丘林？”  
“事实上如果不是有人做了挑嘴的要求的话我还真不想那么麻烦。”大大咧咧的在铺好的兽皮上坐下，库丘林打量了一下周围。“真不愧是迪尔，没多少时间就搞的这么舒服。”  
“多谢夸奖。”勾了勾嘴角，迪卢姆多看了看天色，“马上天就要全黑，不去找康纳尔没关系吗？”  
“不必担心，迪卢姆多。”扛着两捆树枝从森林的小路中出现的康纳尔抿了抿嘴角，将树枝丢到篝火边上，“没想到除了战斗你在这方面也挺有一手……从外表上看不出来。”

“哦？”黑发少年笑了起来，“难道康纳尔可以从外表上看出来一个人会些什么吗？我还以为那是德鲁伊和吟游诗人才会的伎俩。”  
“哼，这种时候应该虚心接受别人的夸奖才是，迪卢姆多。”褐发少年眯起了眼睛，显然不打算在这种时候退缩。  
库丘林见状将一根树枝投进篝火，炸裂出“啪”的一声。  
迪卢姆多和康纳尔同时转头看向蓝发战士，对方露出一个大大咧咧的笑容。  
“我饿了，你们谁负责做饭？”

没有意义的争吵在第三方的干涉下总算平息了下来。晚饭依然是某个野炊料理技能满点的家伙负责，毕竟迪卢姆多和康纳尔的厨艺毕竟有四百年的时差，实在不能放在一起比较。  
迅速将烤好的带着蜂蜜香味的兔子扫进肚子里解决掉晚餐，稍微的交谈之后三人决定守夜的顺序，这个晚上总算无惊无险的度过。  
所以第二天早上轮值第一班的库丘林在左手揽住迪卢姆多右手被康纳尔当做枕头的情况下清醒的时候，他只是勾了勾嘴角。  
最后一班守夜是康纳尔的事情，但是显然日常就在负责赤枝勤务的人到最后依然扛不住睡神的召唤。  
“起床了小子们，该上路了！”

午后时分，以库丘林为首的一行三人终于到达了瓦波尔。  
“果然是危险的东西。”赤红色的眼看着前面快变成桶状的村庄。实际上，那些层层叠叠搭起的木架中间穿插着长矛一类兵器的防御墙没有发挥半点作用。  
一道巨大的缺口就在门的附近，现在堪堪用泥土和树枝填补着，显然只是安定人心的举措。  
几名战士游走在临时的防御墙之后，哨塔上的弓箭手在看到库丘林的时候已经发出了安全的信号，显然聚集起的村人们都是为了一睹厄尔斯特英雄的风采。

显然没想到库丘林在被称为‘夺牛记’的那段传说发生前就这么受欢迎，迪卢姆多小小的吃了一惊。  
显然已经习惯了库丘林走到哪里都被包围的康纳尔则见怪不怪驱驭着马匹退开了一段距离。  
“虽然是个喜欢惹事生非的大哥，不过从来都是这么受欢迎。”康纳尔斜了迪卢姆多一眼说道，“也许大家都希望能够成为他那样的存在。只是能做到的只有库丘林大哥而已。”  
难得的，迪卢姆多没有和康纳尔唱反调。  
黑发少年对同伴的话静默地点了点头，金色的眼注视着曾经对他而言是传说、而今却是谁也不能取代的存在。  
就算外表只有十六岁，但灵魂却经历了比这个数倍的时光打磨历练，而从传说中醒来的时候更被赋予了无数经过岁月积累下来的知识。  
就像迪卢姆多知道库丘林未来会发生什么一样，黑发战士清楚库丘林也没有忘记那些事情。  
然而自己却和这个时代有一种隔阂感。那个人却就像鱼回到了水中一样自在，只有在某个瞬间迪卢姆多才能看见库丘林眼中的一抹犹豫。  
而因此产生的安心感让迪卢姆多在欣喜之余总有一些唾弃自己的想法。明明库丘林就应该属于这个时代，自己却在内心的深处企图将他带离这块地方。

虽然这样的想法折磨着少年的思绪，但是迪卢姆多并没有放任自己沉溺进去。  
“大哥在叫我们。”康纳尔的声音平和中带有一丝奇妙的磁性，若是对他人来说是具有安抚力的声音吧。  
可惜对迪卢姆多来说这个声音激起莫名好胜心的机会总比被安抚要多上许多。  
“唔，听见了。”黑发战士含糊不清的回答了一声，从马上跳下来和康纳尔走到库丘林的身边。  
“这是我的两个兄弟。”库丘林拍着两人的肩头对周围的战士和村民说道，“康纳尔想必你们有所听闻，另一个小子是迪卢姆多，迪那之孙。是以武艺而言只是略逊于我的战士唷！”  
“真是这样的话那就相当令人安心了，库丘林大人。”村中的长老德鲁伊排开众人走了上来，“天黑之后这里就不安全，所以您有时间听我说说情况吗？”

作为兵器产地的瓦波尔村是拥有守护兽的村子。  
所谓守护兽，是德鲁伊们从森林中呼唤出的、承载了自然意志，愿意与人类沟通的森林精灵。  
它们守护着村子，和战士一样抵御外敌和对村落不怀好意的野兽。简单的说，它们就是村落的守护神一类的存在。  
虽然只是精灵却被村民们当做神来祭祀，与之相对的，它们也是村落忠实的伙伴。  
瓦波尔村的守护兽是一只被称作做“弗拉奥伊斯”的巨熊。接受德鲁伊的召唤从森林中走出的它是自然之子，也是大山之王。  
这只巨熊作为守护者已经和村民们一起共处了百年之久，但是在上个月圆之夜它突然失去了踪影，再出现的时候已经失去了理智，成为了瓦波尔村的敌人。

“听起来真是非常突然的事情嘛。”听了德鲁伊的叙述，库丘林皱起眉头。  
在他的记忆里面并没有这件事情——虽然他所惹下的事情不计其数，但是打到守护兽这种记忆的确不存在于脑海之中。  
果然还是因为迪卢姆多的出现所以历史有细微的偏差，库丘林这么想着。不过这并没有什么关系……这种程度的麻烦直接以战斗解决就足够了。  
“不过发狂的守护兽可没法留下，你要是想老子帮你活捉绝不可能啦，德鲁伊。”

“不会向您提出这么无礼的要求，库丘林大人。只是希望您到时候能够调查一下原因……毕竟瓦波尔不能没有守护者。但是新召唤的守护者要是变成弗拉那样……”  
“我明白你的顾虑，森林的睿智在你们身上体现。所以我也会帮到底。总之，今晚就先见识一下所谓的山脉之王有多强——”  
“请制订好计划再行动，库丘林大哥。”康纳尔说道。  
“但是没有亲眼见过敌人什么计划都是没用的啦，康纳尔。你看迪尔就在备战啊~”  
黑发战士对此挑起一个笑容，“当然，我只是坚信没有我的枪尖不能贯穿的敌人，尤其在对方是魔法生物的情况下。”

==========

战士们面临挑战的时刻是午夜。  
每隔两天，发狂的山脉之王就会突然出现在村子的附近，没有人看见它究竟是如何出现。就算警戒的弓箭手们一直注视着周围，但是山脉之王依旧来无影去无踪。  
当月色爬上冷杉树上覆盖的霜雪的时候，浅眠的战士们张开了眼睛。  
赤红的、深褐色的、金色的眼在阿维卡的清辉中闪闪发光。就像在静待猎物的狼群，屏息等待着午夜时分的降临。

但是出乎意料的，当银月爬上了中天之时山脉之主并没有出现。  
“就像有人在窥视着这里啊，德鲁伊。”年轻的赤枝之主拿着酒杯，暗红的魔枪放在他的身侧。  
火焰的金红映照着他英俊的面孔，“迪尔，你说呢？”  
“虽然看不到但确能感觉到窥视的视线。”金眼的少年从阴影中抬起头，光线温柔的抚摸上他的侧脸，带来周围少女们轻声的抽气。  
察觉到这一点的迪卢姆多不得不再次回到阴影之中，库丘林将询问的目光转向康纳尔。  
“如此清晰的敌意想不察觉都很困难。”康纳尔回答道。“不过一直窥视却不现身，是碍于库丘林之名吗？”  
“我想，或许是需要迎接王的礼仪。”阴影中的迪卢姆多将视线转移到德鲁伊的身上，“睿智的长者，请和当年您迎接它来守护村中一样，迎接它来接受最后的战斗。”  
“正是如此，德鲁伊。”卢格之子脸上有着好战的笑容，“向它宣告吧，如果它还有那么一丝理性要维护它作为山脉之王的荣耀的话——就出现在这里，引接它的终末。”

更大的篝火被点燃。  
年轻的男女们换上了祭祀的服装，赤裸的脚踏在冰雪冻结的大地上。  
古朴高昂的歌声撕裂了黑夜，围着篝火的躯体按着神秘的节奏踏着舞步。  
低沉的鼓点配合着笛声，传达出激昂的战意和邀请。  
德鲁伊的吟唱混合在激烈的乐声之中，向无边无尽的黑暗传递着信息。  
——“来吧山脉之王，真正的战士在这里等着你，若你还残留着王的荣耀便出现迎接挑战”。  
这样的信息一遍又一遍的回荡在夜空之中，直到舞步中混入了 大地的震动。  
站在村口的三名战士拿起了自己的武器，面对着眼前宛若小山的巨大棕熊。  
库兰的猛犬露出嗜血的微笑，“终于出现了啊，弗拉奥伊斯，山脉之王。”

“不愧是山脉之王吗？”康纳尔看着夜色中沉沉的黑影，“感觉一只眼睛就比拳头还要大啊。”  
“既然只有一位‘王’，康纳尔和迪尔，退后。”库丘林单手提起了Gae Bulga，“这场只用一个人上就足够了，死棘可是不长眼的。”  
“别说笑了，大哥。”迪卢姆多往前踏了一步，从背后抽出了红蔷薇。“出发前我是怎么说来的，无论如何也会追上你和你一起战斗的啊。”  
“迪卢姆多这个新团员不退下，作为副团长的我怎么可能退下。”丢出这么一句话，康纳尔拿起自己的枪，率先发动了攻击。  
“喂！康纳尔！怎么连你都不听话了！”

显然是存了和迪卢姆多赌气的成分，康纳尔刺出的枪并没有什么花哨的技巧。甚至在迪卢姆多看来褐发战士的武技有些像库丘林，只是稍逊了一分。  
“不愧是你能托付身后事的战士啊，库丘林大哥。”迪卢姆多勾起了嘴角，他终于明了为什么康纳尔对于自身有十足的自信，但这并不代表他会退缩而不接下这个挑战。“那么，我也上了。”  
比起这个时代的战士，迪卢姆多的战斗方式显然更加讲究技巧和令观赏的人们感到赏心悦目。  
虽然爱尔兰并不存在“豹”这种动物，但是库丘林轻易的将迪卢姆多游走着蓄势待发的动作和猎豹联系在了一起。鲜红的魔枪在他看来总有些多余的动作，但对于迪卢姆多似乎是习惯成自然一般。  
“真是，这小子总当旁边有观众的样子。”库丘林舒展了一下身体，“居然被两个小子抢先了，你们两个混球要我厄尔斯特的英雄之名往哪里放啊？”

回答库丘林的是两名少年战士爽朗的笑声。蓝发的英雄不爽的顿了一下枪，飞身冲入战阵之中，暗红色的魔枪在黑夜中带起一朵艳丽的血花。  
一击必中。  
犹如缠绕着藤蔓的枪身被从枪尖上淌下的鲜血浸染，海魔之骨制成的长枪似乎更加艳丽了一分。  
在后面无法插手的战士和村民紧张的看着前面的战斗。但是他们很快就发现自己跟不上三名赤枝战士的动作。  
以人类之身能做出的极限速度想必也就是这样了吧？众人这样想着。  
他们勉强能辨认出三把长枪在夜空中划出的轨道和带起的鲜血，每一次攻击必然伴随着一道新的伤口。

但是身上穿透了皮毛留下的伤口对于已然失去理智的巨大野兽来说根本算不上什么。  
就算是有着“魔枪”之称的武器在自然的加护面前也失去了往日的锐利，而康纳尔手中的长枪要穿透那铠甲似的皮毛都相当费力。  
鲜血的味道刺激了山脉之王的狂性，巨大的熊掌每一次挥舞都带起一阵罡风，迫使不擅长防御的枪兵们不得不躲闪。  
“这下下去不行！”手中的武器再一次被凶猛袭来的利爪扫中发出一阵呻吟，康纳尔不得不后撤了一段距离，“完全找不到弱点！”

唯一显而易见的弱点显然在巨熊人立的时候超出了枪兵们的攻击范围。  
以现在的度量计算，这头熊的身长超过了五米，是真正的庞然巨物。  
再度于巨熊的腹部位置留下一道伤痕，库丘林灵活的闪开对方一击“啧，这样打不知道到闹到什么时候。”  
“的确。或许我们应该把它引到森林之中……”迪卢姆多沉吟道，他微微压低了身体，“我的速度最快，我来做诱饵……康纳尔，小心！”  
褐发战士听见提醒的同时直觉的将长枪横在面前，然而在巨大的爪击之下，即使用金属强化过的枪身也到达了极限。  
武器断裂的声音清晰的传入另外两人的耳中，突破了武器阻拦的利爪瞬间袭击向战士的胸口。  
“康纳尔！”


	7. 战士的和解

巨熊的攻击离年轻的战士只有微小的距离。  
库丘林来不及细想，手指在空气中画出“hagalaz”的伦文字。  
被无形的力道阻挡了一下的野兽发出凶猛的咆哮声，魔法加护过的躯体显然将看不见的风之墙当做挑战对象。  
单字形成的障碍阻力有限，只争取到一丝时间的库丘林狠狠的将长枪刺入巨兽的身体想要转移对方的注意力。  
但失去理智的巨兽没有因为这种程度的疼痛转移攻击目标。而是进一步向康纳尔攻击下去。

“接住，康纳尔！”  
从远处传来黑发战士的声音，红色的魔枪划过夜空，稳稳的插进了巨熊和褐发战士之间的空隙。  
来不及多想的康纳尔直觉的抓住面前的武器，“铛！”的一声，巨熊的利爪突破了风墙狠狠的抓上红色的枪身。  
被魔法加固的长枪只是向下沉了一沉，康纳尔被这一击的力道扫退了数步，立刻稳住了身形。  
手上的红色长枪涌上的魔力波动让他明白手中并不是一把普通的武器，枪身上所刻的伦文字代表着“破除一切魔法”——那是迪卢姆多的武器。  
褐色的眼睛转向已经奔驰回来援助的黑发战士，康纳尔的眼神中有着明显的不解。

但迪卢姆多并没有回应他的疑惑，只是从身后拔出了另一把黄色的短枪，而空着的右手上也多了一把短剑。  
因为魔法的加护，曾经的守护兽身上的伤口已经开始愈合，这让三人都想到了必须改变战斗的方式。  
迪卢姆多和库丘林交换了一个眼神，对方似乎理解了他的想法，点了点头。  
“库丘林大哥，我上了。”黑发战士低声说道，弓起的身躯借用蹬踏大地的力道飞跃上半空，就像一只鹰凖张开了翅膀。  
迪卢姆多跃上巨熊的前爪，在对方挥动着爪子想把他甩下去的同时借力跳上了这座小山的头颅。

完全超出了普通人的跳跃能力和反应能力——只是康纳尔并没有这样的认知。  
他只是看着黑发的迪卢姆多在狂暴的巨兽头上稳住了动作，然后狠狠的将手中的两把武器刺进了巨兽的眼睛。  
吃痛的咆哮声震动了大地和森林，大群的渡鸦被惊飞在空中，挡住了银色的月光。  
巨 兽直立了起来，两只前爪朝头上漫无目的挥舞着，想要抓住那个伤了它的人类。拔出了武器的迪卢姆多在巨爪的缝隙间躲闪着，金色的眼投向了库丘林。

一直在等待着机会的蓝发战士的身形瞬动，他飞快的缩短了两者之间的距离。  
暗红色的长枪从枪尖开始泛起不祥的光芒，赤色的眼看着巨兽因为直立而露出的心脏部位。  
“你的心脏，我收下了。”跃起的瞬间库丘林大声的宣告，“Gae Bulga！”  
因果律的魔枪笔直地投向山脉之王的左胸，海兽骨做成的枪杆因为一击之力深深的埋入了对方的心脏，直到整个没入。  
命中心脏的魔枪在巨兽体内轰然炸裂，藏在其中的三十枚带着魔力的暗器如散花的花雨一般带着血肉炸出了巨兽的身体。  
山脉之王嚎叫着向前有走了数步，最终轰然倒下。

“结束了。”从巨熊的遗体里收回魔枪的库丘林朝身边的战士们宣布到。“都没事吧？”  
他的问题没有获得回应。  
还紧紧握着红色破魔之枪的康纳尔的眼神依旧停留在用巨熊没有染血的皮毛擦拭着自己武器的黑发战士身上。  
“迪卢姆多。”康纳尔的声音有些涩然，“你为什么要把自己的武器交给我？对于战士来说——这不是绝不会做的事情吗？”

“绝不会做的事情是指什么？”黑发战士收起了自己的黄蔷薇，扭头看着提出疑问的康纳尔。  
金色的眼睛在月色和火光之下闪闪发亮，但是库丘林却敏锐的发现出其中蕴藏了一些什么。  
这是生气了？库丘林感兴趣地看着迪卢姆多。在他的印象里迪卢姆多很少真正的生气，所谓“会读空气的Nice Guy”不是白叫的。  
这样的发现让库丘林决定暂时袖手旁观。收起了武器的迪卢姆多笔直走向康纳尔，后者将手中的红枪递到对方手上。  
“战士绝不会做的事情是将比自己性命更重要的武器交到陌生人的手上。”康纳尔回答道。

“你是陌生人吗？康纳尔。”  
“以赤枝来说，我们并不熟悉。”  
“但是我知晓你的名字，明白你的性格，也知道你处于什么身份。这不是你想问我的问题。”迪卢姆多的口吻中有一种危险的平静。 就像把什么危险的东西酝酿在言语的幕布之后，但是一触即发。  
似乎根本没想到自己会被看穿的康纳尔睁大了眼睛盯着迪卢姆多。现在他才意识到自己小看了比这个比自己略大的少年。  
从初次见面到现在的时间根本短得无法深入了解，那么只有一种可能……康纳尔不爽的咬了咬牙。  
从一开始就和他针锋相对的这个人，根本在见面的瞬间就摸清了自己的性格。

被看透的话也没什么好否认了，康纳尔心想道。  
“对，这不是我想问你的问题。”褐发的少年在月色下昂起了头，“迪卢姆多，不要否认。你与我明明是竞争者，赤枝勇士团对你来说还未成为你真正的归宿……你为什么要救我？而不是看着我丢脸甚至死去？”  
这样的问题让库丘林都变了一下脸色，但他还没有来得及阻止，更大的意外发生在他的视线之中。  
黑发战士在一瞬间缩短了自己和康纳尔的距离，狠狠地挥拳将对方揍倒在地。  
然后在对方根本没有反应过来的情况下，迪卢姆多拽起了对方，然后又力道十足地补上了数下。

“迪卢姆多，你！”终于回过神的少年反手擦掉嘴角的血迹，扬手想要反击，却被对方用更快的速度钳制住了动作。  
康纳尔再次确定迪卢姆多的动作快得不可思议，他根本没有看清对方的举动就被限制住了行动。  
金色的眼在他的面前被怒火点燃，亮得不可思议。  
“这么肤浅的理由你也说得出口吗，小鬼！”  
黑发少年压低的声音听起来像在咆哮，他对着康纳尔的脸又给了一拳，“少给我用这种愚蠢的理由拒绝别人的帮助！”

无名的怒火“腾”的点燃了康纳尔的脑海，他毫不犹豫的挥拳反击，两个人扭打成一团。  
“什么愚蠢的理由！那是我坚持的东西！不是友人我为什么要接受你的帮助！”  
“见鬼的你以为你是抢不到心爱玩具的婴儿吗，为了这种肤浅的理由送上你的性命？！你可是库丘林大哥可以托付身后的战士！为了和我怄气就要轻易得放弃吗？！”  
迪卢姆多饱含着愤怒的一拳擦着康纳尔的脸颊砸到了地面上，“给我听好小鬼！死人什么事情都做不了，只有活下去的人才有无限的未来！”

死死地压制住还在挣扎的康纳尔，迪卢姆多的脸上沾染了一丝悲哀。  
“你知道那些抱着梦想，却再也没有机会实现的人的心情吗！？”迪卢姆多低声咆哮着。  
他的面前似乎浮现出另一个拥有一样褐色眸子的男孩羞涩的笑脸。  
“……哥哥，等我变强一些，请将背后托付给我吧。”  
记忆中的影子似乎和康纳尔重合到了一起，但是这样却更加激起了迪卢姆多的愤怒。  
虽然忘却了太多的东西，甚至遗忘了成为英灵的理由，但是一定是有着无法达成的愿望才会变成这样的存在吧？然而——那些还拥有着生命，却想为些不三不四的理由放弃的家伙……  
“无法原谅……康纳尔，我今天就要揍到你明白，你想放弃的东西，对于已经失去它们的那些灵魂来说是多么重要！”

似乎被迪卢姆多的发言震慑住，康纳尔一瞬间忘记了反击。  
在一旁看着两人扭打的库丘林摇了摇头，走上来抓住了迪卢姆多的胳膊。  
“迪尔，够了，住手吧。”蓝发战士俯下身注视着过去和现在的自己同样重视的两个存在。  
“就和迪尔说的一样，活下去你才能够完成你想做的事情，康纳尔。”库丘林咧牙一笑，将两人拉了起来，“以后再因为这种孩子气的理由拒绝援助的话，你就不要再担当赤枝的副团长一职，明白吗？”

村中的每一处都燃起了火把。  
德鲁伊和村中的长老们以及歌手围绕着山脉之王的遗体彻夜歌唱，作为送葬仪式的同时也是请求着大自然的原谅。  
即使是发狂的保护者也是自然的宠儿，杀死了守护兽这样的事情即使是不得已的作为，但是谁也没有把握是否能获得神明的原谅。  
自然与大地之母拥有着两种面貌，就像自然本身一样。  
也许唯一让村人放心的是出手击杀守护兽的人也并非凡人。厄尔斯特的守卫者库丘林是曾经的达南之王，太阳神卢格之子，半人半神的英雄。

虽然击败了发狂的山脉之王，但战士们清楚的知道这并不是终结。  
他们还没有找到事情的起源，不过接下来的事情则不是他们能够负责的事情。  
将消息带回给王都的考斯拜得，然后由德鲁伊和吟游诗人们去追查事情的本源——也许到了最后还需要他们出手，但不是现在。  
库丘林看了一眼窗外，熊熊燃烧的火光照亮了他端正而英俊的面孔，他看了看村民们依然凝重的神情，随后关上了木窗放下遮蔽缝隙的皮毛，将幽幽的歌声隔绝在外。

听见关窗的动静迪卢姆多扭过了头，库丘林在他的身边坐下，面对着康纳尔。  
迪卢姆多正在给少年处理自己揍出来的伤口，消肿的草药捣成泥敷在肿起的脸颊上，再贴上薄的麻布固定。  
这样的处理方式让康纳尔的脸显得有些好笑，库丘林也没有掩盖自己的情绪，毫不客气地笑出声。  
康纳尔瞪了没有形象的团长大人好几眼也不见对方收敛，最后放弃地偏头不再理睬笑的前俯后仰的库丘林。  
不过这样的动作显然妨碍了迪卢姆多手头上的处理工作。  
“别动。”金眼的战士这么吩咐着，手上加了一把力道强迫康纳尔把头转回来。

康纳尔不满外加吃痛的轻哼了一声，换来对方一记爆栗。  
“有什么不满就和刚才一样说出来，我可不会计较小鬼的发言。”处理好最后一处肿起的伤口，迪卢姆多虽然在反省自己出手过重，但是显然不会表现出来。  
康纳尔忍不住反驳道，“刚才就想说，你能比我大多少……呜……”剩下的话还没说完，康纳尔在那双金眼地凝视下自己闭上了嘴。  
他不得不接受来自直觉的判断，他看不透眼前的战士。  
虽然他脱离少年的年龄并不久，但是作为王室子弟和赤枝的负责人，康纳尔一向觉得就算比他年纪更大的人的心思也无法瞒过他的眼睛。  
但是他看不透迪卢姆多，就像之前的某一天他突然发现他难以揣测库丘林的心思一样。两个人的眼神在某些瞬间非常的相似，就像康纳尔在那些年老的，经历了无数故事的睿智者身上所见到的一样。  
那是时间沉淀出的稳重和智慧，但是康纳尔无法知道也无法明白这两人为什么会有这样的眼神。  
而这个他开始不懂的大哥，迪卢姆多却能够轻易的读懂。康纳尔明白这就是他最早嫉妒的理由——就像迪卢姆多说的那样，和小鬼一样胡闹、甚至摆在自己的性命之前的理由。

面对康纳尔的突然沉默，迪卢姆多向库丘林询问。“库丘林大哥，我可以代替你说一句话吗？”  
“哦？迪尔想说什么话？”止住了笑意的蓝发战士无所谓的靠在迪卢姆多的背后，“说吧说吧，我也想听听。”  
挑了挑眉，迪卢姆多直接无视掉对方的反应，将注意力转回面前沉默的少年身上。  
伸出手，小心的避开伤口捧住少年的面颊。“康纳尔，你得明白一件事。虽然我在这里，但是对于库丘林来说，我不是你。”  
这句话让少年睁大了眼睛。金眼的少年战士面对着他的神色很温柔，没有一丝一毫的谎言迹象。康纳尔求助地看向库丘林，却发现他的表兄从对方的背后露出头来，对自己露出笑容。  
“果然这种事情让迪尔来说一句话就说清楚了。没错康纳尔，就是这样。谁都不会代替谁，就算是闹脾气也好，总是给我找麻烦也好——但是康纳尔你是赤枝也是我身边不可缺的人，就是这样。”

“……太狡猾了，库丘林大哥。”少年嘟囔着，有些尴尬的收回了眼神避开另外两人的目光。但是空气中有什么正在改变的气氛让他有些无法继续维持现在的样子。  
“不管你们了简直就是串通好了来耍人……”康纳尔一边嘟囔着一边倒在自己的床铺上，用毛毯把自己裹了个结实。“两个都是混蛋难怪会一拍即合。”  
“喂康纳尔，说自己的表哥是‘混蛋’可不是正确的行为。”库丘林笑着用脚踢了踢把自己裹成蓑衣虫的康纳尔，见后者更加坚持的缩成了一团，他索性的把脚搁了上去，然后一把搂住在身边的迪卢姆多。  
“既然有人先睡了那现在都休息吧，明天清晨出发返回驻地。”赤枝团长的命令很正经，但是脸上的表情却一点都不严肃。  
库丘林拉下迪卢姆多的头，轻轻松松的偷到一个亲吻。  
“那么晚安，小子们。”


	8. 三人之宴

对于迪卢姆多来说，厄尔斯特的日子让他觉得非常的充实。  
“战士”这个词从字面来说就是为了战斗而存在的一群人，比起安稳的日子他们更渴望能够尽情战斗的明天。  
厄尔斯特正是这样的地方。  
比起迪卢姆多长大的纽格兰奇，这里的一切都在陌生中带着熟悉。曾经对他来说是传说的时代真真切切的展现在他的面前。  
追着库丘林的脚步而变成传说的一员，这样的感觉对于迪卢姆多来说分外的奇特。  
但并不坏。

北爱尔兰漫长的冬天将要过去，迪卢姆多也在赤枝驻地呆了不短的时间。  
他并不是什么难以接近的人，赤枝的少年们也很快发现了这一点。外貌造成的误会在合作中很快的被抛去一边。对于那些还未成年的还有刚成年不久的战士们来说，强大才能代表许多的东西。  
所以库丘林找到迪卢姆多的时候，黑发的少年正盘腿坐在冬日的阳光下，耐心地指点着身边缠着的少年怎么制作牧笛。  
“迪尔。”  
蓝发战士将脚步加重了一些，早就知道他靠近的迪卢姆多放下匕首站了起来迎了上去，“库丘林……”看了看旁边的少年对着库丘林露出崇拜的眼神，迪卢姆多加上了称呼，“大哥。”  
“找了你半天了。”库丘林勾了勾嘴角，“天天被小子们缠着，什么时候和我活动下身手？”  
“大哥有兴致的话随时都可以。”稍微活动了一下手脚算作准备，迪卢姆多笑着回答。  
用手指卷起少年微长的黑发，库丘林露出一个带点狡猾的笑容，“需要活动的可不止你手上的武器哟，迪尔。”  
呆了一下然后明白了对方的意思，迪卢姆多瞟了那个没大没小没自觉笑得正开心的蓝发战士一眼，提起放在一边的武器，率先往训练场走去。

“不觉得迪卢姆多那小子越来越受欢迎了吗？康纳尔。”赛尔切尔搭着康纳尔的肩头，眺望欢声雷动训练场。  
赤枝团长亲自下场和团内人气猛窜的战士对练几乎吸引了在驻地的所有人的围观。  
和山脉之王的一战被吟游诗人们添油加醋地传出来之后，少年们对能随着库丘林去战斗的两人羡慕不已。不过康纳尔一向都是库丘林的助手，所以第一次参战的迪卢姆多更受少年战士们的注目。  
用拳头和武器交流的结果，就是那个年轻的金眼战士在赤枝中受欢迎的程度从表面来看上已经不在康纳尔之下。  
直性子的赛尔切尔对自己有疑问的事情从来没有放在心里不说的想法，也没有谁介意他直接说出来。  
所以当他意识到迪卢姆多在团内的地位已经直逼康纳尔的时候，他也毫不犹豫的说了出来。

不过康纳尔却没有露出什么介意的神情。  
褐发的少年把视线往训练场内转了一下，那边热火朝天的气氛扑面而来，引得他也忍不住往那边走了两步。  
“喂，康纳尔，说句话啊？”  
“我不知道你在担心什么，赛尔切尔。”褐发的少年扭头对自己的同伴说道，“团里多一个勇士没什么坏处，而且库丘林大哥也不会在团内弄多一个副团长出来。”  
康纳尔看着赛尔切尔不解的表情，摇了摇头干脆地挑明，“迪卢姆多那个人要的根本不是这些，虽然我现在还不清楚他究竟在追求什么……但是除了战士的荣誉之外，他和我们一样，看着的只有大哥了吧。”

训练场上的较量以平手结局。  
当然中间是否有人故意留了手很难说，但是迪卢姆多挑着眉看突然收手的库丘林时的表情已经证明了赤枝团长没有使用全力。  
不过迪卢姆多并不打算追究这一点。因为库丘林如果全身心的投入战斗，那么搞不好会是一场真正的灾难。  
热血上头的话别说对手是自己，就算是神话中完全陷入战斗的库丘林也没有对任何人留过手，完全不死不休。  
“呼……”收起武器和库丘林并肩回到房间的迪卢姆多坐了下来，伸手解开绑起来的黑发。  
“哦？看起来又长了一些吗？”手指穿入对方的发丝中，库丘林掬起一把头发比了比长度。  
“怎么说也快到春天了。”迪卢姆多回答道。“等第一块冰雪融化的时候，就到了狩猎季了吧？”  
“当然，不过比起怀孕的野兽，更有价值的猎物还是别的东西。”库丘林意有所指地说道。  
迪卢姆多赞同的点头。比起野兽，当然是敌国的商队甚至军队、领地更有袭击的价值，这对于凯尔特战士来说是再正确不过的选择。

“迪尔。”  
“嗯？”被呼唤到名字的黑发少年抬起头，正好对上对方那双赤红色的、闪烁着野兽般光芒的眼睛。  
“我说过……需要运动的不止你手中的武器吧。”库丘林笑着压住迪卢姆多的肩膀，不等对方反应，掠夺似地吻上对方的嘴唇。  
迪卢姆多没有反对，比试引起的兴奋感还在体内没有停歇，用另一种方式发泄也是不错的选择。他伸手握住了库丘林的手臂，试图加深这个吻的时候，没有关牢的门被人一把推开。  
“大哥，国王陛下派来了……”康纳尔看见门内的景象，一时之间也不知道该离开还是该继续把话说完，他愣在了原地。

松开了迪卢姆多的唇，库丘林在对方的眼底看到了一丝戏谑，却没有任何不悦的表示。  
“大哥，看你的决定。”黑发战士站起身，将门口还在发呆的少年拉进屋里的同时反手关上门，将门外少年们好奇的目光隔绝在房间之外。  
库丘林勾了勾嘴角，拍了拍身边的位置让康纳尔坐下。褐发的少年犹豫了片刻，在库丘林身边坐了下来。  
迪卢姆多在靠墙的椅子上坐下，拿起放在一边的匕首随手刻着一块还没出形状的原木。  
“有什么事康纳尔。”  
库丘林和迪卢姆多的脸上都看不出被打断的不悦，来自库丘林的询问让康纳尔想起自己前来的原因。  
“大哥，陛下想请你后日前往王廷，讨论一下春季的狩猎事宜和宫廷比斗。”  
“这种事情他自己做决定不就好了，问我干吗。”库丘林兴趣缺缺地回答道。  
“那明天我派使者回复陛下。”褐发少年应对如流地回答道，然后站起身，“那我先出去了大哥。”

“康纳尔。”在对方正要迈步的时候蓝发战士叫住了康纳尔。“你看到了多少，嗯？”  
这样的问题让康纳尔的脸上泛起微红，他忍不住偷偷的瞟了在一旁刨着木头的迪卢姆多一眼，但是黑发战士似乎根本没有在意这个问题。  
低垂着眼专注的神情让康纳尔想起黑发战士和库丘林接吻时候的样子，就算之前一直存在着对抗意识，康纳尔也不得不承认来自纽格兰奇的少年战士拥有异于常人的美貌。  
青春和爱情之神的宠儿拥有令人羡慕的外表和武技……就算之前和库丘林没有任何的关系，但是加入赤枝的话也会得到大家和团长的喜爱吧？  
自己之前真是有些傻，和迪卢姆多斗气是为了争得什么呢？在大哥眼里……自己和迪卢姆多恐怕丝毫没有区别，被一视同仁的对待着。

就像身上有什么一直压着的东西被放了下来，康纳尔笑了笑重新坐了下来。“大哥这个问题有点难回答。不如说大哥你做了多少我看到了多少……”  
库丘林咧嘴而笑，一条腿盘坐到床上。  
“大哥要我留下来？”康纳尔试探地询问道。  
“你该和迪尔好好的道个谢，表弟。”换上了另一个称呼，库丘林说道，“事情已经过了许久你还没有正式的表示自己的谢意，这可不是你平时的做法。”  
“果然会被大哥教训。”浅褐色头发的少年腼腆地笑了一下，站起来转到留出空间给两人谈话的黑发战士面前。  
感觉到康纳尔的靠近，迪卢姆多挑了挑眉，停下手里的雕刻。  
然后他收到了少年的感谢。  
——康纳尔显得坚毅的嘴唇轻轻地触上了比自己略年长的战士的脸颊。

比起接受女性的好意，凯尔特战士们显然更不忌讳对同性的强者表达自己的倾慕。  
对于将狂欢宴作为少年们跨入成年世界第一步的凯尔特人来说，性爱、繁衍、战斗都是他们所崇尚敬畏的自然所有的一部分。  
如果用言语和礼物不足以表示谢意或者友情，那么战士不介意用自己的身体去表达。  
对于凯尔特的人们来说那是最高的致敬，就像康纳尔现在所做的一样。  
用亲吻和抚摸表达对迪卢姆多的感谢和表示误会解除，浅褐色头发的少年等着对方的答案。  
同样身为凯尔特战士的迪卢姆多用眼角瞟了一下明显的表示着自己“不介意”的库丘林。在康纳尔看不见的情况下，迪卢姆多对着看好戏的那人比了个中指，然后按住康纳尔的后脑回吻了上去。  
这种时候拒绝的话那就真没有再和平共处的可能了——有什么比拒绝战士为了表达心意的献身更伤对方自尊的事情？迪卢姆多想不出来另一个答案。

被看起来大大咧咧的家伙算计了啊。  
虽然心里掠过这个想法，但是迪卢姆多也没有抗议的机会。已经接受的事情是不容停止的，黑发战士泄气地闭上眼睛，然后从那个某种意义上一样很有侵略性的少年手上夺回主导权。  
稍微用力制止住康纳尔的动作，迪卢姆多将对方压倒在自己刚刚的座位上。  
他没打算去研究库丘林为什么不出去。不管正不正紧，那个男人必然是有自己的想法的——长期的相处让迪卢姆多轻松的意识到这一点。  
反正更乱的场合在他曾经的人生中也出现过，这么想着的迪卢姆多没有发现里面带了一点自暴自弃的味道，他只是专心的亲吻着康纳尔的脸颊和嘴唇。

康纳尔自然地勾上了迪卢姆多的脖子。他发现自己攀住的躯体是漂亮的蜜色，和其他的战士就算被暴晒也只会呈现出红色的白皙皮肤有些不同。  
比看起来更结实的肌理让少年心跳有些加速，而库丘林在一旁打量的眼神让他焦躁中带着少许的不安。  
但康纳尔不想让自己的这种不安被迪卢姆多察觉出来，他主动的压下了对方的脖子，让对方的舌能侵入口腔之中。  
然后康纳尔听见了库丘林靠近的脚步声。  
“你们继续。”熟悉的声音吩咐的同时，康纳尔明显的感觉到自己攀附的躯体出现了一丝僵直。  
微不可查的呻吟从对方和自己相贴的唇瓣中溢出，康纳尔察觉到了另一种亲吻声。  
——混合着水渍声的，库丘林舔舐过迪卢姆多脊背的声音。

裸露在外的地方受到了刺激，迪卢姆多最终还是停下了亲吻康纳尔的动作，金色的眸子转向库丘林。  
蓝发战士却勾了勾嘴角，抱着胳膊退回床边，翘着腿看着自己的兄弟们继续纠缠的举动。  
不得不说非常养眼，库丘林在心底夸了一句。  
因为他刚才的举动产生了犹豫的迪卢姆多被康纳尔夺走了主导权，在这方面他这个表弟可是没有任何顾忌可言。  
比起除了战场之外相当温和的迪卢姆多，康纳尔显然更富有侵略性，但是欠缺的是年龄带来的经验。  
库丘林看着褐发的少年在争夺到主动权之后不久，又被他黑发的伴侣重新吻的七荤八素，白色的皮肤上泛起了一层薄薄的红色。

“经验提升的挺快吗，迪尔。”稍微舔了一下嘴唇，库丘林笑道。他的调笑毫无意外的换来迪卢姆多的侧身抬眼一瞥。然后在他的面前，黑发战士调整了姿势。  
原本将康纳尔藏在怀中抚慰、用大半的脊背面对库丘林的迪卢姆多变成了面对着兴致盎然的库丘林。褐发的少年攀附在迪卢姆多年轻而结实的躯体上，略比战士削瘦的身躯散发着库丘林熟悉的情欲光泽。  
库丘林笑的更加得意。虽然他在未来的现世获得的伴侣是个容易羞涩的战士，但骨子里依旧是凯尔特人，一旦忘却了羞赧就会和周围的那些青年们一样的开放。  
康纳尔的身体被迪卢姆多在库丘林的面前打开，蜂蜜色的手指徘徊在形成鲜明对比的皮肤上，少年没有丝毫羞涩的表情，而是尽力的展现着自己身体的同时扭过头吻上环抱着他的战士的唇。  
红色的舌尖溜出湿润的嘴唇，舔上对方的唇瓣之后被擒住拖入对方的唇齿之间。  
这样的画面在库丘林的视线中无疑是诱人的美景。他换了一下坐姿，依然镇定地看着迪卢姆多和康纳尔之间互相触抚着挑起情欲。

比起康纳尔，迪卢姆多的身躯显然更加的结实而有力。不知道这是年少的黑发战士原本的姿态，还是成为英灵之后回溯的结果。  
不过无论哪一种对于库丘林都无所谓，只要灵魂是同一个人躯体变成什么样子都无关紧要。  
蓝发战士的视线随着迪卢姆多的手指在康纳尔身上移动。少年的衣饰已经被丢到地上，向后仰起的身体延展着，裸露出更多的位置迎接迪卢姆多的手指和亲吻。  
灵巧、善于雕刻的手指触摸着褐发少年胸口的突起，控制适宜的力道挑逗着康纳尔的神经。成年后再也没有成为“献身”一方的年轻战士在迪卢姆多的怀中难以自控地喘息着，对方的手法让他有种欲罢不能的错觉，就连身体都在祈求对方更多的触碰。  
“迪卢姆多……”康纳尔的声音中饱含着被激发的情欲，他试图在迪卢姆多的怀中转身，却被对方一把抱起，放倒在库丘林的旁边。

就像一种挑衅，黑发战士显然是在挑衅还能看戏的库丘林。  
少年的身体在库丘林的身边被慢慢的打开，结实的长腿夹着迪卢姆多的腰。还在成长的身体锻炼的相当结实，在快感的作用下透出暧昧颜色绷紧的皮肤散发出诱人的魅力。  
在库丘林的注视下，迪卢姆多俯下了身体，用自己的影子将康纳尔笼罩起来。  
带着灼热温度的嘴唇亲吻上少年泛着微湿的皮肤，平常握惯了武器的手指攀上少年的性器。  
迪卢姆多的动作是温柔的，却带着一种库丘林没有见过的，强制性的魔力。  
那种魔力让初次和他纠缠的康纳尔沉迷于其中，浅褐色的眸子阖了起来，放松的肌肉表示战士已经将所有的感官托付给那个正在开拓的人。  
看着表弟露出了这样的表情，库丘林笑着用手指划过少年的嘴唇。他看见少年明显的抖了一下，于是干脆的俯下身吻住对方想要张开的眼睛。

与此同时迪卢姆多用手指撬开了少年还闭合的后穴，异物的入侵让康纳尔微微皱了眉头，随后被落在额间的亲吻给勾引走了注意力。  
库丘林终于加入了这场嬉戏，以绝对的姿态开始主导这场狂欢。  
他是被少年们钦慕的对象，被仰望的光之子，纵横爱尔兰大地也难有敌手的英雄。  
对于康纳尔来说是这样，对于迪卢姆多来说同样是这样。  
但是黑发战士这次没打算投降，金色的眼睛盯着库丘林的动作，然后他抽出了手指，将自己的性器缓缓推入康纳尔体内。  
经过扩张的甬道对于推入的性器没有什么抵抗力，康纳尔的喘息声在库丘林的耳边放大，变得急促而脱离了自控。  
迪卢姆多并没有忽略康纳尔已经兴奋的部分，手指重新缠上少年坚硬的性器，随着自己进出的速度给予抚慰。

“蜂蜜的味道。”不知什么时候后滑到康纳尔小腹的库丘林轻咬上迪卢姆多抚弄康纳尔的手指，舌尖触碰到的体液因为黑发战士手指上的魔法而转变成带着甜蜜味道的液体。  
库丘林顺着手指向上亲吻，在迪卢姆多的手臂上留下一个啃咬的痕迹之后扯落对方还未散掉的罩衣丢在了地上。  
“库丘林……？”迪卢姆多停下了动作，虽然之前一直有些故意的挑衅，他显然没有想到库丘林会选在现在进行下一步的动作。  
“对自己做的事情就要有负责的准备。”蓝发的英雄在迪卢姆多的肩头停下了亲吻，用一只手勒住黑发战士的颈项，“不要停下来，康纳尔可正舒服着。”

就像验证库丘林的话，褐发少年的呻吟变得缠绵而甜腻。迪卢姆多甚至可以清楚的感觉到少年的后穴将自己紧紧的绞了起来。  
不——不止这个原因。黑发战士无声的弓起了后背，迎接带着老茧的手掌在脊背上滑动地触摸。  
库丘林擒住了迪卢姆多的嘴唇，赤红的眼盯着还带着疑惑的金眸，就像叼着猎物要害的犬科动物一样，开始慢条斯理的掠食。  
手掌所触摸到的肌肤一寸寸紧绷。光滑而柔软的皮肤下是结实的肌肉，只有少许的地方能触摸到骨骼的硬度。  
唇舌交缠的水啧声和少年断断续续的呻吟在封闭的空间里混杂着充斥着三人的耳膜。  
究竟为什么开的头已经没有人在意。或者说，将身体交给肉欲的凯尔特战士们已经无所谓这些，他们只是用自己的方式在表达着崇敬以及更多的东西。

已经忍耐了许久，库丘林的扩张显得有些草率。  
用唾液润湿的手指草草的软化了迪卢姆多身后的穴口，库丘林叼住了黑发战士的耳廓。  
“是战士就不要叫痛，迪尔”带点一点戏谑的情绪，库丘林固定住迪卢姆多的身体，用力的将性器顶入随着呼吸张合的后穴内。  
他几乎在瞬间感觉到了迪卢姆多恶狠狠的目光，但是库丘林并不在意。他清楚一贯到底产生的痛楚还在对方忍耐的范围内，虽然为了忍耐呼痛的欲望，对方的唇上传来了血腥的味道。  
咬破了嘴唇哪……库丘林想到。  
但是他没有停下的想法，只是含住了迪卢姆多的嘴唇舔掉渗出的血丝，然后将整个身体压在黑发战士的背后。

这个动作将迪卢姆多压倒在康纳尔的身上，作为被压在最下的褐发少年显然承受了更大的压力以及快感，随着库丘林开始抽插的动作，连康纳尔的呻吟都变得更加情色起来。  
迪卢姆多的喘息混杂在其中，破碎的呻吟声更多被库丘林强硬的吞没，三人的躯体交叠在一起摩擦着，康纳尔已经不可抑制的达到了一次高潮，但是很快又被扯进了下一轮的欲望漩涡。  
因为高潮而缩紧的后穴摩擦着迪卢姆多深埋的性器，黑发战士也很快的抵挡不住前后夹击的快感，在少年紧致的体内达到了今夜的初次高潮。  
比平日更难以自控，战士们狂放地纠缠在一起，漏出的体液混合滴落，谁也难以说清最后是谁先倒下，谁先投降。  
但是最后的胜利者不言而喻。

带着难以形容的餍足，库丘林抚弄着身下两人的发丝，最终他搂着浑身汗渍的两人睡去——  
对于结束了欢宴的战士来说，明天的事情，那就明天再思考吧。


	9. 狩猎季节

对于赤枝的团员来说，副团长和新晋战士迪卢姆多的和解大约是神迹一般的事情。  
不过对于这帮年轻的战士而言，这未必不是好事。在他们看来迪卢姆多是个强力的战士，而康纳尔是他们重要的副团长。更重要得是他们的团长觉得这两个人都很重要，既然如此，能够平静的相处对于赤枝来说就是一件好事。  
当然，当事人并没有意识到这些。或者说迪卢姆多并不在意这件事情。即使他生活在当下的厄尔斯特，但是潜意识中他依旧认为自己是个外来者。  
迪卢姆多似乎没有将自己当做赤枝的一员，他就像只追着库丘林背影却游离在外的独行者，只看着一个人的背影。  
但没有人在乎。  
因为在赤枝的所有人其实都是同样地、追逐着一个人的影子。

爱尔兰漫长的冻土季节终于过去。当第一株春草的嫩芽突破了冰冻的泥土之后，无限蔓延的绿色就像是受到了自然之神的祝福一般，一转眼覆盖了黑的黄的白的土地。  
沉睡了一冬的动物开始醒来的同时，猎手们也开始蠢蠢欲动。  
春天是适合耕种、孕育的季节，同时也是适合狩猎的季节。  
所以当集合号角声响起的时候，赤枝勇士们没有一个人露出意外的表情。  
狩猎时间。这样的认知让赤枝战士们年轻的脸上带上了嗜血的笑意。

“前往康诺特的波斯商队将在后天早上路过边境。”康纳尔指着桌面上用简单线条勾勒的皮制地图，向周围的战士解释道。“之前陛下曾经和商队沟通过，希望他们将做生意的目的地改在厄尔斯特，但是被拒绝了。”  
“货物是什么？”库丘林敲了敲卷起的地图边角问道。  
“来自东方的黄金饰品，丝绸，香料，还有……”康纳尔顿了一下卖了个关子，被搭着他肩膀的迪卢姆多敲了一下额头，“还有铁器。”  
听到“铁器”一词之后所有人都对视了一眼，东方的铁器和凯尔特人冶炼的有所区别，而且这种区别并非那些精通冶炼的工匠们喜闻乐见的。来自东方的丝绸虽然价值连城，但是对于好战的凯尔特人来说，那些比他们冶炼的铁更加纯粹的铁器能够变为武器——虽然自然的精灵们讨厌亲近铁，但是也不是每个人都能拥有魔法武器，而精制过后的铁能打造出更加锋利和坚固的兵刃或者盾牌，更适合武装到普通的战士。

“看来康诺特给了这支商队不错的许诺吗。”眯着眼睛，库丘林勾了勾嘴角，“这是在计划什么事情。”  
“不管在计划什么，对你所镇守的这里都不会是什么好的消息。”迪卢姆多冷静地回答，康纳尔也同意地点了点头。”  
“这么看来从任何一个方面我们都不能让这支商队进入康诺特。”库丘林撑着下颚说道。  
赛尔切尔表示赞同，“没错大哥，这些商人总要流些血才能明白谁才是真正可以交易的对象。”  
“啊，为了一点小小的利润丢了性命，还真是为他们不值。”康纳尔摇了摇头，表达自己的惋惜。  
“康纳尔，如果你表示惋惜的时候换上沉痛的表情才会有说服力。”看着褐发少年笑意盎然的样子，黑发金眼的战士最终还是忍不住吐了槽。

==========

并没有过多的战前准备。不过是狩猎一只商队，这对厄尔斯特的战士们来说根本是一碟小菜。  
但是有些事情还是避免不了的，比如说在出发之前，赤枝的团长被团员们直接抬了起来，扔进齐腰深的溪水之中。  
“这种把团长丢下水来祈祷收获丰盛的习惯是什么时候开始的。”被团员们捞起来之后还赤裸着上身的库丘林叉着腰，指着那群或是崇拜或是笑得前俯后仰的小子。  
康纳尔抿了抿嘴唇收起笑意，尽量严肃的回答道，“自从上次你掉进水里，然后打猎的收获比原来翻了三倍之后。啊，亲爱的表哥，不要露出这样的表情。没有人会讨厌多收获一些的，所以你要理解大家的由衷期待。”  
“看来是如果团长倒霉的话接下来一切都会顺利这样的状态啊……”黑发金眼的战士愉快地接过话茬。  
“迪尔！你是最没资格说这句话的！”甩开擦干用的布料，库丘林一个纵身扑了上去和黑发战士扭打成一团。  
周围没有一个人打算劝架，围观的年轻战士们在旁边喧闹着加油。对于他们来说，还有什么比一场角斗能成为献给神祗的最佳贡品？

计划外的殴斗造成的结果就是队伍的出发时间不得不延后，原本宽裕的行军时间变成了以狂奔代替。  
这也亏得赤枝大半都是精通骑术的少年战士，长途奔袭并不会让他们觉得疲累，反而显得精神奕奕。  
一直监视着商队的哨兵向着放缓了速度的骑士们打了一个信号，表示商队正和预估中的一样缓慢靠近。  
赤枝战士们选择的地点是一个稍显陡峭的山坡，山下就是这附近唯一可以走通马车的小路。  
没有马鞍的健壮战马在坡地的顶端自在的漫步，不到五十人的勇士团散布在森林和灌木的掩盖之中，监视着下面的小路。  
车轴滚动的声音从远处传来，惟妙惟肖的鸟鸣声向库丘林报告着对方的编制。  
“超级肥羊嘛。”蓝发战士轻轻地打了个呼哨，“喂小鬼们，抢下第一个人头的，可以在所有人之前额外挑选三样战利品哦！”  
“哦！大哥果然最大方啦！”

来自团长的承诺让少年战士们都兴奋了起来。对于凯尔特战士们来说，代表荣耀的物品必须用自己手去获得，无论是劫掠还是立下功绩被主君赏赐都是值得骄傲的事情。  
而现在这样劫掠敌国的商队正是再好不过的机会。除了黄金和美酒，还有奢华的丝织品、武器和奴隶——这一切都让少年战士们跃跃欲试。  
但是迪卢姆多在战士们的沸腾中显得格外的冷静。金色的眸子转向说出奖励宣言的库丘林，黑发战士靠近了宣布人一些。  
“这种施舍似的赏赐我可不收啊，库丘林。”  
“迪尔，你打算在下一次的科诺尔那老小子举办的宴会上丢我的人吗？赤枝勇士中武力仅次于我的战士什么饰物都没有的出现在众人面前的话和赤身裸体的出现有什么区别？”  
“……皇家宴会？”  
“没错，这么理解就可以。”库丘林没有解释的是科诺尔王时常举办这样的宴会。如果上个冬季不是意外频发外加收入不好，每个月都会有这么一场欢宴。  
谁叫赤枝战士们和科诺尔多少都有亲戚关系？开家宴吗……库丘林在心里默默地补了一句，却没有直接说给身边的黑发战士听。  
开玩笑，他想要得是激起迪卢姆多的战意，否则这小子在察觉了自己的意图之后一定不会去抢头功。  
又一声悠扬的鸟鸣婉转的从小路的另一端传了过来。  
“来了！”库丘林率先从草地中跳起来。几乎是在同一时刻，精于战斗的战士们飞一般地跃上了马背。

马匹的嘶鸣声惊动了正在缓慢前行的商队，轻微的混乱之后车队停了下来，康诺特王派来护卫的战士们迅速结集，拿上了他们平时不会使用的盾牌。  
事实证明他们的判断是对的。  
犹如宣布劫掠开始一般，从山坡上俯冲而下的骑士们手中的弓箭纷纷射出。蒙上了皮革的大型木盾在此时发挥出巨大的作用。  
凯尔特战士惯用的猎弓射出的木箭无法穿透这样的装备，但是拿着木盾的护卫们同样无法使用弓箭来还击。  
而且在骑士们的冲刺速度前，这段距离短得可以忽视。  
赤枝战士们纷纷丢下手里的猎弓，换上惯用的武器。骏马带着冲刺的惯性踏上用木盾围成的防护线，兵器互相交错发出的金鸣声代表战斗的开始。

康纳尔原本的长枪在讨伐山脉之王的时候被损毁，他现在用的是瓦波尔村为了表示感谢而送上的比原来更为坚固的长枪。  
褐发战士并没有急于去击溃敌人，长枪并不适合破除那些大型的木盾，他现在的所作所为更像是吸引护卫们的注意力，好让使用钝器的同伴们赶上来。  
但是第一个冲到敌阵中的却是迪卢姆多。  
迪卢姆多的坐骑是不久之前才被黑发战士所驯服枣色骏马，深红色的鬃毛在风中就像凝固着鲜血的火焰。  
“喂，迪卢姆多，等小子们上来破除盾阵！”康纳尔扬声提醒道，这个距离护卫队的短弓手已经开始了攻击，但是那种程度的箭矢最多能阻碍一下赤枝战士的前进。  
迪卢姆多侧头一笑，从容地避过一支箭矢，“这种时候等待？”他伸手从背后拔出了大剑，“怎么可能。”

怪物——  
在护卫队的脑海里冒出了这样的认知。  
这一定是人形的怪物——  
怎么可能有人能够单手挥动普通人双手都无法操控的大剑，而且灵巧的如同自己身体的一部分？  
但是眼前金眼的战士完全不符合普通人，甚至战士们的认知。 他的右手操控着锋利的大剑，而他的左手还紧握着一杆鲜红如同原野上绽放的花朵似的长枪。如同对即将来到的杀戮没有感觉一般，英俊的面庞上还带着一抹笑容。  
还来不及为对方的容貌发怔，举着木盾的护卫直觉的用双手握住了盾牌后的固定位。然而就算直觉也没能救的了他。  
敢和山脉之王缠斗的战士所具有的力量出乎所有没与他交过手之人的意料之外。迪卢姆多勾了勾嘴角，手腕扭转之间狂怒横着劈碎了木盾的同时，盾后护卫的头颅也随着那一剑的力道飞向了半空中。  
迪卢姆多握着长枪的手一抖，在半空中用长枪刺穿敌人头颅，鲜血顺着被切断的颈项喷洒到他的身上。  
血液顺着黑发流下的时候慢慢凝固，蜜色的皮肤被溅上点点的血花。被鲜血洗礼的凯尔特战士似乎沉醉于其中的静默了一小会，反手劈飞一个想要偷袭的护卫，纵马跳出商队的包围圈冲到库丘林的面前。  
金色的眸子一眨不眨的盯着蓝发战士，后者伸出手，抚摸上迪卢姆多沾血的黑发。  
就像得到了什么暗示一般，年轻的战士高高举起了长枪——“第一个首级，被我迪卢姆多拿下了！”

发战士的宣告犹如一个信号。面对着护卫人数比自己多上数倍的商队，赤枝战士们像发了狂一般地涌上。  
挥舞着重兵器的战士破开盾阵，而灵巧的斥候则钻入缝隙，用匕首终结商队中弓箭手的性命。  
然而最夺目的依然是厄尔斯特的英雄，蓝发赤眼的库丘林。  
在自己的中意对象取得第一件战利品之后，赤枝团长也加入了厮杀的行列。  
对于厄尔斯特来说从无败绩的勇士，对于敌对的王国来说就是血色的噩梦。自幼便是百人敌的勇猛战士在成年之后更是从无败绩，从影之国女王手中袭承的赤红长枪所过之处卷起鲜血之幕，淋漓在战士们的身上。

无所畏惧，无人可挡。犹如卢格所有“战神”之名，在鲜血的帷幕中张狂如同森林之狼的勇士，正是那头撕裂一切的库兰的猛犬。  
迪卢姆多看着对方的背影，手上的武器换回了黄蔷薇与怒火。  
他无法和引领他道路的人争夺战场上的光辉，纵然他们都是万里无一的战士，但是那个人是天然而成的光。  
没有察觉到自己嘴角的微笑，迪卢姆多挥动着短枪和剑紧跟在库丘林身后。他的身体里有一种冲动在驱使着他紧紧地追随着库丘林。  
不、不是为了争夺——他想得只是别让那个人一个人战斗，就算凯尔特的英雄注定孤寂一人，他也想和库丘林在战场上并肩而行。  
……成为彼此的枪与盾。

接下来的战斗结束得毫无悬念。纵然在库丘林的世界不为人知，但是对于后世来说同样是千人敌和传说的迪卢姆多显然也不会被多过己方数倍的护卫兵逼退。  
胜利是必然，一片尸体和血海中完好无损的只有商队的所有人和运载奴隶的车子，其他运载器皿的车子因为被当做阻挡物而被战士们破坏的实着不少，里面装载的货物洒了一地。  
用枪尖指着商队负责人的喉咙，库丘林斜眼看了一眼地上的洒落的物品。藏在丝棉之下的加工好的枪尖和箭头暴露在众人的眼前，这让蓝发战士身上还未平息的狂气中多了几分血腥的味道。  
“看来，你和康诺特王都需要给厄尔斯特的统治者一些解释。”库丘林收起了枪，两名少年战士不用吩咐就一拥而上，将商队的头领捆了一个解释。  
“恭喜你，现在留了一命。”库丘林宽慰似的拍了拍商队领袖的肩膀，咧嘴一笑，“不过我猜科诺尔陛下很快就会让你后悔活下来了。”

“用酷刑逼供可不是勇士的做法，库丘林大哥。”金眼的战士也收起了武器，从库丘林的身后走了出来。  
迪卢姆多的低语让商队首领燃起了一丝希望，他颤抖着转向黑发战士，但是还没有等他开口，黑发战士从刚刚拿起的小木盒中抽出一卷羊皮纸递给了库丘林。  
“但是对于间谍，就算活埋也不违反战士的原则。所以请自行处理……以及，请你下令，让团员们善待那些女奴。”  
“真是，这个时候你那尊重女性的Geis又发作了？”接过迪卢姆多递过来的卷轴，库丘林凑近迪卢姆多，探出舌尖舔掉对方嘴唇上沾染的一抹血迹。“今晚庆功宴上你不接受任何人的邀请的话，我就答应你这个要求。”

库丘林当着众人面提出的条件让黑发战士脸上出现了红晕，而周围青年们趁机起哄的声音更是让他恼羞成怒。  
毫不犹豫的把起哄得最起劲的一个摔翻在地面上，迪卢姆多干脆抱着胳膊和库丘林互瞪起来。  
“好啊，那么库丘林大哥就先履行之前的许诺吧，既然让我随意挑三件战利品的话……正好是三位女性奴隶啊。”英俊的战士勾起嘴角，露出一个“你能拿我怎么办”的笑容，“我就挑她们了。”


	10. 初春之夜

对于迪卢姆多索要的战利品，库丘林露出似笑非笑的表情答应了下来。虽然过去库丘林也从未吝啬过对部下们的战利奖赏，但这次一次性三个价值五百枚金币以上的女奴显然也算大手笔。  
让康纳尔颇感兴趣的是库丘林的表情，那种明显等着看好戏的神色勾起了他的兴趣。  
“大哥。”端着酒杯凑到自己的表哥身边，康纳尔眼里闪烁着属于少年人的好奇心，“你期待着什么发展？”  
库丘林看向营地中的篝火，战士们正围在火边喝酒烤肉。今天战功仅次于他的迪卢姆多被战士们包围在中间，手上的酒杯没有空过超过一分钟时间。  
被迪卢姆多讨走的美丽女性们远远的躲在另一边的阴影里。脚上精致的镣铐和奴隶的身份让她们没有逃走的欲望。更何况她们也没有哪怕一丁点自信能从这群野蛮的凯尔特战士手中逃走。  
对她们来说唯一能够自我安慰的就是今后会成为她们主人的男人是那个被包围在战士群中英俊少年。  
如果是那位一眼就令人心生爱慕的男性的话，也许不会遭到太粗暴的对待吧。  
库丘林将女奴们夹杂着期盼、焦虑、害怕却又隐隐有些倾慕的眼神指给康纳尔，勾起的嘴角暴露出他的确是在看好戏。  
“所谓女难多半都是自找的，康纳尔。”  
褐发战士对这个结论耸了耸肩，将一大杯蜂蜜酒塞到了自己的团长手上。

“你们就呆在这里。”掀开自己的帐篷让女奴们进去之后，黑发战士就想要退出。  
“大人。”看起来年龄最长的女奴急忙出声唤住了迪卢姆多， “您……”  
“安心休息，我的帐篷里面很安全。”迪卢姆多挑了挑眉，随意地拨弄了一下披散到肩上的头发。  
“不，我的意思是，您不留下来吗？”  
望着流露出期待神色的女奴们，迪卢姆多的神经抽痛了两下。 他可真的、没那种意思！就算是曾经的过去，对于凯尔特战士来说他也算是洁身自好的类型。  
只是因为Geis所以不能容许有女性在自己面前遭受到不公正的对待，虽然对方是女奴也会尽力去帮她们一把。  
但是显然……被误会了啊。还没完全成长为青年的战士扯了扯嘴角，果断的放下了帐篷遮挡用的布帘。  
“别误会。”隔着一层布料，迪卢姆多对着三个在帐篷里瑟缩成一团的女性开了口，“我并不想对你们怎么样。安心休息吧，我会想办法安置你们的。”  
丢下这句话的战士开始思考自己要去谁的帐篷借宿一夜。  
不过很快他就按下了这种想法。借着微弱的火光他也知道帐篷里透出的影子都是什么情况。四百年前和四百年后基本没有区别，这就是所谓种族惯性。  
把脑子里得自圣杯的专有名词丢去一边，迪卢姆多随意的在篝火的周围找出一陶罐还没喝完的酒，向附近的小溪走去。

春季的空气中飘荡着湿润的水汽，这样的夜晚来自纽格兰奇的少年总是显得特别的精神。  
简陋的庆功宴上被灌下的酒精并未对他造成太多的影响，不如说四百年的时间酿酒技术还是进步了许多，所以古老的方法酿造出的酒液并不能灌醉本来就是海量的战士。  
越是融入其中，就越是清楚的意识到这不是他的世界。迪卢姆多盯着手上的陶罐，习惯性的摇了两下凑到了嘴边。  
“我就知道你会溜出来。”带着一点戏谑的声音，蓝发战士大大咧咧的在黑发的少年身边坐下，伸手拿过对方刚喝了一口的酒罐灌了一大口，“无福消受美人乡？”  
“别开玩笑了库丘林，你明知道我要她们不是那个意思。”扯了扯一边的嘴角，迪卢姆多抢回酒罐，“回去之后，就麻烦你把他们送去艾默大姐那边吧。”  
“你怎么也和那群小子一样叫艾默大姐？”库丘林开玩笑的拍了拍迪卢姆多的脸颊，“不自己送过去吗？你来到这个世界……还没见过艾默吧？”

对于这个问题迪卢姆多突然沉默了下来。  
他本来以为已经习惯了与人分享自己恋慕的对象，无论是曾经崇拜过菲恩的他，亦或是在这个时代的库丘林。  
但也许是圣杯灌输了太多的知识，属于未来时代的某些理念已经根扎在他的脑海之中。  
无论自己是否承认，迪卢木度心知肚明，自己没有勇气去面对库丘林的正妻艾默。  
那是和环绕在库丘林身边的男男女女都不一样的存在。传说中库丘林唯一的妻子，无论库丘林在外面有多少女性，他都没有将对方娶回的打算。  
也许除了因为魔法而被库丘林遗忘的芳德，就像他无法再见地水底国的公主。

“怎么沉默了，迪尔。”察觉到黑发战士异常的安静，库丘林抬起手压住对方的黑发轻轻地揉了揉。“别钻牛角尖。既然回到了这个时代，我就得负起这个时代的我应该负起的责任。赤枝也好，艾默也好，厄尔斯特也好，这都是我必须来肩负。”  
被长枪磨砺出硬茧的手指滑过同伴形状姣好的脸部轮廓，赤红的眼凝视着迪卢姆多沉静下来的表情，“这是无法回避的。”  
“我知道。”迪卢姆多回答道，“因为这些造就了名为库丘林的英灵……没有这些，就没有作为英灵的你的存在，也就不存在我遇见你的可能。”  
“我知道……”黑发的少年喃喃的重复着这句话，对上了库丘林的视线，“比任何都清楚——只是理智和感情有时候……”  
“不能融合，无法控制。但是没关系迪尔，就算是这样的你我也一样爱着。”收起嬉笑的表情，蓝发战士亲吻上露出惊讶神色的少年，“就像你的嫉妒，源于对我的爱。”

迪卢姆多从不知道自己的情绪表露的那么明显。但意外得到的回应让他愣了一下。  
仅仅是一个瞬间的空白而已，黑发战士确信自己得到了在未来也未曾确实听到过的话语。  
始料未及地回答得到的结果就是库丘林得到了一个热情的拥抱。  
没错，非常——热情的——拥抱。  
黑发少年犹如被打开了什么开关一样。溢出身心的喜悦化作纯粹的肢体举动表现出来的时候，连库丘林都没料到内敛的伙伴有如此奔放的一面。  
少年充分锻炼过的身体主动缠上战士的躯干。没有更多的言语，或者说这种时候还用语言来表示自己是一种浪费的行为。  
战士最擅长的便是运用自己的肢体来完成需要完成的事情，无论是战斗还是做爱，都能被擅长于此的武士们变成视觉上的盛宴。

库丘林用食指勾住摸到的皮绳，稍微用力地扯开绳结让皮绳顺着对方的微微卷曲的发滑下。  
比重逢之时又长了一些的黑发披散在少年蜜色的上臂上，勾住库丘林脖子的手又紧了一些。  
嘴唇辗转着贴在一起，舌尖在纠缠中滑入彼此的口腔。舌与舌摩擦的水声在深夜的宁静中分外清晰。  
但似乎黑夜给内心藏着羞涩的黑发战士提供了更多的勇气，他没有因此而退缩。  
在璀璨的星幕之下，迪卢姆多跪坐在刚刚生长出嫩叶的草地上亲吻着库丘林的嘴唇与舌尖。他的手扯动着对方的腰带，温热的手臂在微凉的空气中贴上对方衣袍下的皮肤。

他们之间如此接近，几乎毫无间隙。  
鼻翼中充满了混合起来的淡淡血腥，就算已经擦拭过身体，但是战胜敌人之时残留下的味道却不是那么容易消失。  
这对现在的库丘林无疑是另一种刺激。  
他用手掌抚摸着趴在他身上的少年坚韧而圆滑的肩膀，然后放开对方主动缠上地唇舌，低头亲吻手指触摸过的皮肤。  
舌尖的唾液润湿了柔滑的肌理。眯起赤红色的眼睛，库丘林张口咬了下去。  
犬齿陷入肌肉的感觉让他眯起了眼睛。他可以清楚的听见迪卢姆多的喉间传出的闷哼声，不是因为痛苦，而是被痛和血腥激起了另一种反应。  
兴奋——从心脏到身体都能感受到的强烈兴奋让黑发战士在夜风之中发出沉闷的呻吟。  
库丘林感觉到滑入他衣袍之中的双臂圈上了他的后背，他松开口，看见同伴金色的眼睛像野兽一样在黑夜中闪闪发光。

“这样的你真美，迪尔。”库兰的猛犬由衷的赞赏道。比起女性，压倒能和自己一战的战士才更有征服的快感——而蓝发英雄对此乐此不疲。  
比起平日的迪卢姆多，眼前被勾起了野性之人更让他有想要压倒和占有的冲动。  
对于这样的感觉库丘林没有犹豫多久，因为他已经发现他的情人开始试图将他压倒在身下。  
“真是危险的家伙。”库丘林咧嘴而笑。他抓住圈住自己开始发力的双手缓慢地拉开，然后带着绝对的态度将迪卢姆多的双手扯过头顶，随后压倒在草地之上。  
回应他的是金眼少年同样染着狂气的笑容。血的味道能轻易的唤醒凯尔特战士心中的另一面，那是战场上的他们，但是迪卢姆多似乎也不介意将现下视为另一个战场。  
但是在战场之上从无败绩的库丘林自然也不想输在另一个“战场”上。  
“今晚还是真是不听话啊。”用自己的身体制止了对方动作的库丘林如此说着，顺手扯下了迪卢姆多的腰带，“不听话的孩子还是绑起来比较好。”

这句话让被压在下面的黑发战士眼神闪烁了一下，被亲吻润泽的嘴唇开合了一下，发出拒绝的词句。  
然而还没来得及抗议更多的时候，迪卢姆多再度被库丘林堵住了嘴唇。  
几乎令战士窒息的甜腻亲吻结束之后，缺氧的大脑短暂的呈现出空白，这给了库丘林可趁之机。  
身手利落的战士迅速的用牙齿和单手协作扯紧了皮带，将对方的双手在头顶上绑紧。这时候库丘林终于能松开手欣赏自己所作所为的结果。  
脸上还泛着红晕的迪卢姆多正瞪着他，这样的表情让库丘林庆幸自己没有从这家伙的腰上移开，否则以对方的能力绝对能直接从草地上跳起来然后绑着手和自己扭打成一团。  
但是他现在想要的是另一种搏斗，而不是拳头的交战。

手臂被拉伸让迪卢姆多的身体线条处于紧绷状态。  
附着在线条优美的肌肉上的蜜色皮肤泛着健康而年轻的色泽，半埋在嫩绿色草丛中的躯体在朦胧的月色和星光之下带着有别于平日的美感。  
就像想要猎食的野兽被固定在爆发的前一刻。这样的联想让库丘林有些坏心地用开始划弄迪卢姆多因为皮带被挪作他用而散开的上衣。  
“混蛋，下次绝对不会原谅你。”少年咬牙切齿的声音从下面传来，库丘林挑了挑眉，俯下身亲吻上结实的胸口。  
在含住乳尖的前一刻，他轻声而轻佻地嘀咕了一句，“不会给你这个机会的，我的迪尔。”

一只手压住迪卢姆多的胳膊阻止对方缩回手的意图，库丘林用牙尖轻轻磨蹭着嘴唇之间的凸起。  
嘴唇接触到的胸膛结实而不柔软，却还带着一些少年还未完全长成的柔韧感。  
但是敏感的地方却完全没有改变。只要用舌尖舔过乳尖，就能听到对方压抑的喘息。对，就像现在这样。  
库丘林满意地听着从前方传来、埋藏在胸膛和喉咙深处的喘息声，嘴角的弧度不由得扩大了一些。  
无论多么倔强的凯尔特战士，身体却总是如此的诚实。  
库丘林用手顺着被吻湿的皮肤抚摸下去。只是亲吻和少许的爱抚，迪卢姆多的身上已经沁出了薄薄的汗珠。  
“会冷吗，迪尔。”用掌心描绘着伴侣的身体，带着细小伤痕的肌肤吸附着手掌的感觉让库丘林感觉到一阵满足，却又激起更多的欲念。

迪卢姆多沉默了一会，爱尔兰春天的夜晚并不温暖，但是他现在感觉不到寒冷。而那个在他身上点火的混蛋却在问他冷不冷。  
少年战士有些闷气地想着，试图抬起手圈住对方给上一点“教训”，但显然库丘林的动作比绑住的他更快一些。  
一把连鞘的匕首穿过了皮带的缝隙，被蓝发英雄非人的力道钉入了草地之中。  
“不准动啊，迪尔。”蓝发赤眼的战士逆着光线笑得危险。“这个晚上你只要好好享受就可以了。”  
库丘林一边说着一边重新贴近了黑发战士的身体，“你要做的就是好好的叫出声和说舒服就好，我总是沉默的爱人。”

再次堵住少年想要抗议的嘴唇，犹如真正的犬科动物一样用舌舔过对方每一寸口腔。混合的津液从迪卢姆多的嘴角溢出，缠绵的吻促使着年轻的战士闭上了眼睛，开始享受这场不可能被逆转的性事。  
他们从不会让彼此失望。无论在什么时候，在什么环境之下，只要是对方，那么“失望”这个词就永远不会到达他们的身边。  
落在身体上的吻比和唇舌纠缠的时候温柔。迪卢姆多不再挣扎这点让库丘林不再浪费气力安抚他现在难驯的情人。他现在要做是让年轻的战士主动向他打开身体，而不是如往常一样隐晦的表达自己的想法。  
用手扶着对方结实柔韧的腰肢，库丘林解开迪卢姆多的裤子扯了下来，让修长有力的腿裸露着接触柔软的草地。  
现在的迪卢姆多在他的眼下一丝不挂的，被皮带束缚着双手固定在大地之上，看起来就像是丰收节上献给卢格的少年一样。

这样的想法让库丘林轻声嘀咕了一句，“哦，见鬼。就算真的是那样我也不会把你让给老爹。”  
这句话显然被迪卢姆多听了进去，一声轻笑让库丘林报复性的在少年浅蜜色的大腿内侧咬了一口，然后顺着齿痕开始舔吻。  
比别处的皮肤显得更加柔软而光滑，每一次吻咬都让库丘林觉得口中多了一点对方的味道。他耐心的在不会被人看到的区域里刻画着痕迹，却刻意的避开黑发战士最需要抚慰的地方。没错，在之前的缠绵中感觉到冲动的可不只有他自己，库丘林有些恶质的用指尖拨弄了一下迪卢姆多半挺的肉身，不意外的得到了一声缠绵的呻吟。  
只是这样还不够，他要的是迪卢姆多主动的开口，邀请他的占有。库丘林将自己埋在少年的腿间，空闲的双手游走在对方记忆中的敏感点上，甚至探入对方的背和草地指尖的空隙，撩拨着鲜嫩的草尖搔弄对方的脊梁。

喘息声渐渐变得清晰，库丘林停下了动作，撑起身体从上往下看着对方飘散着雾气的金眸。  
“迪尔？”库丘林试探的叫了一声。  
回答他的是战士在草地上挪动着身体想要缓解从身体里面开始涌上的空虚感。没有焦距的视线循着他的声音重新凝聚。  
“瑟坦达……请……”  
只有在动情之后才会用的称呼从迪卢姆多的喉间冲了出来，他知道自己现在想要的是什么，但是还有那么一点点的理智让他保留了最后的矜持。  
但是拥抱他的人是库丘林，对于蓝发的英雄来说没有他得不到的东西。  
用手指勾过一根带着绒毛的草尖，库丘林用它在迪卢姆多的皮肤上搔弄。  
无论用多大的力道都会变成犹如被数根羽毛一起抚弄的感觉，这样的刺激让金眼少年的喘息更重。  
“迪尔，说出来。”放柔的声音在年轻的战士耳边徘徊，“想要什么？”  
金色的眸子闪动了几下，似乎又挣扎了一会，最终屈服在库丘林不曾间断的撩拨之下。  
被欲望灼烧而显得干涩的声音在黑夜中短暂地响起，只是一个音节，却是库丘林需要的回答。  
“……你。”

将手指探入迪卢姆多的口腔，柔软的舌瞬间纠缠了上来主动的舔舐。库丘林当然不会在这种时候放过黑发的情人。  
他用另一只手掌圈住迪卢姆多半勃起的肉身有些粗鲁地撸动。适度的疼痛在这种时候是快感的催化剂，很快库丘林就发现迪卢姆多无法好好继续他湿润手指的工作。  
“足够了。”库丘林将手指从对方的嘴里抽出的时候，迪卢姆多轻轻地抿了一下嘴唇。粗糙的指尖擦过已经足够敏感的口腔黏膜，黑发战士不易察觉的抖了一下。  
“呵……”可爱的反应让库丘林重新滑入了迪卢姆多的腿间，用自己的身体分开对方重新抿起的大腿，而后摸索着将湿润的手指探入了后穴。

被夜风带走了温度的湿润手指埋入火热而干燥的后穴。  
迪卢姆多不禁有些发抖，但很快他的注意力就被分散了开来。 库丘林用嘴唇叼起了他的分身，然后含入口中。  
在柔软的肠道内进出的手指很快被黑发战士体内的热度所感染。冰冷的异物感消失得很快，更加明显的是手指滑动之时带起的骚动感和着从前方传来的刺激所转化成的快感。  
男人是容易被欲望和快乐支配的存在——这样的想法划过迪卢姆多的脑海，却没能给他更多思考的时间，因为后穴再次被撑开，另一根冰冷的手指加入了抽插的行列，开始重复着它的同伴的动作。  
张开嘴无声的喘息着，迪卢姆多清楚地感觉到埋在肠道中手指的关节。坚硬的指盖触碰到肠壁的时候会带来微微的痛觉，但是更多的是那些手指在体内扭动着屈伸，想要将他的内壁打得更开的时候带来的摩擦感。  
身体本能地明白库丘林的想法，金眼的战士用双腿夹着库丘林的背，将自己打的更开一些。  
而后他感觉到了蓝发战士从他身体中抽离的动作。

“呜……瑟坦达……”在欲望将要到来的巅峰中被终止让金眼少年发出了悲鸣，但是库丘林并没有停下太久。  
蓝发战士摸到了被丢在一边的皮绳，将几条细皮绳编织成的发带缠绕在少年勃起的肉身上。  
“今晚会一直到你没有力气爬起来为止，迪尔。为了你明天还能爬上马背，就稍微忍受一下吧~”  
伴随着这句话库丘林架起了情人的双腿，毫不犹豫的将自己鼓胀的肉刃埋进同样燥热的甬道，而后满足地叹了口气。  
他并没有停顿，冲入迪卢姆多体内同时他听到了对方的闷哼。比起英灵结实的身体，还是少年的身躯显然没有那么强的忍耐力， 但这并不影响缓过气之后迪卢姆多近乎于疯狂的回应。  
少年在黑夜的草地上扭动着自己的腰肢，固定在草地上的匕首在这样的扭动中渐渐松开，最终失去了作用。  
但是迪卢姆多却没有意识到这一点，也许他能意识到的只有那把摩擦着他的内脏的“刀刃”，正坚定而狂热的在他的身体里出入。

没有痛苦的感觉，每一次肉体被破开都带来新一轮的快感，而被早已濒临高潮的前端却什么都射不出来。  
无法高潮的痛苦混杂着身后不间断的快感让少年肆无忌惮的呻吟着，这样的呻吟却更加的激发了蓝发战士的凶性和热情。  
库丘林的动作明显的变快。少年的肉体摩擦着草地的声音在呻吟的间隙清晰可闻，而颤抖着痉挛的姿态，急剧收缩的后穴更代表着迪卢姆多刚刚经历了一次无法射出的高潮。  
“真不错。”库丘林舔了舔嘴唇评价道，而后他保持着插入的姿势拉着迪卢姆多坐了起来。  
体位的变换将沉醉在干高潮中的少年拉了回来，他靠在对方的肩头，询问中夹杂着无法抑制的喘息。  
“嗯……瑟坦达……？”  
“动起来，迪尔。”触摸着少年的腰肢，库丘林侧过头啃吻情人的耳廓，“没错，这次，动起来。”

明白了对方的意思，黑发战士呻吟了一声摆动自己的腰部。被绑住的双手环住对方的颈项，却无法分担丝毫的力道。  
每一次挪动让库丘林的肉刃没有阻碍的探入最深，换来迪卢姆多低低的呻吟。  
没有节制的性爱以异样的速度消耗着黑发战士的体力，而干高潮之后接踵而至的快感更是很快让他无法继续自己的动作。  
库丘林重新接管了节奏。  
他松开了迪卢姆多分身上的皮绳，然后重新将对方压倒在草地上。已经完全被唤醒的野兽嬉笑着贴到黑发战士的耳边，发出甜蜜而无耻的低语。  
“啊，迪尔，我期待着你明天的表情……还有你以后每次回忆起今夜被我做到哭泣的时候，你会露出的样子。”

==========

“我猜他们今夜是不会回到帐篷了。”品尝着今天的战利品之一的葡萄酒，康纳尔对好奇的看着河岸方向的赛尔切尔陈述道，“啊，当团长变成发情野兽的时候，我总是忍不住为对方祈福一下。”  
红发的青年闻言转过头，打量着自己的同伴。而这一次，看似粗心大意的战士却没有从对方的眼里找到隐藏过的，名为“嫉妒”的色彩。  
这样的发现让粗豪的大汉笑了起来，从康纳尔的手中夺过半满的酒杯饮了一口。  
“这样冷清的夜晚你打算独寝吗？我的朋友。”  
褐发战士挑了挑眉毛，然后笑了起来。“我从不拒绝你的邀请，我的战友。”

==========  
“那么……库丘林大哥，您的意思是再晚半天出发？那下午大家会赶路的很辛苦啊。”康纳尔张望着试图从库丘林拉的严严实实的帐篷帘后找到一个可以偷窥的缝隙，然后他结结实实地挨了蓝发战士一个爆栗。  
浅褐色头发的少年露出委屈的表情一只手按住自己的额头揉了几下，“大哥你真的确定不用我进去帮迪卢姆多看一下？”  
“你想下午也走不了吗？要是被人看到了那小子一定会暴走的……”拽着自家表弟的耳朵咕噜了几句，库丘林踹了还是一脸好奇的康纳尔一脚，“行了药给我，你快去把安排布置下去。”  
“明明已经……”挨了一脚的康纳尔抱着胳膊嘟囔。  
“绝对不准进来。别以为和那小子滚过床就了解他了。”最后警告了好奇心暴涨的康纳尔一句，库丘林钻进帐篷的同时还不忘重新压好帐帘。  
眼见没有机会的康纳尔耸了耸肩，转头开始驱散围观的战士们，把帐篷附近的空间全留给现赤枝中数一数二的两名勇士。

确定康纳尔将围观的战士们都赶远了之后，库丘林才转过头看向蜷缩在毛皮毯中的迪卢姆多。  
年轻的战士睡得并不安稳，失去了身边可以搂抱的东西之后他自然而然地蜷缩了起来。犹如过去的数百个夜晚一般，失去了身边的温度的同时，他也失去了能够安眠的感觉。  
库丘林忍不住摇了摇头。迪卢姆多藏在心底的不安究竟是什么他无法探寻，也从不强求对方能说出来。  
就算来到了属于库丘林的时代，迪卢姆多所吐露的心声依旧少的可怜。有时候库丘林甚至怀疑自己的同伴是不是已经习惯于将所有的心思藏到没有人能碰触的地方。虽然对于蓝发战士来说，他并不想去挖掘。  
凯尔特人要的东西比所有的人都简单。他们可以不要明确的爱情，不要真心的承诺，一夜的欢愉或者灵魂上的伴侣都会让他们满足。  
没有什么比能和自己相提并论的勇士躺在身边更能令战士满意的事情。库丘林勾起一个微笑，用手指摩挲藏在毛皮中的蜜色皮肤。

迪卢姆多浅浅地呻吟了一声，慢慢张开了眼。  
显然理智还没有立刻回到他的脑海里。黑发战士迷糊了好一阵子才慢慢意识到自己的状态，等他意识到这一点的时候他下意识的想要钻进毯子里面躲开那只有意无意撩拨他的手。  
只不过迪卢姆多悲哀的发现自己的想法无法忠实的传达给身体。也许昨天他开的头最后却是被迫放纵过度的性爱也要占一点因素，但是更多的是从体内传出的高热。  
“迪尔，你的身体比想象中的要脆弱不少嘛。”轻轻拍了拍迪卢姆多手臂上还没散掉的勒痕，库丘林将拿来的草药汁喂进黑发战士的口中，看着他慢慢地吞咽下去。  
迪卢姆多咽下药汁，却觉得自己的身体并不是因为受凉而发热。即使上一次活着的时候他很少生病，但是伤口发炎引起的高烧却非没有经历过。  
那是一种从内脏开始的焦灼感，而他现在却觉得是什么炽热的东西顺着血管和神经流动……  
就和还是英灵的时候，在他体内不断流动化为力量的魔力一样的感觉。

迪卢姆多试着张了张嘴，却发现就算喝下了药汁，嗓子也依然干涩得什么都说不出来。  
他干脆地闭上了眼睛。身体内没有什么不适感，想必是那个始作俑者已经清理过了，但是这并不代表迪卢姆多就能完完全全的接受昨夜的疯狂。  
那和他认知的库丘林有所差别，却依旧是他追逐的对象。只是库丘林回到了属于他的地方，在这个世界，现世加诸于英雄身上的“壳”逐渐的剥落，露出真实的内在。  
而自己……依旧不属于这里。

轻轻拍了拍迪卢姆多没有得到回应，库丘林挑了挑眉，干脆挑起药膏直接开始给某个私密部位上药。  
这动作终于引起了装睡的年轻战士的反抗，但是虚弱的挣扎没两下就被库丘林压制了下去。  
但这一次库兰的猛犬没打算继续做什么，所以他在上好药之后，仅仅是俯下身在黑发战士的耳边亲吻了一记。  
“好好休息，迪尔。我们下午出发。”  
=============

康纳尔将队伍分成了两半，5人一组的七个小队由赛尔切尔带领，押送战利品回到赤枝驻地。而他自己则带着剩下的人等着和库丘林一起启程回转。  
“不过迪卢姆多烧得挺严重的，到时间真的能爬上马背吗？”褐发的少年歪着头自言自语，“还有那几个女奴……身份没确定之前不能交给艾默大姐，但是被发现直接安排进了他的房间的话……迪卢姆多的反应会很有趣吧。”  
“什么会很有趣。”从帐篷中走出的黑发战士听见了自己名字的时候微微皱了一下眉头。赤枝勇士的副团长是个好人，但是从来不是什么好心人这点，在他和康纳尔和解之后已经有了深刻的了解。  
现在这种歪着头似乎在思考什么的样子，一定是有谁要倒霉了。

“没什么，迪卢姆多。”康纳尔收起思考的表情，上下打量了一下黑发战士，“你看起来完全复原了。”  
“我也觉得不可思议。”迪卢姆多回答道，“不耽误行程就好。”  
“赤枝是团长说了算。”康纳尔对迪卢姆多的担忧笑了笑，“所以，库丘林大哥说什么时间就是什么时间，就算他觉得我们该午夜出发，那我也会帮他安排好的。”  
“……有个任性的团长真是辛苦你了，康纳尔。”  
“虽然我应该回答这是我应该做的，实际上我想说的是迪卢姆多，请你多教给大哥一点常识吧。”  
“喂！两个混小子！又背着我说坏话啊？”

因为迪卢姆多出乎意料的复原，剩下的战士队准时离开了昨日扎营的地方往驻地赶回。  
而后半路上他们和带着战利品的赛尔切尔队会合，直到傍晚才顺利的回到了赤枝驻地。  
还没来得及和驻留战士们寒暄的库丘林敏锐地发现自己手下的小子们如临大敌的将什么人围在中间，异样的气氛让库丘林皱了皱眉，给了康纳尔和迪卢姆多一个信号。  
赤枝的副手和已被默认的首席战士利落的翻下马背，手上已经握住了武器。  
“是康诺特的徽记。”认出表示来访者身份的纹章的康纳尔皱起了眉头，敢这么大大刺刺地闯入对手的驻地，对方不是疯子就是真正的英雄。  
以康纳尔来说，他更希望是前者而不是后者。

不过很快康纳尔就知道自己估量错误。他发现迪卢姆多正诧异地看着库丘林的表情。  
蓝发战士露出的欢欣发自真心，迪卢姆多可以对着安格斯发誓，他从来没有在库丘林的脸上看到这样的神色。  
“我的挚友，你千里迢迢为何而来？”厄尔斯特的英雄似乎在瞬间褪去了身上的光环，雀跃得像个普通少年。  
被赤枝战士包围的陌生人站了起来，耀眼的金发在夕阳的光辉下犹如璀璨的黄金，而碧蓝色的眼眸一瞬间让迪卢姆多联想到了自己的养父，那位永远年轻的爱与青春之神安格斯。  
“难道你不欢迎我以对手之外的身份来访吗，我的同袍？”


	11. 生命中无法取代的人们

金发战士的戏言让迪卢姆多瞬间从记忆中找到了他的名字。  
少年的手紧紧地抓住了剑柄，而后又松开。金色的眼一眨不眨地盯着和库丘林勾肩搭背的英俊男性。  
在这个时代，能和厄尔斯特的守护者库丘林相提并论的只有两位英雄。一位是养育了库丘林的弗格斯，而另一位则正在库丘林的身旁。  
卢格之子、光之子库丘林，一生之中最高的挚友、同袍、兄弟以及——最后一个词闪过迪卢姆多的脑海的时候，少年的心不经意之间刺痛了一下，但是很快被他甩去脑后。  
凡是可以用来形容平辈之间的亲密关系的词都可以加诸在库丘林和这位战士之间。费迪亚得……影之女王斯卡哈的爱徒，和库丘林一同学艺的战士，他们之间的纽带远远超过在场的每一个人，包括迪卢姆多自己。  
那是不用去比就知道无法战胜的对象，唯一可以觉得欣慰的只是，迪卢姆多从未想过去得到库丘林的全部感情。  
他是战士，迪卢姆多挺直了脊背。他想要的是库丘林交付的背影，而不是和女人一样占有英雄的怀抱。

“库丘林。”费迪亚得打量着赤枝战士们护送的马车，“看来收获不错嘛。”  
“哦，刚把你那位女王陛下和国王陛下的军队打的屁滚尿流，然后顺手接手了一批，当然收获丰富。”库丘林挤眉弄眼的拍了拍费迪亚得的肩，“怎么，想要回去？如果看在你的面子上还个十分之一也不是不行——”  
“见鬼的库丘林你是太久没打架了是不是，我的面子只价值十分之一那么一点？”说笑着揍了库丘林一拳，费迪亚得摆摆手，“不要了全都不要了反正损失的也不是我。”  
“啊，果然别人的钱就可以大方的用吗。”  
“我又不是效忠的战士，只是客卿啦客卿，库丘林你真的懂客卿是什么意思吗？”  
“别开玩笑了好歹我比你多懂十八个伦符文——”

看着两个大大咧咧就在驻地门口斗起嘴的英雄，赤枝副团长深深地叹了口气，伸手扯了一下迪卢姆多的披风。  
“怎么了康纳尔。”  
黑发战士转过头，后者靠在他的肩膀上指了指周围的战利品，“来帮我清点一下，费迪亚得大人出现了指望大哥想起下令什么的简直是不可能的事情。”  
“没问题。”迪卢姆多露出温和的笑容，他从不拒绝同伴的请求，“是不是还要考虑酒宴的事情？”  
“这是自然的，那位可是费迪亚得。”康纳尔嘴角翘了翘，“库丘林大哥可以忘记招待任何人，不可能忘记招待他吗。”  
“喂，库丘林，那两个在背后念叨我的小家伙，褐色头发的是你表弟康纳尔对吧？那位‘海之民’又是谁？”

“海之民？”库丘林疑惑了一下，然后勾起嘴角，“啊，费迪亚得，你每次都能看走眼也是你的天赋？”  
“我说大英雄，黑发的爱尔兰人只可能来源于大海，不是马纳南的妖精化身的海豹和女人诞下的少年，那么他从哪里来？”  
“来迪尔。”库丘林向迪卢姆多招了招手，黑发战士顺从的走上前，和金发的英雄面对面。  
拥有着非人金眸的少年露出温和而甜蜜的微笑，对着金发的费迪亚得微微欠身，“您好，与库丘林齐名的英雄费迪亚得。我是迪卢姆多，迪那之孙——来自纽格兰奇。”

“纽格兰奇？库丘林，这是你的亲戚吗？”神明居住之地的名字并没有对金发的英雄造成什么震撼。对于这个从学艺开始就和卢格之子相伴的青年来说就算面前站着的是卢格本人，也只会激发战士想要挑战的欲望。  
凯尔特战士尊敬神明的方式，就是将最强的力量展现于神祗的面前。以挑战为名的战斗是人和神皆引以为傲的交流。  
“不，并非您想得那样。”带着敬语的用词是迪卢姆多来到这个时代之后鲜少使用的东西之一。除了面对德鲁伊们和长者的时候，赤枝的团员们还是第一次听到黑发战士对另一名战士使用这样的敬语。  
库丘林的嘴角翘了一下，迪卢姆多对费迪亚得带着敬意的称呼勾起库丘林的回忆。究竟是什么时候开始迪卢姆多对自己的言语中不带有那种生疏的敬意？是住在一起一两个月后，还是第一次亲吻他之后……或者是第一次拥抱他之后？  
战士赤色的双眼毫无顾忌地打量着迪卢姆多，直到后者飞快地暼了他一眼，带着不悦和难以察觉的羞涩。  
唔……真糟糕，差点就陷入和某位恶劣的王一个层次了。库丘林默默的吐槽了一句，这才回答了费迪亚得的问题，“哈？亲戚？这算哪门子关联啊费迪亚得。”

“我只是被抛弃在纽格兰奇的凡人之子，并非和库丘林大哥那样身具神血。”迪卢姆多没有露出任何不自然的表情，他对自己的身世并无任何特别的感觉。及时到了现在他也无法谅解父亲的所作所为，但是……“感谢安格斯父亲的仁慈，让我能从九个月大开始得到他的照顾，直到成年之时。”  
“那位伟大的爱与青春之神啊……”费迪亚得想起曾经听过的某些传闻，“能让那位抚养长大的战士就算说着谦逊的词汇也不会是普通之人。怎么样啊，叫迪卢姆多的小子，要不要来比试一下？”  
黑发少年没想到传闻中的英雄比传说中的还要平易近人以及随心所欲。“不得不说……还真是库丘林大哥的好友。”  
“这可真是相当高的评价吗迪尔。”一只手搭上迪卢姆多的肩膀，库丘林用力拍了费迪亚得一下，“比试吗当然没问题，不过现在不行。不能倾力战斗的话费迪亚得你也不会尽兴，不如等到下个机会或者先和我来一场？”  
“哦……？”颇有趣味地瞥了迪卢姆多一眼，费迪亚得一副“我明白了”的状态点了点头，“好吧，那就留到下次。小子，下次可要用最佳状态来迎战啊！”  
“唉……？”突然醒悟了费迪亚得是什么意思的迪卢姆多脸上一红，顾不上礼貌匆匆转身，拉着康纳尔往货车走去。

费迪亚得脸上显出的趣味表情又加深了几分。他毫不客气的反手搭住厄尔斯特的大英雄，把对方往训练场拖去。  
“喂喂喂，轻点。”被拽住了头发的库丘林抗议着，顺手拉住友人金色的卷发扯了一下，“听到没有，费迪亚得。”  
“啧，还是这么暴力。”把自己的头发从库丘林手里抢救回来，金发的战士笑了起来，“老实交代，那个黑头发的小家伙对你来说是重要的人吧？”  
赤红的瞳孔因为这个问题收缩了一下，库丘林偏头看向费迪亚得，“为什么这么认为，我的朋友。”  
“我从未看过你想保护厄尔斯特以外的存在，库丘林。但是你在保护他——保护那个明明比所有人都强大，甚至不弱于你的战士，你叫我怎么想出别的答案？”  
蓝发英雄的眼神闪烁了一下，玩笑似地给了费迪亚得一个肘击。  
后者轻易地闪开了去，重新勾住库丘林结实的肩膀，“老实承认我也不会笑话你的，吾友。”  
库丘林微微翘了翘嘴角，拍上老友的手背给了他答案，“那只是你不清楚，在迪尔的外表之下藏着一颗多么彷徨的心。”

凯尔特人迎接勇士的方式永远脱不了三个词，美酒、宴会和战斗。  
而欢迎库丘林远道的友人知名的英雄的宴饮自然更加盛大。  
参加的不止赤枝勇士团的成员。王都中的年轻贵族，博学的吟游诗人，有名望的商人们都赶了过来参加这次盛宴。  
长夜尽时所有的人都沉醉在美酒和欢愉之中，迎接第二天的来临。  
对与迪卢姆多来说，这也算是一次大乱安排的意外，所以等他回到房间的时候，康纳尔的恶作剧已经安安生生地呆在他的房间里，等待着他的决定。  
头疼的看着三位充满了期待看着他的女奴，金眼的战士毫不犹豫地冲回了库丘林的房间，将对方从费迪亚得的手臂中拉出来。  
“怎么了迪尔。”揉着惺忪的睡眼，库兰的猛犬打了一个大大的哈欠。  
“库丘林大哥——”脸上笼罩着阴云的黑发少年紧紧地抓着库丘林的胳膊，“请带我去见艾默。最好是立刻，现在就去。康纳尔那家伙把三个女奴丢在我的房间里了我绝对不能再多呆一会了！”  
“哈……？啊？哦……好吧。”明了地用手指抚过同伴眼角下的泪痣，库丘林踹了还在睡的费迪亚得一脚，“起来吧费迪亚得，你也没见过我那位美丽的妻子吧？”

也许从后世的眼光来看，凯尔特这个民族的女性处于一种微妙的矛盾地位，但是显然这个时代的凯尔特女性没有这样的认知。  
她们习惯于男人们战斗在外，夜不归宿。作为留守之人，女性们也拥有同样强悍的战斗力，同时也是那些勇悍战士最有力的后勤。  
库丘林的妻子艾默……就算对于来自后世的迪卢姆多也绝非陌生的名字。这位让年轻的库丘林一见倾心的女性可以说是库丘林前往影之国学艺的根本原因。即使日后厄尔斯特的大英雄的女性情人多得数不清楚，但是被冠上“妻子”头衔的也还是只有这么一位。  
虽然库丘林和迪卢姆多被圣杯灌输了现代知识，但是对于他们来说，凯尔特时代才是他们的年代。所以就算是具备了现代知识的英灵，在回到属于他们的世界的时候，也不会去改变规则。女性有女性的生活，而男人们有男人们的战斗。

所以当艾默看见自己没打招呼就摸回来的丈夫的时候，脸上的微笑甚至都没有颤动。她只是利落的指挥着仆役们去准备应作的事情，然后接下迪卢姆多转交过来的三名女奴。  
“我听说过你们的名字，战士们。”出生高贵的少妇站在丈夫的身边，她依旧和结婚的时候一样美丽，却比当年更加宁静而典雅。“很荣幸能见到您，金发的费迪亚得。我一直听闻您的名字，却到今天才有机会一见。”  
“那要归结你的丈夫将你藏得太好，福格尔之女艾默。就算是他亲如兄弟的友人也要到现在才能见识到你的美貌。”  
微微向费迪亚得一笑，艾默将注意力转到了迪卢姆多身上。“也欢迎你，来自遥远之地的战士。你的名字如今广传于王都，迪那之孙迪卢姆多。”  
“很荣幸见到您，艾默夫人。”被点名的黑发战士微微欠身，“我曾不止一次听过库丘林大哥提起您的名字。”

艾默对迪卢姆多表现出的生疏并不在意。她听过传闻中这位战士的身上有着“能让一切女性爱上他”的魔法，不过就算是现在艾默也没有觉得自己受到什么影响。  
既然库丘林敢让他的兄弟前来见自己，艾默相信那样的魔法并不是面前这个拘谨的战士自愿获得的东西。  
“请放松，对于赤枝的每一位成员来说，库丘林的家就是自己的家。”女主人适时地安抚了迪卢姆多的窘迫，然后引着众人入座。  
比起平日喧哗的赤枝驻地，艾默临时准备的招待安静而丰盛，她甚至没有询问库丘林更多的问题。  
没有迪卢姆多想象中的尴尬，战利品的转赠在平和的气氛中顺利的完成。  
甚至在离去的时候，属于库丘林城堡的女主人也用主人的殷切和热情将他们送到屋外，并没有让自己称为“丈夫”的那个男人留下的意思。

对于这样的情况，费迪亚得挑了挑眉，用力地拍了库丘林的肩膀一下。  
遭到突然袭击的蓝发战士不满地挑眉看向自己的友人，“费迪亚得，你是找茬要打架吗？”  
“如果是为了艾默，我觉得可以来一场。”拨乱自己耀眼的金发，费迪亚得拿出了年长者的气势，“库丘林，她是个好女人，你应该适当的去陪陪她。”  
“我当然知道艾默是个好女人。”抓了抓自己的头发，厄尔斯特的大英雄满不在乎的说道，“但是我的生活就是这样，没什么不好。”  
“你可以考虑减少女伴的数量，库丘林大哥。”一直沉默的迪卢姆多开了口，“不要因为有一位会一直等你的妻子，就把时间浪费在一夜一换的女性身上。”  
“迪尔，你要知道你来了之后想要混进你房间的女人绝对比想混进我房间里的多——”  
“这又不是我的错，库丘林大哥。”

战士们沿路斗嘴回到赤枝驻地的时候，前来牵马的少年告知他们康纳尔和科诺尔王的使者一起在大厅等着他们。  
得到传话的库丘林叹了口气，对身后的同伴们做了一个没办法的手势，“那老小子就爱搞突然袭击。”  
很显然，说出这句话的库丘林并没有自己也是厄尔斯特王族成员的自觉。对于战士来说，显然是组建战斗不断的赤枝勇士团比管理一个王国更合他胃口。  
而这一点也正是科诺尔对库丘林放心的地方。没有野心只需要战斗的大英雄无疑是厄尔斯特最好的剑与盾。尤其是在科诺尔王流放了自己的后父福格斯之后。

“你好，库丘林殿下。许久不见。”  
用这句话作为开场白的使者已经不再年轻。他的头发和胡须已经灰白，双眼不再锐利。但这并不能掩饰他曾经是科诺尔王最倚重的心腹这个事实。  
实际上，正是因为他的年老和稳重才会被派来和赤枝这群年轻气盛血气方刚的小伙子交涉。因为他们的领头人库丘林虽然是狂暴的战士，却意外的尊重长者。  
“请说出你的来意，兰阿思之子奥修德亚大人。”回到座位库丘林单刀直入的询问，而费迪亚得也随意地坐在库丘林左手边的客座上，迪卢姆多和康纳尔则站在库丘林的右侧，看着国王的使者。  
“听闻您的师兄弟大英雄费迪亚得前来赤枝做客。国王陛下想请他作为特别嘉宾，参加今年春季的比武大会。”奥修德亚看着库丘林，眼睛的余光却瞟向费迪亚得的反应。  
后者并没有做出什么表态，而是露出了将决定权交给库丘林的神情。  
“噢？多好的机会，挚友。”蓝发战士微微倾斜了身体，对费迪亚得说道，“可以在厄尔斯特的群众面前好好的比试一下……”  
“啊，抱歉，库丘林大人。”使者不得不打断了库丘林的话，“按照您之前的要求……只有最后的胜利者才能挑战您或者客座嘉宾，也就是费迪亚得大人……也就是说，您自己说过……不参加这场比试。”

=============  
风俗说明：  
这里稍微说一下凯尔特女性对丈夫是否出轨的判断在于他们有没有女性情人而非男性。所以……唔……没有狗血，没有小三，也没有过激。  
凯尔特人的节操是从来没有过的东西……


	12. 初春祭

对于将战斗当做日常的厄尔斯特王国来说，在首都举办的比武大会不如说是一场庆典、狂欢、盛宴——或者叫全民娱乐的开始。  
献给布里吉特女神的初春节当日，王宫将举行盛大的比武。来自各国的武者将在富饶的厄尔斯特王都齐聚，胜利者将获得科诺尔王赐予的财宝和荣耀，以及获得和最富盛名的两位勇士——厄尔斯特的英雄库丘林和康诺特的英雄费迪亚得战斗的权利。  
就算幼儿也在吟游诗人的故事中听过这两人的名字，而从无败绩的战果让年轻的英雄们在爱尔兰等同于不败的战神。  
能和这两位英雄交手对于大部分战士来说胜过任何国王赐予的财富和殊荣。  
随着吟游诗人和信使将消息传播四方，涌入厄尔斯特的勇士们也越来越多。

赤枝勇士团中当然也是热火朝天的景象。  
作为厄尔斯特最强勇士团，几乎每个团员都报名了这场盛大的庆典。这让负责整备和后勤的少年们忙的不可开交。整个驻地到处可以听见他们为了盔甲装饰和武器保养而发生的争吵。  
当然王都内外都少不了比武盛会带来的人类最古老的娱乐活动之一——“赌博”。  
尤其是在今年厄尔斯特第一英雄不参加的情况下，出现了空前热门的情况。终于不用因为大家一面倒的买库丘林胜导致每年赌盘只能改成库丘林的对手能坚持多久这种事情真是可喜可贺。  
当然，参赛的赤枝勇士中最被那些庄家们看好的有三人。  
两人是比武会的常客。魔枪Luin的拥有者赛尔切尔，以及厄尔斯特的王子，赤枝的副团长康纳尔。  
另一人则是去年冬季前才加入的迪卢姆多，虽然赤枝很有默契的对外封锁着他的消息，但是无孔不入的吟游诗人们显然不是嘴巴上有锁的存在。  
来自神之宫殿的黑发战士拥有夺下赤枝勇士团首席位置的战斗力这件事情在王都不胫而走，正式成为赌盘上最大的黑马。

而今年的话题人物现在并不在赤枝驻地。  
一向用着赤枝配给的盔甲的迪卢姆多并没有提前准备适合这次盛举的服饰，不得不前去订制适合的盔甲。  
虽然康纳尔试图从库存和库丘林的个人藏品中找出适合黑发战士身材的盔甲，但是显然还处于成长期的少年一个冬季之后又壮实了一些，这使得库丘林那些合身订制的盔甲已经不是那么适合迪卢姆多。  
于是今天早晨在康纳尔的要求下，黑发战士和赤枝的副团长一起进了城。

康纳尔在午后回到驻地，而迪卢姆多至今未归。  
等康纳尔想起这点的时候，他已经在忙乱中度过了一个下午。  
“哦，可怜的老盖特，他的铺子不知道有没有被王都的女性们拆掉了围墙。”库丘林感叹道，“走啦，闲着没事的家伙们和我一起去解救我们的制甲匠！要不未来的一段时间怪脾气的老家伙一定会拒绝赤枝的订单。”  
“库丘林，我觉得你的重点有问题。”赤枝的座上宾摇了摇头，不过却已经站起来打算去凑热闹。

实际上，就像库丘林预料的那样。  
如果不是他亲自出马，那么想要通过热情的女性们围成的人墙一定会变成不可能的任务。  
不过好在厄尔斯特的大英雄一样是万人迷的水准，身边还有同样声名远播的费迪亚得，赤枝团员们才顺利地走进了尚且健在的制甲铺。  
“哟盖特老爷子。”库丘林和老匠人亲热地勾肩搭背，虽显老态却依然身体强健的盖特老爷子显然对这位他从小看到大的惹祸能手没有什么好脸色。  
“我的那兄弟在哪？老爷子你该不会把他扫地出门了吧？”  
“笑话。难得来个挂着赤枝的名字却有礼貌的小伙子，不过可不是我不放人，是他走不了。”老盖特指了指制甲间，“自己去找。”

将团员们留在外面，费迪亚得自愿地留在外间看管那群闲不住的半大小子们。  
库丘林只身进去制甲间，迪卢姆多正在学徒们的帮助下试着给自己的皮护肩镶嵌上金属装饰。  
落入库丘林眼中的是年轻战士结实的背影，因为弯曲身体而紧绷形成的肌肉线条透过束在身上的短袍显现出来，带着库丘林所熟悉的、属于战斗者才有的美丽。  
无视了学徒们看见他惊喜的表情，蓝发战士毫无顾忌的从后面搂上黑发战士的腰，“迪尔，你打算待到盔甲完成才回家吗？”

放下手里的工具，黑发战士转过了头。  
熔炉的火光映照在年轻的面庞上投下清晰的阴影，却让少年的容貌在一瞬间似乎变得和库丘林记忆中的青年一样深邃。  
琥珀金色的眼对着库丘林在火光中变成深红的瞳孔，染上微微的笑意。  
“你来啦，库丘林大哥。”年轻的战士维持着被拥抱的姿势直起身，从库丘林的身上传来的温度比燃着炉火的锻造间还要高出一些，这让迪卢姆多想起了关于库丘林的一个传说。  
发现少年的嘴角翘起了诡异的弧度，库丘林挑了挑眉，把迪卢姆多拉出学徒们的包围，走到相对僻静的角落。  
“你想到什么有趣的事情了迪尔，笑得如此的不怀好意？”

“库丘林你真的想知道吗？”压低了声音的少年换回了称呼，金色的眼眸中闪烁着促狭的光彩。  
稍微在满足好奇心和满足了好奇心之后的后果之间犹豫了一会，库丘林果断地选择了前者，“来来，我还真不怕你会说出什么。”  
黑发战士贴在对方的耳边，将声音压到最低，“记得小时候听吟游诗人讲故事，说你那一次击杀城中的恶霸三兄弟，战到暴走无人能停下你。有位长者找了一百位女性在你面前脱衣服都没用，最后还是全城的妇女一起出动向你泼冷水才阻止下来。是真的吗，库丘林大哥？”  
“原来是这件事情吗。”蓝发的猛犬咧牙而笑，“迪尔，你可以抓住任何一个人来证实一下这个传闻的真假。另外——”故意拖长了声音，库丘林借着贴近的姿势啃了一下笑得更厉害的黑发少年的耳廓。“迪尔，你如果全力战斗的话一定也能让我热血沸腾。不过到时候我就不能保证自己能不能控制住自己了。”  
“放心吧大哥。”轻轻地在对方的嘴唇上磨蹭了一记，迪卢姆多露出认真的神色，“不需要全城的人，就算我一个人也会阻止你的。”  
库丘林抬起手掌压上认真发誓的迪卢姆多的头顶揉了揉，也同样换上一副认真的表情。  
“那么……现在来考虑一下怎么把你从女性的包围圈中解救出去？”

“厄尔斯特的女士们真是热情奔放啊~”对着从里间出来的两人打了个招呼，来自康诺尔的英雄正整理着自己的服饰。  
扑上来表达爱意的女性们刚被赤枝战士们拦了出去，不过他们现在显然也陷入了女性的包围中。  
虽然没有他们的团长那么的受欢迎，但无疑多次为厄尔斯特出战的赤枝战士们在王都的女性们心中的地位显然不低。  
“唔，费迪亚得看来你也收到了不亚于迪尔的欢迎吗？”对着外面的女士们打了个招呼，库丘林向战士们挥了挥手，“走了，收兵回家啦小子们！”  
“大哥说得太轻巧啦！”  
“除非你把迪卢姆多装进袋子里面，否则就算再有三倍的人也冲不开女性们的热情嘛！”  
负责阻拦女性们的赤枝团员起哄道，然而作为被点名的那个，黑发战士很无奈的看着因为库丘林和自己的出现而更加热情高涨的女性们。

费迪亚得用眼神询问库丘林“怎么办”，厄尔斯特的传说挑了挑眉，表示已经有了打算。  
“迪尔。”库丘林对着黑发战士招了招手，后者不解地靠了过去。  
“我可不认为在这里用应付现代女性的那招管用。”迪卢姆多小声说道。  
“哦，当然，我也觉得不会有用。”库丘林轻松地回答道，然后将黑发战士拦腰扛了起来。  
“喂！库丘林！”  
“好像变重了点……”  
“不是这个问题！”  
用空出的手塞住一边耳朵，库丘林扛着迪卢姆多向外走去。  
“抱歉啦女士们——这小子可是我的东西，如果你们真想约他的话，就等我不在的时候吧~”

==========

“真是太乱来了……”虽然应该庆祝成功从女性群中脱身，但迪卢姆多的脸皮显然还没厚到库丘林的程度。  
于是他一回到驻地就借口要保养武器溜回了自己房间。  
一边擦拭着自己心爱的枪和剑，迪卢姆多一边喃喃自语着抱怨库丘林刚才的所作所为。  
并不是讨厌。只是同样作为战士，被那么对待的时候迪卢姆多有一种受挫的感觉。  
或许在库丘林眼里他依旧有一部分是“后辈”，在对方的心里自己还完全没有跟上脚步吧。  
想到这里迪卢姆多叹了口气，将手上擦拭干净的小刀随意地扔在榻上。

就在黑发战士胡思乱想的时候，康纳尔的声音从门外穿了过来。  
“迪卢姆多？我可以进来吗？”  
“请进。”迪卢姆多将床榻上的工具清理了一下，空出一个位子招待走进的褐发少年坐下。“有事？”  
康纳尔点了点头，将一张抄写的羊皮纸放到迪卢姆多面前。  
凯尔特人的文字掌握在少数人手里，但是出生贵族的两名战士都能读懂自己时代的文字，不过迪卢姆多对于四百年前的字母依然有些苦手。  
所幸这张羊皮纸上的内容一目了然。  
“这是……参赛名单吗？”  
“对，你被困在集市的时候陛下派人送来的。”康纳尔说道，“今年参赛的人数远远超过了陛下的预料。大哥的不参加和能和英雄交手这两点吸引了许多想找几乎进入赤枝和接近王室的战士。”

“我觉得里面不会这么简单。”迪卢姆多仔细的看着参赛者的名字，轻声嘟囔了一句。  
“我也这么觉得，对于旁边的几个国家来说也是派入间谍的好机会。”康纳尔继续说道，“而且……那件事情还没有眉目。”  
“吟游诗人和德鲁伊追寻了一个冬季还没有线索？”迪卢姆多有些惊讶，“能够干扰自然的力量必然是强大且邪恶的，我本以为很快会有头绪。”  
“我们都这么认为。可惜到现在还没有找到线索。不管怎么说，对方是个狡猾的家伙。”康纳尔看着黑发战士，“迪卢姆多，以赤枝副团长的名义，我对你提出要求。”  
看见迪卢姆多微微颔首表示接受，康纳尔才郑重地说道，“赤枝的团员大部分参加了这次比武。但是可能获得优胜的只有你、我和赛尔切尔。”  
“不要让其他人获得胜利，无论是为了大哥，还是大哥用全心守护的厄尔斯特。”  
金眼的战士将手放在心口握拳起誓，“我答应你，康纳尔。无论我的面前出现怎样的敌人，我都将取得胜利。”  
迪卢姆多顿了一下，直视着褐发少年，“因为我曾缔结Geis——库丘林是我的引导者，我的主君。我将守护他的背后，直到生命的终结。”

==========

迪卢姆多的盔甲送来之后的第二个清晨就是初春节。  
德鲁伊们惯例的祭祀之后，人潮转向临时搭建的斗技场。  
远远超出科诺尔王预计的人数让他不得不下令扩建了场地，木制的看台包围着宽敞的平地，其中用打磨过的石头和木桩分出大大小小十数个场地。  
王族的坐位自然是妆点得最豪华的那一块，贵族和平民的看台则比起往年显得简陋。  
不过没有人在意这些，他们的目光更多的集中在等待着比武开始的战士们身上。  
来自爱尔兰各地——甚至从遥远的苏格兰和英格兰赶来的战士们齐聚在等待区中，精心保养的武器和装饰过的盔甲在阳光下闪烁着金属的光泽。  
当然其中也不乏落魄投机之辈，但敢参与这场盛宴的人无不是对自己的武艺有所信心。  
因为初春节的盛宴并非点到为止的试技，如果战士们有意，那么必然会变成不死不休战斗。  
贵族们已经落座，而在号角声中科诺尔王也已经站在他的位置前。  
随着权杖的举起，沸腾的人声逐渐安静。借助了德鲁伊们的法术，科诺尔王的声音回响在斗技场的每个角落。  
犹如仪式一部分的致辞结束之后，科诺尔王抬起了手，大声宣布。  
“启门！”

随着厄尔斯特之王的命令，斗技场中正东位的两扇木栅门被卫兵向前推开。  
夹杂着车轮滚动声音的马蹄声从门后传出，将观众和战士们的注意力吸引了过去。  
两架因为祭典而盛装的战车并排驶出东门，彼此间的距离不到一掌。  
驾车人的高明技巧引来了观众的欢呼，但他们的注意力在下一秒就被站在两架车上的战士们所吸引。  
以一种前所未见的华丽技巧在飞驰的战车上交锋的两人看起来就像两团模糊的虚影。  
蓝发的库丘林是厄尔斯特的人们熟悉的战士，但是就算是赤枝的成员，也鲜少有看见对方拿起盾的时候。  
然而如今用单手操控着死棘之枪战斗的库丘林手上正架着那面名叫“深红”的盾牌，用以迎击金发的费迪亚得手中的长枪。  
而金发的战士也全副武装，如果说库丘林是一把突刺的矛，那么师出同门的费迪亚得就像善于防守的坚实墙壁。  
金发战士手中的盾牌比他的长枪更加的危险，沉重的盾牌显然兼具了防守和进攻的能力，而他手中的长枪看起来更像是一个幌子。

两人战斗的方式截然不同，却又有细微的相似。  
斯卡哈教导出的两名英雄彼此熟悉对方的战斗方式，即使并非全力的战斗，在周围人的眼中也惊险万分。  
就像每一次比武切磋一样，库丘林的武器总是让费迪亚得看起来险象环生，但金发的战士每每能在对方力道用尽的时候跃出盾牌的防御进行反击。  
两人在战车上腾挪缠斗，犹如在平地一般。  
周围鸦雀无声，所有人的目光都集中在战车飞驰的方向，没有人喧哗，没有人说话。  
两名英雄的比斗吸引着所有人的注意力，甚至当战车按照仪式绕场三周停在场中的时候，还没有一个人从激烈的交锋中回过神。

直到两名英雄以双枪的交击作为结束信号，彼此收回武器向科诺尔王行礼之后，雷鸣般的掌声和欢呼才爆发出来。  
和库丘林交换了一个眼神，费迪亚得理了理在战斗中散乱的金发，随着自己的战车一起退到看台之下，只留下厄尔斯特的英雄和他的战车停留在斗技场的中心。  
“听好了，站在这里的战士们。”  
库丘林的声音传遍全场，喧哗之声渐渐平息。  
“你们即将开始战斗——胜利者将获得荣耀，而失败者亦拥有战士的尊严。只有逃避者才会丧失战士的骄傲！敢于挑战之人即为勇士！站在此处者即已获得第一场胜利！”  
“现在，拿起你们的武器！”  
“以卢格之子之名，我代表科诺尔王宣布！”  
“比武开始！”

随着爆发的欢呼声，斗技场中用木栅栏隔开的场地纷纷开放。  
由于人数远远超过以往，第一轮将是分为十数组的小组混战。  
只有十六人能进入第二轮战斗，也就是说，只有从混战中脱颖而出的胜利者才能获得进阶的资格。  
从库丘林身上移回视线的迪卢姆多看了看周围，确定没有熟悉的人在自己的挑战圈之后慢慢地吸了一口气。  
习惯性平息自己沸腾的战斗之血的动作却被周围的陌生人误认为是胆小的表现。  
挑衅的话语从轻佻的战士口中毫无遮拦地涌出，回答他的是黑发少年头的一个挥击。  
鼻骨断裂的声音从背后传来，迪卢姆多却连头都没有回。  
他收回手，舔掉上面沾染的血迹。  
金色的眼中已然充满沸腾的烈焰。  
——战斗，已经开始。


	13. 热身战

初赛是几乎没有规则的混乱比武。  
规定只有两个：出场失败，和放下武器即为认输。而在混战中杀死对手也是被许可的事情，参战的战士们只用为死去的对手支付一笔丧葬费便可免除一切责罚和来自对方家族的复仇。  
库丘林登上看台的时候斗技场中只能用混乱来形容。  
蓝发战士在挚友的身边坐下，饶有兴趣地看着比往年更混乱的场面。  
厮杀中的各种意外自然难免，但是血的味道和战斗的场面却更能刺激观众们的感官。  
“你的小家伙在哪呢，库丘林。”明明知道黑发战士和挚友的年龄几乎一样，费迪亚得依然喜欢使用“小家伙”来代之金眼的少年。  
“在那。”库丘林指向斗技场的一个角落。“难道你看不出来吗，吾友。如此短暂的时间里就逐渐平静下来的交锋可不是一般战士能做到的啊。”

顺着库丘林的手指，费迪亚得也发现了只是单手握着长剑的年轻战士。  
似乎是觉得这样的战斗没有尽全力的必要，站在混战中的少年看起来有一些漫不经心。那样的神态让迪卢姆多显得有些游离在争斗的空气之外，就像一场宴席之中不请自来的吟游乐师，只是适逢其会而恰如其分的坐着自己应该做的事情。  
但作为老练的战士，费迪亚得并不会为如此的姿态所迷惑。  
微垂的剑尖可以随时挑起，看起来随意的站姿却是最适合向任意一个方向发力的姿势。  
黑发少年只是选择了不主动攻击，但是看起来就像有一个“剑圈”围绕在他的周围。  
凡是跨入那个范围的战士——无论是主动的，还是被动的，都会被那柄装饰华丽的长剑挥砍出去。

“我听说你的小兄弟是用枪的，库丘林。”观察着迪卢姆多如同流水般的挥剑动作，费迪亚得感兴趣地询问。  
“真是耳朵灵敏嘛。”库丘林撑着一边胳膊，看了一眼周围因为他们的对话而好奇凑近的贵族，“不过也没什么需要隐瞒的。我漂亮的小鹿可不只有一对鹿角哟，吾友。”  
“小鹿？”对于库丘林的比喻费迪亚得笑了起来，“我以为是猎犬啊挚友。看起来温顺，其实和狼一样凶猛的动物——小家伙和你唯一的区别，就是看起来温和无害。”  
“怎么可能有无害的猛兽，就算是迪尔这样被爱神养大的战士，他的爪牙也一样的锋利。不，比起其他不入流的凡人来说……”蓝发的英雄勾起了嘴角，“他是不败的。”

库丘林的话对于周围的听众来说近乎于预言。  
而年轻的战士也显然没有让相信这句话的人失望。   
完全结束战斗的迪卢姆多看起来倒像是没有进入状态，连呼吸都没有丝毫的紊乱，就像刚才撂倒了十来人的剑士不是自己一般。  
他的脚边有对手留下的血迹。虽然没有夺取对方性命的意思，但是在彼此都使用武器的情况下想要不留下伤痕的击倒对手还是非常困难。  
疼痛一向是夺取敌人战意的最好方式，迪卢姆多并不会因为“对方很弱”就抛弃这种好用的方法。  
也许是战斗结束得太快，负责监督的皇家卫士愣了一会才想起自己的职责。  
负责通报结果的传令跳上马背，很快所有的观众都得到了这个消息。  
“第一个胜出的是，鹰之台，来自纽格兰奇的赤枝勇士迪卢姆多！”

“啧，又被迪卢姆多抢先了一会。”只比黑发战士晚上少许结束战斗的康纳尔放下了武器走出自己的战圈。  
而不远处伴随着魔枪Luin带起的腥风血雨，赛尔切尔也完成了他的战斗。熊之台是死亡人数最多的战圈，这也是因为赛尔切尔的魔枪一旦拔出，不饮下对手的鲜血就会反噬，所以这名战士的战斗作风永远是赶尽杀绝，没有丝毫容情的余地。  
全部战斗完结之时已经到了下午，十六个战圈的胜者都已经产生，其中有居然有六人来自赤枝勇士团这点让观众们对厄尔斯特守护者们的战力有了新的认知。  
科诺尔王的脸上也带着荣耀的神情，就犹如获胜的是他自己的亲卫一般。

“库丘林。”这位王者从自己的宝座上倾过身体，向王国的第一勇士祝贺，“你为厄尔斯特缔造了一群强大的守卫。”  
“这是当然。”厄尔斯特的王子挑了挑眉，不可否置地回答，“赤枝的每一位成员身上都流淌着厄尔斯特王族之血，您代表的血脉就是他们的力量，陛下。”  
“那么你是否应该正式向我介绍一下那位黑发战士？我不记得我的氏族中有这样一位年轻的勇士。我听说只要他出现在王都的大街上，就会夺取所有少女的心？”  
“这真是夸张的传闻，科诺尔陛下。”赤枝勇士的团长摊了摊手，“就算真是一切少女的情人，您也别忘我所有的支持者。”  
“哈哈哈，库丘林，你的幽默真是没有预兆的事情。”科诺尔王爽朗地笑了起来，“不过我亦听闻你当街宣布，那名漂亮的少年战士是你的所有物？”  
库丘林对着厄尔斯特的王露出促狭的表情，“陛下，谁又能真的从达格达之子安格斯手里抢走他的爱子、迪那之孙，金眼的迪卢姆多？要是和伟大的爱神争夺他最心爱的养子的话，可是接下来的人生都会被诅咒的啊~”

==========

在战士们都经过了充分的休息之后，十六人比斗在第二天进行。  
八名胜出者中赤枝的成员依然占了一半的数字，这让第二合战出现了大家意料之中却又一直在避免的事情。  
赛尔切尔和康纳尔提前进行了战斗，而胜出者将遇上迪卢姆多那组的胜利者。  
而迪卢姆多的对手也是同为赤枝一员的战士，平日在训练场上已经交手过数次，而以结果来说迪卢姆多根本没有输的可能。  
当然，对于观众来说没有任何的问题。  
为此发出的惋惜声仅仅是因为他们觉得诸神给予了那四位来自国外的战士太过于优厚的机会，但是很快观众们就为接下来可能的精彩对决激动不已。

不过第一场和第二场比武让很多人觉得失望。  
第一场是康纳尔对赛尔切尔。  
康纳尔是赤枝的副团长，厄尔斯特的人们都非常肯定这名年轻的厄尔斯特王子是王族中除了库丘林和科诺尔王之外最强的战士。  
赛尔切尔也同样出生贵族，只是因为母亲的身份低下兼职又非正妻，就算费尽了力气也没有能让唯一的儿子被生父的家族所承认。 如果不是库丘林，这位发色和性格都很爆裂的战士大约已经不知道沦落到哪里做佣兵，而非和如今一样以魔枪Luin的主人出名的赤枝勇士。  
也许正是因为赤枝如同自己的家一样，在负责监督的卫士宣布“开始比武”之后，一向讲究“先发制人”的赛尔切尔却迟迟没有动。

暗红和黑色混杂的魔枪甚至没有拔出枪套，高大的红发战士抱着手臂站在场地里，皱起的眉头显示着他在苦恼着什么。  
作为对手的康纳尔也没有拔出武器。褐发战士看着明显不在战斗状态的友人，低声叫出对方的名字，“赛尔切尔。”  
回应康纳尔的是赛尔切尔耸了耸肩，然后将绑在身上固定武器的皮带解下来连着枪一起丢到了地上。  
“我认输。”  
周围安静了一下，然后爆发出一片嘘声。没有什么战败不战而降更耻辱，这是凯尔特人绝不接受的方式。  
康纳尔不禁拔高了声音提醒自己的战友，“赛尔切尔！在我接受之前你还有机会收回自己的话！”  
“不，康纳尔，请你接受。”对着一波又一波的嘘声依旧挺直了背的红发战士没有任何的犹豫，“我仔细思考过了，如果对上康纳尔的话，不用Luin就没有胜利的可能，但是我发过誓，Luin不会指向赤枝的任何一个成员。”  
赛尔切尔抬起手，指向观众，“听好了，我赛尔切尔，赤枝的战士，是绝不会要沾上自己战友鲜血的胜利的！”

“……这小子，做事真是不顾后果啊。”在观众席上的库丘林挠了挠头发，“算了，不过这才是我手下的小子们该有的样子。”  
“所以说，有什么样任性的团长才有什么样的团员。”  
蓝发战士夸张的向出言的费迪亚得欠了欠身，“啊，多谢夸奖，挚友。”  
在两人斗嘴的时候，同时比试的另一组也分出了胜负。  
应该说，只是象征性的交手，赤枝的少年战士很快拱手让出了胜利给迪卢姆多。  
本来安排在下午的比赛不得不提前进行，在上午就完全的决出了四名胜利者。

这四个人是：  
来自厄尔斯特赤枝勇士的康纳尔。  
同样来自赤枝勇士的迪卢姆多。  
来自康诺特的休洛依。  
来自芒斯特的皮尔斯南。

即使之前的战斗不够精彩，观众们也不得不服从德鲁伊们经过精确的推算安排下的时间，等待着明日的太阳升起之后进行的两场战斗。  
休洛依对皮尔斯南，以及康纳尔对迪卢姆多。

==========

“我说啊，你们这群任性的小子们。”赤枝的大厅中，库丘林盘腿坐在主位上，锐利的眼神扫过站在一起的四人。  
“格尔特和迪尔就算了。我说的就是你赛尔切尔，扭头装什么事情都没发生也没用！”蓝发战士顺手抄起旁边的割肉刀，随手一投逼着红发战士乖乖面对自己站好。“你到底什么时候立下那么乱来的誓言的啊？”  
“唔，大哥你别那么生气吗，是拿到Luin的时候啊~”赛尔切尔掏了掏耳朵，“而且不是很正常的吗？我可是除了赤枝之外在没有别的家了吗。”  
“臭小子，立下Geis的事情居然都不和大哥说一声，还口口声声说把这里当家？”从座位上跳起来的库丘林被冲上来的迪卢姆多一把抱住压回位子上。“喂迪尔连你都帮那个混蛋吗！”

“冷静一点库丘林大哥，反正……你也只是在生气赛尔切尔没说出Geis的事情吧？”金色的眼中含着笑意看着库丘林，后者“哼”了一声，重新在座位上坐定。  
“算你说得对好了。”库丘林一只手撑着脸颊对着迪卢姆多和康纳尔点了点。  
“听好，你们两个。明天的战斗不准再给我搞出这么一出。”赤枝的领导者一字一句的吩咐道，“我倒是没所谓，但是再不好好战斗的话，那位陛下可是要发火了。虽然我是不介意和皇家卫士干架，但是这种事情对厄尔斯特没有任何的好处……迪尔，康纳尔——满足人民的愿望也是守护国家的战士应该做的事情啊。”  
两名年轻战士对看了一眼，迪卢姆多和康纳尔发誓自己在对方的眼中看到了一样的笑意。  
“是，大哥。定不负所望。”

==========

手中的长枪擦拭了一遍又一遍。  
褐发战士注视着窗外微微泛起的光亮，黎明已经到来，新的一天即将开始。  
而新的战斗也即将开始。  
康纳尔不知道在另一间屋子里的战士是否和他怀抱一样的心情，年轻的心中鼓动的不仅仅是对战斗的热情。  
就像有一种空虚充斥着战士的心，他的身体和手中的武器都在渴望着一些难以触摸的东西。  
对胜利的渴望，对尽情战斗的鼓动，对能和强者交手的兴奋。  
这样的情绪充斥着战士的身体，他需要将一切变成行动，来让因此而觉得虚空的心灵得到满足。  
康纳尔起身握紧了枪柄，拉开门大步向外走去。

“天亮了。”  
黑发战士在椅子上自言自语，放在桌上的枪身上缠绕着从德鲁伊处获得的封魔布，掩盖了它的魔力和光泽。  
“准备好了吗，迪尔。”盘坐在床上的库丘林看着战士的侧影，开口询问道。  
没有平日的懒散，赤红色的眸子中蕴含着逼人的热力。  
战士的血会因为战士沸腾，或者说，战士的血会因为战斗而沸腾，无论是亲自斗争或者期待看到一场精彩的比武。  
被询问的黑发战士转过了头，金色的眼中带着已经冷却后的沉静。  
“你不觉得不公平吗，库丘林？”迪卢姆多发出如此的疑问，而库丘林也明白他在疑惑什么。  
纵然肉体是鲜活的，但他们的灵魂在时间中已经存在了无数个日夜。  
他们经历和磨练的比刚刚跨入人生第十六个年头的少年战士多上无数倍。而生前已经是传奇的英雄并不觉得自己十六岁的时候会比康纳尔弱。  
不，迪卢姆多自信地认为，不到十六岁就夺下了菲奥娜首席战士之名的自己，比现在的康纳尔更强。  
正因为如此他才会疑惑，不是疑惑别的，而是疑惑面前的战士所表现出来的态度。

“公平？”库丘林枕着胳膊向后靠在墙上，“迪尔——你真的认为有战斗是公平的吗？”  
“起码在竞技场上的挑战……”  
“你能保证你的对手和你一样强？一样强的对手你能保证他当日的战斗状态最佳？你能保证他没有心事一心战斗？这些事情你都预测不了，也无法预测和避免。”库丘林闭起眼睛叙述道，“不是竞技场的时候就更难保证——也就是说，无论什么时候战斗都不是公平的，迪尔。你要做的和要考虑的不是和谁公平的战斗。”  
“那么……是什么？”黑发战士走了过去，在库丘林的身边坐下。  
金色的眸子一眨不眨地看着对方的表情，似乎想从上面看出些什么。  
“是如何让对方用尽全力的和你战斗，我的战士。”厄尔斯特的英雄睁开了眼，凝视着迪卢姆多眼底的不解，“没有遗憾的，全力一战——这才是战士所追求的真正的战斗。”  
“无论对手有多强有多么难以战胜，只要尽全力的战斗便不需要后悔。所以迪尔，用尽全力的去战斗吧。给康纳尔一场无论何时想起也能感觉到无上满足的战斗。”  
“这才是你真正要思考的事情。”  
金色的眼闪烁了一下，然后库丘林看到从中涌起的淡淡笑意。  
年轻战士温热的嘴唇贴上他的唇瓣，带着心脏的鼓动。  
“是，遵照你的吩咐，库丘林大哥。”

==========

太阳升上了两杆的高度。  
斗技场的周围已经座无虚席。  
赤枝勇士中数一数二的战士的对决吸引的不仅仅是厄尔斯特的观众，那些参加竞技的武者们也聚集了起来。  
大部分人紧张的不仅仅是比赛的过程，还有他们的钱袋。  
就算迪卢姆多的勇猛之名已经有所耳闻，但康纳尔未曾败过。 没有库丘林参加的比武充满了变数，这也是赌局为之热门的原因。  
在太阳终于升上第三杆的高度之时，两位战士跨入了斗技场的中心。  
康纳尔的身上覆盖着代表厄尔斯特皇室和赤枝勇士徽记的皮铠，没有护具遮挡褐发在风中安静的飘拂。  
他手中紧握着长枪，木制的小圆盾扣在他的手腕上。  
而迪卢姆多身上的皮铠则镶嵌了狼的纹饰。  
银和青铜混合成的金属装饰在肩甲上闪闪发光，却比不上迪卢姆多手中两把武器的光辉。

“向今日参战的勇士致敬！来自赤枝勇士的康纳尔，以及来自同样所在的迪卢姆多！”  
司仪的声音在斗技场中响起，预示着即将开始的战斗。  
“把枪缠上了吗？迪卢姆多。”康纳尔看向黑发战士右手被封魔符文缠绕的短枪，开口询问。  
嘴角微微勾起，迪卢姆多抬起了眼眸。流转着的光辉异于平常，带着无与伦比的鲜活气息。  
“这是为了没有顾忌的与你战斗啊，康纳尔。”带着磁性的声音在场中响起，黑发战士挑起了枪尖，“只有这样，你才能用身体记住我的枪啊。”


	14. 迪卢姆多 VS 康纳尔

迪卢姆多的开场白意味着比试的开始。  
黑发战士伫立在斗技场的右方，手中紧握的两把武器康纳尔都曾见过。  
黄色短枪是安格斯赐予拥有“必灭的黄蔷薇”之名的魔枪，如今却被封魔布掩盖了锋芒，只留下鲜艳的黄色枪身让旁观者猜测封印之下的锋刃。  
青铜色的短剑被称为“怒火”，同样来自安格斯的馈赠。  
作为在短时间内名声突起的战士，在旁观者眼里迪卢姆多拥有着太多谜团。但是对于厄尔斯特人来说，他们所认同的英雄选择的战士无需抱有敌意。  
年轻而勇猛的战士是上天对厄尔斯特的馈赠，就犹如赤枝勇士们是守护厄尔斯特的城墙一般自然。  
康纳尔深吸了一口气，向对面年长的黑发战士斜挑起枪尖。  
“无需留手迪卢姆多。”少年的双眼为能得到一个相衬的对手而闪闪生辉。“能与你全力一战是我的期盼。”

回应康纳尔的是黑发战士迅捷的动作。  
黄色的短枪在空气中留下一个妙曼的弧度，犹如少女惑人的舞姿，带着渴求鲜血的笑容刺向之褐发战士的怀抱。  
但这样的攻势还无法逼迫年少的战士躲闪。虽然经历的战斗比不上迪卢姆多，康纳尔却也是百年难得一见的强大战士。  
能在传说中留下名字的战士无一例外拥有过人的反应和野兽一般的直觉。  
更多的战斗是将他们先天的能力磨练成后天的技巧，迪卢姆多觉得自己比康纳尔多的就是这一点。  
所以他不曾小看眼前的战士。即使没有用上最强的一枪一剑，但迪卢姆多选择了自己最擅长的战斗方式。

对于迪卢姆多的一击康纳尔举起胳膊。少年肌肉结实的小臂上扣着一面精致的小圆盾。  
木制的盾身纹刻着繁复的几何花纹，盾正中的一块用铁片加固，增加了盾的坚固性的同时却也没有增加多少重量。  
而不到一半圆盾三分之二大小的腕盾对于康纳尔来说不光是因为其轻巧，更因为这样的盾牌不会妨碍到他使用枪的灵巧性。  
黄色的短枪顺着盾的弧面被滑开的同时迪卢姆多向后跳跃，后撤的短枪让胸口一瞬间露出了空隙。  
康纳尔直觉的抓住了这个破绽，手中的长枪往后甩动，他单手握住枪身三分之一处，长枪瞬时变短，往迪卢姆多的左胸投去。

少年的反应可谓极快，而迪卢姆多也同样拥有绝伦的速度。  
握在右手上的短剑向上一缩，剑柄刚好从下往上叩击在少年的枪身上，化解了少年凌厉的一击。  
“很不错。”金眸的战士由衷的夸奖道，“不过还差那么一点。”   
“没关系，这是没有时间限制的斗场。”收回长枪重整架势的康纳尔露出森森笑容，“不要令我失望，迪卢姆多。”  
“呵，这时候倒是能看出你和库丘林的血缘关系。”同样用笑容回应了对方的挑衅，迪卢姆多举起了持剑的手，“这句话同样给你，康纳尔。”  
黑发战士深深地吸了一口气。  
“热身到此为止。”

康纳尔的神色开始慎重起来。认真的迪卢姆多能爆发出怎样的战斗力少年的心中一直都只有预估的情况。  
与山脉之王的战斗至今还时常在康纳尔的脑海中徘徊。  
黑发战士在最后爆发出的力量和跳跃能力都不是普通人……不，哪怕是精锐的战士都很难做到那一点。  
看着迪卢姆多认真起来却更加神采飞扬的神色，康纳尔双手握上枪柄。  
他得采取主动，否则他将失去获胜的机会。

看台上的观众们发出了惊呼。  
作为王都的居民，他们不是第一次观看到康纳尔的武技，却是第一次看到康纳尔在比试中主动出击。  
赤枝的副团长平日的战斗方式在这些同样是战士的平民和贵族眼里就像守株待兔的蜘蛛，静止在以他为中心的战圈内，等待着猎物踏上露出破绽的一瞬间。  
他们没有想到康纳尔主动攻击也是如此锐利，就像锁定了猎物的狼一般，在咬破对方喉咙之前绝不停止攻击。  
但是对于观众们来说更没有想到的，是在如此疾风骤雨一般的攻击下黑发战士所表现出的实力。  
鲜艳的枪杆带出的残影就像一朵盛开的蔷薇，每一下击打都恰到好处地挡开来自康纳尔的刺击。  
而迪卢姆多手中的短剑则像伺机而动的毒蛇，抓准每一个机会穿过康纳尔的攻击，但褐发战士也能找准时机用臂盾挡下金眼战士的挥砍。

令人眼花缭乱的战斗引起围观战士和观众的频频惊叹。而惊叹中饱含的羡慕让赤枝勇士的少年们挺起胸膛分外骄傲。  
是的，就是那样。  
他们年轻的不仅仅是从无败绩的团长库丘林，他们的副团长和首席战士也一样是比大部分人都更年轻的天才战士。  
连诸神都会嫉妒他们的实力吧——不止一个人这样想着。年轻代表着他们的未来还很漫长，而等到他们的身体和武技都完全成熟的时候，与之敌对是多么可怕的事情。  
王座上的科诺尔王迎接着来自他国观众们的羡慕眼神，扭头和同样欣赏着战斗的库丘林耳语。  
“我的勇士。”科诺尔王低声询问，“这场战斗谁会胜出？”  
“提前知道结果是无趣的事情，王。”库丘林的眼神没有离开交战的双方，但他还是稍微侧了一下头表示自己在听对方的询问。“您想我在这个时候揭晓结果吗？”  
“不，库丘林，我发现关注着你的答案的不止我一个。”看着周围贵族们好奇竖起耳朵的模样，科诺尔王杜端正了姿态。“我决定继续注视两位战士的战斗，能有如此年轻而勇猛的战士，是诸神眷顾我厄尔斯特的证明。”  
旁边年老的德鲁伊听到这句话，覆盖在胡须下的嘴角微微翘起，“我与您有同样的认为，王。”

场上激烈了交锋已经超出了普通战士的体力能坚持的时间好一会，就算勇猛如迪卢姆多和康纳尔，阳光下的身躯上也出现了汗水的痕迹。  
作为装饰的披风早就因为妨碍行动丢在了一边，年轻的战士们因为手中武器碰撞而鼓胀的肌肉吸引了周围热烈的眼神。  
迪卢姆多手中的短枪和短剑交叉成十字形，他一只脚向后蹬踏着大地，缓缓将康纳尔压下的长枪向外推去。  
“力道不够哟，康纳尔——”金色的眼中燃烧着因为兴奋而更加魅惑的光辉，眼波流转之间便会引起看台一阵抽气声。  
双手握在枪杆上，康纳尔持续的力道却也改变不了自己逐渐被压制的事实。  
迪卢姆多的力气比预计得更加出色，看似被自己迫得角力的状态说不定只是刚好中了他的下怀。  
一瞬间康纳尔脑海中转过几个念头，新的作战方案迅速在他心里拟定。  
只是这样还不能取胜的话……自己也坚持不到下一合了吧？

褐发战士迅速做出了选择。康纳尔突然撤回了用在长枪上的力道，而这突然的变化让迪卢姆多手下一轻。  
金眼战士飞快稳住自己的身形，却给予了交手的对方一个可趁之机。  
甩掉手上臂盾的同时康纳尔退到了交战场地的边缘。  
单手举起手中的长枪，少年战士的声音在赛场上响起。  
“千影之击！”

传承自一名身兼德鲁伊的战士的技巧，长枪在投出的瞬间，被抛弃在地上的木盾同时幻化成犹如丛林一般茂密的枪丛，随着长枪一同刺向还留在原地的迪卢姆多。  
看台上金发的费迪亚得感兴趣地看向库丘林，“哦？康纳尔还留着这么一手啊，唔……不过作为王室能够使用德鲁伊法术也不足为奇，不过你黑发的小家伙就惨了。要是被击中的话免不了要休养一段时间。”  
“啊，如此小看迪尔的话可是不行的，我的同袍。”厄尔斯特的英雄露出一丝笑意，盯着烟尘弥漫的赛场，“能和疾风一样吹拂过森林却不会散乱头发的家伙怎么可能败在这一击之下？”  
注视着一切的并不只有两位英雄，观众们一样紧张地盯着逐渐消散的烟雾。  
究竟……那个黑发的年轻战士，能不能在康纳尔的全力一击后再度战斗？

周围的呼吸声似乎都轻微起来。观众们和站在另一端的康纳尔一样屏着呼息等待着尘烟散去。  
少年战士的全力一击消耗了他剩余的体力，康纳尔觉得自己有些脱力。如果不是用长枪支撑着地面，他说不定连站都无法站稳。  
但这样的示弱对于褐发战士而言是决不允许的事情，他站立的姿态依然稳如磐石，心下却在估量如果迪卢姆多还能继续战斗的话，自己还剩下的胜算。  
不……除了库丘林之外，康纳尔不觉得厄尔斯特能有在这一击下还能坚持战斗的战士。  
褐色的眼有些恍惚地看着前方，他隐约能分辨出其中站立的人影。

还站着？来不及惊诧的康纳尔首先听到的是观众们的惊呼声。  
黑发战士伫立在原地，缓缓放下交叉在面前的枪与剑。  
康纳尔的全力一击自然不可能没有对他造成伤害，眼尖的人轻易可以发现浅褐色皮肤上还在淌血的伤口。  
就算是迪卢姆多也没能完全避开康纳尔的攻击。密集的枪影不可避免的在年轻的身躯上刻下了深刻痕迹。  
上臂、小腿——难以被防护到的位子上留下了数到切开皮肉的伤痕，尤其是右臂上的那一道，几乎深可见骨。  
“总觉得好久没有受过这么重的伤了。”随意地抬起右手舔舐了一下手腕上的伤口和血迹，迪卢姆多露出赞赏的神色，“做的不错哟，小鬼。”

就像一阵疾风刮过荒野。  
康纳尔下意识举起了手臂，长枪横封在胸前，试图阻挡来自迪卢姆多的攻势。  
对方的鲜血在场上留下鲜明的痕迹，但战士的动作没有丝毫减慢，甚至有种越来越快的错觉。  
康纳尔发现迪卢姆多的速度已经超出现在的自己能捕捉的极限的同时，冰凉的剑尖已经贴在他的喉咙上。  
迪卢姆多带着一丝狂乱的战意站在他的面前，鲜血的腥味刺激着康纳尔的鼻腔。  
“你输了，康纳尔。”  
褐发少年呆立了片刻之后丢下了自己的长枪，虚脱似地扯出一个微笑，“我认输。”

片刻的宁静之后，热烈的欢呼声覆盖了整个竞技场。  
负责医疗的德鲁伊们急忙冲进场中架住黑发战士开始处理伤口，然而不断有观众和战士想要涌上竞技场。  
“热情的厄尔斯特人民。”费迪亚得意有所指地说了一句，被库丘林一把拽住跳入场中。“喂喂，你这是打算干什么？”  
库丘林理所当然地回答道，“当然是抓你当下护卫啊，我可不想那两个小子有什么损失——所以准备抢人吧，在热情的少女和战士们把他们淹没之前。”  
“……说的也是，被热情的观众压死这种死法也太不适合战士了。”费迪亚得同意地点了点头。

比起迪卢姆多和康纳尔的战斗，休洛依和皮尔斯南之间的比试因为太过平和反而没有引起太多的注意。  
最终来自康诺特的休洛依险胜皮尔斯南，获得了决赛权力。  
最后的比试将在赤枝的迪卢姆多和康诺特的休洛依之间举行，而根据德鲁伊们对伤势的估计，科诺尔王将决战日期定在了五天以后的夜晚，也就是初春祭的最后一天。  
这也是以勇猛的战士之间的战斗作为献给布里吉特女神的压轴祭礼。如果是某些特殊的时候，甚至比武的败者将真的作为祭品被送往神殿。  
不过这次的比武并没有这样的规定，所以人们更加的期待祭典最后一天的到来。  
厄尔斯特的勇武之名一定会随着这一战继续远播，就像库丘林是他们厄尔斯特不曾战败的英雄一样。

==========

“不管面对什么样的对手都要留有余地，康纳尔。”库丘林敲着桌子把因为脱力而被德鲁伊们从竞技场上扛下来的表弟训了一顿之后，以这句话作为了最后总结。“如果你因为错估对手的程度而丢掉性命的话。”  
康纳尔委屈地看了自己的表哥一眼，默默缩回床角。  
仅仅过了成年礼不到三年未满十六的少年露出符合自己年龄的不满神情在心中腹诽。  
不就是让迪卢姆多伤的比较重吗，这种竞技哪有不见血的时候啊，更何况造成伤口严重撕裂的明明是迪卢姆多自己嘛！  
想到金眼战士最后近乎于疯狂的攻击方式，康纳尔忍不住撇了撇嘴。  
什么叫不留余地？明明要看和他战斗的那个才对！  
康纳尔正在心里不断嘀咕的时候，突然觉得脸颊上一痛。  
“大哥不要突然捏我！”  
“很好，还是挺有精神。”库丘林满意地点点头，“好好休息吧，输给迪尔不丢人。”  
“哎？”  
“哎什么哎，赶快给我滚去休息明天早上乖乖去处理文件！”

带上康纳尔的房门，蓝发战士摇摇头。这年头的问题儿童啊——怎么迪尔来了之后连康纳尔都问题儿童掉了？  
不过那个家伙还真是……库丘林的嘴角挂起了微笑，在现世的时候可没见过那小子那么拼的样子，看他疯狂战斗的模样自己渴望战斗的血液也跟着沸腾起来。  
库丘林一边想着一边走到迪卢姆多的房间，连敲门都懒的直接推开门走了进去。  
“迪尔，还不休息？”  
听见亲近之人的声音，把自己隐藏在阴影下的战士抬起了头，金色的眸子在昏暗的光线中璀璨生辉。  
“我睡不着。”低沉的声音就像在压抑什么一般，年轻的声音中听得出被克制住的还未消退的战意。  
见了血的猎手正在全力控制自己想要爆发的野性，迪卢姆多无疑是选择了最艰难的方式。

库丘林凑了过去，顺手点起墙壁上的火把。  
突如其来的光亮让黑发战士往黑暗中瑟缩了一下，这才抬起头来。  
明显的血腥味从迪卢姆多的身上散发出来，库丘林借着光亮拉起对方的胳膊。  
浸透了草药汁液的绷带缠在麦色的肌肤上，隐隐约约还能看出少许浸出的血迹。  
“这是最重的伤口了吧？”库丘林用手指在绷带上按压了一下，不意外地看到迪卢姆多嘴角一抽，“叫你不躲开，现在知道痛了？”  
“躲不开。”迪卢姆多嘟囔着，“又不是英灵，康纳尔发起狠来的武力不在你我之下啊，库丘林。”  
“那小子一直就是这种事后拼命的个性，不过迪尔，你自己不也一样？”俯下身的库兰猛犬用鼻尖嗅着血的味道，触摸过每一个被包扎的伤口，然后在对方大腿的内侧发现了一个刚开始结痂的浅伤。

“真是粗心大意的医师。”库丘林想起什么似的一笑，“还是位子太尴尬，我的迪尔不想被别人碰到？”  
“……只是没发现而已，我没有想过那么……呜，库丘林？”因为突然被唾液刺激到伤口的痛楚而发出了一声细小的呜咽声，迪卢姆多疑惑地叫着库丘林的名字。“你在干什么？”  
库兰的猛犬没有回答金眼战士的疑惑。他只是就着拉开迪卢姆多大腿的姿势，凑上去用舌尖仔细的舔舐着还有细小开裂的伤口，直到舌尖上再也没有血的味道才停了下来。  
这时候他才想起回答迪卢姆多的话。  
“当然是清理伤口，有什么问题吗？迪尔。”

在蓝发战士起身后居高临下的视线中，他的金眼小鹿脸上有不自然的红晕。  
库丘林当然明白那是因为什么。还没有从战斗中完全平复的身体根本无法控制自己的变化，何况迪卢姆多还是血气方刚的年龄。  
带着调侃的神色，库丘林开了口说了迪卢姆多不想回答的答案。“只是被舔一下就勃起了，嗯？”  
带着薄怒的表情瞪了库丘林一眼，迪卢姆多知道自己没有别的方法选择。不，即使是有，他也不想去选。  
有库丘林在眼前，他为什么要去考虑别人？迪卢姆多勾了勾嘴角，挺直了身体抱上库丘林的颈项。  
他的动作换来蓝发战士缠绵的深吻。  
舌头在彼此的口腔中互相纠缠，舌尖上牵起的银丝化作无法含住的细线向下流淌。

迪卢姆多的喉管中传出低低的、近似“呜噜”的呻吟。  
库丘林知道那是少年渴求的表现，不过他还是放开了对方的唇。  
“现在不行，迪尔。你身上的伤口都还没结痂，再裂一次的话，五天后你还想上场吗？”  
意识到这个问题的答案，黑发战士僵硬一下，慢慢松开自己的胳膊。  
“你说的对。”迪卢姆多的声音有些闷闷不乐，这让库丘林感觉到了一丝有趣。  
“好吧，不欺负你了迪尔。”蓝发战士再次弯下腰，这次他将黑发青年一起扯到了床上，“我来帮你。”

粗糙的手指潜入了战士松开衣饰中。大约是因为刚清理过身体，所以迪卢姆多并没有穿上长裤，这让库丘林轻易地握住了在双腿间微微勃起的分身。  
粗糙的手指没有规律地摩擦着逐渐开始硬热的部分，让欲火并未熄灭的青年发出舒服的呻吟。  
“这种美味在眼前不能吃的感觉哟——迪尔，等祭典结束之后你得好好补偿我。”嬉笑着重复着手上的动作，库丘林啃咬上对方的嘴唇。  
粗重起来的喘息声中没有呻吟以外的声音，但是库丘林却感觉到金眼战士的手指也学着他的动作潜入了胯下。  
低笑了两声，库丘林将身体压的更低。两个人兴奋而高热的部分贴的更近，库丘林拉住迪卢姆多的手，让他试着连自己的一起包裹下去。  
然后他扣住了对方的手指贴上，带着对方的手一起抚慰两根已经坚硬的分身。

“唔……”拉长后急促的喘息，白浊的液体喷洒在两人的手中，带起一阵凉意。  
库丘林随手抓起最近的布料擦拭了一下，然后翻身将迪卢姆多圈在怀中。  
对着青年露出不解的金眸，库丘林亲了亲近在咫尺的额头。  
“睡吧，迪尔。乖乖的在我怀里休息，然后……为我取得更多的胜利。”  
怀中人似乎笑了一下，没有伤得太重的手反抱住了蓝发战士。  
“是，我所追随的英雄。”


	15. 献给女神的战斗

凯尔特人的世界是战斗的世界。  
这句话并非是为了形容他们的勇猛善战，更是他们生存方式的写照。  
他们最大的财富不是来自土地，也不是来自牛羊，而是来自劫掠和战争。  
这样的生活方式决定了这群在他们的“邻居”眼里堪称野蛮的人们不光好战，更是大部分生活围绕着战斗。  
耕种和放牧是为了给战士们储备军粮，铁匠和矿产受到重视是为了更好的武器，而贵重品则能装点和显示战士的勇武。  
正是因为如此，厄尔斯特王都聚集的人们才如此期待着在初春祭最后一天的对决。  
哪怕只是观赏，对于以战斗作为生存中心的人们来说都是不可错过的事情。

代表厄尔斯特出战的迪卢姆多当然是被关注的重点。这几天守在赤枝驻地外无论是男人还是女人都没有见到过青年的影子。  
倒是考斯拜得属下那些善于治疗的德鲁伊们每天进进出出，让那些开着赌局的心里都提了一口气。  
迪卢姆多被送下竞技场之时的伤势清晰可见。就算是围观的知名战士也表示面对康纳尔全力一击也不能保证自己还能不能站起来，迪卢姆多虽然赢得了胜利，但是相对的伤势也并不轻。  
沸沸扬扬的传言也好，谣言也罢——比往年热闹了数倍的厄尔斯特王都就犹如一个泛起了无限涟漪的湖面，水下潜藏着谁也说不清的东西。  
赤枝战士们也纷纷离开驻地加强了巡逻的力度。虽然这种巡逻多半会引发更多的斗殴，不过赤枝本身没有任何阻止的意思。  
——总要给血气方刚的战士有发泄的地方吗。以上发言来自某个无责任也不负责任的团长。

而赤枝驻地内，作为被关注中心的几个人明显关注重点没有放对地方。  
费迪亚得忙于应付少年们热情的挑战，时不时还会抽空出来去调戏一下厄尔斯特的大众情人。  
康纳尔还是和往日一样忙碌着发挥他作为副团长的作用，在看似一片混乱中将赤枝打理得井井有条。  
“……所以，库丘林大哥你就有理由不去帮忙……”  
“嘘，我是担心你的伤口愈合问题啊，迪尔。”  
“那你现在贴在门板后面又是为了什么？”金眼战士盯着贴在门后的墙壁旁站直的库丘林，直白的说出自己的疑问  
“那个啊……”蓝发战士“嘿嘿”地笑了几声，做出一个噤声的手势。

露出“就知道”的表情，迪卢姆多保持着坐在床上的姿势，果不其然没有一会儿就传来康纳尔的声音。  
“迪卢姆多，有没有看见大哥？他打算把王和考斯拜得大人的使者晾到天地毁灭的那一刻吗？”  
“没有，康纳尔。”迪卢姆多扬声回答道，“我一直在屋里，也不知道大哥跑去哪里了。”  
听到迪卢姆多的回答，库丘林飞快地比了一个“Good”的手势，外面的康纳尔则沉默了一下，最终没有推门进来。  
“那你好好休息，明天晚上……”  
“对于明天的对手……康纳尔，不用放在心上，我的伤势没有你想得那么重。”迪卢姆多放柔了声音，权当是对康纳尔的安慰。

门外又安静了一会，康纳尔“嗯”了一声之后，离开的脚步声传入屋内两个人的耳中。  
迪卢姆多松口气，从床上走下来，“所以？库丘林你在躲王和考斯拜得的人吗？”  
“当然再躲，我就算闲得发慌也不想去皇宫见那圈这贵族那贵族。如果有美女另当别论——不过还是算了，来的那几个公主碰了搞不好要我娶回去。”  
“你有艾默了。”迪卢姆多冷静地指出问题。  
“所以说不能碰没意思，那种会纠缠着要你负责的女人最没意思了是不是？”  
“…………”  
“哦，我忘了。”一把把迪卢姆多圈到跟前，库丘林赤色的眼中带着戏谑的笑意，“我面前的这位英俊少年就算站在原地，也会有美丽的女性扑上来要他负责啊~”  
“库丘林！”  
“嘘——放低声音。”

用吻和抚摸安抚了瞬间炸毛的迪卢姆多，库丘林的手掌盖上了新换过的绷带。  
“伤口都怎么样了？”  
“愈合了。”迪卢姆多回答道。  
“怎么可能。”就算是具有一半神血，库丘林也不认为自己会有这种愈合速度。他拆开迪卢姆多胳膊上的绷带，却发现那些切开了皮肉的伤口已经浅得只剩下一丝白痕还能证明它们曾经存在过。  
“最深的那道伤口也只剩下一道疤。”迪卢姆多悄声说着，“简直就和被施加了治愈术一样，突然就愈合了。从昨天开始我没让德鲁伊查看伤口，希望不要让他们为难。”  
“真是了不起的体质啊迪尔。”用指腹摩挲着完全愈合的伤口，库丘林感叹道，“以前就是这样？”  
“不，来到你的世界后，看来我的身体还是有些问题。”  
“这种好事不是什么问题啦，别想太多。”用力拍了拍黑发战士结实的肩膀，库丘林捏了捏对方的面颊，“没什么好担心的。”  
“啊……你说的是，库丘林大哥。”迪卢姆多微微笑了一下，“的确没什么好担心的，无论是现在还是未来，只要你在我的面前……”  
主动地凑上库丘林的耳边，迪卢姆多渐小的声音传入对方耳中。  
“我就无所畏惧。”

==========

无论众人的想法如何，初春祭的最后一日依然如期来到。  
从清晨开始的活动到了下午就变成了为了迎接接下来的耕种而展开的仪式，当夜晚降临之际，停下了庆祝的人们开始往城中最大的空地聚集。  
作为祭典收幕而压轴的一战并没有继续选择斗技场，而是将在广场中举行。  
献给家庭守护神和春神布里吉特的巨大稻草人安放在篝火旁边，妇女们已经为它们做好了最后的装饰。  
巨大的稻草人在烧掉之前，德鲁伊会从战胜者的手指上取出鲜血抹上稻草人的头部用以代替献给女神的活祭，来祈祷接下来的丰收。  
不过这也是因为前一年的风调雨顺和丰收，否则今年献上的就不是代替品，而是活生生的人了。

虽然接受了现代观念、却回到过去的英灵已经对这种方式不敢苟同，但是阻止神祭他们也从未想过。  
自然和神明都是残酷的存在，而等价交换也是必要的手段。  
而且比起担心来年的收获，战士们更加在意的今夜的胜负。  
这场不光是厄尔斯特，甚至轰动了爱尔兰的竞技的优胜者究竟是谁，谁能获得对两位伟大的英雄的挑战权……种种还没有答案的问题无一不牵动着围观者的心。  
而在结束之后能否在厄尔斯特谋求到一席之地，也是很多取得了不俗成绩的战败者所关心的问题。

最后一丝阳光终于沉入了山脉的阴影之中。  
随着科诺尔王的战车驶入广场，周围的火把被逐一点亮，而堆成了一人半高，数人合围大小的篝火堆也在德鲁伊的魔法下轰然亮起。  
火焰产生的炽热和火光映照着周围的每一张面孔，在火把和篝火投下的光亮中，库丘林和费迪亚得的战车同时停在科诺尔王的身边。  
即使不是今夜的主角，围观者的目光也不由得停留在两名英俊青年的脸上。  
费迪亚得的金发在火光中灿灿生辉，犹如黄金的颜色给黑夜增添了闪亮的色彩。  
火红的光芒倒映在蔚蓝色的眼睛中，揉和着高涨的战意，让他的目光犹如平静的湖面上舞蹈则妖娆的少女，勾动着每一个战士的跃跃欲试。  
库丘林依旧显得懒散，他依然没有穿着盔甲，沉重的金饰在白色的斗篷下折射着火光。只有那双赤红色的眼睛中跳动的光芒显示他显然也被现场的气氛勾引出了战意。

但——他们不是主角。  
随着德鲁伊们的手势，围观的众人安静了下来。  
科诺尔王的视线缓缓地巡视了自己的臣民和外来的战士们，正当壮年的王眼中露出满意的神色。  
他的声音在广场中响起。  
“厄尔斯特的子民们。吾与你们所期待的，属于勇士的战斗——献给布里吉特女神的战斗——入场吧，我的勇士们！为期待着你们战斗的女神和民众，献上你们战斗的姿态！”

广场在瞬间被欢呼声所淹没，人群向两边分开，露出通往广场的两条小路。  
踏着夜色和火光的战士悄无声息的出现在广场的篝火旁。  
来自康诺特的休洛依穿着贴紧身体的皮甲，显然是高级品的皮甲不光显得轻巧，更彰显着战士锻炼结实的身躯和有力的四肢。  
虽然面容算不上特别英俊，但略带阴冷的气质和能够取得决胜权的强大武力让王都的不少女性为之心动，也让不少战士为其投注羡慕的目光。  
然而敌国战士的风采也让厄尔斯特的王族不满，他们发出更大的声音，催促代表厄尔斯特和赤枝的战士进入场内。  
然后他们听到了周围女性倒吸一口气的声音。

沿着小路走入场中的年轻战士夺去了所有女性的目光。  
月光洒在他漆黑的发上，就像布里吉特女神将自己的面纱放在了战士的身上一般，为年轻的身躯笼罩上了轻柔的银辉。  
他顾盼的金眸似乎有勾人摄魄的魔力，而停留在库丘林身上之时露出的轻轻笑意更是让少女们怦然心动。  
修长柔韧的身体没有穿着盔甲，白色的短袍用五色彩线编织的腰带系在身上，点缀的饰品仅有手臂上的金环。  
唯一能看出他是来参加竞技而非宴会的只有战士双手上提着的两把枪。  
长枪鲜红，短枪嫩黄。刻在枪身上的伦文字在火光下时隐时现。无法收起的锋芒在火焰的倒映下张扬着自己的锐利。

“呵，果然是有意思的小家伙啊。”费迪亚得笑了起来，打破了全场突然的沉默。  
对着迪卢姆多流露出的笑意，库丘林点了点头。“那当然，他可是我选择的兄弟啊，费迪亚得。没有人会比我对迪尔更有信心。”  
蓝发的英雄对着场中伸出了手，“他也从不会让我失望。”

黑发战士对于库丘林的胜利邀请回以一个有力的空挥，然后将注意力转移到自己的对手身上。  
“迪卢姆多·奥·迪那，敬请来自康诺特的休洛依全力一战。”  
迪卢姆多用着一反常态的轻柔语调，简直就像枕边情人的耳语。  
在休洛依的眼里这个年轻人似乎根本没有把心思放在这场战斗之上，但即使是如此他也不敢小看黑发战士的实力。  
对方和康纳尔的交手所显示出的武技凡人望尘莫及，而现在这种态度无异于挑衅。  
认为自己找到了答案的康诺特战士拧起了美貌，不善的眼神死死盯着美貌的青年。  
“不穿盔甲就想要和我战斗？不要太看不起人，赤枝的迪卢姆多！”

“看不起？不，并非如此。”金眼的战士微笑着，手中的长枪随着他手指转动绽放出一朵艳丽的枪花。“这是献给女神的战斗。”  
看着迪卢姆多闲适的态度，休洛依眯起了眼睛，“所以……？”  
“女神如果想要索要适当的祭品，又怎么可以用盔甲来阻挡她的视线？”迪卢姆多依然带着微笑。但他没有停下脚步，将两人之间的距离难以察觉的拉进。“让神明失望是绝不能被允许的事情，这是对女神的尊重。并非看不起你，尊敬的对手。”  
战士稍微停顿之后，脸上的微笑一凛，强烈的杀气在他的周身爆发，“相反的，您不要让我觉得失望。”

战斗开始得如此突然。  
数天来的战斗迪卢姆多第一次用了抢攻姿态，而从一开始他似乎就没有打算给休洛依留下喘息的余地。  
“天……”不知是哪一名观众发出了这样的惊呼。  
能切开雨幕，能斩断狂风，能刺穿大地。  
黑发战士刺出每一道枪影都给人带来这样的错觉。  
枪刃破开空气的尖锐呼啸回荡在人们的耳中，黑发战士身影快如黑夜中的一道闪电，劈得对方左支右绌，破绽百出。

厄尔斯特的战士占据上风这个事实让周围的观众全都热血沸腾，连科诺尔王身边的护卫们也加入了欢呼的行列。  
谁都可以看出这场竞技的结果毫无疑虑的将由迪卢姆多捧走桂冠。  
一开始就全力以赴的年轻战士全力压制着休洛依的反攻，虽然来自康诺特的战士极力寻找迪卢姆多的空隙想要抓住机会，但他渐渐发现猛攻已经持续了一段时间，黑发战士完全没有力竭的样子。

怪物……厄尔斯特养着一群怪物。  
休洛依又后退了数步来抵消迪卢姆多劈在他剑上的力道，这种时候他已经无心在继续和面前的战士纠缠。  
看来想在获胜后在进行是不可能了……这个念头滑过休洛依的脑海。  
就算在激战中依旧冰冷的眼神不着痕迹地扫了一眼四周。  
厄尔斯特的民众和战士们都陷入了一种狂热的状态，连站在战车上观战的科诺尔王和周围的卫士也一样。  
这样的情况还真是要感谢面前的战士。休洛依的嘴角勾起一个冷漠的笑意，突然撤开了面前防守的大剑，直接用身体迎向迪卢姆多的枪尖。

就算陷入了战斗的狂热之中，黑发战士还是因为对手的这个举动猛然一愣。  
他无法理解对方为何如此，但是已经刺出的黄色短枪却收不回来。  
“砰”的一声，似乎所有的火光都在一瞬间熄灭。迪卢姆多从枪尖上传过来的感觉立刻判断出自己并没有刺到对手的身体。  
那种轻飘飘又不着力的感觉倒像是戳到了一块膨胀的布料。  
对了，就是那种东西……！战士警觉的看向四周，但弥漫的黑色烟雾不光隔绝了光，还似乎隔绝了声音和气息。

魔术……？不对，是德鲁伊的魔法！  
刹那间得到判断结果的迪卢姆多想起了康纳尔在比赛前说的那番话。  
现在就动手了吗？目标究竟是科诺尔王还是……库丘林……？  
想到后一个名字，迪卢姆多的心中没来由的一阵焦急。黑发战士向后拉开一个弧度，鲜红的枪身上滑过一道魔法的波动。  
“绽放吧！切断万法之枪！”

鲜红的枪影划开迷雾的瞬间，熟悉的声音从不远处传到了迪卢姆多的耳朵里。  
“真是啊，大胆的家伙。你难道不明白我为什么站在王的身边吗？”  
是库丘林！迪卢姆多转过头，将视线转道科诺尔王战车的方向。  
蓝发战士的白袍被血液溅上了艳丽的鲜红，连阳光也难以刻下痕迹的肌肤上也留下了鲜明的痕迹。  
不过，眼尖的战士发现那些并不是库丘林的血迹。  
暗红色的枪尖上挑着的正是从左胸处被长枪刺穿的休洛依。  
被库丘林一击命中的刺客自然不可能留下性命，库丘林的话更像是说给暗藏在人群中的接应者。  
“因为，我就是保卫厄尔斯特之王和厄尔斯特，最强的盾。”

意外……或者说意料之内的刺杀行动让夜间的祭典草草结束。  
原本安排下的获胜者挑战也被科诺尔王无限延后。明眼人都知道这是因为刺客来自康诺特。而康诺特所依仗的最强英雄，正是金发的费迪亚得。  
虽然表面上科诺尔王并没有特别为难这位声名远播的英雄，但是等众人回到赤枝驻地之后，来自王宫的使者紧接着就传达了请费迪亚得在期限内离开的驱逐令。  
就算是库丘林对这个决定暴跳如雷，科诺尔王也没有改变命令，而是派来使者告知赤枝的团长事先变成了明天清晨。

“欺人太甚的老小子！”一把将羊皮纸摔入火炉之中，库丘林的怒火不言而喻。  
作为胜利者的迪卢姆多坐在一边，康纳尔皱着眉头，也不知道如何处理是好。  
倒是当事人露出了不在乎的表情。  
费迪亚得走上前压住库丘林的肩膀，“科诺尔王的决定没有错，库丘林。”  
“喂！”  
“没办法，谁叫我们已经不是单纯的在斯卡哈大人旗下学艺的师兄弟。”  
“费迪亚得！”  
“不过没能和你家小子打一场真是憾事啊。”  
“也是我的遗憾，费迪亚得大人。”一直沉默的迪卢姆多接口道，金色的眸子中因为直面阴谋和诡计留下了一丝阴影，却无损他的平静。  
“不过没关系，迪那之孙。”金发英雄笑着把暴躁的友人按回到座位上，“不久之后，我们会有机会的。”

迪卢姆多没有回答。就算是政治嗅觉一向迟钝的他，也能知道今夜发生的事情和费迪亚得的话中的含义。  
他不知道该怎么回答，只听见费迪亚得自顾自地接了下去。  
“我想你也不期盼这种束手束脚的战斗吧。所以，我期待在战场上遇见你。”费迪亚得笑了笑，将视线转回道库丘林的身上，“也期待在战场上遇见你，我的同袍。”  
“只有这样，我们才能毫无顾忌的，来一场比任何时候都公平且毫无保留的战斗。”


	16. 英雄的离别

费迪亚得的告别和到来一样突然。  
但是他表现出的样子却是随性之至。  
“没有人能预知云彩会随着风飘荡的方向，我的朋友。”费迪亚得用着温柔的语调安抚库丘林，虽然一同学艺的时间以一生的时间计量是那么的短暂，但是彼此之间认知的如此之深，缔结的友谊也因此牢不可破。  
握着武器的手指如今握着库丘林的手腕，宝石一般蔚蓝的眼神中流露着坚定而沉稳的神色。  
“正因为如此，没有知道什么时候说告别，但是你要相信这只是为了下次见面时候的惊喜。”  
“好了，听的耳朵都要长茧。”作势掏了掏耳朵，库丘林反握住费迪亚得手。  
他握的非常用力，就像是不想放开一样。  
但在迪卢姆多看来，在短暂的还不足以让德鲁伊完成一个两小节咒语的时间内，库丘林有那么一点点失控的痕迹。  
就像想要挽留住什么，却最终还是没有挽留的样子。

手松开的时候库丘林的神色已经完全恢复了平日吊儿郎当没有一点团长或者厄尔斯特英雄的自觉的样子。  
赤红色的眼睛中泛着一些因想到了什么而觉得有趣的光彩。  
“哦，好吧库丘林，你又做下了怎样的决定？”熟悉这种光彩的费迪亚得摊了摊手，一屁股坐回自己的位置。  
“别这么说，挚友。我只是决定送你一程。”有些淘气的勾起了嘴角，库丘林抛出一句极不负责的话。  
这句话造成的结果就是蹲在不远处偷听的康纳尔脸色阴沉的走了出来，死死地看向做出不负责任发言的表哥。

“哦，别露出这种可怕的表情啊康纳尔，我又没说你留守——这种事情交给小子们就可以啦，你和迪尔和我一起送费迪亚得到国境去！”  
“……”沉默了几秒，迪卢姆多还是决定问出自己心里的问题。“那陛下那边怎么交代？”  
库兰的猛犬没好气地咧了咧牙，“管那老小子去死。”  
“啊……康纳尔，有个如此不懂事的团长果真是辛苦你了。”  
“我也这么觉得，迪卢姆多。还好最近有你帮忙。”  
“嗯，有如此任性的领袖的确是辛苦你们两个小家伙了。”  
“喂喂费迪亚得你一个外人就别插嘴！”

当然，最后的结果依旧是四人同行。倒不是因为别的，而是科诺尔王前思后想后发现派别的人去“护送”费迪亚得离境显然是一种危险的行为。  
且不说如果这位英雄真的有异心的话那群护卫拦不拦得住，自己国内的那个惹毛了六亲不认的主才叫人头痛。  
所以当库丘林“一行三人送费迪亚得离境”的要求传来的时候，厄尔斯特之王毫不犹豫地盖了自己的鉴章，外加附送了一个任务。  
之前“山脉之王”事件的追查结果依然毫无头绪，唯一的线索就是前往追寻的吟游诗人和德鲁伊包括暗探都失踪在靠近康诺特方向的边境线上，正好和库丘林一行的目的地相同。  
虽然这种时候已经可以确定是谁在搞鬼，但是抓不到人证物证的话直接上骂战……不对是国书交流可讨不到好。  
“总之把人抓回来就成了死活不论。”  
以上是赤枝团长毫无责任心的总结发言。

第二天清晨，除了一人一骑就闯入敌国国境探望好友的费迪亚得，赤枝战士们也将另外三匹坐骑整备完毕。  
黑色军马是康纳尔的坐骑，他称它为“梅尔”，是个身材不高但匀称健美的姑娘。  
迪卢姆多的坐骑是之前驯服的枣红色野马“佛格林奇”，马如起名是个脾气暴戾的小伙子。也只有迪卢姆多能够靠近和驾驭这匹烈马。自从它踢伤了好几个负责照顾它的少年之后，现在无论喂马刷马还是遛马的工作都只能迪卢姆多自己做。  
库丘林的坐骑现在还不是后世之名的摩喀灰，但同样是厄尔斯特上下最好的一匹骏马。这匹青灰色战马的身形比“佛格林奇”还大上一圈，库丘林称它为“多摩汉”，意思是大地。

比起费迪亚得少得可怜的行李，赤枝勇士们为这位团长的挚友准备的临别礼物整整堆了一个马车，不过这些东西会由团员们稍后直接送去费迪亚得在康诺特的宅邸，而不会随着战士们一同出发。  
最后检查了一遍水、武器和干粮，康纳尔总算点了点头，向库丘林说道，“团长，我们可以出发了。”  
“那么走了，迪尔还有康纳尔。喂，费迪亚得，你可不要在马背上打瞌睡啊！”  
“有你和赤枝最强的两位战士在，就随便我在马上休息一会吧，反正用不着我动手的。”说笑着回了一句，费迪亚得轻轻拍了拍了马颈，“来吧，宝贝。和这里说再见——我们该回家了。”

==========

如果有饶舌的吟游诗人在一旁，大约会用长篇大论来描述这次短暂的旅行，以赞美四位战士的英姿和武技。  
而实际上，这段前往边境的旅程用康纳尔的话说就是“连狼都没有出现一头的无聊旅程，唯一的乐趣就是听库丘林大哥和费迪亚得大人斗嘴”。  
没有陷入战斗狂热的迪卢姆多一如常态的安静，对于康纳尔的抱怨他只是回以微笑。  
“我们不需要每时每刻都在战斗对吗？康纳尔。”控制着马速和康纳尔一起落在后面的迪卢姆多声音中带着轻微的笑意。  
“唔……话是这么说啦……”康纳尔抬头看向前面的两人，“迪卢姆多，你不会觉得没有自己能插进去的地方很让人不甘心吗？”

对于康纳尔突然换掉的话题，迪卢姆多愣了一下，金色的眼中闪过一丝情绪。  
但他还是回答了少年的话。  
“曾经。”迪卢姆多松开一只手，拍了拍康纳尔的肩膀，“但是并没有什么不好的，康纳尔。”  
灵魂的本质是英灵的战士眺望着前方犹如比赛一样飞驰的背影，几乎于自言自语一般的说道，“有多不甘心就代表你有多么敬爱那个人。不过独占这种想法不适合战士，康纳尔。”  
再有一个月就满十六岁的少年战士有些不解的看着迪卢姆多，他用眼神询问着对方“为什么”。  
黑发战士只是笑了笑，没有回答。  
他知道，还没有经历过“失去”的少年就算成熟也无法理解他要说的那些话的意思，也不会明白对于库丘林这个存在，爱他的最好方式就是给那个张狂而放纵的战士最大限度的自由。  
当然，迪卢姆多想，那孩子也不会知道，自己想要的是和库丘林并肩而战同时能够成为他的盾的权力。  
——无论如何，他不会让库丘林再和神话里的一样失去一切，孤独而战。  
当然，这些话他只能说给自己听。

库丘林时代的厄尔斯特比迪卢姆多时代的小上不少。就算道路崎岖，越过河流和草原，前往和康诺特交接国境的森林也不过要用一天时间。  
就算库丘林时不时地放慢脚步，用着和出外游猎一样的散漫方式前进，再经过一夜休整之后，他们还是在第二天的黄昏到达了厄尔斯特的边境。  
再往前走跨过河流就到了康诺特，而库丘林明白如今的状况绝不容许他进入康诺特王国的地界。  
蓝发战士跳下马背，伸手将金发的挚友拉下坐骑。  
“费迪亚得，看来我们必须在此告别。”

“露出这种表情可真是少见啊，吾友。”康诺特的金发英雄灿烂微笑，“虽然我是想让你做东道到你生日的那天，但是看来诸神都嫉妒着此等美事逼迫我就此告辞。不过还会再见面的，吾友。”  
费迪亚得指向遥远的方向，“连冰冷的海峡都阻隔不了我们在影之国的相遇，这划分两国的区区浅流又怎么能阻隔我的脚步。”  
“说得真轻松，费迪亚得。”对着用吟游诗人腔夸张诉说的友人翻了个白眼，库丘林挥了挥手，“快滚快滚，再没有通知跑来蹭吃蹭喝我就叫康纳尔把你踢出去。”  
“让迪卢姆多把我踢出去如何？”  
“想得美啊你，虎视眈眈多久了老实交代！”

眼看着惜惜相别的场景瞬间变成没有油盐的斗嘴继续，迪卢姆多摇摇头将视线转到森林的另一端。  
一道人影晃过远处的树丛，和风吹树叶不同的声响引起了迪卢姆多的注意。  
“谁！？”伴随着黑发战士的喝声，迪卢姆多从马侧抽出投掷用的短枪用力甩入丛林之中。“出来！”  
蕴含着爆炸性力道的短矛却出乎意料的没有击中目标。  
就像有一层无形的墙壁将短矛挡了下来，让迪卢姆多的攻击完全无效。  
战士“啧”了一声，甩开手上的缰绳抽出自己的武器开始靠近发出响动的树丛。  
“这里是厄尔斯特的赤枝勇士！如果是边境的猎人就请走出来！”

回应黑发战士声音的是一声惊天的咆哮，一道黑影撞开两侧的树干和灌木冲向迪卢姆多。  
因为充血而变得猩红的双眼倒映着黑发战士的影子，锐利的獠牙就像打磨光滑的长矛一样向迪卢姆多撞来。  
褐发战士瞬间做出反应击打了马臀，受惊的战马向两边奔去逃离那头巨大野猪冲刺的范围。  
“闪开迪卢姆多！”  
用不着康纳尔提醒，黑发战士第一反应同样是准备闪开攻击。  
但他立刻发现了不对的地方。  
就像身体被魔法束缚一般，迪卢姆多的身体僵硬着，大脑似乎指挥不了肌肉的动作。  
——无法动弹，无处可逃。

几乎在瞬间发现了迪卢姆多的异常，库丘林转身拔出长枪向野猪冲去。  
蓝发战士的脚程虽快，但长枪却难以抵挡住野猪冲击的力道。  
被魔法操控而变得巨大狂暴的野猪就算库丘林也只能让它缓上一缓，但迪卢姆多依然没有离开原地。  
立刻意识到黑发战士被束缚了行动，但库丘林已经来不及换一种方式救援。  
冲击的力道让獠牙摩擦着海兽之骨做成的枪身“滋滋”作响，在短短的时间里危机又向迪卢姆多逼近了数步。  
该怎么办？数个念头在蓝发战士脑海中转过，打断他的是费迪亚得的声音。  
“库丘林，让开。”

从马侧取下了自己成名盾牌的金发战士不知何时已经出现在库丘林和迪卢姆多之间。  
费迪亚得手上紧握的是一面似乎是铁制品，却闪烁着美丽的银光的大盾。  
这面盾看起来并不像适用于作战，更像是收获祭上最优秀的工匠打造出来献祭给善用长矛和盾牌的战士之神卢格的祭品一样，华美而脆弱。  
但事实上，这面盾牌的强度超乎一般人的认知。和厄尔斯特英雄库丘林并称的英雄费迪亚得，在所有的武器之中最擅长使用的便是盾牌。  
而他手上那面盾牌自然也不是凡品（注①），没人听过费迪亚得手上之盾的名字，但见过此盾的人都称它为“Duine Slam（猛击者）”。

“老友，有你在真是令人放心。”曾经的共同训练让库丘林明白费迪亚得的意图。  
对友人充满了信心的战士猛喝了一声，硬生生的将野猪向后推了一步，而后抽身而出。  
被阻了一下的野兽狂性大发地直冲向阻拦在后的费迪亚得。  
金发的战士笑了起来，似乎面前的野兽对他没有任何的威胁。大盾稳稳的插进地面，沉闷的撞击声从盾牌后传来。  
獠牙顶在光滑的盾面上，却无法将弓步顶在盾后英雄撼退一步。  
双方陷入了角力之中的同时，从攻击中抽身而出的库丘林冲到迪卢姆多身边拔出了武器。

不是他自己的死棘之枪，而是迪卢姆多背在身后的红色长枪。  
将红蔷薇抽出枪套，库丘林用枪尖在迪卢姆多身体周围的空气中虚划了几下之后，切到实物的感觉从红蔷薇上传了过来。  
“好，就是这里！”战士的动作陡然加快，几道难以捕捉的枪影之后，迪卢姆多立刻摆脱了站在原地的危机从库丘林的手上接过红蔷薇，如同一只疾驰的箭一样投入前方的森林。  
“迪尔，抓住那个德鲁伊！”  
对身后远远传来的嘱咐打了一个手势，黑发战士动作轻盈的消失在树木之中。  
库丘林活动了一下胳膊，重新握住自己的长枪。  
“那么现在该对付这玩意了。”

在当世的两大英雄面前，就算被德鲁伊的魔法强化过的野猪也只有变成餐点的下场。  
而战斗中野猪突然失力一般的体型收缩更是证明追出去的战士也取得了胜利。  
手持魔枪“破魔的红蔷薇”的迪卢姆多几乎是一切施法者的克星，就连强大的女仙也只能饮恨在他的枪下，又何况一个不知道来历的德鲁伊？  
按照吩咐将被揍得半死捆成了粽子的德鲁伊带回到小溪边的迪卢姆多丝毫没有受伤，温和的战士蜜色的眼睛中流露着感谢的神色。  
“多谢您，费迪亚得大人。”  
“我怎么舍得让如此英俊的小家伙死掉呢？你说对不对库丘林？”费迪亚得调笑着拍了拍友人的肩膀，成功收获了库丘林一个“拿你没办法的”表情。

“库丘林大哥，来看看这个。”正在搜身的康纳尔从对方的草药袋中翻出了一个小小的金色圆盘，送到两人面前。  
迪卢姆多也好奇的凑了上去，但上面的花纹他没有任何印象。  
他的养父安格斯的宫殿中有着整个凯尔特关于德鲁伊的典籍，但是身为战士的迪卢姆多却不能说自己读完过他们。  
不，仔细想想的话也许连十分之一……或者二十分之一……也许是一间书库的十分之一都没看完吧。  
把自己年幼时间用在了学习战斗技巧和狩猎上的黑发战士觉得自己现在开始后悔没有多了解一下养父的宝库是不是太晚了。

“这到底是什么玩意？”库丘林举起金牌对着阳光看了看，站在一边的费迪亚得却皱起了眉。  
“怎么了，挚友。”  
“我似乎在女王陛下的宫殿中看到过带着这个徽记斗篷的人出入，库丘林。”费迪亚得叹了口气，“看来我是真的不能留在这里。”  
“这和你没有关系，费迪亚得。”  
“你可以说服赤枝，却说不能说服厄尔斯特。”金发的青年潇洒的耸了耸肩，“你必须想到这个问题，厄尔斯特的守护者。”  
库丘林眯了一下血红的眸子，最后还是点了点头，“你说的对，挚友。”

他是杰出的战士，无人可匹敌。  
但库丘林并非没有约束自己的东西，而其中之一，便是对厄尔斯特的承诺。  
他是这片土地的保卫者，所以无论如何，他都必须将这个王国的事情发在最前面。  
自由和洒脱，本来就是于规范之中的相对存在。

“不要露出这种表情，吾友。”搂住库丘林的肩膀，金发青年露出灿烂的笑意。  
“就算康诺特真的和厄尔斯特战争，我也不会出现在与你对立的战场上。”  
“我永远都不会是你的敌人，库丘林，我的同袍以及……一生的挚友。”

【分隔符】

注①：费迪亚得的盾我找过资料，但是没有名字。夺牛记里面没有不知道整个厄尔斯特传奇里面是否提及……这里就自己先起个名字。


	17. 与你并肩的约定

费迪亚得最终还是一人一马向康诺特的方向走去。  
就算没有卫兵看守，无形的国界也从看不见的地方分割着人们之间的距离，然而留下的人没有前进，离去的人也没有回头。  
战士之间的分离就是那么简单的事情，就和战场上生与死的界限一样，模糊不堪却又只在一瞬。  
看着费迪亚得的影子消失在森林的另一端，库丘林勒转马头，“事情都完成了，带上那个德鲁伊回去。”  
黑发战士犹豫了片刻，却没有立刻上马。  
“库丘林……”  
带着犹豫色彩的金眸对上血色的双瞳，后者无奈地吸了口气，“康纳尔，你先带着俘虏回去。”  
褐发的少年战士不甚满意的嘟囔了几句类似“好吧两人天地”之类的话，挨了表兄几个爆栗之后将俘虏捆在了马后。  
“不要太迟回来，团长。”康纳尔提醒道，“这家伙恐怕会带给我们要忙好一阵子的消息。”  
“快去快去，”笑着踢了马屁股一脚算是送了康纳尔一程，库丘林对迪卢姆多打了个手势，“上马，跟上。”

离开森林回到草原的路上，两人一路无话。  
直到从另一个方向走出了丛林选择了宿营地之后，库丘林才将迪卢姆多一把拉到了避风的石崖投下的阴影里。  
“说吧迪尔。现在没有别人了。”  
迪卢姆多站在库丘林的面前，深深地吸了几口气。似乎要问的问题抽干了他身体里面储存的所有勇气——他并不是什么胆小的人，但关于命运的话题却比任何东西都沉重。  
但最终迪卢姆多还是问了出来。金眼的青年挺直了腰和库丘林平视，然后一字一句轻声问出自己的问题。“库丘林，为什么不留下他？”

“留下他吗？”重复了一遍迪卢姆多的问题，厄尔斯特的英雄脸上出现了从未有过的落寞神情。  
这样的表情让迪卢姆多的心脏似乎被揪了一下，却不由得再度确认了一个事实。  
费迪亚得对于库丘林是特殊的。无论多少年过去，无论眼前的人是活在传奇中的战士还是为了保卫厄尔斯特而故去的英灵，那个名字都占据着对方心里不可触及的位置。  
但正是因为这样迪卢姆多才不明白，不明白为什么库丘林不留下费迪亚得——只要这么做的话，未来也许……  
“迪尔，你觉得圣杯将我送回来的意义是什么？”在迪卢姆多等待答案的时候，库丘林却反问了一句。  
“……”黑发战士沉默了一下，却没有给出答案。

如果是为了改变过去，真正的许愿机的确有这种力量。但是他们所接触到的圣杯却并非“万能的许愿机”，而是被“世界一切之恶”淹没的、充满恶意和扭曲的、接近“奇迹”的魔术道具。  
就像迪卢姆多想不起来为什么自己也会来到这里。如果是圣杯实现的愿望，那么他不应该在这里。  
迪卢姆多不属于过去的库丘林的人生。甚至连黑发战士都不能保证自己属于库丘林未来的人生。  
不，他们只是英灵，就算有了肉体，灵魂却依然是被英灵座束缚的那个“本我”的投影。  
英灵只活在当下，没有未来。

“果然你也没有答案。”伸手揉了揉迪卢姆多柔软却总是倔强的卷曲着的黑发，库丘林眺望着逐渐下沉的夕阳。  
“迪尔，我不需要第二次人生。”厄尔斯特的英雄看着远处的大地，清晰的在同伴的耳边说道，“我的一生无所畏惧、无所后悔、也无需回头。唯一愿望就是能再尽兴一战——”  
“如果不能接受仅有的人生，那么又怎么会有英灵的我的诞生？”  
“可是库丘林，你明明也！”  
你明明也对逝去的有所眷念，你明明也会为死去的友人哭泣落泪，为什么不试着去改变呢！  
这句话在迪卢姆多的心中徘徊了无数次，却最终没有冲破嘴唇传达给他面前的蓝发战士。

因为对方的眼神。  
落寞却坚定，丝毫没有动摇的眼神。  
厄尔斯特的英雄用最坚毅的表情传达着他的决心，而迪卢姆多在这样的决心面前失去了勇气。  
很快，库丘林露出了一如既往的微笑。  
“而且迪尔，你不是在这里吗？从我们誓约开始，你不是一直在用自己的方式告诉我‘我会在你的身边’吗？”

“真是的……为什么会有最后被安慰的是我的感觉啊。”黑发战士露出苦涩的神情，而后渐渐转为单纯的笑意。“是的，库丘林。我在这里，以纽格兰奇的金叶树发誓，我会一直一直跟随在你的身后，绝不会被你落下。”

==========

太阳逐渐往地平线落下，夜色开始侵蚀广袤的草原。  
在夕阳遗留的光线中青年人们急急忙忙的准备好过夜的篝火，铺好隔绝湿气和露水的兽皮。  
虽然已经没时间去狩猎，但是烧烤过的肉干的味道总比直接食用要来的更胜一筹，更别说处理肉干的人本身就是野外烹调的高手。  
而且自带最香甜的调料。  
库丘林咬着带上了蜂蜜味的肉干，最后忍不住抓住还在拨弄篝火的黑发青年的手指，然后放在口里舔了一下。  
“唔，果然这边味道更好。”

也许是因为周围没有别人的关系，迪卢姆多的神情上看不到丁点拘束。  
所以对库丘林的动作，黑发的青年只是连着烤肉用的树枝从火中抽出，然后向骚扰自己的大英雄刺去。  
当然，这种打闹似的举动自然造成不了什么实际打击。  
库丘林轻易接住了来自迪卢姆多的“攻击”，顺手将树枝往旁边扯开，一个扑身两人玩笑似的扭打到一起。  
就像两匹健美的野兽在草地上的日常嬉戏，年轻的身躯扭打在一块，带起碎裂的草叶和在草丛中休憩却被惊吓起的野禽。

但玩闹的战士们显然不会因为这样的动静就放弃自己的活动。  
他们继续抛弃武器完全用身体缠斗。在那样的嬉闹中，最后一丝阳光也泯灭于地平线之下。  
星辰在新月的夜里代替了月亮轻柔的笼罩着大地，沉入黑夜的世界突然变得安静，只有轻细的虫鸣声点缀着安静的草原。  
两人终于停下了打闹，略微急促的喘息声传入彼此的耳朵。不知是谁先笑了一下，随后爽朗的笑声顺着夜风向周围传递开来。

库丘林撑起上半身看着还压在他身上的迪卢姆多。  
青年俊美的脸庞背着星光，而那双金色的眼睛却在没有光线的地方散发着璀璨的光芒。  
库丘林发现有什么东西在黑发青年的眼底酝酿着。蓝发战士用一只手承住身体的重量，另一只手拍了拍迪卢姆多的脸颊。  
然后被对方用手压住了手背。  
迪卢姆多用一种认真到不可思议的神态凝视着库丘林，然后慢慢的向前倾斜身体。  
散发着身体热度的手心捧上了蓝发战士的面颊，黑发青年闭上了自己的眼睛，然后将嘴唇贴了上去。  
一个，突如其来却又理所当然的亲吻。

没人会放过恋人难得的主动，更何况被亲吻的是库丘林。  
他圈住迪卢姆多的腰，就着亲吻的姿势两人一同倒入草地中。  
战士年轻而火热的躯体紧紧贴在一起。  
迪卢姆多保持着压在库丘林身上的姿势被对方的手臂固定在怀里。  
纵然是这样两人也没有停下交换的亲吻，彼此纠缠的舌尖犹如品尝不够对方一般交换着津液。  
修长的手指顺着身体的弧度滑过腰肢，光滑而富有弹性的触感从指尖掠过的地方传来，库丘林忍不住拍了一下对方的臀部，引来一声不满的轻哼。

简直是理所当然的情欲升腾。  
微凉的夜风也降低不了身体的热度。对于野兽来说，蜜色的皮肤下传来的是血的鲜香和蜂蜜的甜腻。  
星光下主动的青年就像打开身体任君品尝的猎物，这当然也是属于库丘林的特殊权利。  
这只血骨中比任何人都强的战士只能是他的猎物——  
这样的台词划过库丘林的脑海的时候，厄尔斯特的英雄忍不住大笑了起来。  
骑在他身上的青年露出了不解的神情，但是很快对于他的举动皱起了眉头。  
金眼的小鹿在今夜似乎长出了尖牙，迪卢姆多没有犹豫的选择了报复了破坏气氛的库丘林。  
他埋下头，一口咬在了对方的颈侧。

脖子上传来的痛感让库丘林发出了“嘶”的一声。  
牙齿嵌在肉里的感觉清楚的传达给大脑，库丘林勾了勾嘴角，迪卢姆多咬得毫不留情，这也代表着他没掩饰自己的情绪。  
“松开嘴。”用一只手揉弄着压在身上衔着自己颈侧的小兽柔软的毛发，库丘林故意用上了命令的语气，然后换来对方一声不屑的轻哼。  
库丘林挑了挑眉，“好吧，我有的是方法让你乖乖放开。”

手指顺着衣饰的纹理向下滑动，腰带对于灵活的手指够不上任何阻碍。  
顺着腰带的线条转了一圈摸到固定用的环扣，库丘林没有花上多久便将腰带丢去一边。  
失去束缚的裤子用手往下一扯便将对方的肌肤暴露在被篝火温暖的空气中，带着老茧的手掌覆盖上翘挺的臀部轻拍了两下，一声轻喘从库丘林的颈窝里传来。  
但咬在脖子上的牙齿没有松开，贴在库丘林脖子上的嘴唇传来细微的颤抖，只不过属于他的小兽依然不肯收回自己的牙。  
蓝发战士坏笑了一下， 决定不再继续逗弄对方的身体，而是换一种方式给今夜淘气的同伴一个小小的教训。

没有经过润滑准备的手指直接撬开了紧闭着的后穴，坚硬的指甲盖划过反射性收缩的肠壁，引起趴伏在身上的青年一阵轻微的颤抖。  
咬在脖子上的力道减轻了一些，显然迪卢姆多开始踌躇于是要咬紧牙齿，还是闭紧嘴唇让喉咙间不自觉的颤音不要冲口而出。  
当然不能在这种时候给对方喘息的时间。  
库丘林稍微将迪卢姆多往上托了托，空出的手直接抓住迪卢姆多顶在小腹上硬邦邦的分身配合着蠕动的手指撸动了几下之后，咬着他的牙齿终于松开了。  
属于黑发青年低柔的喘息喷在库丘林的耳边，柔软的就像幼鹿低鸣。

库丘林没有停下手上的动作。  
湿润的感觉从触碰到顶端的指尖开始蔓延到整个指腹，慢慢整个手掌都是湿滑的感觉。  
而塞入肠道的手指进出也越来越顺利，干燥的内壁被一点一点的抽插撑开，如同在暗示接下来会发生的事情。  
在无人的荒野中，只有夜风听见了黑发青年急促而断续的呻吟。  
快感变成电流刺激着他身体的每一块肌肉，而那些包围着他和库丘林的草叶在他每一次无法控制的扭动中触碰着随着官能快感更加敏感的肌肤。  
几乎沦陷在异样快感中的迪卢姆多紧抿了一下自己的嘴唇，然后积蓄起最后一点还受自己控制的力量从库丘林的身上撑了起来。  
迪卢姆多用本因灵活的手指颤抖着触摸了几下才解开了库丘林还算完好的长裤，然后扶住已然勃起的肉刃，闭上眼摸索着对准自己的后穴坐了下去。

这种突然的举动让两个人都倒抽了一口气。  
黑发青年漂亮的眉毛皱成了一团，疼痛让他保持着跨坐的姿势停留在库丘林的腰腹间。  
库丘林也没有催促的打算。赤色的眸子凝视着青年半裸的上身，空下来的手抚摸上腰肢，而后向上沿着皮肤和肌肉的纹理慢慢抚摸上去。  
白皙的手指停留在蜜色的肌肤上，用指腹摩擦着触不到伤痕的光滑肌理，掠过胸口的时候微微按压，撑在库丘林之上的身躯便跳动了一下。  
“动起来。”  
用手抚慰着迪卢姆多敏感点的战士低声吩咐，“迪尔，停着不动可是很考验我耐性的事情。”

然后库丘林收获了一个带着恼怒的倔强眼神。  
蜜色的躯体在战士的低笑中开始起舞，结实的腰肢充满力度的扭动将还未散去的痛苦逐渐的变成快感。  
犹如一场主动挑起的战斗，而迪卢姆多如今战斗的淋漓尽致。  
星光下的草海中肤色分明的结实躯体交缠着，用交脔的方式战斗着撕咬着，空气中充满着低沉的喘息和呻吟。  
这是一场不会有失败者的战斗。  
在满足的瞬间无论是哪一方都得到了无上的欢愉。

最后库丘林抱着迪卢姆多滚回了之前铺好的皮褥上。  
蜜色肌肤的青年在他的怀中喘息着，金色的眼睛仿佛滴下的蜜汁一般波光粼粼。  
被这样专注的注视着，库丘林也忍不住伸手拂过对方额头上的汗珠，“迪尔？”  
“我会守护你的。”青年低的几乎听不清的嘟囔传入了厄尔斯特英雄的耳中，“我会保护你的……就算你是无人可及的英雄，我也会保护你……”  
“哪怕将一切尊严和荣耀都抛进深渊……我也不会……”逐渐微弱的声音代表它的主人被睡神亲吻了眼皮，但最后一句话依然传入了库丘林的耳中。  
“我也不会让你的灵魂在看不见的黑夜中……独自孤寂。”


	18. 战争的气息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇-The Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 〓那是在千百年之后依然响彻厄尔斯特的传说〓

库丘林满17岁的这年必定是厄尔斯特不平静的一年。  
来自未来的英灵们自然知道这点。就算回到过去越久，记忆也逐渐模糊，库丘林却还没遗忘关于这一年的许多记忆。  
毕竟，这一年发生的所有事情，在后世的吟游诗人谱写的传说里面几乎占据了他人生中最重要的一半。  
同样知晓这件事情的还有迪卢姆多。和库丘林逐渐开始模糊的记忆不一样，比厄尔斯特英雄晚出生四百年却因为圣杯而相遇于现实，从而与库丘林缔结Geis变成彼此生命中重要的一部分的菲奥娜战士所遗忘的是关于自己的事情。  
迪卢姆多记得所有有关于库丘林的故事，却忘记了自己的传奇。但是对于现在的他来说这些事情并不重要，因为迪卢姆多清楚的记得自己的愿望。  
而现在，时间到了。

和厄尔斯特接壤的康诺特王国在凯尔特国家中也算知名的存在。当然不仅仅是因为国王艾利尔的富有，还有另一名领袖梅德伍王——这位当世最有名的魔法师的威名。  
虽然屈居于艾利尔王之下，但梅德伍王依然保有他的财产，力量，还有野心。  
不过对于邻国厄尔斯特所抱有的野心，这位王并不亚于自己的情人。长久的准备之下对厄尔斯特的战争只欠缺一个理由。  
这个理由他们等了很久，直到那场借牛之宴的召开。  
厄尔斯特王科诺尔所拥有的财富几乎让所有的王都觉得眼红。厄尔斯特的勇士们也抵挡不住贪婪之心的扩张，而科诺尔王对想要和自己的情人一争高下的梅德伍王要求的拒绝，正好给了康诺特的领袖们一个借口。

谁也说不清康诺特王们的使者是否故意在酒宴上炫耀武力。  
但因为神牛引起的战争毋庸置疑的爆发了。垂涎厄尔斯特财富的康诺特军在一个月之内结集起来，压向厄尔斯特的国境。  
曾经厄尔斯特拥有强大的武力，但因为科诺尔王的错误，厄尔斯特的勇士们四分五裂，除却赤枝勇士们之外，举国上下竟然再也找不出一支能抗衡梅德伍王的战力。  
而对方也没有将赤枝勇士团放在眼里。  
纵然赤枝勇士威名在外，却也掩盖不了这群几乎由贵族子弟组成的战团人数稀少的事实。  
能够外出作战的战士仅有数百人，而更多的只是在磨练自己武技的少年。  
“他们不可能对我构成任何的威胁。”梅德伍王对向他预言了失败的女德鲁伊菲德尔穆说道，“我有成千上万的勇士，而厄尔斯特只有一人。蓝发的库丘林也许能战胜十人、百人——却绝对无法战胜我的大军。”

于是，传达了神谕的德鲁伊回到了森林。而战争，在一夜间爆发。

“整个东面的防线已经被攻破。”  
康纳尔用木炭在羊皮地图上留下一道醒目的痕迹。周围的赤枝战士们神色都很凝重。  
梅德伍率领的联军前进速度比他们的预计还要快，或者说驻扎在边境的厄尔斯特军队在联军的面前不堪一击。  
“我们得尽快增援。”赛尔切尔抱着胳膊，“要不我先点几个人带着陛下的军队出发？”  
康纳尔叹了口气，向坐在火炉边抱着橡木杯若有所思的黑发战士抱怨道，“迪卢姆多，你看现在这种时候，赤枝勇士的领头人数日不知所踪，一直没有归来。”  
对康纳尔的抱怨挑了挑眉，迪卢姆多放下酒杯，“别太在意这种事情，康纳尔。库丘林大哥的下落……大约身陷在某一处温柔乡中忘了时日吧。”

“啧，我一定要给大姐打小报告。”赤枝的副团长抓乱了自己的褐发，显然对这种必须由自己立刻拿主意的情况十分不满。  
对于康纳尔的抱怨迪卢姆多耸了耸肩作为回应，艾默断然管不住库丘林有多少情人，而事实上在厄尔斯特恐怕没有一个人能干涉库丘林的行动。  
“没办法了，迪卢姆多，能拜托你把大哥找出来吗？”褐发的战士卷起地图，向黑发的青年询问道。  
迪卢姆多侧着头想了一会，而后回答道，“唔……我大约能找到。”  
“那么就交给你了。”康纳尔向周围待命的少年们大声吩咐，“所有人，准备军粮，备好战马！王都治安防卫移交少年团。所有赤枝的战士们！随我出发！前往东部边境，迎战康诺尔的军队！”

=============

“尊贵的赤枝战士请停下！这里是夫人的私人领地！”负责周围宅邸的贵族私兵们大声吆喝着，却没有一个人敢靠近。  
开玩笑，那个黑头发金眼睛的战士现在可是厄尔斯特的名人。如果不是现在屋子里还招待着一位更重要的客人，私兵统领相信夫人一定很乐意接受这位战士的来访，哪怕是破门而入都没关系。  
“哦……非常抱歉，我不知道这里的主人是一位女士。”  
彬彬有礼的表示抱歉的同时，迪卢姆多单手推开不敢向他亮出武器只能做人墙阻挡他的私兵们。  
“不过我今天前来不是为了目睹这里的所有者的美貌。”战士耸了耸肩，用外人完全不能理解的力道一把推开了紧闭的卧室门。  
所有在场的私兵都能作证他们全都听到了足有三指粗的木制门闩被硬生生折断的声音，这让他们都不自觉的摸了摸自己的脖子。  
——诸神在上，还好他们没有试图去拦下那位战士。

如果连卧室门被粗暴简单的方式直接“敲开”还不能让屋内的正在以美酒和歌舞取乐的人警醒的话，那么黑发青年出现之后所有的舞姬都停止了动作露出迷醉的神色，也足以让大部分男人产生嫉妒的情绪了。  
不过，不包括这场宴会招待的那个。  
裸着上半身靠在此地女主人高耸胸脯上的库丘林懒洋洋的打了个呵欠，对着从舞姬们中间走过来的战士招了招手，“迪尔，这边。”  
“哦……”看了看周围的环境，迪卢姆多的眼神在女主人的身上停留了一秒之后转回到库丘林之上，“库丘林大哥，我不想造成各位女性的恐慌。如果你的话在这里也有效的话，可否麻烦女主人给我们留下一个对话的空间？”  
美艳的女性用慵懒的眼神扫过黑发战士的面庞，得到了对方礼貌的微笑之后，她微微挺了挺胸“那你得麻烦大英雄从我的身上离开才行哟，厄尔斯特新升起的星辰。”

对于女主人的调侃迪卢姆多摊了摊手，金色的眼睛停留在库丘林的身上，“大哥？”  
“哦好吧，时间也到了。”从柔软的“靠垫”上直起身，库丘林摸索了一下找到了自己的上衣。显得有些恋恋不舍的女主人伸手牵住库丘林的衣摆，“你何时还会再来？厄尔斯特所有女性的大英雄？”  
“啊，请把这个当做一场梦吧，美丽的夫人。”蓝发的战士这样的回答，“梦醒了就该全部忘记，回到您过去的日子。”

对于回答无可奈何也没有办法的女主人也只能露出不甘的表情，带着舞姬们退出屋子的同时顺便掩上已经破损的门扉，将两名战士单独隔在里面。  
屋子中属于女性甜腻的香气还没有散尽，这让迪卢姆多一瞬间觉得像自己那个时代的宴会中一样，这样的想法让他甩了甩头，然后凑近到库丘林的耳边。  
“他来了。”为了防止不必要的人听见，迪卢姆多的声音放的很轻，“突破了东面的防御线，康纳尔不一定能停下他的脚步。”  
一手搂着迪卢姆多的脖子，还带着一些醺意的库丘林将额头抵上了黑发战士的前额，“命运的号角声响起的正是时候啊，迪尔。”  
“不过这一次你不是孤军奋战，库丘林。”

望着对方在屋内的光线下变成深金色的眼睛，库丘林稍稍将头下滑了一些，轻触对方的嘴角，“迪尔，所谓英雄的传奇，有时候只能是一个人缔造出来的东西哟？”  
用双手捧住对方的下颚，迪卢姆多眨了眨眼，“有时候，不是全部——不是吗，库丘林。”  
他将嘴唇贴上对方的上唇，鼻腔中充满了从库丘林身上散发出的酒香，“不要忘记我的誓言，我的……主君。”  
回答他的是库丘林压上他黑发的手掌，“好吧小子，说不过你。”  
厄尔斯特总是独自出战的英雄露出了灿烂的笑容，“和我一起把恐惧铭刻在厄尔斯特的敌人的灵魂深处吧，迪尔——让他们知道，厄尔斯特有库丘林的存在就绝不会沦陷，也绝不会失败。”  
“是，库丘林。”迪卢姆多将对方捏在手上的上衣拿了过来，仔细的帮库丘林披好之后系上腰带，“为你献上我的枪与剑，直到战斗的终焉。”  
=========================

库丘林和迪卢姆多的目的地并不是康纳尔率军迎敌的城池。  
无论是他们中的哪一个都知道人数少的可怜的赤枝战士们守城的结果——更何况在库丘林的时代所谓城池的城墙还不如四百年后的一个镇。  
“在大军到达之前就全歼好了。”如果换做别人大概不敢苟同轻轻松松说出这句话的库丘林，但是迪卢姆多却自然而然的点头同意。  
看来前菲奥娜的第一勇士就算忘了他的逃亡经历，但是潜意识中对这种歼灭战没有任何排斥和不妥。  
——不愧是在十六年里歼灭了菲奥娜大半精锐的战士。

梅德伍的军队已经深入了厄尔斯特腹地森林。  
可以说进入了森林之后放缓的行军速度并不是因为梅德伍王所有顾忌，而是因为推进战中加入了德鲁伊们的交锋。  
森林恰好是适合的战场，但是对于两名已经超乎常理的战士来说则是最好的伏击地点。  
比起需要准备后勤工作的军队，只有两人的突击组合的前进速度是军队的五倍以上。大概在这两名战士之前，任何不利因素都够不上阻碍。  
或者说，身为“人”的存在，是无法阻拦被“神明”所青睐的战士们。

黑夜已经完全笼罩大地。  
梅德伍的军队栖息在德鲁伊布下防护的森林驻地中，周围的荆棘和树木在黑夜中将是他们的守护者。  
“真是大手笔。”库丘林半蹲在警戒线外高耸的树冠上，不远处是驻营地的火光。  
“从篝火的数量上来看那位野心勃勃的陛下真是大手笔啊，一次出动的军队能赶上厄尔斯特全境的兵力总合还多一倍。”半跪在旁边侦查敌情的迪卢姆多草草在羊皮的背面画下能看到的敌情。  
“就算再多一倍也没关系。”  
龇着牙盯住下面大军的蓝发战士回答道，“我会让他们统统滚出厄尔斯特。”  
“……库丘林大哥，你就这么习惯把所有的事情揽在自己身上吗？”  
“这不是还有你在么迪尔。有我和你在这里，这群战士算得上威胁？”  
犹豫了不到一秒钟，黑发战士同意的点了点头，“……唔……说的也是。”

“大哥你打算怎么做？”完成了手上地图的战士小小的活动了一下肩膀。  
月亮已经升到了中天，军营中的火光也逐渐黯淡，只留下最大的几处篝火还在燃烧着。  
“迪尔心里没有计划？”笑着反问了迪卢姆多一句，库丘林接过地图，用树枝划上几道痕迹。  
“现在你是主将我就省点力气不是吗？”  
“那不是浪费我的迪尔的战术天赋吗？”将羊皮纸举起来对着月光看了一会，库丘林指着西南角的一个偏营，“今天晚上吃掉这一块……没问题吧，迪尔。”  
“我会切断德鲁伊布下的警戒法术。把他们拉离大部队的工作就交给大哥你？”  
“放心去。”从树上一个翻身落入下面的灌木丛中，库丘林对着上面的迪卢姆多打了一个手势，“我等你的信号。”  
“今天晚上……只有恶梦会眷顾他们了。”  
年轻的战士笑了笑，而后没入黑夜的阴影中。

他们是传说。  
能成为传说的英雄们拥有凡人难以匹敌的实力。  
他们是毫无声息的闪电，是切裂一切的雷光，是被战争与死亡女神莫瑞甘眷顾的战士。  
女神将自己的纱衣笼罩在他们的身上，让他们所到之处变为血海。  
而梦境之神安格斯显然更眷顾自己的孩子，于是夜之国今晚笼罩康诺特大军的只有噩梦。  
一场无声无息的单方面杀戮。  
杀戮的主角是厄尔斯特的守护者和追随他的战士。  
他们本不轻易向比自己弱小的人出手，但这是战争。他们正为了守护而战——而这一切不容许他们失败。  
为了胜利，年轻的战士们可以不择手段。

当太阳升起的时候，迎接梅德伍王的是一个由六百人组成的分营全灭的消息。  
赤枝的旗帜飘扬在堆积成山的尸骸上，宣誓着厄尔斯特的胜利。  
恍惚间康诺特的王似乎又听见了女德鲁伊赐予她的预言。  
“厄尔斯特的王子，英雄库丘林会挡在你的面前，我的陛下。”看不出年龄的德鲁伊的声音再一次飘过他的耳边，“你会失败，你的军队会损失殆尽——没有人能战胜库兰的猛犬，没有人能折断赤枝的旗帜——”


	19. 万人之敌

“这是第几个晚上了，迪尔。”  
在启明星升起之时，库兰的猛犬离开杀戮之地后询问自己的同伴。  
金眼的战士就像从血海里捞出来似的，皮甲上褐红色的液体凝结成块，漂亮的脸上也沾染着同样的颜色。  
“第六天了。”一夜没有饮水的嗓音有些低哑,迪卢姆多擦了擦脸上的血迹。  
就算曾经是英灵的存在也有些厌恶了这样的杀戮。  
通宵的战斗并非让战士感到厌倦的原因。一面倒的屠戮才是让迪卢姆多觉得身心疲惫的理由。  
就算是在战场上，他也从未用过如此长的时间去屠杀一群完全无法与自己一战的士兵。  
但他同样知道库丘林别无选择，就算是蝼蚁在聚集了一定数量之后也能吞噬猛兽，何况厄尔斯特的队伍平均下来和梅德伍王的军队无法匹敌。  
就算赤枝勇士也无法战胜比他们多上数百倍的猎犬。

“辛苦了。”库丘林甩了甩枪尖。海兽之骨磨制的枪身被血液镀上另一层颜色，库丘林还从未对人使用过这支魔枪的真正威力。  
就算是这场战斗迪卢姆多也没有看到库丘林有动用魔枪的意思，不过他并没有询问为什么。  
后世吟游诗人吟诵的传说已经告知了他理由。影之国女王赐予的长枪巨大的威力让英雄封印了枪的使用，直到与费迪亚得一战之时，死之棘才展露出它真正的锋芒。  
然后……金色的眸子偷偷的看了库丘林一眼，迪卢姆多下意识的紧了紧手指。  
他不会让那件事情发生的，黑发的战士深深的吸了一口气，平静下自己的心境。  
“还好，只是对没有对手的战斗有些厌倦而已。”  
“啊，这是不可避免的。”库丘林拍了拍迪卢姆多的肩膀，“等结束之后我们来好好打一场。不过现在……”  
“以胜利为目标，法无不可……吗？”迪卢姆多笑了笑，“放心吧库丘林，这个道理我明白。”  
“那么休息一下，睡醒了还得继续。”收起武器，库丘林看着不远处被血浸染的土地。“没错，还得继续。”  
================

“梅德伍的军队已经止步不前好几天了，康纳尔兄弟。”负责守备的队长来自厄尔斯特的王族，和康纳尔属同辈，年龄虽比康纳尔大上不少，却也很尊重这位能在赤枝中担当副团长，同时也是厄尔斯特难得的英雄人物的族弟。  
“因为库丘林大哥的关系，就算对方有千军万马也难动一步。”康纳尔赞扬完库丘林之后立刻换了一个语气，“哼，说起来迪卢姆多真是会找机会，居然能和大哥并肩作战。”  
“输给他的人就不要嚷嚷了康纳尔，会被看笑话的啊。”赛尔切尔名义上安抚实际上是泼冷水的说了一句，惹来康纳尔不满的哼了一声直接一个手肘后击，某位嘴欠的战士就只好在角落里面一边蹲着去了。  
“但是就算是库丘林也无法将这些军队杀光。而且刚才哨岗传来消息，康诺特王艾利尔发兵支援他的情人……”  
“……只是固守的话我们没有胜算。”康纳尔犹豫了一下说道，“必须在援军到来之前从正面击溃梅德伍的军队，他们才会退兵。”

康纳尔的话让所有人沉默了下来。以赤枝不到五百人的兵力，加上固守的军队正面迎击数倍于他们的梅德伍可以说是以卵击石的行为。  
就算有库丘林和迪卢姆多在最前线的活跃，来自康诺特的大军也不过削减了一小部分。  
但赤枝战士们别无选择，一旦他们在这里后退一步，便代表着厄尔斯特最大的耻辱。  
“传令兵，将作战计划传给库丘林大哥。”康纳尔深吸了一口气然后慢慢吐出，“正午的时候，我们将在城外的山丘上……发起对梅德伍的挑战。”

“库丘林？”被身边散发的杀气从睡梦中惊醒，金眼的战士坐起来，从对方的手上抢出皱成一团的羊皮纸。  
迪卢姆多快速的扫了一眼纸上的文字，颇具康纳尔特点的笔迹和措词让他陷入了深思。  
沉默了片刻之后，长于战术的迪卢姆多抬起了头。  
“库丘林，我们得阻止他们这么做。”  
“就知道你会说这句话。”库丘林似乎已经平静下来，但迪卢姆多却能感觉到他尚未平息的杀气。“但是不行，迪卢姆多，康纳尔说的没错，赤枝必须获得这场胜利。”  
“纵然从战术上来说绝对不可能？”  
“纵然从战术上来说绝不可能，也必须胜利。”

金眼的战士皱了皱眉头，但是很快又舒展开来。   
“没办法，既然是库丘林你的意思，那么刀山火海也得去闯一下。”嘴角勾勒出好战的笑容，放下考量的迪卢姆多显得有些跃跃欲试。  
但库丘林阻止了他。  
厄尔斯特的英雄显然不用他的契约对象跟随他前往正面战场。因为信任对方的战力就和信赖自己的不败一样，库丘林决定将另一件事情交付迪卢姆多。  
“迪尔，你不能和我前往面对梅德伍，我把牵制艾利尔王援军的任务交给你——如果说这件事有谁能做到，那么非你莫属。”

对于库丘林的委托，黑发战士露出了一丝不愿意的表情。但他最后还是点了点头。  
那并非凡人能完成的任务，而库丘林能够放心交付的只有自己——这样的认知让喜悦感充满了迪卢姆多的胸膛，黑发的战士倾斜身体吻了吻大英雄的嘴角。  
“请祝福我的胜利。”  
“你不需要这个，迪尔。”粗糙的手掌盖上柔软的黑发，库丘林笑着回答，“你是不会败的。”  
“你说的没错。”来自四百年后的菲奥娜勇士回以最灿烂的笑容，“那么，我会牵制他们，直到听到你胜利的消息为止，库丘林。”

====================

厄尔斯特的夏季比起其他的季节来说应该是个美丽的季节。  
但这一年的厄尔斯特夏季注定不是欢庆的日子。  
小型的纷争对于凯尔特人来说是早已习惯的事情，但整个国家被入侵者拖入战线却绝非能够被允许的事情。  
赤枝战士列在战阵的前方，他们身后是带着倦容却依然紧握着武器的士兵。  
所有人的视线都停在手握着战旗，立在最前方的背影上。  
面对梅德伍的大军，库丘林没有放出令人热血沸腾的豪言。  
他只是抬头看了看太阳的位置，然后转过身，将战旗交予康纳尔的手上。“准备好了吗小子们，给厄尔斯特的赤枝之旗丢脸的家伙回去之后可是会挨揍的。”  
“不会给大哥你揍我们的机会的！”  
战士们哄笑着回答，将死亡的恐惧隔绝在战斗的勇气之外。  
“真是一群值得人自豪的家伙呐。”库丘林勾了勾嘴唇，向着对方开始前进的大军指去。  
“那么前进，我引以为傲的赤枝战士们！让康诺特的混蛋们想起我们的旗帜就瑟瑟发抖吧！”

“那边……应该开始了。”一个人站在艾利尔王的援军面前，黑发的战士低声喃喃自语。  
迪卢姆多不用抬头也能猜出对面的军队是怎样的表情。  
他们在看死人，那个死人当然就是自己。  
想到这一点的时候还带着点少年心性的战士忍不住莞尔一笑。  
的确他一个人面对着援军的先锋，超过千人的队伍被他用绊马索和木阵拦在森林的入口。  
但将会成为尸体的绝不是自己。迪卢姆多从背后的剑鞘中拔出了大剑。  
红色的枪尖和银色的大剑在阳光下闪烁着美丽而危险的光芒，年轻的战士指向艾利尔的前锋军。  
“你们觉得，会有多少人将在这里将生命献给莫瑞甘？”  
“只会是你的生命，狂妄的小子。”策马而出的将领从背后拔投矛，示威一般将其投出贴着战士的脸颊钉在树干上。  
迪卢姆多微微笑了一下，伸手拔下投枪。  
金色的眼将视线投注在越出人群的将领身上，手臂挥动之间投枪笔直的命中对方没有保护的咽喉，溅起艳丽的血花。  
“是吗？那就只能麻烦你先走一步，告诉莫瑞甘女神——我还要很久以后才能到。”

就算最杰出的吟游诗人也无法用自己的歌喉来吟唱这场由神牛引发的第一场战争。  
啊……就算最富有想象力的人在这场战役之前，也不会相信真的有一名英雄能够以一当千。  
也不会有人相信，只要这个人站在战场上，他所在的国家就永不会败于战场之上。  
如今他们亲眼目睹了“奇迹”。  
凯尔特最强大的战士神祗卢格之子，前王福格斯收养的孩子，年仅七岁之时就完全展露了自己战士之姿，厄尔斯特的英雄库丘林——他所在的地方，赤枝之旗与厄尔斯特的王旗永不会坠落，永不会倒下。  
他就像杀入羊群的巨狼，每一个动作都能带起一片血幕。  
而赤枝的战士们就像跟在头狼后狩猎的狼群，撕裂着眼前一切阻挡他们狩猎的活物。

有人受伤，有人倒下，但是无人后退。  
厄尔斯特的战士们都知道他们无路可退。  
抱着屈辱活下去，或者抱着荣耀前往死之国——身为战士的他们无一例外的选择了后者。  
跟在库丘林身后的没有胆怯之辈，没有懦弱之辈，甚至没有畏战之人。  
——他们只能前进，只能胜利。  
那是除了死亡之外，唯一的选择。

迪卢姆多在意识中幻想着远处战场上库丘林战斗的模样。  
脑海中勾勒出的姿态让迪卢姆多更加的热血沸腾，艾利尔的士兵在他手下无一合之将。  
能激发他全部斗志的只有库丘林。只有想象着面对的是库丘林的约战，迪卢姆多才有拿出全力的干劲。  
他还记得在自己的时代，他曾经为了医治一名女性，独自一人挑战比面前的战士们强上数倍的九百名精锐——而大战的结果，是他完全的胜利。  
虽然遵照约定他从此离开了那位女性的身边，永远不再与她相见。  
但这一次不同，迪卢姆多想。  
当他取得胜利之时，他所傍依的那个人一定会在另一个战场上等待他的归还。  
——因为这是战士绝不会违背的约定。  
迪卢姆多这么想着，一时有些分心。一道斩击擦着他的胳膊落下，虽然异于常人的敏捷让金眼的战士直觉的避开了受伤的可能，但锐利的剑却砍到了他胳膊上的臂环上。  
镶嵌在正中间的红色宝石在剑锋下出现了裂痕，碎散成无数细小的碎片。  
一抹不祥的预感爬上了战士的心头。  
“库丘林……？”  
===================

金眼的战士的低语无法传递到相距甚远的另一个战场。  
而在他看不见的地方，厄尔斯特战士和梅德伍军队的战火正酣。  
库丘林依然驰骋在战场之上，现在不仅仅是厄尔斯特人，就连康诺特的士兵也相信只要非人的年轻英雄驰骋在疆场之上，那么他们绝无可能获得胜利。  
在战场后方压阵的梅德伍王也察觉到了这点。  
随着蓝发战士带起的腥风血雨，已经因为每晚的袭击而感到疲惫的康诺特战士们士气降到了最低点。  
如果再不做点什么他就真的会因为一个人而战败——就算借助艾利尔的军队获得胜利，对于梅德伍来说也是莫大的耻辱。  
精通魔法的王用忿恨的眼神捕捉着厄尔斯特英雄的动向，然后对身后的侍从下达了命令。

又一名敌人倒在了库丘林的枪下。  
就算在以少敌多的战场上，千棘之枪也没有解放过力量。遵守着自己誓言的战士在某些方面有着异样的坚持，然而他所面对的情况也的确不曾危机到他需要施展魔枪真正的能力。  
对于战斗有着不同常人直觉的蓝发战士轻易捕捉到康诺特军队溃败的前兆。  
只要在有一点恐慌，这场战争将以厄尔斯特的胜利结束——信心满满的英雄再次举起了手中的长枪。  
然后他听见了从背后而来的呼啸声。将身后交给同伴的英雄并未转身，但随后袭来的剧痛和冲击力让他向前曲下了膝盖。  
赤红色的瞳孔剧烈的收缩，从未在战场上倒下的英雄跪在了尘土之中。

“大哥！”康纳尔的怒吼传到了赤枝战士们的耳中。  
投出枪的三名战士在混乱中被身边的人制服，他们甚至没有反抗，直勾勾的眼神和僵硬的动作显示着他们的身不由己。  
库丘林的倒下让厄尔斯特的战阵一瞬间发生了混乱，就像突然失去了支柱和追寻的目标，除了击倒眼前的敌人向库丘林靠拢，赤枝战士们甚至找不到别的该做的事情。  
康诺特的军队也很快发现了这一点。不，可以说制造出这个状态的梅德伍王已经下达了推进的命令。原本散乱的军队开始整合在一起，重新压向厄尔斯特的防线。

褐发战士已经冲到了库丘林倒下的地方。  
跪在战场上的英雄背后插着三只投枪，从创口流出的鲜血已经染红了白色的披风。  
“库丘林大哥！”一时间手足无措的康纳尔想要扶起库丘林，却被对方反手抓住了手腕。  
“别吵。”声音似乎是从咬合的牙缝中发出，库丘林反手拔出贯穿了肩头的投枪甩到地上。  
另外的两只虽然没有贯穿身体，但从康纳尔的角度来看，刺入的也相当深。  
但库丘林就像没事人一样拔出了另外两只投枪，然后慢慢地从跪倒的地方站起来。  
“梅德伍，不要以为你玩弄的诡计能够杀死我！库兰的猎犬绝不会在战场上倒下！厄尔斯特必然胜利！”

厄尔斯特军的欢呼声和康诺特军恐惧的呼嚎声混杂在一起。  
厄尔斯特的英雄是所向无敌的不死身这个念头像一根锥子一样狠狠的打进了对方已经开裂的士气中。  
然后下一个瞬间——这股恐惧化作了溃败的洪流。  
领军者的阻止已经无法产生任何效果，康诺特的战士们纷纷调转了方向，向脱离战场的方向冲去。  
没有任何办法阻止的王只能眼睁睁的看着自己的士兵溃不成军，而厄尔斯特的战士们开始追击。  
即使满腔怒火和不甘，从未尝过失败滋味的梅德伍终于下达撤退命令。  
女德鲁伊的预言阴魂不散的飘过他的耳边。  
“下次……我会让你死的很难看，库丘林。”

最终，厄尔斯特获得了胜利。  
当视线内最后一名康诺特士兵消失在康纳尔的视线范围内之后，褐发少年兴奋地将视线转到引导这场胜利的人的身上。  
“我们赢了，大哥！”  
“嗯。”只是简短的回应了一句，赤枝领袖闭上了眼睛，再无顾忌的向后倒下。

另一个战场上，金眼战士的心脏犹如被什么狠狠地拽了一下。  
不安，焦虑，还有越来越浓厚的不祥——  
种种负面的情绪困扰着独自抗敌的迪卢姆多，而最后他终于抵抗不住这种感觉。  
“不能继续和你们纠缠了。”浑身浴血的战士抛下了长枪，双手握紧了大剑。  
“现在——用身躯来感受我的怒火吧！”  
大剑上的银光像一瞬间被放大了数倍，缠绕在凝聚着魔力的剑身上。  
“咆哮吧！Mor-alltach！”


	20. 梦神叹息

康纳尔是在从森林战场到据点的路上找到的迪卢姆多。  
显然牵制战让黑发的战士也受了不少伤，但精光闪动的金眸中透露出的不是疲惫，而是无法平息的战意。  
以及……无法掩饰的不安。  
“迪卢姆多。”褐发的少年战士拉住了对方坐骑的缰绳，阻止黑发的战士不理会他的话直冲作为据点的城镇，“听我说，大哥……”  
然而迪卢姆多的反应比他想象的更为激烈。黑发的战士差点将他从马背上提了起来，虽然未曾咆哮，但语调中却多了康纳尔不熟悉的颤音。  
“库丘林是不是受伤了？！”

答案是肯定的。但情况远远比迪卢姆多所担忧的更加严重。  
现在能聚集来的德鲁伊和医师们对库丘林的伤势束手无策。就连从王都赶来的厄尔斯特的德鲁伊首领考斯拜得也只能举行仪式延缓伤势的加重，却无法让伤口愈合。  
“按照大人的吩咐我们正将大哥运往河边祈求河水之女的护佑。”康纳尔指向另一条路，“迪卢姆多，你和我来。”  
但是黑发的战士没有动弹。  
迪卢姆多正在脑海里搜寻他所知道的关于库丘林的传说，然后他终于发现了不对劲的地方。  
这里是爱尔兰，是厄尔斯特。  
在这片土地上，战场上的夜晚，库丘林应该被伟大的太阳神卢格所守护，无论多重的伤势，在天明的时候就会痊愈。  
但是……和库丘林一起战斗的夜晚，他从未窥见过卢格的模样或者神迹。

迪卢姆多慌张了起来。  
他们所在之处神明并非不可知的存在，神明并不隐世，他们会用神谕和他们选中的人交流，比如说他的养父安格斯；亦或是长期在人间行走，就像库丘林的父亲卢格那样。  
然而，卢格却没有出现。那么按照传说中，库丘林唯一一次战场上受了无法治愈的创伤，最后由卢格救治的事情……也不会发生？  
这样的可能性让迪卢姆多愣在了原地，等他有所意识的时候，他的身体比他先一步做出了选择。  
战士调转了马头，那正是和康纳尔所指的相反方向。  
“迪卢姆多你去哪里！这种时候你不留在大哥身边？！”康纳尔扯住迪卢姆多坐骑的缰绳，不让战士就这么离开。  
“不，我得去。”黑发的战士喃喃自语，“必须去……只有去那里才能救得了库丘林。”  
迪卢姆多猛然抬起头，直视康纳尔的双眼，“我必须去，康纳尔。我不会让库丘林大哥离开，绝不会。”

“迪卢姆多？”康纳尔愣了一下，但是他立刻想到了可能，“你要去纽格兰奇？”  
“是，我要去找养父大人。”迪卢姆多回答着，一边把身上的武器解了下来丢给康纳尔。“就算所有人都没有办法，如果是养父大人的话，一定能够调制出治疗大哥伤势的秘药。”  
“这一路非常危险，你应该带上你的武器。”康纳尔将双枪双剑递回去，却被战士摇头拒绝。  
“我带上了匕首，这就足够了。”迪卢姆多说道，“能减轻一点重量就让马匹跑得更快一些，我就能早一刻到达纽格兰奇。康纳尔，大哥就交给你了，请务必让德鲁伊和医生们尽力，一定要坚持到我回来。”  
交代完这句话，黑发战士再无留恋的冲向纽格兰奇。

康纳尔抱着迪卢姆多的武器，看着青年离开的方向。  
战士的武器就是其生命，更何况迪卢姆多的武器远胜常人，是安格斯赐予的魔法武器，而其中的红色长枪是安格斯亲手给爱子铸造，迪卢姆多也视若珍宝，胜于性命。  
但就是这样，在“增加够挽救库丘林性命的可能性”和“超越自己性命一般的存在”之间，迪卢姆多毫不犹豫的选择了前者。  
那是真正的，把库丘林当做了一切的人才能做出的举动吧……康纳尔想，明明也是不逊色于大哥的战士，却没有丝毫抵触的将对方当做了比己身更加重要，能为了对方牺牲一切的存在。  
“真是……彻底的输给你了啊，迪卢姆多。”

=================

如果那个时代有和如今一样详尽的地图，那么可以看出纽格兰奇和厄尔斯特的直线距离以现代人的目光来看并不算太远。  
但对于库丘林的年代来说，连勉强从森林中开辟的道路都显得简陋，就算是最神骏的马匹在进入了森林的范围也无法全速奔驰。  
更何况迪卢姆多知道自己一定能坚持住这段行程，但一直陪他征战了数个昼夜的战马却不一定能坚持下来。  
“抱歉，不过还是只能让你在这里等着了，佛格林奇。”将坐骑野放到森林之外，迪卢姆多随身携带的只有干粮袋和一把匕首。  
眼前是看不到尽头的森林，金眼的青年深深的吸了口气，心中默祷了一句，转眼冲进未知之所。

正因为不是狩猎，菲奥娜的首席战士丝毫不敢放慢脚步。  
就像后世传说的一般，菲奥娜战士能像风一样穿过茂密的树林，再茂密的枝桠也无法勾住他们的发丝和衣角。  
但从没有一名菲奥娜战士尝试过在激烈的战斗后，没有休息便在森林的包围中一直奔跑，不曾停歇片刻。  
也没有一名菲奥娜战士会在进入森林的时候只携带最简单的武器，将所有的盔甲和盾牌丢弃在马背上，只是为了更快一些抵达目的地。  
但迪卢姆多已经想不到更多的，必须保障自己的东西。  
在年轻战士心中仅存的想法不过是再快一些——似乎在他所有的记忆之中，他第一次为了拯救些什么而倾注全力。

曾经迪卢姆多也有过为了同伴而战斗的传奇。  
但是那时候战斗的不仅仅只有他。菲奥娜战士们每一人都实力出众，就算他没有第一时间赶到，也总有其他解决的方式。  
然而这一次他却只有孤军奋战。  
那个说过要指引他的人身陷他所不能触及的险境，他所做的只是他唯一能做的。  
迪卢姆多没有预设过失败的后果，那是他绝不能想到的事情。  
也许金眼的战士都没有察觉到自己的想法，迪卢姆多本能的将所有绝望的想法排斥在自己的脑海之外。  
只要能看见希望，他就还能继续前进下去。

当迪卢姆多感觉到疲累的时候，一个黑夜和一个白天早已轮替，而第二夜的阿维卡女神已升到了中天。  
整个爱尔兰都已沉睡在夜的国度之中，只有那些属于黑夜的生命发出的响声在黑发战士的周围徘徊。  
饥饿和干渴最终还是放慢了青年的脚步，他在一条细小的溪流边停了下来。  
稍微用洁净的溪水滋润了自己干渴的喉咙，迪卢姆多站起身环视周围的环境。  
紧挨着溪流并不是好的休息地，但却能保证他不会因为小憩片刻而昏睡过去。  
而唯一可以保证安全的……环视四周的战士露出了诧异的表情。  
他的目光停在了一颗绝不该出现在这里的树木上。

那是一棵高大的橡木。  
结实而宽厚的躯干上缠绕着一株槲寄生，形状独特的树叶外似乎镶嵌着一圈月光，在黑夜中散发着令人安宁的银辉。  
迪卢姆多立刻明白这是一棵圣树（注①）。  
他拖着疲惫的身体慢慢靠近了那棵粗大的树木。  
手掌抚摸着粗糙的树皮，战士虔诚的将前额贴在树干上，嘴中喃呢着德鲁伊们书写过的祷词。  
唯一的区别是青年祈祷的对象并非自然，而是为库丘林对远在纽格兰奇的养父祈祷着神祗的庇佑。

“安格斯父亲，请您一定要在我赶到之前，保佑库丘林的伤势不再恶化。”年轻的战士对着圣树喃喃自语，直到一声轻柔的叹息传入他的耳中。  
纵然身体的灵敏因为疲劳而降低，但战士的警觉却没有因此减弱。  
金眼的青年猛然转身，锐利的目光刚好捕捉到一个白色的背影。  
青年愣了一下，从心底涌出的熟悉感觉让他直觉的知道自己并没有错认。  
不，如果是那个背影的话，他绝无错认的可能。  
因为那是世间之人不可能存在的优美身形，安静停留在对方肩上的云雀也绝非凡人所能驯养之物。  
就算没有看到正面，那头能穿透夜幕的华美金发也难以用现世之词来形容。  
而能拥有这一切的男性，在迪卢姆多的记忆中只有一个人。  
“安格斯父亲！”

黑发的青年追了上去，但无论如何，两人之间的距离却没有丝毫的缩短。  
优美如微风的声音在已经可以看见道路尽头的时候吹入了青年的耳中。  
“傻孩子。”  
安格斯的声音这样说道，然后就如他来时一样突然的融化在黑夜的帷幕之后。  
“父亲，请别走！”终于追上的战士只来得及抓住一捧白雾，然后看着那丝丝的雾气流散在指尖。  
然后，有什么东西落在了他的手掌之中。  
迪卢姆多急忙低头查看，看到的却是一个不大的橡木雕刻成的小瓶握在他的手中。  
霎时间明白了安格斯出现的原因，青年胡乱的抹了抹眼睛，把对养父诸多的感谢变成了一句低语。  
“谢谢您，安格斯父亲。”

带着水汽的风拂过青年的面颊。  
迪卢姆多颤抖了一下睁开了眼睛。  
刚刚是……梦？不能确定的青年猛然从倚靠的橡木上起身的同时，他也察觉到有东西从他的身上滑下。  
伸手接住滑落的东西，迪卢姆多发现那正是他在梦中得到的万灵药。  
右手按住胸口深深的吸了一口气，迪卢姆多虔诚的亲吻了一下橡木的树干。他将药瓶贴身放好之后，转身投入了黑夜之中。  
——等着我，库丘林，我就回来。  
======================

并不漫长的黑夜之后将是太阳重新升起。  
触摸着怀中的木瓶，年轻的战士内心就像被什么安定下来一般。  
佛格林奇正用最快的速度在草原上飞驰。  
迪卢姆多深入森林的时间给了战马充分的休息，而它如同理解主人的心情一般，疾驰的身影就像划过绿茵的箭。  
身体已经接近脱力，而让迪卢姆多保持在马上的是他的意志。  
远处已经可以看清一排黑影，虽然看不清战火肆虐后的痕迹，但是迪卢姆多也知道据点近了。  
“再坚持一会。”黑发的战士对自己低语，伏在马背上的身体直了一下。  
扣在马侧的双腿轻踢马腹，佛格林奇嘶鸣了一声，朝着已经可以看见人烟的地方奔驰而去。

又一位德鲁伊走进了伤者的房间。  
他带来了西方边境的河水和自制的药膏，负责照顾库丘林的医师立刻让出了位子。  
这已经是第七位来举行仪式和进行医治的德鲁伊。每过不久就会有新的德鲁伊来维持仪式，换上新的疗伤药膏，但就算是这样库丘林的伤势也没有起色。  
比起别的伤患来说，库丘林安静得可怕。  
没有挣扎，没有尖叫。只有退不去的高热和偶尔模糊的几句呓语。  
里面有些单词是德鲁伊们也无法解释的古怪名词，但这种情况下谁也没有精力去研究那些。

库丘林从未受过这么重的伤。  
或者说，厄尔斯特的人们从未见过他受伤。就算偶有受伤，拥有神之血的少年英雄在一夜之间也能完全的恢复，只有伤痕会无视治愈能力留下。  
但是两个夜晚已经过去，库丘林这次的伤势却没有任何愈合的迹象。  
医师检查了击中库丘林的投矛，却没有发现任何会引起这种现象的缘由。而清醒过来的赤枝战士们甚至不知道自己做出了什么。  
如果不是康纳尔及时对那几名被控制的战士做出了适合的处分，按照那几人对库丘林的崇拜，几乎可以肯定他们会懊悔的选择战士最耻辱的退场方式。

德鲁伊们也努力的进行着解除魔法的尝试。  
只是梅德伍王本就是北爱尔兰最有名的魔法师，他所施下的诅咒连考斯拜得也束手无策。  
不过属于厄尔斯特的老德鲁伊显然更长于预言，就算是面对鲁格之子，他的预言也从未落空。  
以至于尝试了各种方式的德鲁伊们将最后的希望寄托在考斯拜得的预言术上。  
然而年老的长者并没有急着点燃草药来询问神明的意志。  
他在众人的注目之下走出了屋子，注视着西南方。

没有人明白他为什么这么做，只有目送迪卢姆多离去的少年想到了些什么。  
褐发的少年顺着长者的视线眺望，但他只能看到连绵起伏的山丘。  
褐色的眼睛眯了起来，康纳尔心中的不安又扩大了一分。  
迪卢姆多还有多久才能回来？德鲁伊们能坚持的时间有限，康纳尔甚至无法准确的估量剩下的时间。  
请快些回来。  
少年不自觉的在心中涌上了祈祷的语气，然后他看见了那道飞速靠近的身影。  
“迪卢姆多！”

康纳尔猜的没错，拼尽了最后一点体力冲入据点的正是黑发的战士。  
他脸上流露出的喜悦让康纳尔明白迪卢姆多已经获得了他去寻求的东西。  
康纳尔冲上前帮迪卢姆多稳住和主人同样疲惫不堪的佛格林奇，协助第一次流露出如此疲态的黑发青年爬下马背。  
但迪卢姆多拒绝了少年想进一步协助的手，他尽量稳住自己的步子，分开众人走进了屋子。  
德鲁伊和医师们默默的分开退出屋子，只留下两名作为助手的少年。  
但迪卢姆多将少年们也赶出了屋子。

金眼的青年似乎完全卸下了“战士”的身份，他现在看起来就像个脆弱的，符合他年龄的青年而已。  
库丘林被背部向上平放在榻上，这让迪卢姆多看不清楚昏迷中的英雄的表情。  
他动作缓慢而轻柔的解开对方身上的绷带，未曾愈合分毫的伤口让青年倒吸了一口冷气。  
迪卢姆多不再犹豫，他从怀中掏出万灵药，在旁边的水盆中清洁了双手，然后小心的将分量并不多的药液从瓶中倒出，涂抹在库丘林的伤口上。  
蕴含着无限魔力的药水流过创口之时，伤口开始以肉眼可见的速度愈合。  
这样的结果让黑发战士的精神彻底的松懈。  
迪卢姆多再也抵抗不了肉体上的疲惫坐了下去，靠在库丘林的床边沉沉睡去。  
=================

库丘林长长的吸了一口气。  
清凉的空气进入肺部的感觉让他睁开了眼睛。炙烤了他数个日夜的灼热感已经完全的褪去，这让活着的时候从未伤得如此之重的英雄松了口气。  
死后？想起某个和他不对盘却挂名在同一个Master之下，目中无人的黄金之王，库丘林的嘴角抽搐了一下。  
啧啧，赶快把这种事情忘记吧——库丘林挣扎着想从榻上坐起来，不知是不是因为躺了太久，第一次居然没有起来。  
但却让他察觉到自己的手边有什么东西。

干脆地翻了个身，赤色的眼瞳中出现的是趴在榻边沉睡还介于青年和少年之间的容颜。  
沉睡中的黑发战士带着比平时更柔和的神情，舒展的眉间代表着他并未被任何梦魇困扰。  
安格斯的宠儿啊……想到这个毫无防备在他旁边沉溺梦境的青年所拥有的头衔，库丘林忍不住勾了勾嘴角，而后半撑着靠了过去。  
依旧干燥的嘴唇摩擦上对方微带湿润的嘴角。将舌尖探入随着呼吸微微张合的嘴唇，在舔舐间掠夺藏在唇齿之间的湿气。  
迪卢姆多的呼吸节奏被打乱了，嘴唇无意识的打开，和骚扰自己的舌尖纠缠了有一会之后，黑发青年才像是醒悟了什么似的清醒过来。  
金色的瞳孔收缩了一下，眼前的景象清晰起来。  
而那个始作俑者刚刚结束了亲吻，正露出了一副意犹未尽的样子舔了舔嘴唇。  
“早安，迪尔。”

=========================  
注释① ：在德鲁伊文化和凯尔特宗教文化中，橡树被视为“神圣的树木”，而槲寄生被视为万灵药的配方之一。   
德鲁伊们认为生长在橡树上的槲寄生是最为神圣的自然之物，所以祭祀和制作药品都离不开它。   
当然，长有橡木的地方也是最佳的祭祀场所和神圣之地。


	21. 赤枝首席之名

“崇高无比的光之子啊”  
“那双手，掌握着无尽的荣耀”  
“就连生命结束之刻，也绝不屈膝于地”  
“……但是牢记在心，榛树的幼苗啊”  
“那份荣耀将如星光一般，快速的燃烧殆尽”  
“伴随着无人能比的功勋，你将比任何人都迅速地落入地平线的另一端——”【注①】  
==================

在库丘林身边迪卢姆多回到了梦境。  
他就像一个清醒的旅者潜入了不该进入的秘境。  
这不是他第一次进入库丘林的梦。迪卢姆多还记得上一次自己窥视到的关于战士的记忆。  
总是独自一人奋战在厄尔斯特战场上的蓝发战士，他的背影之后永远空无一人。  
在那个曾经的厄尔斯特没有人能跟上库丘林的脚步，无论战场或者死地，英雄总是一人独享。  
或许在战场上驰骋的人没有意识到这一点。但是作为旁观者，迪卢姆多却觉得自己曾看过的一切如此孤寂。  
从那个时候开始，在后世同样烙下名字的战士不再裹足不前。  
他试图追上库丘林的步伐，试图与蓝发战士并肩。  
就算是孤寂，如果变成了两份就不会显得那么悲凉了吗？

迪卢姆多在梦境中四处张望。  
他看见厄尔斯特低矮的城墙脚边，蓝发的孩童赤裸着双脚奔跑在土地之上。  
孩童的目的地是厄尔斯特的皇宫，而皇宫之外许许多多的年轻人聚集着，看着考斯拜得手中的武器。  
在老德鲁伊来到王城之前，他的弟子们就已经在城中宣布过前一条神谕。  
“今天获得武器的人将成为战士，建立下无人可比拟的功勋。”  
厄尔斯特的年轻人因此而集中，还未成年的库丘林也听到了这件事情。  
他驱散了阻拦他前去的人们，一个人像风一样卷入考斯拜得休息的地方。

出乎厄尔斯特人们意料的，是年纪最为幼小的孩童从老德鲁伊的手中得到了象征“战士”身份的武器。  
但是老德鲁伊的眼中并没有丝毫的欣喜。  
公布出的神谕只有一半，而另一半则预言了成为英雄之人短暂的一生。  
然而孩童并不在意，他远比成年人更加豪迈。  
“如果这就是我的一生，为什么不去接受它让它更加的璀璨？”赤眼的孩童紧握着得到的武器，环视着周围露出哀叹表情的人们。  
“无论生与死，我的命运，我毫无畏惧！”

迪卢姆多在孩童的宣誓中张开了眼睛。  
耳边似乎还回荡着男童果决的声音，但是身边的榻上已经空无一人。  
兵器碰撞的声音从门外传来，伴随着熟悉的嬉笑打闹的声音。  
迪卢姆多现在才能确定，库丘林是真的脱离了莫瑞甘的阴影，回到了他的身边。  
金眼的战士紧紧地环抱住自己的胳膊，视线透过打开的窗户落在窗外模糊的身影之上。  
“我一定会保护你的，一定会……让你的命运不再被‘过去’左右，库丘林。”  
“我……绝不能失去你。”

没有人听见战士的低语。将内心吐露给吹拂而过的微风，却不能让另一人知道自己的心思。  
因为，必定会被拒绝的。  
金色的眼眸微微阖着，将不安和焦虑全都埋藏在最深的地方。  
迪卢姆多甚至可以想象到库丘林得知他的担忧时会露出的表情还有回答。  
那个人一定灿烂地笑着，然后毫不在意地说那不是他的人生。库丘林坚持的路不容更改，哪怕明知道未来荆棘遍布。  
就像年幼的孩童在成为战士的那一刻起就知道自己的一生宛若流星，也将自己燃烧到极致，没有丝毫的犹豫。  
也许傻的只有自己。迪卢姆多想着，手指触摸上万灵药的空瓶。  
但是……如果能少一些悲伤，就算改变未来他也要做。

“啊，迪卢姆多，你也醒啦。”  
迎接走出屋子的迪卢姆多的声音来自康纳尔，前几日看起来一样憔悴到随时会倒下的年轻人现在雀跃的像头次出门捕猎的雏鹰。  
他裸露的肌肉上带着汗水浸染后的光泽，手上还没丢下的武器显示着他刚才正在和库丘林对练。  
“迪尔。”大获全胜的蓝发战士走过来给了青年一个带着咸味的拥抱，“居然起得比我还晚，这么懒散可是没法进步的哟。”  
库丘林的耳语换来的是黑发青年的一记腹击，“别得意忘形，前天还在挺尸的人没资格说。”  
轻松地挡下迪卢姆多的一拳，库丘林揽住黑发战士的肩膀，“喂，陪我来练习吧迪尔，今天可以好好活动一下筋骨啦。”

“啊啊……果真是没有消停的时候啊，库丘林大哥。”发出了无奈的声音，迪卢姆多走上前接过库丘林手里的武器。  
将之前的忧虑全都忘光吧，黑发战士握紧武器的同时露出好战的微笑。战士不是先知，他无法预知那些已经被定下的未来究竟会什么时候发生，但是他可以保护触手可及的一切。  
这样就够了。迪卢姆多深深地吸了一口气，他从库丘林眼中看到了同样好战的跃跃欲试。  
将那些不该他思考的事情全部摈弃吧——黑发的战士抡起手中的木枪。  
他只需要成为利刃，成为尖枪——  
然后在必要的时候，成为他所想守护之人的盾。

木制的枪尖激烈地碰撞在一起。  
站在周围的赤枝战士们都不自觉的后退了几步，离开库丘林和迪卢姆多交手的战圈。  
即使是没有刃的木枪，在那两人的手里也是能够杀人的利器。  
战士的技艺磨砺到一定程度之后，就算是最普通的木棍也能让周围的人感觉到杀伤力。  
而眼前交战的两人无一不是顶尖的战士。  
但即使是这样，围观的人群也能感觉到两人有所保留。  
赤枝战士们的领导者，厄尔斯特的库丘林很少能够尽情的战斗，哪怕对手旗鼓相当，他也不得不克制自己的力量和战斗的本能。  
一旦本能凌驾于理智之上，他就会化身为毫无理智的战斗机器——直到对手倒下也不能将他从疯狂中唤醒。

而迪卢姆多的战斗往往是回应着对方爆发的战意。  
他从骨子里就不是主动的类型，但是他的灵魂依旧属于凯尔特的战士。  
战士会回应战士的意志，对手燃烧得越激烈，他的回应也就越热情。  
而压抑着自己本能的库丘林能激发出迪卢姆多的战意，却无法让他彻底的，抛下一切去战斗。  
就算是淋漓尽致也总像差了一点什么东西，然而也正是无法苛求的所在。  
后世的迪卢姆多了解库丘林在回避着什么，他缄默着并不挑明那些东西。  
啊，没错，每一次面对面的练习或者战斗都是在试探着更深的底限。  
然后在真正能触碰到的时候，他才能阻止住库丘林。

黑发战士稳稳向前迈进了一步。  
踏着大地的双脚肌肉紧绷，力道加诸于双手之上，迎向猛然劈下的另一杆长枪。  
狠狠撞击在一块的两支木枪发出难听的“吱嘎”声，库丘林的另一只手也压上了枪柄。  
进入角力的两人谁也没有后退半步，枪与枪之间的摩擦声越来越大，直到发出了断裂的声音。  
承受不住两位战士施加的力量，两支木枪从被战士们握住相抵的地方开始寸寸粉碎，然而战斗中的两人都没有在意这点。  
有力的手掌扣到了一起，角力几乎要变成肉搏战序幕前的一瞬间，两人同时撤回了力道对视大笑。  
“喂，小子们，躲那么远干嘛？”松开迪卢姆多的手，库丘林向周围招呼道。  
“这不是怕大哥你和迪卢姆多打的太专心扫到无辜吗？”  
“就是就是，我可不想被迫撞墙。”  
“少贫嘴了都给我去准备行李我们回家了！”

把一群年轻人都轰去做出发的准备，库丘林将视线转回迪卢姆多身上。  
现在留下来的只有康纳尔，褐发的少年正帮着迪卢姆多把断掉的武器丢往一边。  
“康纳尔。”  
“嗯？在啊，有什么吩咐大哥。”少年抬起头顺手抹了一把脸，却忘记刚才收拾的时候手上沾着泥土，把自己抹出了花猫的效果。  
一边迪卢姆多忍不住“扑哧”的轻笑出声，顺手从路过的少年手里要了块布过来给康纳尔清理了一下。  
“啊啊迪尔，你对康纳尔这么照顾下去我要吃醋了。”库丘林半真半假地抗议道。  
“算了吧大哥，之前你躺着的时候迪卢姆多可是寸步不离，要说羡慕什么的你最没资格吧。”  
“真糟糕，有了别的崇拜对象就会和大哥顶嘴了。”  
“……迪卢姆多你刚才一定没有揍到大哥的头对不对？”  
“嗯，我发誓我没有。”金眼战士也露出严肃的表情回答道。  
“喂喂你们两个倒是联手调侃起我来了，没大没小的家伙。”库丘林一只手拍在康纳尔的头顶上，“之前说的事情回去快点安排好。”  
“放心吧大哥，交给我。”  
“等等我觉得我听到了什么暗号还是什么……”

===============

对于赤枝战士们来说，作为“家”的地方并非他们各自出生的家庭，而是赤枝驻地。  
对于凯旋而归的战士们，厄尔斯特之王科诺尔也自然不会吝啬自己的钱财。王都中生活的人们自发的涌上街头欢迎归来的勇士们，而王廷准备好的宴席也正是为了犒劳这些为了守护厄尔斯特战斗的青年们。  
但是在集中了贵族和有名望的长者，吟游诗人以及德鲁伊的宴会上，象征着厄尔斯特王权的人似乎另有事情宣布。  
所有的人都在翘首以待。  
等待着厄尔斯特的勇士们踏入宴会大厅。

而他们并没有等上多久。  
风尘仆仆的战士们在他们的光之子的带领下挟着夏日的气息卷入大厅，迎接他们的是巨大的欢呼声和混杂着美酒的鲜花雨。  
涌上的少年少女们将年轻的战士们团团围住，四周一片欢乐的节日气氛。  
科诺尔王的卫士们好不容易平息了民众和贵族们的热情，坐在王座上的壮年男性站起了身。  
“欢迎回来，库丘林，还有康纳尔，以及所有的赤枝战士们。”  
“能够再见到你们，是我厄尔斯特被诸神眷顾的最好证明。”

等此即彼落的欢呼声告一段落，科诺尔王才微笑着继续他的话，“库丘林，你托人转达的话我已经收到，其实在初春祭结束之后，我就在考虑适合那位战士的位子。既然你和康纳尔的意见一致，作为厄尔斯特之王以及你们的叔叔的我自然也不会有意见。”  
科诺尔王对着站在众人中间的迪卢姆多伸出了权杖，“安格斯心爱的养子，黑发的迪那之孙迪卢姆多，上前来。”  
虽然迷惑于科诺尔王呼唤他的目的，但在库丘林的示意下迪卢姆多依然依言走上前去。  
“迪卢姆多，迪那之孙，赤枝的战士。现在，我以厄尔斯特之主的名义，宣布你为赤枝勇士的首席战士——今后，继续作为战士，为守护厄尔斯特战斗吧！”

在周围爆发的祝贺声中迪卢姆多惊讶地转过了头。  
他看见库丘林的脸上露出的笑意，嘴唇开合着将无声的话语传达给他。  
“这是你早已获得的荣誉，现在只是将它正式的交给你而已，我的迪尔。”

==============

唤醒战士们的是第二天和煦的阳光。  
战争结束后的轻松和疲惫缠绕着年轻的躯体，清晨的训练场上见不到什么人影简直是必然的事情。  
当然也不是完全没有人。  
总有那么一两个努力的孩子会在早上爬起来磨练自己的武艺，不过昨晚的主角之一也能爬起来充当老师……这点就真不得不说是个奇迹了。  
不过完全没有意识到这点的黑发战士正抱着胳膊指点着几个赤枝少年的比试，直到他从背后被人抱住。  
“迪尔，你起得真早。”

在黑发战士耳后说话的声音中还带着浓浓的睡意。明显是发现了身边不对劲之后，勉强爬出来找人的库丘林整个贴在迪卢姆多的背后。  
“喂，爬不起来就回去睡觉吧库丘林大哥。”扭过头拍拍压在肩膀上蓝发青年，迪卢姆多眯眼露出了漂亮的笑容。  
“啊啊……之前就想说了，迪尔你现在的态度啊……”  
从舒服的肩膀上抬了起来，库丘林一把掐住黑发战士露出不解表情的脸颊。  
“和对待那些女人的态度有什么区别啊，啊？我是那么柔弱的东西吗？不过就是躺了几天到底在你心里都夸大成什么样了？”  
“唔……”  
“还‘唔’！老子是厄尔斯特的第一英雄是你的指引者你都忘记了吗？”

虽然嘴里说着严厉的话，但是对视的两人眼里都含着笑意。  
也许是战后的平静让人提不起精神来真心严肃，所以最后库丘林还是重新趴回迪卢姆多肩膀上。  
“我说迪尔，有我在你旁边别什么事情都不说。”抱着对方结实的腰肢，库丘林忍不住在小腹上捏了一把，“要是看不出你心里有事还算了，但是你根本瞒不过我。”  
“我知道。”稍微摆了摆手把想看热闹的少年们轰去一边，迪卢姆多按住库丘林的手背，“如果我想到怎么开口……就一定告诉你，库丘林。”  
“那就把这句话记牢。”蓝发的战士在迪卢姆多的耳边笑了起来，“说起来……迪尔你昨天是逃掉了？”

“因为足够混乱。”拖着库丘林往前走了几步，挪动到训练场角落矮墙后的休息地，迪卢姆多拍了拍还挂在身上的蓝发战士示意可以下来了。  
库丘林露出不情愿的表情松开手，“足够混乱吗？也是，就算是我也难得见到那么热闹的场面。”  
“啊，连库丘林你都这么说，我果然应付不来那种场面。”  
“说谎，要是把你丢进女人堆里你一定会引起更火爆的场面好吧。”  
“根本不是一回事吧前辈。”  
“啊，又叫‘前辈’了，生气了生气了。”  
“……库丘林！”

“嘘。”做了一个噤声的手势，库丘林靠近了迪卢姆多。  
赤色的眼盯着露出疑惑和警惕神情的金色眸子，蓝发战士伸手将自己的小鹿困在了墙角。  
“我刚刚啊，想起一件事情。”  
“什么事……？”  
“昨天晚上我可是特地留出了半夜给我可爱的小鹿，结果却没发现他从一开始就逃走了。”  
“喂……”  
“所以我决定……现在补回来。”库丘林露齿一笑，“我的小鹿要逃走吗？”  
“喂这是白天，还在外面啊库丘林！”  
“有什么关系，白天才是谈情说爱的好时候。”捞起迪卢姆多的黑发，库丘林压得更下了一点，“这里是我的时代，迪尔。没有人会在乎你现在试图去在乎的东西。”  
“你是我的——这是所有人都知道的事情。”

歪理。虽然清楚的知道这一点，但是迪卢姆多拿库丘林一点办法都没有。  
不光没有办法，某种意义上来说年轻的战士对于面前之人的纵容不在任何人之下。  
或许应该说认识库丘林的人们，尤其是他们这些和库丘林一样，身为凯尔特战士人，在潜意识里都认为如果这个人没有这样做，那么他就不是库丘林了。  
厄尔斯特的守护者就是那么随心所欲的一个人，然而就是这样的存在被所有人爱戴着。  
上天就是如此的不公平，但是迪卢姆多没有任何怨言。  
相处的越久，他就越明白自己是被阳光吸引的人之一。或许唯一可以庆幸的是，他对于追逐的阳光来说也是特殊的存在。  
如果“那个”圣杯真的能实现奇迹的话，那么对于迪卢姆多·奥·迪那来说，这就是不折不扣的奇迹吧。

在库丘林的视线中，被他压制在墙角的迪卢姆多又露出了这些日子以来常见的神情。  
漂亮的眉微微地皱着，曾经满溢着欢乐和甜蜜的金色眸子中掠过不安和忧虑的神色。  
就算库丘林从来不说，但是他可以肯定自己不喜欢迪卢姆多现在的神情。  
或者说，这样的迪卢姆多让库丘林想起初见时候的黑发战士。  
从天而降的黑发青年的脸上带着忿恨和绝望，金色的眼眸被憎恶和鲜血染上了不祥的颜色。  
那不该是他的小鹿会有的模样。  
他的迪尔应该是快乐的，勇敢的，比任何人都懂得勇往直前和战斗的喜悦，而不是将自己束缚在各种枷锁中，用命运和别的名义套上重重锁链。  
库丘林不喜欢这样，所以他才决定要把那些由迪卢姆多自己和后世套上的枷锁，统统亲手斩断。

当然，或许方法用的不太对。  
不过对于卢格之子来说，这不是什么大不了的问题。

霸道的吻是解决对方抵抗最容易的方法，也是库丘林喜欢的手段。  
就算现在对方的力道集中在抵抗他压下的手腕上，但是只需要一个亲吻就能解决。  
先用嘴唇触碰对方的额头，顺着纠结起的眉间吻下，然后停留在笔挺的鼻梁上。  
再故意的吻偏一些，迫使闪烁着他不喜欢神色的金眸闭起，颤动着睫毛接受舌尖的滑过。  
然后用指尖按上黑发青年的眉心，看着锁紧的肌肉一点一点在他的体温下化开的同时下吻，舔过紧抿的嘴角之后撬开唇瓣。  
这时候只要稍稍用力迪卢姆多就会松开牙关，让他的舌尖轻易滑入，探索每一个角落。

并非每一个人都能因为亲吻带起快感，但是库丘林依然喜欢吻着迪卢姆多的感觉。  
黑发战士的口中有着微甜的味道，而在两人舌尖纠缠的时候，库丘林能听见迪卢姆多泛起了情欲的喘息声。  
那并不是完全因为身体的纠缠而起的情欲，更多的是因为与迪卢姆多互相慰藉的对象正是他倾慕的人。  
对于迪卢姆多来说，这比任何的抚摸和触碰更能挑起他的感觉。黑发战士无法拒绝库丘林的真正原因，也正是在此。  
所以在最初的抵抗无效之后，迪卢姆多沦陷得比任何人都要迅速。

黑发的战士已经不再顾及周围是什么情况。  
他的视线和感觉都集中在面前的人身上无法分心。  
迪卢姆多已经忘却了他身在室外，而而爱尔兰夏日的阳光也随着时间的推移变得热烈。  
……不，也许不是因为光线，而是被库丘林的手和嘴唇撩起的热度在蔓延的关系。  
金色的眸子因为生理上的刺激笼罩上一片朦胧。肩膀后抵着的是坚硬的墙壁，粗糙的表面摩擦着肩膀的肌肉，带起另一种火辣的感觉。  
“唔……”混杂着微痛和情欲的声音穿过库丘林的耳膜，赤眼的战士抬起头，一口叼住仰起的脖颈上凸起的喉结。

无论是人还是野兽，喉咙都是最脆弱的部分。  
然而迪卢姆多没有顾忌的在库丘林的面前暴露出自己的弱点，无论是身体上还是心理上，他最脆弱的部分都展露在厄尔斯特的英雄面前。  
——对方没有任何犹豫，就全部张手接纳。  
就如同现在一般，结实的手臂拥抱着战士肌肉分明的脊背。粗糙的指尖划过和猛兽一样优美的身躯线条，挑起迪卢姆多不可抑制的轻颤。  
压抑的呻吟震动着喉管，紧贴其上的牙齿和舌尖能轻易察觉到它的震动。  
一切都是毫无保留的，无论是奉献还是掠夺，他们都是最契合的对象。

身体被往上抬了一抬，石壁摩擦过被挑起了欲望的身体，带起迪卢姆多一阵难以抑制的呻吟。  
战士灵敏的身体代表他们有着比一般人更敏锐的感觉，也代表着更强的忍受能力。  
这样的耐性让他们在这样的情况下，细微的痛楚更像是变相的快感。  
库丘林并没有听漏迪卢姆多的反应，蓝发的战士诱惑着黑发青年主动盘上自己的腰。  
在被托起而半悬空的身体寻找不到除去背后墙壁以外别的支撑物，又想脱离那种摩擦感的情况下，迪卢姆多圈上了库丘林的脖子。  
修长的双腿缠上略细而坚韧的腰肢，略微后仰的姿势看起来就像是将自己直接献祭了一般，只要库丘林低下头便能一览无遗。  
生理反应产生的红晕盘踞在黑发战士的脸上，高居不下的热度被他算在了凝视他的人身上。

“库丘林……”迪卢姆多小声地叫着对方的名字，腰肢小幅度地摆动了一下。  
那是一种无言的催促，而库丘林乐意接受的同时从脖子上拉下迪卢姆多的一只手，牵引着握上黑发战士自己的分身。  
“不要这样。”手中的感觉让金色的眼重新张开，迪卢姆多微微颦起了眉。  
“没有人会看见，我可爱的小鹿。”库丘林引诱地低语，“无论你表现出什么样子，能看到的只有我而已。”  
湿热的舌尖舔过肌理分明的胸前，库丘林带着迪卢姆多的手开始滑动，“打开自己，解放自己，迪尔。就算你现在彻底沉迷，那也是在我的怀里，因为我你才能如此快乐——”  
“……见鬼的……”  
库丘林听到年轻的战士这么回答道。  
“瑟坦达，你简直就是毒药。”

急促的喘息声汇集到一处，库丘林的手早已从迪卢姆多的分身上撤离潜入干燥而高温的甬道。  
没有任何润滑，只有沾着从前端滴落液体的手指开拓着柔软的内壁。  
入口紧箍着抽动的指节，却无法阻止探入的部分搔弄肠壁。偶尔扫过某一点便会引来迪卢姆多的紧缩，而顺着柱身滑落的液体也多了一些。  
想看他因为欢愉哭出来的样子，想看他得不到解放哀求的样子，那样的迪卢姆多一定会更加美味吧？  
库丘林探出舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，慢慢拔出了扩张的手指。  
挤压而上的肠壁似乎在挽留他的离开，迪卢姆多也停下了动作，迷茫的金眸将视线投向蓝发战士。  
“迪尔。”库丘林笑着倾身，将黑发青年整个背后压在了石墙上。“你要欢迎我吗？”

回应他的是迪卢姆多用力拉下他的头，而后印上的，带着急躁和渴求的深吻。  
发出了“哧哧”的笑声，库丘林扯下只有一半还挂在迪卢姆多身上，带着水痕的短裤丢去一边。  
“好了我的小鹿，这么急不可耐的样子……”赤瞳的猛兽笑了起来，“真是让我忍不住一口吃下去。”  
同样兴奋难耐的分身借着开拓过后的松弛冲入后穴，库丘林环住迪卢姆多的肩膀，“和那晚一样，再哭一次给我看吧，否则到午饭的时候我也不会放过你哟，我的迪尔。”

“这种话也太混蛋，瑟坦达。”即使全身的要害和敏感点都在对方的制御之下，金眼的青年还是忍不住出言反驳。  
“哈哈哈迪尔你害羞了。”停在温暖的身体之内，库丘林用指尖玩弄着迪卢姆多的分身顶端，“我要不要让你再害羞一些？”  
“唔……”就算是咬紧了牙也阻止不了呻吟的泄漏，也许比起意志来现在更容易因为眼前之人降伏的是躯体，但是从内心喷涌而出的骚动又是什么？  
因为彼此都是特别的存在吗？少年时候的梦想变成了现实展在眼前，那时候的自己从未想过彼此的关系会如此亲密无间。  
想试试看自己能达到一个怎样的位置，想……

“又在不对的时候分心了啊，迪尔。”缓慢的将肉刃从肠道中抽出，然后维持着同样的速度推入其中。  
光滑的表面上凸起的青筋随着动作摩擦过柔软的内壁，粗糙的指掌从青年的分身触摸到乳尖。  
有意无意的拨弄和停留都在呼应着抽插的速度，带起黑发战士的呻吟和颤抖。  
肩膀死死地顶着粗糙的墙壁，打磨的不太光滑的石头表面像要镶嵌进肉里一样。  
但是无论是缓慢堆积的快感还是背后传来的疼痛都无法让迪卢姆多的感觉得到缓解，库丘林故意放慢速度是另一种致命的挑逗。  
战士需要的是更加激烈的东西，无论是激烈的战斗还是激烈的肢体交汇，哪怕被爱着也是同样。  
快感和痛楚都要同样有力才能满足战士已经沦陷在欲望中的干渴，而现在逐层而细微的堆积的快感更像是变相的折磨。

迪卢姆多张开口想要阻止这种折磨，但还没发出声音就被库丘林堵了回去。  
前倾的身体让体内埋伏的肉刃更加推进了些许，顶端摩擦着内藏的敏感处带起的感觉让迪卢姆多一瞬间怀疑自己是被堵住了嘴的鱼。  
生存和死亡的权力都被一个人掌握占有，而无论是哪种，对方都不肯轻易的宣判。  
细小的快感还在不断的攀升，金色眼眸中的雾气也越来越浓烈。  
断断续续的呻吟带着战士无法忍受的喘息，迪卢姆多终于伸手抓住了库丘林的小臂。  
“求你，瑟坦达……不要这样，求……唔~”

祈求的双唇再一次被甜蜜的热吻占有，而被祈求之人也卸下了自己的忍耐。  
库丘林放开了速度在迪卢姆多的体内驰骋，蜜色的身体一次又一次蹭上墙壁。  
从背后爆发的疼痛和快感袭击了黑发青年的身体，理智最终失去了对身体的控制权。  
欢愉的泪水犹如断线一般从合起的眼角滚落，纠缠在一起的身体一同滚落到地上。  
——接下来的事情……就交给上面那个混蛋吧。他迷迷糊糊地想着，打开的身体迎上了第二次进攻。 


	22. 巡猎

就算对于凯尔特人来说也稍嫌疯狂的情事是怎么结束的，迪卢姆多也已经记忆模糊。  
总之腰酸背痛是难以避免的事情，在清醒之后面对几个比较亲近的战士们玩味和探寻的目光，来自四百年后的战士恨不得找个地洞钻进去的同时，也抱着同样程度的“想把始作俑者一起埋了”的想法。  
顺带一提，赤枝副团长康纳尔那句有意或者无意的“那天晚上大哥发现你偷跑的时候就说了一定要补回来，我就没想到他动作那么快而已。来，迪卢姆多，这是药膏。还有，需要我帮忙吗？”更加坚定了黑发战士把某人分尸打包的决心。  
所以接下来几天赤枝驻地一如既往的充满着活力和欢乐也是必然的事情。  
当然，由康纳尔率先开盘的诸如“首席战士会追杀团长几天”的赌局也展开的如火如荼。  
简而言之，除了当事人之外，上到副团长下到少年侍从都纷纷表示，这是一项有益于赤枝内部团结和谐的活动。

“康纳尔，你不帮表兄我解决麻烦也就算了。”厄尔斯特大英雄以懒散的姿势盘坐在会议室的椅子上，嘴角还带着一小块擦破的痕迹。“一直在故意煽风点火是怎么回事啊，啊？”  
“大哥这么说就不对了。”比前些日子又长高了一些的褐发青年放下手里的羊皮卷，“说到团里最了解首席的人就是大哥你自己吧？迪卢姆多是个害羞的人明明你比我们都清楚不是吗？现在怪我有什么用，明明是大哥自己惹出来的。”  
“喂，我可没把事情宣传的全团人都知道。”库丘林顺手抄起一卷羊皮卷砸中了康纳尔的脑门，“结果下午一半以上的家伙都知道了是怎么回事啊！”  
“是泰德吧。”捞起从自己身上滑下去的羊皮卷，康纳尔抱怨了一句“这卷是下季度的财政预算弄丢了大哥你就出全额”之后把话题转回库丘林的疑问，“卢奇安说那天他撞到那小子的时候，那小子整个的像从盖特大叔打铁的炉子里面捞出来的一样，搞不好是看到了全程。唔，这么说的话我应该去打听下细节？”  
“得了康纳尔，你还想迪尔他见到我就抄家伙几天啊，快点把这件事情压下去。”

“啊？不行，才开始打赌就这么结束我不是亏大了吗？”康纳尔从身边捞出一卷羊皮纸，“大哥你看参加的人有这么多，赛尔切尔说外面也有人想参一脚。”  
库丘林一把抢过康纳尔手上的羊皮卷丢进旁边煮着热水的火炉里，“玩够了就快收手，决定了，我要带迪尔出去打猎，省得你们一直闹腾那家伙就一直拉不下脸和我和好。”  
“啊！大哥你怎么可以这么对待我的私有财产！”  
“没关系你的就是我的，我的还是我的。”对着突然冒出小孩子心性开始耍赖的表弟翻了个白眼，库丘林拿起旁边木架上的披风，“整个赤枝都是我的怎么样？”  
“过分，我也要去狩猎！”褐发战士抗议道。  
“不带，这是惩罚。”  
“我要去找迪卢哥说大哥你偏心还小气。”  
“第一我不会让你现在去找他，第二你找到他这么说他也不信，第三——”鲜红的瞳孔停留在康纳尔的身上，库丘林看着十六岁的少年，“你已经成年三年了，该试试看独当一面自己去做做事情而不是一直跟在我的身后当我的影子，康纳尔。”  
“库丘林大哥……？”  
“……不，没什么。”顺手围上披风，库丘林扯起嘴角，“这几天团里的事情就交给你了，有什么事情就放‘奥夫’和我联络。”  
“知道了，大哥你别太过分哦~”  
“这句话你和迪尔说去！”

==========

结束了练习和对少年们的训练，黑发战士松了口气，活动了一下有些紧绷的肌肉。  
现在刚结束午饭时间，离太阳下山也还早。难得库丘林也不见了踪影，倒是让他不必继续烦恼怎么在众目睽睽之下面对库丘林的笑脸。  
“干脆出去跑跑马吧。这几天和那家伙胡闹只能在驻地内跑，佛格林奇大概憋坏了。”想起自己那匹坏脾气的战马，迪卢姆多忍不住笑了笑，转身往马厩走去。  
只是当他到了马厩之后，却没有听到那匹深枣红色的烈马喷着鼻息欢迎自己的声音。  
奇怪……迪卢姆多想，佛格林奇的脾气太坏，赤枝驻地里根本没有负责照顾马匹的少年敢靠近它。就算有大胆的，被那匹性格暴躁的公马踹上几脚之后也不敢试图带着它出去了。

“肯杰，我的佛格林奇被谁牵走了？”  
在马厩和外面的马场转了一圈确定没有佛格林奇的影子，迪卢姆多找到了今天负责马厩的少年侍从。  
“啊，是首席。”看见迪卢姆多的少年眼睛一亮，带着稚气的脸上露出向往的神色。“您的坐骑吗？就在刚刚被库丘林大哥牵走了，还有多摩汉也被带走了。”  
“怎么又是……”扶着额头摇了摇头，迪卢姆多扯了扯嘴角，“真是自己送上门吗？”  
“首席，你和库丘林大哥怎么了吗？”少年有些担心的看着迪卢姆多的神色。  
黑发的战士摇摇头，“不，只是些小问题。还有不要叫首席了，大家对库丘林大哥都不叫团长，对我却称呼首席不觉得奇怪吗？”  
“那么可以叫迪卢大哥吗？”少年露出期待的表情。  
迪卢姆多点了点头默认了这个称呼之后，少年的笑容更加灿烂，“迪卢大哥，下个月我就成年……能不能……”  
被少年期待的目光注视着，迪卢姆多抿起了嘴唇，最后伸手摸了摸少年的头顶，“我的荣幸，肯杰。”  
得到了回答的少年一把抱住了迪卢姆多的胳膊，然后指向营地的出口，“库丘林大哥说他要带着两匹马去外面，你往那个方向就能找到他们了，迪卢大哥。”  
===========

沿着少年指出的方向，迪卢姆多沿着小路一路前行。  
那条路通往城外的森林，是狩猎季使用得最多的一条路。被马和人的脚步踩平整的泥土路周围的灌木进行过清理，方便骑士们通过。  
看到进入森林的入口外正在和佛格林奇较劲的蓝发背影，迪卢姆多忍不住叹了一口气。  
“库丘林，你再扯下去佛格林奇的鬃毛就要被你扯秃了。”迪卢姆多心疼地看着自己的枣红色战马，对方棕黑色的瞳孔中正泛着盈盈泪光。这对他那匹脾气暴烈的战马可是绝无仅有的事情。  
“这小子性格太烈啦，我不过是想把它拴起来它就趁机要踹我耶迪尔。”指着自己肩膀上擦过一块的马蹄印，库丘林甩开了手看着被他教训过的战马用委屈得不得了的表情蹭到黑发青年身边。  
“嘁，总有一天我要把你阉了。”库丘林一脸不爽的对着佛格林奇比了中指，走到自己主人旁边的战马扭过头喷了一下鼻息，然后一甩尾巴坚决的不再搭理蓝发战士。  
“我X迪尔你快点闪开，我非现在阉了它不可！”

“够了库丘林，你和一匹马闹什么别扭。”捂住自己的脸扭过头，黑发战士对厄尔斯特大英雄孩子气的举动忍无可忍不能再忍。  
“什么和马闹别扭，和我闹别扭的明明是迪尔你。”终于达成了自己的目的，库丘林笑眯眯地凑到同伴的面前，“不生气了？”  
“我从一开始就没有对不知道自己做的事情是错是对的家伙生气。”抱着胳膊，金眼青年的视线偏到一边树梢上的云雀身上，“和没自觉地人生气太浪费精力了。”  
“啊，迪尔你现在的表情明明就是‘我生气过了’。”摊了摊手，库丘林捏住迪卢姆多额前的那一措下垂的刘海，“明明做的时候迪尔也很享受可是过了就会发脾气。”  
“那是因为我的脸皮还没练到和您一样的地步啊前辈！”  
“ho~‘前辈’这个称呼又出现了我的小鹿果然是生气了~”

“库-丘-林你把佛格林奇拽出来就是为了逗我的话那现在就可以结束了。”跳上马背，迪卢姆多拍了拍马脖子作势要离开。  
发现又不小心玩过头的库丘林一把拉住缰绳，“不闹了不闹了。迪尔，走吧，我可把东西都准备好了——要去狩猎吗？”  
迪卢姆多对这个提议露出了沉默思考的表情，库丘林跳上多摩汉的同时又加了一把柴，“顺便也当小家伙的初次实战训练嘛。”  
“小家伙？”黑发战士露出了好奇的表情。  
“哦哦，还忘了和迪尔介绍小家伙。”库丘林对着不远处的灌木丛中打了个呼哨，一阵“沙沙”的响声，一个不大的黑影从树丛中钻了出来。  
那是一条半大不小的猎犬。灰白色的杂乱毛发不服帖的在身上乱翘着，金棕色的眼睛灵活而好奇地注视着迪卢姆多打量它的视线。看起来只有六、七个月大的身体已经发育得十分结实，细长但肌肉发达的四肢连接着躯干，充满着近乎于猫科动物的优雅和爆发力。  
——一头刚刚开始狩猎训练的猎狼犬。

库丘林注意到迪卢姆多眼里欣喜的目光，再次确定黑发的战士疼爱猎犬更胜过自己身边女性的传闻大约不假。  
“来‘勇士’（注①），和你未来的主人打个招呼。”  
听见了库丘林的吩咐，猎狼犬立刻蹦跳起来。  
就算是未成年的幼犬，猎狼犬也有惊人的跳跃能力。几乎在一跃之下就扑到了马背上迪卢姆多的手，虽然只来得及用头顶了一下战士的手掌，但是灰白色的幼犬也快乐得在地上转了个圈。  
“你说它叫什么？‘勇士’？库丘林你也……”  
“哈，没关系吗，在迪尔的训练下它一定不会愧对这个名字的不是吗？”淘气地眨了眨眼，库丘林调转马头踱向森林的方向。  
“走啦，迪尔。要不要用谁打的猎物多决定上下问题啊？”  
“库丘林，我还没决定原谅你呢。”  
“迪尔的表情明明就是‘我原谅你了’吗，虽然是看在‘勇士’的份上。”  
“……我觉得库丘林你还是给它换个名字比较好。”  
“它现在只认这个名字了，你就放弃吧迪尔。”

注①：勇士这个词在古盖尔语的发音就是“菲奥娜”，所以……以上不做任何解释~（喂）

============

只有两个人的狩猎并不像迪卢姆多想得那样只是半日或者一日的消遣。  
库丘林似乎打算带着黑发的战士玩个彻底，两人沿着森林蔓延的方向越走越远。  
夏日的森林是取之不尽的宝库和动物的乐园，两名战士也不打算猎取太多的猎物，每日狩猎的对象多半是作为自己和猎犬的食物。  
在森林中闲晃了三四日之后，两人最大的收获是一头成年的黑熊。  
不过在没有回转打算的库丘林的建议下，他们将熊皮剥了下来处理了一下放在做了记号的树洞里，而熊肉则割取了一些作为干粮之后将剩下的部分分解开来堆在河边的石堆上，作为祭祀森林之神的祭品以及送给狼群的礼物。  
两人前行的方向由库丘林决定，迪卢姆多并未多加干涉。

“说起来，迪尔你曾经也这么和自己的同伴们打过猎吧？”又是一个中午休整的时候，站在河里刷马的库丘林突然问道。  
“当然了，和同伴们去森林游猎不是最正常的消遣吗？”迪卢姆多回答道。  
“啊没错。说起来考斯拜得啊，那老人家在我小时候总是和我说森林和洞穴是连接‘彼世’之路，穿过森林或者洞窟就能进入诸神的领地。”  
听到这句话的迪卢姆多微笑起来，“是啊，传说里就是福格斯大人在大雪天穿过了森林发现了一栋小木屋，然后在烧得旺旺的炉火边发现了还在襁褓中的你呢，库丘林。”  
“没错啊，所以我小时候啊，有好几次把侍从丢下自己偷偷穿过森林的事情。都怪考斯拜得的故事。”库丘林回答道。  
“哎？库丘林你是要找什么？神之乡吗？”  
“我才没那么无聊，就算身负一半神之血我还是喜欢当人的感觉。”蓝发的战士回答道，“我那时候只是想找到我那不负责任的老爹揍他一顿啦，不过你也知道我那老爹喜欢到处乱跑。”  
“这么说你现在不想找卢格大人算账了吗？”  
“当然。”蓝发战士干脆地回应，“我现在可理解他万花丛中过的心情了。”  
“……”黑发战士偏过眼，“指望你有正经回答是我的错。”

“哈哈哈，说起来，迪尔你似乎有过穿过森林到达‘彼世’的经历吗。”  
迪卢姆多牵着佛格林奇走进水里，站到库丘林身边开始刷马，“嗯，纽格兰奇就存在于‘彼世'之中，我小时候一直住在那里啊。”  
“我不是指这个。”库丘林的手指抚摸过黑发青年眼角下的泪痣，“你成年之后不是遇到过另一个‘青春之神’吗？”  
“你是说‘爱情痣’的事情吗。”按上库丘林的手指，迪卢姆多翘了翘嘴角，“不管什么时候想那都不是快乐的故事啊。”  
“因为那时候被预言了死期？”  
“库丘林你会因为‘今天成为战士的人会获得辉煌的成就，但是也会短命’这个预言生气吗？”  
“当然不会。”蓝发战士耸了耸肩，“我从来没有后悔过。”  
“所以我对那位少女的话最多是迷茫，而非感到不悦和愤怒。”迪卢姆多说道，“战士不会因为知道自己会死而生气伤心，不能战死于战场才是最大的不幸，对吗，库丘林。”

被询问的人豪爽地笑了起来，“没错，所以迪尔你也理解这点吗。不过这句话勾起我的好奇心了。”  
“没什么，只是觉得就算面对‘世界’、‘死亡’、‘时间’种种凡人不可抗拒的力量吃瘪也不是什么愉快的事情啊。”金眼的战士回答道，“而且还获得了一个麻烦的礼物不是吗。”  
“我倒觉得那可是迪尔魅力的象征不是？”库丘林愉快地眨了眨眼，“不管是凡人还是神，只要是女性就没法抵抗的魅力。”  
“啊啊，库丘林你就不要找机会嘲笑我了，难道你喜欢被那位女神大人追着不放的感觉吗？”  
“如果是莫瑞甘的话还是饶了我吧。”  
“看吧你自己都这么说了还嘲笑我。”  
“哈哈哈抱歉了迪尔，谁叫你的表情太可爱了我忍不住嘛。”

两人又打闹了一会，随便烤了几块鲜肉和鱼当做午餐顺便喂饱了‘勇士’之后，下午的狩猎旅程又将开始。  
“说起来，我们似乎越来越靠近边境了呢，库丘林。”  
“是啊，迪尔不觉得只猎取动物也有些腻味了吗？”蓝发战士的赤色眸子露出了兴奋的神色，“想不想猎取一些更大的东西？”

============

库丘林所说的更大的东西当然是指非厄尔斯特的商队。  
不过因为厄尔斯特和康诺特进入战争期，除了两国自己本土的商人之外，其他商队都选择绕开两国交界的边境，从其他国家入境。  
这导致处于最北方的厄尔斯特来自外国的货品大大减少，别说贵族和战士喜欢的葡萄酒和奢侈品，连民用货物都减少到了难以忍受的地步。  
而厄尔斯特出产的金属、手工制品、羊毛、麦酒等等也难以交换出去，对此科诺尔王已经写信把康诺特的统治者骂了个狗血淋头。  
只不过因为两国刚刚结束一场交锋，没有占到便宜的梅德伍王和他的情人也只能暂时忍气吞声。  
加上处于南方的他们并没有受到商贸上的影响，所以对于科诺尔王的跳脚，说不定是被那两个当做烧了脚的猫在看也说不定。

“我们现在已经靠近康诺特的边境了？”说起来已经在森林里转得有些分不清的迪卢姆多拿起地图对照着可以当做方向参照物的东西转了一下，不太肯定地指着其中一个地方说，“我们现在在这里？”  
“不对啦迪尔，我们现在在这里。”把地图往上拉了拉，库丘林指着下面靠近一条三岔路口的森林说道，“我们快靠近三国的交界处。这里厄尔斯特的影响力非常低，所以是康诺特商人们最喜欢走的一条路。”  
“既然是这么安全的一条路，库丘林你的目的只是商队吗？”  
“听说这条路也是支持梅德伍那家伙的贵族们的使者还有他们本人喜欢使用的道路。”库丘林咧嘴一笑，“说起来修的相当不错，明明自己也是个富有的人却总是对不属于自己的财富感兴趣。”  
“……满足不了的贪欲一直都是快乐最大的敌人。”迪卢姆多喃喃自语，突然低下来的声音似乎是触动了什么。  
宽厚的手掌压上他的黑发，迪卢姆多抬起头的时候，正对上库丘林的笑脸。  
“没关系迪尔。每个人都有无法满足的欲望。”厄尔斯特的英雄微笑着，赤红色的眼睛中折射着金色的阳光，“如果连欲望都丧失，那么这个人前进的动力又在何处呢？”

定下了接下来的目的地，两名战士快速地打理好行装再次踏上狩猎的旅程。  
只不过这一次他们的目的不再放在身边跑过的那些动物上。  
潜意识里两个人都没有思考过无论是商队还是护卫队，只有他们两人能不能拿下。  
不，或者应该说对于这一点，两名在后世成就不朽传奇的战士对自己的战斗力都有着绝对的自信吧。  
也许在圣杯战争中他们单独的武力都不是最强的，但是他们如今身处的地方是古老的爱尔兰。  
那是属于他们驰骋的时代。  
他们所有的功勋和传说所诞生的地方，只要脚踏这块土地，他们就将永恒不败。

起伏不平的森林小道的终点是平坦的大道。  
比起厄尔斯特境内多半只是做过粗糙人工处理的道路，这条商用的交通要道显然经常有人维护。  
毕竟道路的平整保证了马车的运输。商用马车可没有战车的机动性，更不能和战马比较灵活性。  
只不过两名战士到达的时候已经接近深夜，正常的商队和护卫队早已扎营，而不会继续选择前进。  
“啊，果然在黑夜中行动的只可能是怪物或者野兽啊。”看着没有火光的大路，库丘林耸了耸肩叹息道。  
对着蓝发战士夸张的感叹，迪卢姆多笑了起来，“啊，照你这么说，我们是怪物还是野兽呢？”  
“唔。”库丘林露出了思考的表情，“对我来说迪尔当然是美丽的野兽，但是对于我们的猎物来说，无论你还是我都应该是前者吧，迪尔。”  
“正是如此，库丘林。”为明日可能发生的战斗感到雀跃的黑发青年在马上活动了一下肩膀，“我现在的希望是，在接下来的战斗中遇见一名能尽情战斗的对手。”  
“啊，不是我泼你冷水啊迪尔。”库丘林搂住黑发战士的肩头，“除非明天遇见的家伙有钱有人情能请动费迪亚得，否则你的愿望肯定要落空啦。”

对着库丘林不切实际的回答撇了撇嘴角，迪卢姆多拍了拍对方的手背。  
“团长大人是不是该下令扎营啦。”  
“当然——还不到时间。”库丘林指向相当远的地方，隐藏在树林中的一点火光，“我勇猛的首席战士，有没有兴趣陪你的团长去夜游猎物的营地？”  
“谨遵汝愿，库丘林团长。”


	23. 再见费迪亚得

漆黑的夜色中指引战士们方向的只有远处营地的火光。  
库丘林和迪卢姆多小心的避开月光和星光能够照耀到的地方，将自己隐藏在树木投落的阴影之中。  
狩猎中的狼是一种危险而毫无声息的动物。  
往往猎物直到被包围的时候才会意识到自己已经遭到狼群的袭击，而接下来就是生或死的决定。  
凯尔特战士们正是用同样的方式靠近着猎物的营地。  
他们的脚步轻盈如羽毛，就算踩在草地和落叶上发出的声音也未曾超过夏日的虫鸣。  
呈现于Lancer这个职介，来源于对自己不断磨练的敏捷性在黑夜的袭击中显露无疑。  
无论是库丘林还是迪卢姆多，如果一定要形容他们的动作也许就像划过草面的夜枭，迅捷而凶猛的扑向逐渐接近死亡而毫无知觉的猎物们。

很快营地中的声音就传入两人的耳中。  
和想象中的不同，营地中并没有什么热闹的声音。  
或者说，枪兵们能听见巡逻的脚步声，篝火燃烧的声音，还有压得极低的交谈声。  
这些声音都不是商队能有的动静。就算是拥有大批护卫的商队在夜晚扎营之后也会充满更多更热情的东西。  
比如说护卫们大声交谈的声音，商人们围着火堆推杯换盏搂着女奴的喧嚣，酒和肉的味道也会顺着夜风传达。  
但是这个营地并没有这些东西。  
整个营地压抑着一种凝重而戒备的气息，只有主帐中传来一些不一样的嬉笑声。  
这样的发现让树后的两名战士交换了眼神。  
——不是商队，主帐外的护卫队都是训练有素的军人，而他们护卫的目标显然只有那个在主帐中休息的人。

“会是谁？”迪卢姆多凑到库丘林耳边压低声音询问。  
“这可不好说。三国交界处，然后也可能是从不接壤的国家来的家伙。”蓝发战士盯着不远处交换分开的卫队，“不管是哪一种，在这种时候前往康诺特的他国重要人物对厄尔斯特都不是什么兆头。”  
隐藏在黑暗中的黑发战士笑了笑，“就算是康诺特本国人，这种级别的护卫队看起来也是非同小可呢，库丘林。”  
“你说的没错，迪尔。”赤红色的眸子中亮起的是无法掩饰的兴奋神色，“心血来潮抓到了大鱼不是吗。”  
“果然是库丘林你的回答。”黑发战士从腰间抽出了匕首，“那么团长大人，要打歼灭战吗？”  
“除了那个帐篷里的，一个不留。”

战士们各自拿出适合的武器压低身形潜入火光的死角。  
他们首先的目标是在最外围巡逻的两支卫队。加起来人数也不过十人，对于库丘林和迪卢姆多来说是轻而易举的事情。  
匕首切开对方喉咙的时候只有短暂而不引人注目的骚动，但是当战士们解决了巡逻卫队直接杀入营地的时候，黑夜中立刻展开了一场鲜血的盛宴。  
直扑大帐的狼们连逃跑的机会都没有留给对方。  
当迪卢姆多用匕首柄击昏大帐的主人的时候，帐篷外已经扬起了一场腥风血雨。  
而盛宴的主角自然是蓝发的战士，红色的长枪带出的光芒比火光更加于艳丽，甚至有一种惑人的魔力。  
随着枪尖划过挑起的血雨不可避免地落在库丘林的战衣上，白色的披风如同被红色的颜料泼出抽象的装饰。  
在迪卢姆多看来没有人比库丘林更适合这样的颜色，紧握着武器的手在叫嚣着和那个人一起结束战斗，但金眼的战士牢牢地克制住了自己。  
他的目标已经达成。现在，是欣赏他所追随之人战斗的时候了。  
==========

月亮升上两杆高度的时候战斗完全结束。  
就算这批作为守卫的士兵在康诺特也能算上精锐，但是在厄尔斯特首屈一指的英雄面前也脆弱得不堪一击。  
对着擦掉脸上血迹走入大帐中的库丘林，迪卢姆多拿起旁边完好的酒壶，抄起银制的酒杯倒上满满一杯递了过去。  
“哦？真不错的葡萄酒，只是路上就带着这么好的酒，看来这家伙的身份果然不低吗。”晃了晃酒杯，库丘林一口将酒喝了下去，将杯子甩去一边，“好了迪尔，拎上那家伙，我们离开这里。”  
“战场就保持这样吗？”透过被撕破的帐篷帘幕，迪卢姆多早已清楚的看到外面是一副怎样的景象。  
“虽然想说就这么留着给康诺特一个警告，不过这么做得话在现在可能有点打草惊蛇。”库丘林在空气中随手画出一个符文甩向身后，漫天的烈焰凭空燃起，席卷营地中可以接触到的每一个角落。  
“啊，这样就没关系了——走吧迪尔，我们还有很多问题要询问我们的‘客人’呢。”

前往康诺特的使者现在也变成了一具尸体。  
准确插在他心脏部位的匕首了结得干净利落，动手的战士起码保证了这位“实话实说有问必答”的使者死得不太痛苦。  
这样的处理方式让库丘林稍微有些不满，在厄尔斯特人的眼里，胆小鬼和背叛者都不值得同情和手下留情。  
但是来自后世的战士依然具有和这个时代不同的怀柔的一面，关于这点库丘林也没试图去改变。  
他喜欢对弱者抱有同情心和保护心的迪卢姆多，所以他不打算干涉黑发战士想做的事情。  
不过迪卢姆多显然没有注意到库丘林在想什么。  
年轻的战士颦着眉，用一种担忧的神情注视着库丘林。

“有什么好担心的，迪尔。”库丘林抱着胳膊不在乎地说到，“一个国家和三个国家在我眼里没有任何区别。”  
蓝发的战士抬头看向高悬的银月，“既然他们敢打厄尔斯特的主意，我就会让他们永远回不去自己出生的地方。”  
“啊，我知道，库丘林。”黑发战士微微翘起了嘴角，“对我来说厄尔斯特并非故土，但是既然是你发誓全力守护的地方，那么……”  
迪卢姆多靠近库丘林，将额头抵在对方的肩头。  
“我发誓，我将与你同样，用全部的生命为它战斗到底。”

迪卢姆多的誓言让他所宣誓的对方赤色的眼中流露出柔和的神色。  
黑发的战士说得明白，蓝发的英雄也理解得透彻。  
他从迪卢姆多的话语中明了眼前的青年还未能将自己彻底地融入这个世界里，但是青年认真的神情则代表他可以为了一个人什么都做。  
从一开始迪卢姆多就是如此认真和天真的一个人，而被这样的人重视着，也不可谓不幸福吧。  
战士伸手按上柔软的黑发，豪爽的笑声穿透夜风。“所以说芬恩那家伙就是个傻瓜，居然会为了一个女人怀疑和抛弃这样的好小子。”  
“唔！库丘林！”  
“啊，迪尔的头发摸起来果然很软，喂喂别挥拳头啊让我再摸摸。”

终于打闹够了，和库丘林在树林里扭成一团的迪卢姆多松开手，平躺在地上。  
“库丘林，接下来去哪里？我们该回转王都了吧。这件事情不传信给科诺尔王不行。”  
“那是当然。”库丘林和迪卢姆多一样大字型摊在地上，月亮的银辉投射进他的眼睛，让赤色的瞳孔多了一丝温柔的波光。“不过既然都跑到这里来了，我有个想去的地方。”  
侧头看了库丘林一眼，迪卢姆多翻了个身面对库丘林的侧脸，“真难得，随心所欲的大英雄居然也有想去的地方。”  
“喂迪尔，就算是你总这么挑衅的话我可是会好好教育你的哟？”  
“怎么教育？”黑发战士发出了笑声，“大哥这句话听起来好像威胁。”  
“当然不是威胁。”库丘林凑近青年的耳垂吹了口气，“我一向只有行动，没有威胁。”

下意识地捂住自己的耳垂，迪卢姆多警惕地看向库丘林，“首先声明现在绝对不行，绝-对-不-行。”  
“切，看你紧张的。”库丘林把自己摔回原地，“迪尔，走吧，把多摩汉和佛格林奇弄起来，我们再往西走一些……”  
从地上爬起来的青年俯身看向脸上出现一点恍惚然后又恢复了正常的库丘林。  
“往西？那可是康诺特的境内了。”  
“费迪亚得的住所就在那。和我一起去吧，迪尔。”  
库丘林的语气听起来非常平静，但传入黑发战士的耳中却另有一番感觉。  
他怎么忘了呢？三王联合进攻厄尔斯特的结果之一，就是他眼前之人失去了最好的友人。  
……如果能改变这一切的话，库丘林会愿意去改变命运吗？迪卢姆多发现自己没法猜到库丘林的答案。  
此时此刻的黑发青年只能点点头，看着库丘林，然后虔诚地将亲吻印上对方的眉心。  
“好的，库丘林大哥。”  
==========

天亮的时候，一排看起来普通至极的房子出现在地平线上。  
那看起来就是个非常普通的边境村庄，甚至可以说是不被王国重视，所以放任在一边自身自灭的那种。  
“库丘林，与你齐名的费迪亚得大人就住在……这里吗？”  
明显露出了“不能相信”的神色，迪卢姆多仔细打量着眼前的小村庄。  
后世的贵族战士没能在这个村庄中发现任何不一样的地方，这里甚至连一间看起来稍具规模的屋子都没有，别说和菲奥娜勇士团的驻地相比，连赤枝勇士驻地的普通住房都比不上。  
“没办法，谁叫费迪亚得那家伙就是喜欢隐居的人呢。”库丘林在马背上伸了个懒腰，“哇迪尔，快把勇士叫住，那小子居然去追别人养的母鸡。”  
“……这绝对是被你教坏了。”迪卢姆多打了个呼哨，把顽皮的猎犬叫回自己的旁边之后伸手一捞抱在怀里，“就算是隐居这地方也太寒酸了，而且……库丘林，你看村民们都紧张的。”

“没办法嘛，我们的战马上有赤枝的标志，这里可是康诺特。”蓝发的战士看着围上来的人群，不在意的耸耸肩，“吓到他们也是正常的。”  
“不直接去找费迪亚得大人可以吗？”黑发的战士询问道。  
库丘林笑笑，对着前面抬了抬下巴，“找什么找，你没看见他已经到了吗？”  
迪卢姆多顺着库丘林指得方向看了过去，清晨的阳光下耀眼的金发青年越过人群，对库丘林张开双手。  
“我亲爱的挚友，是什么风把你和你可爱的小鹿一起吹到了我的住所？”  
翻身从马背上跳下，蓝发战士迎向费迪亚得的拥抱，“吾友，难道不是好客的晨风将我带到你的面前吗？”  
==========

当然令人感动的再会之类的事情是不会发生在主角中有一方叫库丘林的时候的。  
实际上，在寒暄结束之后蓝发战士的第一句话就是，“喂费迪亚得，找个地方让我和迪尔睡一觉吧？昨天晚上可是忙了一夜。”  
这句话照成的效果就是，迪卢姆多敢对纽格兰奇外的橡树发誓，费迪亚得当时的眼光暧昧得他想找个地洞钻下去。  
虽然之后被安排在一个屋子里休息的结果，也只是被库丘林当做了抱枕呼呼大睡了一个白天。但是直到夜里迪卢姆多再见费迪亚得的时候，金发男子的表情依然令人玩味。

“其实并不像你想象的那样，费迪亚得大人。”在饭桌上被盯得坐立不安的黑发战士终于忍不住解释道。  
“哦？什么和我想的不一样？”蔚蓝的眸子弯成新月，费迪亚得从桌上摆放的炖肉上切下一块推到迪卢姆多面前，“来试试味道？这可是我趁你们睡觉的时候特地去猎取的新鲜鹿肉，还用上了刚采摘的香草和从东方来的神奇香料（注①）。”  
“喂喂费迪亚得你就这么把第一块切出去了吗？我的份呢？”旁边完全没注意到迪卢姆多在窘迫什么的库丘林用小刀柄敲了敲桌子。  
瞟了闹腾的蓝发战士一眼，作为师兄和挚友的费迪亚得直接把一整个盘子推了过去，“自己动手，你就不用我当贵客招待了吧库丘林。”  
“等等你说什么费迪亚得，你的意思是你是看在迪尔的面子上才用贵客的等级招待我的吗？”  
“当然了否则就你的话我就直接在我的房间里给你铺个毯子了，然后你就会自己跑出去解决食物问题外加祸害我领地的女性们夜不归宿了吧。”  
“喂！不要依仗着你是师兄就可以乱说啊！”  
“等……等等库丘林大哥还有费迪亚得大人！先吃饭，吃饭！”

算作接风的晚餐在一片混乱中告一段落，迪卢姆多总算见缝插针地澄清了事实之后，三个人终于又回到位置上开始享受饭后的饮品和闲聊。  
“也就是说，这里是费迪亚得大人的领地？”  
“啊，没错。看起来太普通？”费迪亚得笑着回答道。  
“怎么说呢……”黑发的战士低头在脑海里筛选着措词。如果这个村庄是费迪亚得的领地，那么现在费迪亚得的住所已经不能用简陋来形容了。  
怎么看这里都是几间木屋连起来的房子，别说护城河，甚至连坚固都谈不上。虽然屋内布置得极为舒适，对于居住来说没有任何值得挑剔之处，但是作为领主的房屋，又显得太过寒酸。

迪卢姆多思考的样子惹得金发青年一阵发笑，“没关系，小迪卢，我知道你想说什么。”  
“那家伙就是这么没进取心的人啦，所有的东西都是有得用和用得舒服就好。”一把搂过还在思考的黑发战士，库丘林撇了撇嘴角，“上次赤枝送你的东西又被你转赠给你的村民了吧。”  
“啊，不过你送的那张熊皮可是好好的在我的储藏室里面哦。”  
“你拿它铺了地板吗？”  
“猜的真准。”费迪亚得作势鼓了鼓掌。“我的妻子可是相当喜欢啊。”

这次轮到迪卢姆多吃惊了。“啊……？费迪亚得大人已经结婚了？”  
“当然，倒是小迪卢都十七岁了还不打算选个女性娶回家吗？赤枝首席战士这个头衔可是相当有吸引力啊。”费迪亚得向前倾身，挑起黑发青年的下颚，“怎么看都是会在女孩子们中间引起腥风血雨的模样呢，说不定公主们都会争着下嫁啊。”  
费迪亚得的话中间有什么词刺激了迪卢姆多模糊的记忆，一阵隐约的头痛袭击了他的感官，但他却搞不清楚心头一瞬间掠过的颤栗究竟因为什么。  
“那可不行，迪尔可是我的。要想嫁给迪尔的话首先也得问过我的意思嘛。”似乎察觉了迪卢姆多的不对劲，库丘林拉回迪卢姆多，将下颚搁在青年的肩头。  
“啧啧，真难得看到你露出你的独占欲啊库丘林。”  
“好说嘛费迪亚得，比你还是好点的，看我难得跑过来你还不让嫂子和侄女出来见个面。”  
“算了吧，你和小迪卢两个女性杀手都在这里，让她们出现见面我还保得住我女儿吗？”  
“小气。”  
“给我住嘴。”  
“切，才不，你打算让我怎么闭嘴？用你的嘴巴堵上我的吗？”

眼看着话题又开始狂奔向没有营养的斗嘴，迪卢姆多无奈的轻咳了一声。  
“库丘林大哥你说你很想来这里，是来和费迪亚得大人斗嘴的吗？”  
对这个问题蓝发战士翻了个白眼，“当然，要不还能找他来干什么。”  
这个口不对心的回答让两个旁听者都笑出了声，金发的费迪亚得指着库丘林对迪卢姆多说道，“看，这家伙从小就是这么可爱。”  
“我理解您的意思了，费迪亚得大人。”

等话题终于回归了正题，迪卢姆多简单扼要的将两人发现的事情说了一遍。  
金发的战士捧着酒杯靠在椅子上出了一会神，然后轻轻叹了一口气，“这么说战争又要开始了。”  
“告诉我你不会参加的，费迪亚得。”  
蓝发战士难得严肃的语气让费迪亚得抬头看着他，如同宝石的眸子染上了柔和的色彩。  
“当然，库丘林。我不想与你为敌。而且我满足于现在的生活，”金发的战士环顾着四周，“这个村庄很和平，只要我在这里，它就会一直和平下去。我要做的就是让父亲传给我的领地安全的传给我的儿子，封侯拜相这种野心，从一开始我就不在意。”  
对于这个回答，库丘林笑了笑。  
他从自己的位子上站了起来，倾身将金发的战士笼罩在自己的阴影之下。  
赤色的眸子在照明用的火光中散发着璀璨的颜色。  
“请一定要记住你现在的话，费迪亚得。”  
“希望我们，永不在战场相见。”


	24. 风雨欲来

山雨欲来风满楼。  
从边境回转的库丘林和迪卢姆多带来的消息在短短的时间里就传遍了每一个城镇和村落。  
还没有从上一次胜利中回过神的厄尔斯特民众再一次陷入了战争的漩涡。  
梅德伍王的野心将周边的所有国王都卷入了新开启的战端中，德鲁伊们的耳目每天都在向王宫报告着三王大军结集的程度。  
科诺尔王向全国颁布了征兵命令，所有能够上战场的青壮年必须停止手头的工作拿起武器，而妇女们将接替他们在工作上的位置，以维持物资的生产。  
从各城镇组建的军队向厄尔斯特的边境进发，强壮健美的妇女们组成的运输队源源不断的向开始构建的防御工事运送着物资。  
全厄尔斯特的人都明白，对方的野心已经不是库丘林的威名能抑制的存在，否则之前那次惨败已经足以给对方深刻的教训。  
对方想要的不仅仅是厄尔斯特的白色神牛，而是整个国家。  
这种时候有人说出“献上神牛就能避免战争”之类的话未免太过可笑和天真，况且作为凯尔特部族建立的王国，厄尔斯特人的词典里从未有过“不战而降”的字眼。

就连一向懒散不愿去参与军事会议和政事的库丘林都一反常态的出没在皇宫。  
这点让宫廷中的未婚女性们非常兴奋——因为跟随着库丘林一起出入的还有新晋的赤枝首席战士迪卢姆多。  
比起和她们有血缘关系的库丘林和康纳尔，显然黑发金眼的英俊青年更适合被当做她们的目标。况且，对方未曾娶亲，正妻的位置依然空置。  
虽然迪卢姆多现在的位置只是赤枝勇士团的首席，在宫廷中并无一官半职，但几乎所有的贵族都清楚科诺尔王对这位没有背景的英雄人物的喜爱。  
也几乎是所有人都清楚，赤枝的领袖、全厄尔斯特不败神话的缔造者库丘林对金眼战士的重视。  
这名青年的前途不可限量，如果这场战争依然是厄尔斯特获胜，那么赤枝勇士之名将攀上一个新的高峰。

但是迪卢姆多并不清楚那些人的心思。  
就算在后世，被他所遗忘的时光里，年轻的战士也不是擅长于揣摩太过复杂的人心的存在。  
他对于日常周边琐事的思考方式和他的战斗方式完全不同。  
迪卢姆多是战士中的战术大师，但对于宫廷和政治虽不至于一窍不通，却也谈不上有任何精通的可能。即使日后他成为了富甲一方的领主也没有改变这个事实。  
不过在这个时代迪卢姆多也没有懂得那些的必要，赤枝中有康纳尔坐镇，那些勾心斗角的事情厄尔斯特王子处理得得心应手。而对于库丘林来说，强大的武力面前，一切阴谋诡计都不过是土中的渣滓。

年轻的黑发战士出入宫廷的唯一理由只是伴随在库丘林的身边。  
康诺特的梅德伍王并非什么光明正大之辈，他擅长各种阴毒的魔法，是远近闻名的法师。  
即使是拥有神血的库丘林也难以抗衡对方传承至深远黑暗之中的魔法，而拥有“破魔的红蔷薇”的迪卢姆多却正好是一切法师的克星。  
对于这件武器库丘林曾和迪卢姆多打趣，“你看你的养父多么的爱你，作为达兰神族最伟大的法师，他把自己唯一的弱点交到了你的手上。”  
对于这一点黑发战士回答得很认真，“我不会对安格斯父亲刀剑相向，哪怕是你的命令，库丘林。”  
“没有人敢和爱神宣战，我的小鹿。”厄尔斯特的英雄笑道，“我还没有感谢他将如此美丽的存在赐予了我——而且，没有一个战士想要失去有限的青春和甜蜜热烈的爱情。会做这种事情的傻瓜，整个凯尔特有一个人就足够了。”

厄尔斯特的备战自然不可能隐藏起来。  
准确的说，在这个北方最富饶的国家开始准备迎战的时候，在康诺特的王宫中梅德伍王就已经得到了讯息。  
而让他更为恼怒的是那个预言了他失败的德鲁伊再一次走出了森林。那位看不出年龄的女性德鲁伊在动物的环绕下走入她的皇宫。  
“我尊贵的王，我不得不再次来向您传达预言。”  
将自己的容貌潜藏在兜帽之下的女性德鲁伊慢条斯理地说道，“就算您结集了无人见识过的庞大军队，您也无法攻破厄尔斯特的城池。”  
“为什么。”高贵的王抓紧了他的权杖。就算他是强大的法师，却也不敢对森林之子和诸神的宠儿动用任何的法术。  
“因为您面对的是达兰伟大的战士、太阳之神卢格的儿子，勇敢而无畏，遵守誓约的库丘林。在他的面前，就算千万人的军队也犹如虚设。”  
“只要有他站立在厄尔斯特的城墙之前，您就没有胜利的希望。”  
==========

“无论占卜几次，我看到的都是血雨腥风，鲜红一片。”  
女性德鲁伊的声音没有变化，她用怜悯的目光看着骄傲的王。  
“如果您一定要派出军队，我的王。那么这个国家的女性将长久的为她们的儿子、兄弟、情人、丈夫而哭泣。”

“您知道吗？我看到的战斗——  
蓝发的战士站立于原野。  
鲜血流淌过他的腰带。  
英雄的光晕笼罩在他的发上。  
而胜利的喜悦盘踞在他的眉间。

我看到的高贵容貌，  
让见过他的人心驰神往。  
肤色柔美的青年，  
战斗之中却犹如苏醒的恶鬼，  
所过之处，尸骸遍布。

他无人能比的勇猛。  
于爱尔兰之上只有一人。  
即使无法知晓他的名字，  
那也定为库兰的猛犬，  
无人可敌的库丘林。

他的手让全军染满鲜血，  
他的模样威风凛凛。  
他投出的武器从未落空，  
他走向前线，追逐敌人。

我的王，我在这里倾言相告。  
他会击溃整列的敌人，  
士兵的伤口鲜血喷涌——  
他横扫之处一切与之为敌之人将灰飞烟灭。

而您，我的王。  
您的军队会白白送命。  
德达的士兵七零八落。  
只留下女性哭泣的声音和眼泪——  
这一切都是因为他挡在您的面前。  
厄尔斯特的‘钢铁之犬’。”（注①）

康诺特的吟游诗人们对女德鲁伊的警告不顾一晒，也许他们记录下这个预言只是为了日后有机会嘲讽那些自称能遇见未来的“先知”们。  
事实上，没有人相信这一次梅德伍王会失败。  
最终结集的军队来自四个国家，九位领袖率领着他们。  
康诺特的艾利尔王和梅德伍王作为联军的指挥者，而在他们身后是艾利尔王的六个兄弟安鲁安、缪格寇伍、塞德、厄恩、瓦斯卡尔、多奇和厄尔斯特流亡的前继承人寇瓦克。  
德达族全部王国的精锐力量都结集在库阿羌·阿伊，无论是将领还是士兵都相信凭借这支军队，他们将踏平厄尔斯特的道路和村庄，一血前耻。  
所有的人们都这么认为，除了和库丘林亲自交手过的梅德伍王。

对于女德鲁伊孜孜不倦一次又一次的前来警告，领教过战场上的库兰猛犬厉害的梅德伍王陷入了思考。  
这一次的他动用并非一国之力，就算库丘林多么勇猛，也无法以一人之力战胜整个德达族的大军吧。  
但是……凡事也需要万无一失才行。  
如果能切断库丘林的后援，那么这一次的胜利必定会落入自己的囊中吧。  
“那么……”这位拥有俊美的容貌却异常危险的男性从自己的王座上站起了身。  
“我要诅咒所有厄尔斯特出生的男性，他们将和身下流血的女人一样虚弱不堪，直到德达的军队踏破厄尔斯特的王都为止！”  
==========

厄尔斯特，赤枝驻地。  
收获季近在眼前，但是忙于备战的战士们没有心情将精力放在即将来到的节日上。  
原本闲散的赤枝驻地一片忙乱，到处都可以看到作为侍者和信使的少年们奔跑的身影。  
黑发战士拿着刚刚接到的一份传讯，英俊的脸上笼罩着一层阴郁。  
库丘林不会乐于知道这个消息的。迪卢姆多捏着手里的羊皮纸。  
梅德伍王近卫军的首领是福格斯。

迪卢姆多当然听过这个名字。  
福格斯是上一任的厄尔斯特之王，这个身份也许还没有什么，但是他不光是这个时代的爱尔兰最伟大的三名英雄之一，而且还是将库丘林养大的人。  
库丘林的母亲是科诺尔王之妹，但在库丘林出生之前，公主就从厄尔斯特的皇宫中失去了踪影。  
而那时已被科诺尔王夺去了王位流亡的福格斯在一次冬季狩猎中误入林间小屋，从里面发现了刚出生的库丘林和失踪的公主。  
而福格斯从那时候起就变成了库丘林的抚养人以及老师。  
对于库丘林来说福格斯是值得尊敬的长辈和友人。和这样的人为敌……迪卢姆多的神色更加阴郁，库丘林不会觉得愉快吧。

看来要先找康纳尔商量一下才行。  
抱着这样的想法，迪卢姆多拐去了康纳尔用来办公的房间。  
但是奇怪的是在他一路走过去的时候，整个走廊中都看不见人影，甚至刚才还在四处跑动的少年们都失去了踪影。  
周围变得一片寂静，没有脚步声，没有喧哗声。  
战士极佳的听力让迪卢姆多听到了一些压抑的呻吟，那些呻吟中包含的痛苦让战士不由得加快了脚步。  
他伸手推开了康纳尔的房门。  
褐发的年轻战士倒在羊皮纸堆上，紧皱的眉头显示着他正处于连坚毅的战士都不能忍受的痛楚之中。  
“康纳尔？这是怎么回事……库丘林、库丘林，你还好吗！”  
==========

注①：本段改编自夺牛记中对应的预言诗，所以读起来略奇怪。以及本文的确不是完全按照夺牛记的流程和故事在走……完全按照那个走不就彻底剧透了吗？所以大纲走向其实是按照FHA里面蘑菇描述的库丘林的故事来的（喂）。  
==========

找遍了整个赤枝驻地之后迪卢姆多确定库丘林已经不在驻地中。  
不用深思，迪卢姆多也能猜到他发誓侍奉的那位不合常理的英雄绝对已经离开了赤枝领地。  
来自未来，在后世吟游诗人吟唱的厄尔斯特传奇中长大的战士在此刻没有迷茫。  
迪卢姆多深信库丘林是不败的，所以他现在要做的另有它事。  
正因为彼此信赖，所以库丘林才能直接离开奔赴战场，而将他留在赤枝来处理眼前这一切。  
年轻的战士将手指按上心脏的位置，露出虔诚的神情。“库丘林，请你在战场上稍等片刻，我随后就到。”

黑发战士的身影穿梭在王都之中，接到通知的贵族妇女们在皇后的带领下迅速的召集了全城的妇女将倒下的男人们看护起来。  
就连平日几乎没有女性出入的赤枝驻地也聚集了战士们的女性亲属们。  
厄尔斯特的妇女们行动起来毫不逊色于男人，很快王都便重新恢复了秩序，只是平日巡逻的士兵们从精锐的男性战士变成了全副武装的女性。  
皇后的命令由善于跑步的女性使者和德鲁伊们一层一层传下，相信不过数天之后整个国家的运作就会和平常一样，直到库丘林得胜归来。

而王都中唯一还没倒下的战士正站在康纳尔的房间中。  
艾默夫人也在室内，褐发的战士已经清醒过来，但是明显没有回复到可以作战的程度。  
“艾默大姐。”眼看一切都恢复到正常的状态，迪卢姆多终于从后勤工作中解脱出来，“赤枝就交给您了。”  
温柔安静的女性侧过头，脸上带着恬静的微笑。“你要去找库丘林了吗，迪卢姆多。”  
“是。”黑发青年微微向少妇欠身，“我即将奔赴战场，为了库丘林和赤枝的荣誉。”  
“他总是一个人战斗。”艾默述说的口气非常平静，但迪卢姆多从中间听到了一丝哀伤。“不需要别人的帮助，也没有人能够帮得上他。”  
少妇温柔地看着迪卢姆多，“但是现在有你在了，迪卢姆多。你也许是厄尔斯特中唯一能在战场上追上他脚步的战士。所以，拜托你了。”  
“将库丘林完好无损的，带回这里。”

迎着少妇带着泪光的眸，战士深深地低下了头。  
“请相信我，艾默大姐。以纽格兰奇的黄金橡树起誓，我一定会和大哥并肩作战让他平安的回到这里。”  
就在迪卢姆多打算离去的时候，躺在榻上的康纳尔挣扎着坐了起来。  
“请……带上我，迪卢姆多。”  
褐发战士神情坚决，带着迪卢姆多能一眼看懂的决心。  
“请务必让我同行。”

“你现在无法战斗，康纳尔。”金眼的战士皱起了眉。  
停留在王城中的这段时间他清楚地知道梅德伍王所下诅咒的威力，整个厄尔斯特没有一名男性还能依靠自己的力量行动，除了他和库丘林这种出生于异乡却定居于厄尔斯特的外来者。  
“你是强大的战士，但是即使是像库丘林那样的英雄也无法逃过梅德伍诅咒的力量。不要勉强自己。”迪卢姆多盯着年少的战士认真说道，“就算上了战场，你也无法战斗。”  
“我明白。”连握拳都显得费力的康纳尔咬着牙慢慢回答，“但是我和你一样，迪卢姆多。我不想大哥一个人战斗，即使我虚弱到连一个敌人都无法杀死，我也想看着。”  
“就算看着你和他的背影也好，请让我前往，到战场上去。”

少年战士坚毅的模样让迪卢姆多一瞬间看到了向库丘林发誓的自己。  
黑发战士恍惚了一下，然后笑了起来。  
“好吧，康纳尔。”他伸手将失去了力量的战士架到自己的肩上，“我带你去。不过你妨碍了我的战斗的话，我会毫不犹豫的将你丢下的。”  
“当然，迪卢姆多，我绝不会让自己成为你的累赘。”借助黑发战士的力量站了起来，康纳尔随着对方向外走去。  
“为了厄尔斯特的荣光。”  
“为了库丘林的荣耀。”


	25. 徳戈尔之战

秋风卷过爱尔兰广袤的草原。  
肃杀之气悄然弥漫在原野上。  
不，并非全无声息。  
被风拨开的草叶中隐约传来规整的呼吸……  
反而更衬显四周一片死寂。  
精致的甲胄上倒映着斑驳的影子。  
整齐的方阵犹如扎根于大地。  
战士们宛如标枪一般，矗立在漫过膝盖的草丛中。

这里是德达族前锋军聚集之地。  
为了复仇而聚集的战士们身上充斥着杀意。  
这片土地上的动物们本能察觉到危险，逃离这即将沦为新的狩猎场的土地。  
只有悍兽般的军马喷着鼻息站在一侧。  
被皮质战甲覆盖的战马，并非普通战士能驱驭的存在。  
只有这里的士兵能让它们犹如无害的绵羊一般驯服。  
在虫鸣都消失的草原上，打磨得铮亮的武器令阳光都为之逊色。

接到命令统御这支队伍的勇士心中只有一个感觉。  
——这是一把最锋利的长矛，前方绝没有能阻挡这支队伍的存在。

为了获得这场战事彻底胜利的开始，在梅德伍王的游说之下，每个德达的领袖都抽出了一队最精锐的士兵。  
就算是善战的厄尔斯特士兵们在这些训练有素的战士面前也不堪一击，更何况他们面前根本没有厄尔斯特的军队。  
强大法师的诅咒席卷了厄尔斯特全境，能够战斗的男性几乎为零。  
而妇女们组成的卫队不会离开城镇，只不过在这支队伍之前，脆弱的城防同样无法取得任何的效果。  
厄尔斯特必败。  
德达的首领们都相信着这个已经近乎必然的事实，只有梅德伍王心有存疑。  
因为厄尔斯特最后的盾牌，卢格之子库丘林并未倒下。

“如果他没有倒下，他就一定会出现在你的面前，梅德伍。”在前锋军出发之前，梅德伍王用尽一切手段才招揽到身边的战士对拥有不逊于任何男性甚至女性美貌的德达领袖说道。“我了解他，就像了解自己的血骨。”  
“我明白，福格斯。”棕红色长发的梅德伍王看着身边暗金色头发的中年战士。  
时间在勇者的身躯上留下了痕迹，连丰沛的金发也逐渐染上苍白。  
但时间却没有夺走属于战士的精悍，也未曾磨灭他身上存在的王者之气。苍翠如森林的眼底沉淀着不曾消逝的勇猛，战士的名字是福格斯，正是厄尔斯特的前王，也是养大库丘林的男人。  
“我本该让你担任前锋队的军官。”坐在连棚战车中，梅德伍侧过头，浅蓝色的瞳孔中闪烁着一层诡秘的深金。  
“虽然我想说你现在改变主意还来得及，梅德伍。不过你只是领袖之一，无论是艾利尔或者他的兄弟都不会同意这件事。”福格斯的嘴角上闪过一丝讥讽的笑意，“他们认为我拥有了军队就会脱离他们的控制，重新成为厄尔斯特的王。”  
“如果你还是厄尔斯特之王，那么厄尔斯特一定是康诺特最大的威胁。”梅德伍轻笑，“科诺尔王的愚蠢让我得到了你，福格斯。而我却是唯一知道你早已没有成王之心的人。”  
英俊的王在战车中变换了坐姿，空出身边的位置。“坐到我旁边来，福格斯。我没有让你出战的唯一理由，就是我明白你并不想和库丘林交战，我的战士。”

而被他们提及之人正站在平原边缘的高地上。  
白色披风在风中飞舞，猎猎作响。  
就像一双展开的翅膀在蓝发战士的身后延伸。  
血色长矛插在他的身边，赤色之眼流连于草原之上，看着下方整齐的军容。  
那就是他的对手，厄尔斯特的敌人。  
库丘林能感觉到身体里的血液开始沸腾，燥热的感觉蔓延到身体的每一寸，似乎要冲破肌肤的束缚。  
他渴望战斗。  
渴望一场能让他彻底尽兴的战斗。  
没有保留，没有顾虑，没有枷锁——  
不用思考任何的事情，只要全力的去杀戮，去破坏。  
库兰的猛犬在风中裂开了嘴角，露出犹如野兽一般的森森白牙。  
“你再不来的话我可按捺不住了啊，迪尔。”

“这种时候不应该想想你答应我的事情吗，库丘林大哥。”  
金眼战士的声音随风飘入战意昂然的青年耳中。  
库丘林转过身，他身后陡峭得近乎于悬崖的巨石边缘上出现了一只属于战士的手。  
抓住巨石的手上带着的力道让地面都出现了裂痕，年轻的雄鹿顺着这样的力道从岩石下一跃而上。  
他的背后还驮着另一名战士。  
落地时候的震动让虚弱的褐发战士睁开了眼，却正好对上库丘林询问的眼神。  
回答库丘林的询问是黑发的迪卢姆多。  
战士全副武装的模样已经告诉了他答案，而战士的笑容只是在肯定这一切。

“我不会让厄尔斯特的守护者独自战斗。”金眼的战士如此宣称。  
而被放下的少年苍白着脸，眼神却坚定依然。  
“而我就算只能看着，也想和你身处同样的战场。”

厄尔斯特曾经的独狼张开手臂，将他的同伴们揽入怀中。  
无声的拥抱传递着蓝发战士无法说出的心情，但他的脸上带着满足的笑意。  
“好吧，我的战士。”库丘林松开手，“是时候让德达族的蠢货们知道他们惹上什么了。”  
“只要是你的愿望。”让康纳尔靠在一旁的岩石上，迪卢姆多从背后拔出了长剑，“我会让他们获得刻入灵魂的恐惧，只要踏入厄尔斯特的地界，他们就会害怕得连武器都拿不住。”  
“让他们去栋恩的国度反悔自己的无谋吧，迪尔！”  
“遵命，库丘林大哥。”年轻的战士绷紧的身体中蕴含着无尽的战意，金色的眼燃烧得犹如正午的阳光。“你的命令就是我行动的目标。”

战士们现身的瞬间，德达族的前锋们也开始了移动。  
他们知晓库丘林的存在，不仅仅是因为由梅德伍王传达的来自福格斯的警告，更是几夜以来，每夜百人的尸体堆积出的教训。  
被石弹击破了头颅的德达族战士的尸体堆积在路边，每天来自康诺特的联军的大营中都充斥着火焰和柴薪的味道。  
正是连敌人的踪影都没有摸到的悔恨和不甘积累了这些精锐士兵的杀意。  
他们每一个人都不相信自己能单独战胜库丘林，但是他们每一个人都相信，就算是库丘林陷入前锋军的时候，也将是对方的死期。  
所以当厄尔斯特的两名战士从山头冲上的时候，那些士兵们迅速的分成了数个方阵，开始踏前。  
他们要将那两个大胆的家伙彻底包围，然后让这片草原变成传奇终结之地。

褐发战士撑直了身体，在他的视线里有两道闪电。  
一道深蓝中带着赤红，比天空颜色更深的蓝色是他熟悉的战士的长发。  
整个厄尔斯特没有比那道蓝更强的存在，而赤红的是他的眼，他手中的枪、还有枪尖带起的血花。  
那是没入猎物群中的头狼的身姿，比任何人都强壮有力的存在，只要看着他战斗的模样，康纳尔就坚信赤枝的领袖是不败的。  
青色的闪电是库丘林选择的战士。即使有所不甘，康纳尔也承认黑发战士的强大。  
迪卢姆多是可以跟上库丘林脚步的人，他不逊色于这个时代任何一位有名的战士，而他对库丘林的忠诚甚至远超任何一位赤枝战士。  
因为迪卢姆多效忠对象里面并没有“厄尔斯特”这个国家，而仅仅是誓忠于库丘林。  
他只是为了库丘林而战，只是为了一个人展露他的武技，金色的眼看着的也只有一个人。  
所以迪卢姆多的武技中已经没有了犹豫，没有了迷茫，他手中的剑与枪已经锐利得足够斩断挡在他面前的一切。  
==========

血气弥漫于草原之上。  
枪与剑犹如猛兽的利爪，  
扯开甲胄，撕裂血肉。  
在德达大军中厮杀的，  
不是人类，而是野兽。

猩红之眼和黄金之眼的兽。  
无法捕捉，无法伤害。  
凡人之刃无法触及的神眷之辈，  
厄尔斯特的守护者飞驰于大地。  
鲜血从他们的枪尖滴落，  
淌入泥土，汇集成河。

无人能描述那副景象。  
犹如栋恩与莫瑞甘降临于世。  
战争女神和死国之王驾驶战车，  
死亡之镰闪烁寒光，黑色面纱沾染鲜红血幕落下。  
正是死国之门开启之时。

无人能吟唱死者的颂歌。  
德达的战士未曾转身，  
长枪刺穿胸口，鲜血溅出的喉间。  
曾经无敌的军队如今犹如羔羊，  
来自厄尔斯特的狼将他们屠戮。

就算千百倍于猎手，  
武装的猎物也不过是猎物。  
就算诅咒了厄尔斯特所有的战士，  
德达的军队也无法前进一步。  
无法逾越的蓝与青交织出的旋律。  
只有死亡是唯一的结局。  
========

库丘林和迪卢姆多犹如踏入无人之境。  
德达族的大军在他们面前就像被架在烧红的利刃前的油脂，被轻易地分割成数块，然后被两名战士逐一吞吃。  
当太阳西斜之时，堆积起的尸体已掩盖了地面。  
但是德达前锋军的指挥者惊诧的发现站在尸体之上的两名战士甚至没有显露出疲惫的神色。  
而饱饮鲜血的武器更没有折刃的迹象。  
他们终于明白，参加过上一次战役的士兵们口中的“怪物”究竟是一种怎样恐怖的存在。  
——那就是眼前的，这两匹拥有着“人”的模样的野兽。

“怎么，这种眼神是还想打吗？”看着不住往后压缩防线的德达军队，库丘林伸出沾满敌人鲜血的手向他们勾了勾手指。“来，然后你们就可以永远的躺在我脚下了。”  
“不要欺负他们了，库丘林大哥。”金眼的战士微笑着，却无法掩饰他眼睛中透露出的，对继续战斗和敌人之血的渴望，“你应该说一起上，然后都去死才对。”  
“迪尔你明明说得比我还毒。”库丘林的视线停在看似军官的人的身上，“不过我的兄弟提出了一个好建议，喂，对面的家伙，拿起你的武器，然后——”  
库丘林用大拇指划过自己的喉头，嗜血的笑容占据了他的面庞，“死。”  
==========

当渡鸦在空中盘旋了三圈落到梅德伍王的肩头之时，军事会议上的德达首领们心中不约而同的涌出不祥的预感。  
三位战争女神们都喜爱的化身当然不会是什么吉祥的兆头，渡鸦是死亡的使者，能带给生者的只有战士的死讯。  
“我们的前锋军被全灭了，诸位。”坐在艾利尔王下首的梅德伍王脸上看不出什么波动，而听到消息的艾利尔王脸上则笼罩上了一层寒霜。  
这次损失最大的当然不是梅德伍。他的军队在上一次交锋中损失惨重，这次的先锋军中他几乎没有派出什么人。  
“我不能连自己的近卫军都派出去，艾利尔——他们只服从福格斯和我的指挥，而我或者福格斯中的任何一人都不是你中意的领袖。”  
正因为梅德伍这么说，所以前锋军抽调的是艾利尔王和他的六个兄弟带来的队伍中的精锐。  
然而现在按照渡鸦传递的信息，他们全都死了。除了被留下一命传递消息的信使。

“厄尔斯特不是全境笼罩在你的诅咒下了吗，梅德伍。”艾利尔的兄弟之一的塞德在兄弟们的暗示下首先发难。  
作为被指责的对象，梅德伍微阖着眼，深棕红色的长发随着他的动作顺着肩头倾泻而下，显出一副慵懒的模样。  
“真是粗鲁的指责，塞德。”所有领袖中唯一的法师轻叹，“因为是强力的诅咒，必须限定在一个明确的范围。我诅咒了全厄尔斯特出生的男性，但阻碍我们前进的战士却刚好没有出生在厄尔斯特。对吗，福格斯？”  
被梅德伍王点到名的战士从火光无法笼罩的黑暗中前移了一步，让他无法被沧桑掩盖的英俊面容进入众人的视线。  
“他出生于纽格兰奇，德达的领袖们。那是光神卢格的子嗣，就算他出生在厄尔斯特，吾王的诅咒也无法作用于神的血脉。”  
亲手养大库兰猛犬的战士环视着四周的首领，“你们在和神子作战，诸位。想用诡计战胜库丘林是不可能的事情，因为光神在黑夜中也守护着他。”  
“我们面前的不止库丘林，梅德伍。”见兄弟被梗得无法开口，艾利尔阴沉着脸看向德达首领中唯一和自己没有血缘关系的男性，“你的渡鸦报告来的是三名战士，不是一人。”  
“艾利尔，德达族的最高之王。不能作战的是赤枝的副团长康纳尔，他中了我的诅咒，根本无法独自起身。至于另一人，我想一直预言我们失败的那位德鲁伊女士应该可以给我们答案。”

被强留在德达族大军中的女性德鲁伊菲德尔穆被看守推搡着进入会议召开的圆帐中。  
从地上爬起来的森林之女站直了身体，藐视地看着眼前的人群，犹如在看着一群死人。  
只有在看见福格斯的时候她的目光停留了一下，而厄尔斯特的前王微微向她欠身致意。  
“你好，厄尔斯特的钢铁之犬的抚养者。”菲德尔穆开口向福格斯回礼，然后才将注意力移回德达众人的身上。“康诺特野心勃勃的王哟，强留我在此又召唤我是为了何事？”  
对于女德鲁伊的反应，梅德伍只是优雅的笑了笑，从座位上向前倾身，“尊贵的森林之女，留你在此只是为了让你见证你预言的落空。而现在召唤你，则是为了得知一位勇士的消息。”

“诸神没有让我隐藏任何事情，您想问的是钢铁之犬身边拥有金色眼睛，比初生的朝阳更生气勃勃，比高悬的银月更美貌的黑发战士之名吗？”  
“我知道他的名字，德鲁伊。厄尔斯特的初春祭上击败了我饲养的暗杀者的武士之名我自然清楚。迪那之孙，金眼的迪卢姆多——这是他的名字。”  
“他比春天的雄鹿更为善战，比驯良的猎犬更为忠诚。他是头狼身边最锋利的爪牙。但他也是所有德鲁伊的首领最为钟爱的存在，我的王。”女性德鲁伊脸上露出嘲讽的笑容，“是的，他是所有人都憧憬景仰的达兰神王、凯尔特最伟大的法师安格斯大人的养子，即使他停留在库丘林的身边，但是他也是比任何人都强大的战士。”  
“无论什么样的战场，都没有人能够伤害到爱与青春之神的爱子，安格斯的目光一直停留在他的身上，守护在他的身后。”  
“这就是你们的敌人，尊贵的德达族的王们。”  
“这就是你们永远也不可能战胜的敌人。”


	26. 公平决斗

战士们伫立在战场之上。  
深沉夜幕之下，月光照耀之处只余下死寂。  
敌人的尸骸在战士们的脚下堆砌成山，凝固的鲜血点缀在裸露的皮肤和战衣之上，犹如随意画下的妖异的战妆。  
最后一名德达战士被两柄赤红色的长枪同时击中，突刺的长枪一柄穿透了他的心脏，而另一柄从侧面彻底撕裂了他的腹部。  
单手将串在自己长枪上的尸骸向后甩了出去，一蓬腥红之雨从头顶落下，将下方的两人淋得一身斑驳。  
乌玉一般的黑发浸染了太多干涸的鲜血而纠结在一起，但迪卢姆多也无法伸手去擦干净头发上血污。  
因为他的手上和身上沾着更多的血。

当然库丘林的模样也不可能好到哪里去。  
蓝发的战士就像刚走出血池的猛兽，皮毛上沾着甩也甩不掉的血腥。  
“啧，不能用灵体化解决清洁问题在现在真是麻烦。”  
“虽然想表示同感……”迪卢姆多用手背擦了一下脸上新沾上的血迹，却让鲜红的颜色在漂亮的脸上扩张出更明显的痕迹。  
他有些不耐烦地甩了一下手，然后探出舌尖舔了舔手背上的血痕。  
鲜血的味道让战士眯起了金色的眼睛，深色的瞳孔犹如野兽一般向内收缩了一下。  
“不过我觉得比起清洁，我觉得有更麻烦的问题。”

干掉了大队人马的蓝发战士“嗤”了一声，赤色的兽瞳中全是没有消退的战意。  
把手中的长枪抛到另一只手上，库丘林伸手拍了一下同伴的臀部。  
“怎么，想在这里来一发吗，迪尔。”  
黑发战士的眼里有着赤裸裸的欲望和激昂得需要消退的兴奋，但他依然抓住了库丘林的手，凑过去舔掉了指缝中的一丝血痕。  
“不，我还没兴奋到可以在尸体堆上来一发，库丘林。”  
“哈哈哈这种地方可不适合谈情说爱，迪尔。”抬头看向天空中高悬的月牙，库丘林嘴角勾出一抹狂放，“我们该换个地方，准备迎接梅德伍的下一个礼物了，我的小鹿。”  
==========

德达族的前锋军全军覆没之后，一个不短的空白带呈现在继续前进的战士们面前。  
选择了一处水源地作为营地，迪卢姆多将依然虚弱的康纳尔放在背风处燃起篝火。  
训练有素的两匹坐骑已经在“勇士”的带领下找到了他们的宿营地，明日太阳升起的时候，它们将载着自己的主人奔赴下一个战场。  
“好好休息一下康纳尔。起码明天你得让自己能呆在马背上。当然，是靠着我。”  
“嘁，别废话了迪卢姆多。”褐发战士靠在石头上，尽力露出一个“别小看我”的表情。  
“哦？这样最好。”笑着把干粮丢到康纳尔的身边，迪卢姆多脱下已经无法清洗的披风，走向不远处的水潭。

“哗哗”的水声从离岸边不远处传来。  
蓝发的战士正站在齐腰深的浅水中清洗自己满是血污的身体。  
被潭水沾湿的血块一点一点化开，变成鲜艳的血线描绘着战士均称的肌肉线条，顺着水流一点一点从战士的身躯上褪去。  
精壮的身躯上有被武器切开的创口，虽然不再流血，但皮肤狰狞翻开的模样依旧可以吓唬到没有上过战场的人，却吓不倒正在用欣赏的眼光看着库丘林的迪卢姆多。  
“哟迪尔，你终于来了。”停下清洗的动作，库丘林在水中向迪卢姆多勾了勾手指，“还站着干什么？快下来把自己弄干净。”

对着库丘林的召唤露出了笑容，迪卢姆多脱掉全是血迹的衣服丢进水里拿石头压住之后，光裸着身体走进水中。  
他身上和衣服上的血迹让他在入水的时候，在清澈的潭水中带起明显的血污。  
他的每一个动作显然都在库丘林的注视下。  
迪卢姆多能轻易地辨别出，那是已经撕裂了无数猎物却还没有得到餍足的野兽的眼神。  
他甚至能肯定自己也是同样的表情。  
激烈的厮杀将沉淀在战士身躯中的兽性完全唤醒。  
哪怕是离开了战场最前线的现在，他们也还没有完全的，从野兽变回人的样子。  
不，不如说他和库丘林现在，都是维持着“人”之姿态的“兽”。

迪卢姆多破开水面走到库丘林的旁边，他将手搭上蓝发战士的肩膀，然后掬起一捧清水浇到库丘林的长发上。  
对方也还以同样的举动，粗糙的手掌摩挲上迪卢姆多的肩头。  
库丘林身体周围的水甚至丧失了原本的温度，没有从兴奋状态中抽身的战士连体温都异于常人，而唯一值得庆幸的是，他现在还没有丧失理智，并且在慢慢冷静下来。  
年轻的黑发战士站在库丘林的对面，他们两个人之间的间隙越来越小，直到交叠在一起。  
贴在一起的嘴唇于其说是接吻，不如说更像野兽之间的啃咬。  
呼吸随着纠缠的时间逐渐粗重，而后慢慢恢复平稳。

“真可惜。”终于结束了长吻的时候，库丘林抚摸着迪卢姆多潮湿的脸颊，“这里还是战场。”  
黑发的战士眯起了金色的眸子，将开始变凉的潭水泼到库丘林的身上。  
“略有同感，库丘林。”他凑到蓝发战士的耳边，轻声耳语，“不过一个吻能抵得上整个城里的妇女（注①）的效果，我很高兴。”  
==========

战斗结束之后的夜晚异常平静。  
就算是英雄也有体力耗尽感到疲累的时候，而靠在迪卢姆多肩上沉睡的库丘林刚好证明了这点。  
在黑发战士赶到之前，几乎日夜不眠的库丘林一直凭借一个人的力量牵制着德达族的大军。  
每晚减少的士兵证明着年轻战士超凡的战力，所以当睡眠袭来的时候，英雄也毫无抵抗的能力。  
更何况他靠在梦神宠儿的肩上。  
黑发青年结实的肩膀比任何铜墙铁壁都要可靠，即使没有卢格的加护，库丘林也安然沉入梦境。

跳动的篝火倒映在迪卢姆多眼中，年轻的战士神情专注地拨弄着火堆。  
他是今夜唯一还醒着的人。康纳尔也扛不住身体的虚弱而早早昏睡。  
这意味着在库丘林醒来之前他无法休息，但是迪卢姆多并不在意这些。  
一两夜的不眠对精力充沛的战士来说根本算不上什么，更何况如今他心中充满了喜悦。  
被信赖，被依靠，被托付——能够守护着想要守护的存在，这样的喜悦洗涤着战士的身心。  
肩膀上的重量是他应该去托起的东西，这是库丘林所交付与他的。  
在对方的心里自己终于不再是单纯的需要守护的存在了吧……迪卢姆多想着。  
他原本就是应该去守护别人的战士，却在和库丘林相处的时光中被对方不经意的保护起来。而在现在这个时刻，他们之间的立场终于对等。  
库丘林用行动证明着这一点，而迪卢姆多显然也不会让他失望。

迪卢姆多小心的将沉睡的蓝发战士从肩头移下，让他枕在自己的腿上。  
库兰的猛犬只有在完全熟睡的时候脸上才会流出符合他年龄的表情。身为英灵的内在和与生俱来的豪气常常让人忘记他其实只是个十七岁的青年。  
不，如果以后世的眼光来看，十七岁还是未跨出少年的年龄，但在凯尔特人的年代，这已经是足以肩负起传奇的年纪。  
自己十七岁的时候又在干什么呢？迪卢姆多皱着眉想了想，却无法从自己的记忆中找到答案。  
他知道在自己腿上沉睡的战士知道答案，但迪卢姆多从来没有询问的欲望，而库丘林也没有主动告诉他的想法。  
不知道为什么，冥冥之中黑发战士总觉得那不是他该去探询的东西。  
每当有所疑问的时候，心里总有个声音在提醒他应该把目光放在当下。  
因为他需要改变的东西——或者说，他所想要改变的重要之人的命运，已经迫在眉睫。

库丘林一睡就是两天两夜。  
这两日迪卢姆多并没有离开营地太远，而稍微恢复了力气的康纳尔也不用他操心太多。  
但是在第三天的清晨，“使者”在他们上空徘徊尖啸的模样提醒着战士们战争并未结束。  
康纳尔发出哨声召唤受过训练的猎鹰降落下来，解下绑在鹰爪上的薄羊皮纸。  
少年战士的眉头很快皱了起来，脸上的神色由惊讶变成了严肃，随后转变为悲痛。  
异样的沉默和康纳尔的表情让迪卢姆多有了不好的预感，战士凑了过去，从少年的手中拿过羊皮纸。  
短小的纸卷当然容纳不下太多的内容，德鲁伊传来的消息只有寥寥数语。  
“佛拉沃率领一百五十名少年预备役在利阿·托尔全数阵亡。”

迪卢姆多认得字条上少年的名字。  
严格的来说，佛拉沃也是库丘林的表弟，他是厄尔斯特之王科诺尔的亲生子，作为具有继承权的皇室一员，还未满十三岁的男孩被送入赤枝勇士团作为磨练。  
和他一起战死的少年预备役皆是送入赤枝勇士团的贵族男孩，如果能活到成年的那天，他们一定是厄尔斯特下一批精锐而高贵的战士。  
只可惜他们永远没有这一天了……迪卢姆多默默的卷起了纸条，转头看向已经醒来翻身坐起的库丘林。  
“库丘林，佛拉沃……”  
“啊，我知道。”蓝发战士肃穆地看向利阿·托尔的方向，“这就是战争，迪尔。”  
“我明白，库丘林大哥。即使只是未成年的少年，他们也选择了捍卫自己与捍卫厄尔斯特的荣誉。”  
“没错。”库丘林侧头看向抿紧嘴唇的金眼战士，“所以不要露出悲伤的表情，迪尔还有康纳尔。”  
“我们唯一能为他们做的就是——为他们复仇。”  
==========

比起厄尔斯特方面所向披靡的战士们，只在少年军身上取得了胜利的德达军队的领导会议只能用乱成一团来形容。  
见识了厄尔斯特战士们的战斗力之后，损失了大批军队的德达领袖们再也无法嘲笑前战失利的梅德伍。  
“我说了，袭击少年军是个错误的决定。”看着面前混乱成一团的德达首领们，梅德伍王轻敲着桌面，提醒着其他首领。  
“住嘴梅德伍。还说风凉话是想火上浇油吗？”艾利尔王皱着眉头压下其他领袖的喧哗，“如果你还有作为德达族领袖之一的觉悟，这种时候就该贡献出你的智慧，而不是炫耀你因为惨败获得的先见之明。”  
“这句话说得当真令我恼怒，艾利尔陛下。”梅德伍在自己的位置上微微挺起上身，“虽然没有利益你和你的兄弟也不会为我出兵厄尔斯特，但是看在你毕竟是以‘为我洗刷屈辱’的名义下，我自然也会贡献出我的力量。”

“看来你胸有成竹，梅德伍。”艾利尔王神色不善地注视着德达族最强的法师，而后者仅仅回给他一个挑衅的眼神。  
法师从自己的座位上直起身，扭头向身后的阴影吩咐，“亲爱的福格斯，请你现在就去以你的名义，代表我，以及在座的所有领袖发信给你的养子，厄尔斯特勇猛的战士库丘林。”  
“你要传达什么消息，我的王。”阴影中传来的回答带着少许不悦。即使身在敌营，对于自己一手抚养的年轻战士，福格斯依然保持着当年视为己出的态度。  
“不要露出这样的表情，我的勇士。”梅德伍安慰道，“我并非要你去设下什么陷阱，只是想让你传达这么一个消息。艾利尔，我现在的话是否可以代替所有人的意见？”

艾利尔注意到梅德伍悄悄打出的手势，于是顺着他的话点了点头。  
“说吧，梅德伍。你现在的意见就是德达族所有领袖的意见，所以福格斯，收起你的怒火，听听看你现在效力的对象有什么意见。”  
“我不会做出令你为难的决定，福格斯。”梅德伍用最温柔的表情看着厄尔斯特的前王，“我希望你向库丘林提出一个建议，我也不想再折损德达族的战士们。既然厄尔斯特以一名战士……不，或许是两名战士之力阻碍了我们的军队，那么就采用最公平的方式来主导接下来的战斗。”  
“最公平的方式？”福格斯疑惑地看着梅德伍的微笑，“请直接说出您的考量，梅德伍王。”  
“我将召集康诺特境内的所有知名勇士，我也将聘请来自四面八方的战士。每一日我们将在德尔戈平原选出一名战士与库丘林战斗。”  
“这样有何意义，我的王。你只不过让白天增加了无谓的牺牲。”  
“听我说完，福格斯。”梅德伍笑道，“我要你带上丰厚的礼物去寻找厄尔斯特的战士们，告诉他们：‘如果白天库丘林取得胜利，那么我们将按兵不动。作为交换，他也不要在夜间屠戮德达的士兵。但是如果他战败在我的勇士手下，那么厄尔斯特将会被踏为平地’。”

目送着福格斯走出帐篷，艾利尔看向依然笑吟吟的梅德伍。  
“现在你该说出你真正的计划了，我诡计多端的爱人。”  
“哦？平息了怒火向我示好吗？全德达的王。”梅德伍收起了笑容，环视四周，“现在，选出适合的人选，带上五千精锐。我们将绕开德尔戈平原，绕开那头钢铁之犬和他身边的神眷之子，直奔厄尔斯特的王都艾明马夏。”  
“取下科诺尔王的头颅之后，就算是每次挥动长枪就会血流成河的战士，也无法再逆转任何事情了，我的同胞们。”  
==========

鲜血唤醒了战士的狂气。  
潜藏在凯尔特战士内心的疯狂和渴望杀戮的空虚。  
而复仇的欲望则是激发一切的导火索。  
库丘林已经不记得他的枪下倒下了多少人。  
杀戮已经变成了一种机械式的重复，漫天血雨之间能看清的只有战场上唯一同伴的身影。  
他已经化身为战场上的狂兽，而他的同伴，则是被鲜血浇灌出的战场之花。

当最后一个活着的敌人也归入栋恩的国度，库丘林终于停下了挥舞长枪的动作。  
赤红的双目注视着逆着朝阳向他走来的黑发战士，每一步在半凝固的血迹上印下一个逐渐收缩的脚印。  
血的腥味中混着一股香甜而清澈的味道，这种味道拉扯着狂兽心底的人性，然后赤色的眼睛逐渐清明起来。  
库丘林对一身血色的战士伸出了手，“迪尔。”  
“啊，库丘林，新的一天又开始了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全章节注：  
> 事实上，到目前为止细节上的时间表已经完全不同于夺牛记了。  
> 可以说我为了连贯性和戏剧冲突已经把整个枪哥的神话改的面目全非……如果是酷爱凯尔特神话的诸位还请谅解orz  
> 自从我把梅芙女王性转之后事情就开始往不可预知的方向狂奔了吧……远目。
> 
> 注①：这个梗来源于神话中的这段——Nechtan Scéne有三个恶贯满盈的儿子，自称杀的人比现在活在厄尔斯特的人都多。于是库夫林跑去做掉了这三个倒霉小子。因为战斗过于激烈，库夫林回到Emain Macha的时候还是血液沸腾的狂战士状态。厄尔斯特人怕他狂性压不下来把全城的人都屠了，Conchobar的老婆Mugain带着全城的妇女来到库夫林的面前露出胸部，趁着库夫林因为不好意思闭上眼睛的时候拿冷水泼他（……）。第一桶水浇下去就成了蒸汽，第二桶浇下去直接变开水，到了第三桶之后他身上的温度才降下来。


	27. 谈判

当太阳升到两杆高度的时候，年轻的战士们已经整理好了仪容。  
无论是库丘林还是迪卢姆多身上都看不到疲倦的神色，为了战斗而生的战士们在战场上如鱼得水，敌人的鲜血是最好的兴奋剂。  
洗涤了血腥，换上干净的衣服和盔甲，擦拭好武器。  
这一切都是为了表达对将要到来的使者的敬意。  
并非因为对方代表着整个德达联军。  
对于厄尔斯特的战士来说，代表着不断溃退的敌方军队的使者不过是用来羞辱的对象。  
但是这一次前来的人对于整个厄尔斯特来说都有不一样的意义。

骑在马背上的战士们眺望着国境的方向，他们在等待来自康诺特的战车。  
与轻甲同色的披风在战士们的身后飘动，如果不是其中一匹马上两人并骑，大概应该是很英武的场面吧。  
只不过，到现在为止也只能保证自己不会从不移动的马背上掉下去的康纳尔，显然破坏了那个可能出现的场景。  
身上依然存留着诅咒的褐发战士并未恢复本身的力量，但是他也没想过自己真的会有这么一天。  
被团长和首席战士联手坑害的赤枝副团长现在正一脸黑线地靠坐在黑发战士怀里，“享受”着库丘林号称“自己也没用过的专属位置”。  
对于这句话的真实性康纳尔自然是百分之百的表示不信，但是跟着玩上瘾的迪卢姆多接下来一系列的表现让年轻的战士只能发动“视而不见”的技能来面对两人的调笑。

就在三名战士的玩笑中，太阳升上了三竿的位置。而草原的另一边也出现了战车的影子。  
飘扬着德达和康诺尔旗帜的三架战车一前两后的出现在地平线上，落后的两辆战车在看到厄尔斯特战士们的时候慢了下来，只留着最前方的战车依然保持着前进速度。  
驾车的车夫是一名饱经风霜的战士，但是库丘林的视线却投注到立于战车之上的男人身上。  
不仅仅是库丘林，连刚才还虚弱得无法坐直的康纳尔也尽力挺直了腰杆，越过迪卢姆多的胳膊看向战车上年过中年的健壮男性。  
两鬓已有苍然之色的使者跳下了战车，而厄尔斯特的蓝发英雄也毫不犹豫地跃下战马。  
两人向前走了几步，面对面站在草原之上。  
轻风吹起几根干枯的草叶，两人互相凝视了片刻，库丘林展颜而笑，自然地伸手搂上对方的脊背，“福格斯老爹。”  
中年战士也回拥了他。  
“库丘林……好久不见，我的儿子。”

“虽然有猜过，但是没想到梅德伍那家伙真的让老爹你来做说客。”  
随意地浏览了一下福格斯带来的礼物清单，库丘林随手把羊皮卷丢到迪卢姆多手上。  
黑发战士挑了挑眉，没打开看个热闹就直接交给了赤枝的后勤负责人。  
金眼青年的动作引起了福格斯的注意，而乌木一般的黑发和琥珀似的金眼这种特征组合实在是太过明显，福格斯几乎立刻想到了对方是谁。  
“迪那之孙，迪卢姆多？”  
被点到名字的青年战士眨了眨眼，然后将手按在胸前，遵照对王侯的礼仪向福格斯欠身，“很荣幸能被您知晓名字，抚养库丘林的英雄，福格斯大人。”

“你的名字对于德达族的战士再也不是陌生之名，年轻的战士。”说这句话的时候福格斯脸上并没有什么愠怒的表情，而是带着一种欣慰看着三名年轻的战士。  
“有你和康纳尔在库丘林身边，脱缰的野马也算有了笼头吧。”  
“喂，老爹，我哪里是脱缰的野马了？”盘坐在福格斯对面的库丘林立刻出声抗议。  
“哦？难道不是吗？小时候只要我没看牢你，你就能出去惹出一堆事情。”福格斯露出一个缅怀的微笑，“说起来，科诺尔和考斯拜得时不时的来找我告状都是因为你。”  
“这种事情过去了就别提啦，反正老爹你都处理得挺好。”库丘林大大咧咧地挥挥手，“我才搞不懂老爹你，明明都不在意了，为什么要离开厄尔斯特。搞得现在我们都是敌人，非得来个战场相见。”  
福格斯苦笑了一下，“你是真不明白吗我的儿子。”  
闻言库丘林偏开了视线，像个被说中了心思的孩子，“所以说我讨厌那些事情，老爹。”  
“命运就是这样，有时候不在于你怎么想，而在于你周围。”伸手摸了摸青年的头发，福格斯叹息，“人的命运是交错的，一个人会影响另一个人，一件事会改变另一件事。不要怪科诺尔。”

“如果怪他我就不会出现在这里了，老爹。”库丘林回答道。  
终于看完了清单的康纳尔保持着对厄尔斯特前王的恭敬，“福格斯大人，我已经看完了您代替康诺特诸王转达的礼物清单。那么您是否能告诉我，如此丰厚的礼物是想从厄尔斯特换取什么？或者说，想要换取前进的道路吗？”  
“可以说是，也可以说不是。”  
迪卢姆多和康纳尔交换了一个眼神，黑发青年开口道，“虽然战败者没有提出条件的权力，但是因为您是来使，所以我们选择尊重您和库丘林大哥商议的结果。”  
“好啦，我这边的人都表态了，老爹你就直接把梅德伍在打什么鬼主意说出来吧，如果是公平的提议，看在老爹你的面子上，我也不会拒绝。”

梅德伍王请福格斯带给库丘林的合约写得简单而清晰，看不出任何陷阱。  
不过保有未来记忆的两名战士清楚真正的陷阱在合约之外，而那是福格斯也不知道的事情。  
所以在库丘林的带头下青年们只是复述了一次羊皮卷上撰写的内容。  
每天太阳升起的时候，康诺特将派出代表自己一方的勇士前来徳戈尔平原与厄尔斯特的战士们决斗。  
如果厄尔斯特胜利，这一天德达族的大军将按兵不动，绝不前进一步。但相对厄尔斯特也不要在夜间袭击德达战士。  
梅德伍王愿意以解除厄尔斯特战士们的诅咒表示自己的诚意，只要库丘林同意这份契约，那么解除诅咒之物将和礼物一同送上。

“老爹，这里面根本没写如果康诺特胜利他们会怎么做吗。”抖了抖手中的协议书，库丘林龇牙笑道。  
福格斯摇摇头，“库丘林，这种事情需要写明吗？我们凯尔特战士对战败者的做法……”  
“啊，不说我也知道。梅德伍那家伙恨不得踏平厄尔斯特来洗刷他之前在我手上遭遇的耻辱。”歪着头撑着脸，库丘林露出了自傲的神情，“但是有我在这里一天，他的想法又怎么可能完成。”  
看着自己养大的青年，福格斯苦笑了一下。  
没有人比他更清楚眼前这个青年自傲的原因，也没有人比他更清楚库丘林从小到大不败的战绩。但是他们现在却是敌人。

注意到福格斯的表情，站在库丘林身后的迪卢姆多微微垂下了眼。  
“福格斯大人。”犹豫了片刻，黑发战士依然开口，声音中带着属于他独特的韵律。“您不要露出这样的神色。”  
“迪那之孙，你想说什么？”抬眼看着和自己养子差不多大的战士，福格斯的神色温柔。  
老实说，福格斯的温和超乎迪卢姆多的想象，如果不是他知道库丘林的全部传说，他很难相信面前这名看不出实力，温柔谦逊的中年人就是养大好战的厄尔斯特钢铁猎犬的人。  
秉着对传说之人的敬意，迪卢姆多微微欠身。  
“并非我想诉说什么，而是您没有注意到库丘林大哥的想法，福格斯大人。”  
“是啊老爹，你担心来担心去就忘记问我一声。”犹如少年时一般，库丘林单膝半跪在福格斯的面前，“无论发生什么事情，我也不想和老爹你战斗。所以，不要让我们在战场上兵刃相见，不，就算老爹你拔出武器，我也绝不会和你战斗。”  
“……真是和小时候一样固执的孩子。”福格斯皱了皱眉，然后舒展了表情，“当然，库丘林。这是战士的誓言。我和你绝不会在战场上兵刃相向，无论我们彼此身处何处，你永远是我的儿子，我的剑刃绝不会指向我的爱子。”  
“我也宣誓。我的养父，如果你必须在我面前向后撤退，那么我必然会还予你一场胜利。如果我库丘林一生必须有一败，那也一定是在你的手上。”

战士们交谈的时间远远超过了陪同福格斯而来的康诺特战士们的想象。  
相谈甚欢的战士们显然没有把前来“监视”的德达战士放在眼里，以至于两名战士驱车来到的时候没有人投以关注的神色。  
两名战士中的伊塔寇沃显然是个脾气暴躁的老练战士。  
将他派来的德达领袖们自然也不是什么好心——伊塔寇沃在德达人中也是精锐中的精锐，如果能锉一下厄尔斯特人的锐气，德达族没有理由放过机会。

随着伊塔寇沃停下战车，气氛似乎变得微妙起来。  
福格斯首先站起身跳上自己的战车。  
“事情已经商定了，该回去了，艾利尔王的战士们。”  
厄尔斯特的战士们立刻听出了福格斯的言外之意，用不善的眼神打量他们的战士并非“使者”，而是监视者。  
康纳尔的脸上已经有了怒容。  
就算福格斯已经不再是厄尔斯特的王，但作为整个爱尔兰都知名的大英雄，如今却在康诺特被当做间谍一样提防着。  
每一位厄尔斯特人都记得他们的前王是一位多么光明磊落的人，也许作为一位王福格斯不是那么优秀，但是作为一名战士，他从未愧对英雄之名。

康纳尔的怒意自然也落入了伊塔寇沃的眼里，但还未恢复的赤枝副团长并非他想挑战的目标。  
挑衅的眼神在库丘林和迪卢姆多的身上徘徊了一阵，他转头向福格斯说道，“梅德伍王的近卫队长，既然您的事务已经达成，那么请您快去向王们汇报。”  
伊塔寇沃接下来的话被库丘林直接打断，他跳起来，站在福格斯的战车旁边。  
“老爹，你可以先去将协议达成的消息传给梅德伍和那群没胆的德达领袖们，然后我在这里等着你回来喝酒，虽然没有最好的美酒，但和老爹你一起畅饮的话，最粗制的麦酒也会变得美味。”  
带着笑意点点头，福格斯不再理会旁边被言语挑衅的伊塔寇沃，留下对方以及对方的车夫，福格斯带着战车离开了原地。

目送着福格斯离开之后，库丘林才将注意力转回不断挑衅的伊塔寇沃身上。  
“那句话怎么说来着，迪尔。”厄尔斯特大英雄歪着头看向自己的同伴。  
金眼青年一边安抚着康纳尔一边接过了话题，“见过傻子没见过这么蠢的？”  
“啊，没错，就是这句。自不量力通常也有个限度，但是明显我们面前的这位跳梁小丑却不知道自己的斤两。”  
看着对方因为怒气涨红的脸，迪卢姆多微微翘起了嘴角，“是啊，库丘林大哥。虽然康纳尔想要战斗，不过他现在的情况连兔子都逮不住。但是要你下场的话又是在是太给对方面子了。”  
“你想下场就直说啊，迪尔。”  
“是，请允许我邀请对面那位脸红脖子粗的康诺特战士，来跳一场刀尖上的舞蹈吧，库丘林大哥。”

黑发战士赤裸裸地挑衅让来自康诺特的勇士变成了愤怒的斗牛。  
伊塔寇沃跳下战车。他拿出了自己的武器代表着接受挑战。  
从脸上的表情能够看出他已经愤怒到了极点，可以说对自己实力的自信已经让伊塔寇沃抛弃了理智判断，单纯的相信着凭借自己在康诺特的勇士之名就算无法击败库丘林，但击倒他身边的战士也绰绰有余。  
会摆在这种只有美貌的战士手上，梅德伍王饲养出的刺客也太弱了啊——伊塔寇沃打量着眼前的黑发青年，手上的长剑闪闪发光。

在善于战斗的人眼里，迪卢姆多的神色有些疲惫。  
迪卢姆多也清楚这一点，毕竟现在他是人类而不是英灵。连续几夜得不到休整虽然没有削弱他的战力，但是身体依旧会将疲惫反应出来。  
不过迪卢姆多并不担心有什么不良影响。  
或者说连续的战斗让年轻的战士热血沸腾，无法抑制，只能用更多的战斗来平息这样的燥热，直到精疲力尽倒下，投入梦神的怀抱为止。

“厄尔斯特的小子，你要为你的挑衅付出代价。”伊塔寇沃大声说道，他拿出两把匕首，投入地下的泥土之中，“既然你选择刀尖战斗，那么就来吧！后退者将付出血的代价！”  
康诺特战士的咆哮换来了黑发青年的微笑，他甚至没有拿出他的长枪，而只是从腰上拔出了那把名为“怒火”的短剑。  
“被愤怒蒙蔽了眼睛的人连全力战斗的必要都没有。”迪卢姆多一个跨步站在其中一把匕首之前。由柔软的皮革裁成皮带连接鞋底做成的鞋子对于锋利的刀刃并没有抵御的作用，这意味着交战的两人无论谁后退一步都将受到严重的伤害。  
这是无法后退的战场，但是无论是哪一方都对此无所畏惧。

无论是厄尔斯特还是康诺特的战士，在骨子里都流淌着凯尔特好战的血液。  
面对面拔出武器的两人在太阳的照射下彼此对视，他们之间相隔不过一条手臂长度的距离，只要迈进半步就能攻击到对方。  
迪卢姆多轻挥着手中的短剑，对于年轻的战士来说，他有一种自己许久没有用单剑战斗的感觉。  
而他的挑战者眼神不善。  
从武器上来说手持长剑的伊塔寇沃占据着兵器的优势，沉醉在战斗气氛中的他敏锐地抓到了自己的优势。  
但是进入战斗的迪卢姆多让他有种危险的感觉。那种难以解释的直觉让伊塔寇沃紧盯着迪卢姆多而没有立刻发动攻击。

“口出狂言的康诺特战士就是用眼神来战斗的吗？”  
突然响起的嘲讽声来自于库丘林。  
库兰的猛犬挑起嘴角，露出毫不掩饰的讥讽。“只有嘴上能耐的家伙哟，如果这就是你的战斗，那么不如现在就丢下武器投降吧。我会好心一些留下你的性命同时遵循约定，今夜就放过德达的军队。”  
蓝发战士的赤色双眼浮现着露骨的轻蔑，“因为德达自以为傲的勇士们都是你这种胆小之辈的话，实在不值得我再动手——连厄尔斯特的女人们都能用煮饭的铲子和烤肉的木叉将你们击败，又何必让厄尔斯特的男人们与你们战斗？”

大英雄的话引起了迪卢姆多的笑意，但同时也煽动了伊塔寇沃的怒意。  
康诺特战士大吼一声，长剑带着剑风扫向迪卢姆多。  
但金眼的战士只是随意抬起了手臂，怒火毫不花哨的撞上了对方的剑身。  
伊塔寇沃赫然发现就算他用尽力气长剑也无法再往迪卢姆多的方向移动哪怕一寸。  
黑发战士只用单手就接下了他用双手挥动的一剑，而且丝毫未曾被撼动身影。  
“真是让人失望。”金眼的战士操控着手中的短剑，青铜色的短剑就像有股奇异的吸引力，无论伊塔寇沃如何转动手腕，都无法将自己的剑从青年手下抽出。

“失望，太失望了。”期待着一场能够稍微发泄精力的战斗的黑发青年喃喃自语，“就连赤枝的少年也比你更强，康诺特的战士。”  
“自不量力的人没资格被称为勇士，更没资格和库丘林战斗。”金色眼睛中燃烧着不屑的火焰，迪卢姆多翻转手腕，将对方的长剑荡开的同时闪电一般地直刺出去。  
反射着青光的剑刃透过对方胸膛之时，年轻的战士同时撤出了战场。  
“抱歉，库丘林。”黑发的战士抽回自己的剑，走到库兰之犬面前。“这是一场无趣到甚至不值得将对手的头颅取下献给你的战斗。”  
“这不是你的错，迪尔。”厄尔斯特的保护者看着对方还在震惊中的车夫。  
“回去吧，车夫。你不是战士，所以你回去向梅德伍和德达的领袖们传达一句话。”  
“就说库丘林向他们发话，若想赢得时间，若想战胜厄尔斯特的守护者，就派出最强的战士——否则，他们的所作所为不过是徒增死国的居民，而厄尔斯特永不会陷落。”


	28. 休憩

伊塔寇沃的死讯理所当然的传到了福格斯的耳中。  
还未走远的中年战士调转了战车回到德尔戈平原质问自己的养子，而库丘林的回答让他无法挑剔。  
“老爹，这件事情你已经办得很好了，但是你不能指望康诺特的家伙们和你一样明白事理。”库丘林看着比起愤怒来说更多是担忧的福格斯说道。  
“福格斯大人，如果您一定要怪罪的话，那么就怪罪我吧。”迪卢姆多迈出一步，站在库丘林的身侧。“出手击杀康诺特使者的人是我，如果德达的领袖们有什么怒火，我迪卢姆多会一人承担。只要他们认为他们的力量足以击败我，那么就让他们试着来和我战斗吧。”  
库丘林一手压住了青年的黑发，“迪尔，不是这么说。”  
库兰的猛犬对着他的战士露出笑容，然后转回到福格斯身上，“老爹，我也不会让你为难。你就和梅德伍这么说‘这是第一位替康诺特出战的勇士，虽然战败身亡，但是他却挺身保护了更多的士兵’。”  
“库丘林，你不用勉强自己来完成这个承诺。”福格斯皱眉，他当然明白伊塔寇沃是死在自己的自大和自不量力的挑衅之下，而库丘林的言下之意则是打算给那名愚蠢的战士一个名誉的死亡。  
“不，我从不勉强自己老爹。”蓝发的战士用手压住了福格斯的肩膀。“倒是你不要太为难自己，就像我之前说的，你永远是我的老爹。”

带着库丘林的承诺，福格斯再次回转向德达的阵地，将厄尔斯特年轻英雄们的回答传递给梅德伍。  
而在确认福格斯不会再次回来之后，库丘林这才拉着迪卢姆多和康纳尔坐下，召开只有三人的军事会议。  
“虽然老爹是个诚实善良的人，但梅德伍王可不是。”库丘林随手在泥土上画下简易的地图，用树枝戳着代表自己所在的圆圈。  
已经从诅咒中解放出来，恢复了力气的褐发少年赞同地接话，“都不知道他用什么手段让福格斯大人替他做事。不，就算有答案我也不想知道，那一定是不为人启齿的过程。”  
“别那么说，康纳尔。福格斯大人屈居在他之下，为了福格斯大人，也该对梅德伍王抱有一定的敬意。”迪卢姆多出言制止道，但他的目光没有离开库丘林画的地图。  
“库丘林大哥，我觉得梅德伍王不会轻易遵守约定。”

“这还用说吗？那家伙怎么可能乖乖遵守这种一看康诺特就会吃大亏的约定。要是这种主意能说服德达族的那几个领袖的话，梅德伍也不至于屈居在艾利尔之下了。”手上的树枝画出一条线，库丘林指着代表山脉的石头，“看这里，康纳尔你对国境附近的地形最为清楚，这里有没有什么路可以绕过徳戈尔平原？”  
顺着库丘林的指示看过去，康纳尔眉头微皱，“我记得有一条小路可以绕过徳戈尔平原……那条路的尽头就是艾明马夏，厄尔斯特美丽的王都。”  
“看来梅德伍打的就是这个主意，让什么都不知道的老爹来做说客，然后聚集精锐通过小路直逼王都——那时候我们要转回去救援估计都来不及，毕竟要让战士全都从诅咒中恢复过来可不是容易的事情。”

“我们该怎么办，库丘林大哥。”赤枝的副团长抬起头，注视着库丘林的表情。  
厄尔斯特的钢铁之犬并没有露出为难的神色，他只是指向自己的坐骑多摩汉。  
“去吧，康纳尔。骑上我的战马，用最快的速度回到王都。然后吹响赤枝的号角，召集起所有战士。”库丘林露齿笑着，就像发现了猎物的狼，“然后选择你认为最适合的地方，伏击那些敢违约跨过徳戈尔平原的背誓者。让他们知道违背契约的结果，只有死亡是他们的归宿。”  
库丘林的命令刺激了年轻战士好战的血液，褐发少年如同弹簧一样从地面上一跃而起。  
“是，厄尔斯特的守护者，遵循你的命令，赤枝将结集在山路之上。没有人能越过赤枝战士的武器，我们会将敌人猎杀在艾明马夏之前，为了库丘林，为了赤枝，为了厄尔斯特！”  
“也为了科诺尔王的胜利。”库丘林补充道，然后将多摩汉的缰绳递给了出发的少年。  
==========

麓战多时的战士们终于迎来了第一个平静的黑夜。  
迪卢姆多早早地升起了篝火，在平原上的巨石下仔细布置了过夜的地方。  
明天天明之时，库丘林将驻守在这里，迎接一轮又一轮的挑战。  
那样的战斗机会迪卢姆多明白库丘林不会让给自己，金眼的青年不由得疑惑对方让自己留下来的理由。  
按照常理，他应该和康纳尔一起离去，然后带领着赤枝战士们伏击德达族的奇兵。

“怎么了迪尔，一副心不在焉的样子。”凑到黑发战士的旁边，库丘林嗅了嗅对方手中正在烧烤的野兔，“唔，好香，还有烤热的蜂蜜味。”  
“盐剩的不多了，所以我就取了点巧。”将烤熟的兔子撕了一半递给库丘林，迪卢姆多晃了晃自己的左手。  
“所以说，留下迪尔是多么正确的决定啊——”没有战斗的夜晚而变得轻松起来的库丘林随意地撕扯着手里的食物，含糊不清的打趣道。  
“喂喂，库丘林，你把我留下来不是为了给你做饭铺床的吧。”  
“当然不是，我的迪尔起码还有另一个用途嘛。”厄尔斯特的英雄嬉笑着解决掉自己的晚餐之后，这才对着青年宣布自己刚才说的答案。  
“比如说，暖床。”  
==========

迪卢姆多盯着库丘林好一会才确定对方并不是在开玩笑。  
黑发青年露出了犹豫的表情，不得不说对方的邀请对现在的他是一个巨大的诱惑。  
战士的血还在沸腾，叫嚣着用战斗或者其他的方式平息。  
犹豫了片刻之后迪卢姆多还是表示了自己的拒绝，他拨弄着篝火，金色的眼注视着跳动的火苗。  
“库丘林，我想问你一个问题。”  
“关于为什么不让你去康纳尔那边？”  
迪卢姆多愣了一下，低头看着枕着他膝盖的男人。“你怎么知道？”

“我怎么不知道。”库丘林反问道，“虽然迪尔你总是不多话，但是你以为我看不到吗？”  
保持着躺卧的姿势伸出双手捏住迪卢姆多的脸颊，赤红的眼盯着对方带着疑惑的金眸。“战场上你一直在完成你的誓言不是吗？哼，就算藏得很好，但是挡在我的前面这种事情还不能发现我就不叫库丘林了。”  
“我想保护你，不光是想而已，库丘林。”迪卢姆多轻声说道，“而且我害怕，那一次我只是一刻奔赴了另一个战场，得到的却是你身受重伤的消息。如果留在你的身边才能成为你的盾，那我就寸步不离。”  
年轻的战士认真的模样倒映在库丘林的眼里，后者笑了起来。  
“的确是寸步不离而且每一次还抢在我的前面呢，迪尔。”  
“因为要成为你的敌人必须先越过我。”迪卢姆多回答着，“我要改变你的命运，库丘林。”

“又在说傻话，我的小鹿。”库丘林轻拍迪卢姆多柔软而年轻的面颊，已经完全呈现出后世盛传的“光辉之貌”在火光中闪闪发亮。  
“我信任你，犹如信任我的双手。”厄尔斯特的英雄沉声说道，“你的心意通过行动传达到我这里，但是你每次专注自己的想法的时候都会忘记其他事。”  
“你是也是我守护着的人，所以我一样想让你一直在我眼前。不过那样就太埋没我的小鹿了。”翻身坐起，用手掌托住迪卢姆多的下颚，库丘林继续道，“四百年后菲奥娜的首席，精通战术的迪卢姆多·奥迪那应当是歼灭战的负责人，即使那本是我一人处理的战场。”  
“库丘林……”  
“但是这也不能改变这位勇猛的战士今夜属于我。”将发愣的黑发青年压倒在简陋的床铺之上，库丘林贴近对方的耳廓低语，“到了太阳升起的时候，我才会将他交还给战争女神。在那之前，就算安格斯亲临我也不会让你逃出我的怀抱，迪尔。”  
“……”金眼的青年露出了微笑，“不，我不会逃，库丘林。”  
“因为我本就属于你。”  
==========

已经无需更多的情话，在这种时候言语已经失去了本来的意义。  
迪卢姆多甚至觉得库丘林有时候比他更了解自己，而自己也已经触及到了传说中的战士的内心。  
在这个时代他们都不是孤单的，就算是与这个时代格格不入的部分也不会令他感到孤单。  
因为有彼此，所以连恐惧都无法入侵到内心。  
还有什么比这一切更好？似乎连战场的残酷也被隔绝在这样的氛围之外。

库丘林抚摸着迪卢姆多柔顺的黑发，青年强韧的身躯被他压在身下。  
结实的胸口随着呼吸起伏，磨蹭着蓝发战士的身体。简单的战袍抽去了腰带之后散落一地。  
夜间的寒冷衬托着篝火的温暖和身躯的灼热，处于兴奋中的库丘林身上传来的热度异于常人，却是迪卢姆多最为眷恋的地方。  
蓝发战士的身躯看起来比迪卢姆多略微削瘦，但是一样充满着爆发的力道。  
随着动作绷起的肌肉有着赏心悦目的线条，这让叠在一起的两人看起来就像两只优美的野兽。

用亲吻模拟撕咬，用抚摸代替猎杀。  
在平息的战场上相拥的两人并未脱离战士的身份。  
只是开始了另一种形式的战斗。

库丘林抚摸着在他身下舒展的身体。  
就算放松下来，浅褐色皮肤下的肌肉抚摸起来也谈不上柔软，锻炼到坚硬的肌肉几乎是战士们的象征。  
战斗淬炼着他们的技艺和躯体，然后塑造出近乎完美的肉身。  
或许在潜意识里拥抱这样的存在得到的不仅仅是身体上的满足，更有一种精神上的征服感。  
不过那些都不重要。  
因为无论什么，都比不过迪卢姆多是他选择的人这个理由。

唇齿接触皮肤的感觉让黑发的青年发出了呻吟。  
在四下无人的环境中，保有着“战士”的本能和敏锐感觉的青年总是变得特别开放一些。  
充满着热情的肢体缠绕在库丘林的身上，从上面传来的力道偶尔会让人有种被什么特别的生物勒住的错觉。  
“放松点，我的小鹿。今夜你热情得都快把我勒去见莫瑞甘了。虽然我不介意你换个地方把我勒到欲仙欲死。”意有所指地拍了拍迪卢姆多的臀部，库丘林意外收获了一个吻。  
滑腻的舌尖撬开唇瓣滑入库丘林的口中，顽皮地磨蹭着可以触及到的口腔黏膜。  
亲吻他的时候，黑发青年是睁着眼的。  
金色的眼专注地看着库丘林，融化的流金中满满都蓝发战士的影子。

这种时候的专注无疑是精神上的催情剂，强硬结束了亲吻的库丘林随手拿起一块布条。  
也许是发带，或者是别的什么。这种情况下库丘林也懒得分心去搞清楚手中捏着的之前究竟是什么用途。  
反正接下来它的用途已经决定了。  
趁着迪卢姆多还因为突然结束的亲吻愣神之时，库丘林用手中的布料蒙住了对方的眼睛。  
“瑟坦达……？”带着一点鼻音的疑惑声音从迪卢姆多的口中发出。  
一个轻柔的吻隔着布料落到了迪卢姆多的眼上，“虽然看不到迪尔的眼睛有些遗憾，但是失去了视力我的小鹿的感觉似乎更敏锐哦？”

手指顺着迪卢姆多的身体侧线抚摸，感受着从对方身上传来的颤抖。  
当然不是因为害怕，那种颤抖库丘林非常熟悉，那是因为动情产生的快感出现的自然反应。  
“迪尔。”再一次仔细地抚摸过青年的躯体，听着自己的名字混合着呻吟断断续续从青年的口中冲出，库丘林贴在青年的耳边低语，“你要记住你是我在这个时代，唯一不能确定的存在。”  
他怀中的青年停顿了一下，然后用十倍的热情重新拥抱住他的脊背。  
带着被快感浸染的颤音，迪卢姆多的回答清晰的传入他的耳中。  
“但是瑟坦达，你是我在这个时代唯一能确认的存在。”

嘴角的笑意不住的扩张，蓝发的战士再次将青年压倒在地上。  
这一次他也无法再压抑着自己的欲望，他的小鹿的回答简直让人不可抑制。  
“迪尔，你又给自己引火烧身。”库丘林一边说着一边强硬地破开了还未经过扩张的身体，青年的呻吟变得有些呜咽。  
毕竟不是为了交合而存在的地方。即使有前戏，没有润滑依然会让青年觉得痛楚。  
但是没有什么不能忍耐的，尤其是明白痛楚过后就有回报的情况下，迪卢姆多只是摸索着吻上了库丘林的嘴唇。

似乎唇舌绞缠就能减轻身后的不适，然后让身体再次被快感占领。  
无论是痛苦还是快乐，施予者都是面前的人。  
“瑟坦达……”唇齿相接的时候迪卢姆多含糊地喊着，他感觉到鼻尖被人轻咬了一口，然后激烈地抽动从身后传来。  
身体似乎要融化在比篝火更高的温度中，被蒙眼布遮蔽了视觉而变得更敏感的身体很快沉沦在席卷而来的高潮中。  
陷入甜美的黑暗之前，迪卢姆多似乎听到了一句耳语。  
“迪尔，只有你，我不会放弃。”  
==========

当鲁格驾驶着太阳车再度出现在东方的地平线上，战士们互相亲吻面颊交换道别。  
“那么迪尔，那群小子们就交给你了。”  
“请期待我将胜利带给你的时刻，库丘林。”


	29. 阳谋

战马在不安地嘶鸣。  
纵然是训练有素的动物，但在这种时候也止不住骚动。  
赤枝战士们屏息凝神。在诅咒失效的今日，他们也依然处于人数上的劣势。  
不足五百人的战士将面对五千人的德达族大军，而他们的团长则在山的另一边迎接着一轮又一轮的挑战。  
这一次他们能依靠的只有自己。厄尔斯特的英雄不可能离开他的战场，站在赤枝战士们最前列的是褐发的康纳尔。  
赤枝的副团长，厄尔斯特的王子身后是红发的赛尔切尔，魔枪Luin还躺在枪袋之中，但是没有人会怀疑这把魔枪拔出之时将带来的腥风血雨。  
是的，就算气氛紧张，也没有一名赤枝战士认为他们会输。  
因为这是库丘林交付的战场——这是赤枝的荣耀。

“准备战斗。”康纳尔抬起了一只手。  
远处传来整齐的步伐声，那是康诺特的精锐步兵行军的声音。  
四散在山路旁森林中的赤枝战士们注意着康纳尔的手，等待着挥下的瞬间。  
胜利的荣耀在等着他们，年轻的战士们表情肃穆，带着神圣的光辉。  
而后——他们听见敌人整齐的步伐出现了骚乱。

枣红色的战马像一团血影一般冲入视线的尽头，马背上青年舞动着手中的长枪，所过之处带起蓬起的血花。  
他经过的地方就是一条血肉开辟出的缝隙，青色的身影和闪电一般撕裂敌阵，冲到赤枝战士们的面前。  
他的披风上沾染着敌人的鲜血，他的金眸中闪烁着不灭的战意。  
鲜红的长枪上还挂着破碎的血肉，而他毫不在意。  
冲破了敌阵的迪卢姆多只是笑着，俊美的面孔带着血腥的狰狞。  
“准备好了吗，赤枝的战士们。”黑发的首席战士看着与他一般战意昂然的少年们。  
“迪卢姆多·奥迪纳奉命而来——”  
“以库丘林的名义，将胜利献给厄尔斯特！！”  
==========

恐慌，无尽的恐慌在德达族的驻地蔓延着。  
徳戈尔平原上，厄尔斯特的钢铁猎犬就像一扇无法撼动的巨门死死拦在他们面前。  
每过一天都会传来新的噩耗。  
来自三个国家的勇士或许为名或许为利——他们接受了艾利尔王和梅德伍王的邀请前去挑战蓝发的鲁格之子，然后将自己的性命留在徳戈尔平原之上。  
“鲁格之子是不败的。”听闻此事的女德鲁伊在囚禁自己的帐篷里冷冷嘲笑着惊慌失措的德达战士们。  
“凡人怎么能妄图和神之子战斗？凡人又怎么可能战胜神之子？整个爱尔兰能与库丘林并肩竞技的只有三人——也只有三人能战胜库兰的猛犬。”

“那三人是谁？”巡视而至的梅德伍王询问道。  
少女恬静地微笑着，她看着深红色头发的王，嗓音轻柔妙然如森林中鸣啼的小鸟。  
“您知道答案，我的王。您的心中早有答案，又何必问我这个离开森林的人？”  
“我想知道你的答案，德鲁伊。”梅德伍回答，“康诺特的大军已经绕开了库丘林的封锁，很快他们就将为我带来科诺尔王的人头——就算库丘林是不败的战神也毫无意义。但是我需要战胜他，只有他的死才能把我受到的屈辱洗涮。”  
“我的王，你无法战胜库丘林，无论是过去、现在、还是未来。”菲德尔穆端坐在地上，犹如她正坐在青翠藤蔓簇拥的橡木上。“夜风告诉我你的军队无法越过另一道铁壁——达南之王的养子和赤枝的战士们正守卫着那里，他们遗留给你的，只有遍地的尸骸。”

“这怎么可……”梅德伍王的话音未落，帐篷外却传来渡鸦的哀鸣。  
他侧过头倾听自己信使的传音，高傲的王在瞬间变了脸色。  
“德鲁伊，回答我。”美丽的眸子变得狰狞，康诺特的王在瞬间变得犹如落入地狱的恶鬼。“世间能战胜库丘林的三人究竟是谁？”  
菲德尔穆露出了怜悯的神色，不知道是对梅德伍的同情，还是对死去的德达族战士们的哀悼。  
“好吧，我的王——这也是诸神的旨意。”  
“这世间能战胜库丘林的三个人，他们皆是厄尔斯特钢铁之犬的友人。”  
“一位是他的养父，福格斯大人在您的身边。”  
“我绝不可能强迫福格斯和他的爱子交战，这是我承诺于他的。”梅德伍沉声回答。  
“一位是他的战士，与他并肩昭示赤枝的荣耀。”  
“哼……黑发的迪卢姆多吗？只要他还是赤枝战士的一天，他就是康诺特的敌人。”  
“还有一人，他是康诺特的英雄，金发的费迪亚得是库丘林的师兄，他绝不可能为您而战，我的王。”

女德鲁伊最后的回答让梅德伍眯起了眼睛。  
他一言不发地走出了帐篷，对着他身后的黑影低声吩咐。  
“去吧，去告诉忠于我的近卫们——立刻起程前往费迪亚得所在之处，不管用什么方法，都要让他为康诺尔而战。不要让福格斯知晓他们出发去何方，绝对不要。”  
“……是，我的王，您的命令会被忠实执行，请期待我们的喜讯。”  
========

福格斯离开自己的帐篷，营地中的气氛有些不对。  
近卫军的帐篷空了一半，而他并没有接到梅德伍的命令。  
就连行色匆匆从他身边过去的人也有意无意地避开了他。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”福格斯喃喃自语，然后他看见了作为自己副手的萨罗格，近卫军的两位副统领之一。  
厄尔斯特的前王仅仅是思考了一下，便直接跟了上去。

“福格斯大人，您这是打算做什么。”被中年战士堵在避人耳目的阴影中，萨罗格从表面上看不出任何异样。  
但是福格斯不可能被这样简单的掩饰带走话题，“切拉去哪里了。”  
“……我并不知道切拉去了哪里。”萨罗格微微向后退了一步，他隐约能感觉到福格斯身上压抑着的气势，“陛下也没有新的命令，您还是……”  
“既然你都说出来了，也该明白我想问什么，就算是陛下也不会隐瞒我。你说出来又有什么关系。”福格斯眯起眼，“即使王怪罪下来也不会落到你的头上，但是如果你不回答我的问题……”  
宝刀未老的中年战士闪电一般拔出了腰间的匕首，贴着萨罗格的脸颊插入泥土砌成的墙壁。“当然，区区一个副统领，陛下也绝对不会怪罪我太多。”

康诺特的战士毫不怀疑福格斯言语中的威胁，即使这位厄尔斯特前王平日的脾气非常温和，但是也不能改变他是爱尔兰最强悍的战士之一。  
无论多温和的战士在拔出武器之后都是危险的，就像沉睡的雄狮终于亮出了自己的战意，对着敌人露出了爪牙一般。  
几乎不用再衡量，萨罗格立刻说出了福格斯想要的答案。  
“切拉奉王的命令，带着一半近卫军去了南方边境找费迪亚得。”  
“费迪亚得？”  
“陛下的旨意是，作为康诺特聘请的客座勇士，他也该履行一下义务了。”

福格斯没有问出“费迪亚得怎么可能对库丘林出手”这种问题，他明白梅德伍想做到的事情没有人能够阻止，他必然会达成他的目的。  
“嗯，原来是这事。”福格斯笑了笑，拔出匕首。“既然不是对陛下不利的举动，你走吧。”  
虽然诧异于福格斯的反应，萨罗格也明智地选择了不继续追问，默默退了下去。  
福格斯稳着情绪装作没事人一样向着梅德伍的帐篷走去。  
当中年战士确定没有人跟在他身后的时候，他立刻调转了方向取回自己的坐骑，飞快地前往徳戈尔平原。  
==========

“真是大手笔地邀请啊，切拉大人。”走出自己屋宅的金发青年脸上并没有往日的笑意。  
蔚蓝的眸子如今阴云密布，就像夏日暴风雨的前奏。  
他的领民被长剑和长枪驱赶到村中的空地上，来自梅德伍王的近卫军将武器对准了妇孺，而稍具战力的男子们则都被捆了起来丢在人群的中间。  
“请不要这么说，费迪亚得大人。”代表着梅德伍王的战士站在费迪亚得的对面，在大英雄的怒气面前没有露出丝毫怯意。  
作为梅德伍王的心腹，切拉给人的感觉就犹如一潭死水，无论冲击着他的感情多么激烈都无法激起波澜。  
“我只是在执行王的命令，而且陛下也没有强迫您。”切拉清晰地说道，“如果您要离开，这里没有人能够拦住您。”

金发的战士忍不住提起了声调，“是吗，不阻拦我？”  
“当然，您可以随意离开。但是虽然有影之国的女王大人赐予的魔具，唯独没有被赐予死棘之枪的您无法同时救下您的领民。”  
切拉依然面无表情，但是所有的近卫军同时举起了武器。  
“如果您不接受陛下的召唤，那么您往前一步，您的领民就会倒下一人。”  
“也许是老人，也许是小孩，也许是妇女，也许是忠于您的战士——您和库丘林的友谊牢不可破，所以我也不会多一句废话。”  
切拉从身后的近卫手上拿过梅德伍赐下的短剑，“一切都是您的选择，费迪亚得大人。”

金发的战士双目中似乎能喷出怒火，而周围投向他的目光充满了祈求。  
那是他从父亲手上继承的领地上的人们。那是他和库丘林守护厄尔斯特一样要守护的人们。  
那是因为相信他而聚集在这片土地上的人们。  
但库丘林是他最重要的挚友，最亲昵的师兄弟，也是……最想尽全力一战的对手。  
深深吸了一口气，费迪亚得伸手抓住了切拉手上的短剑。  
“带路吧，使者。”  
==========

迪卢姆多疾驰在返回徳戈尔平原的路上。  
年轻的战士已经急不可耐地想把大获全胜的消息传递给赤枝的缔造者，他比任何一刻都想飞快地返回到库丘林的身边。  
但是前方出现的单骑却让他停下了脚步。  
“是……福格斯大人？”  
“啊，是迪卢姆多。”认出了赶路的黑发战士，福格斯勒住马匹。“正好，我要去找库丘林。”  
黑发战士敛起了脸上的急切，“出了什么事情吗福格斯大人。”  
“梅德伍陛下请动了费迪亚得，他应该已经在前往徳戈尔的路上。你快和我一块去找库丘林。”

黑发战士沉默了一下，他向福格斯行礼道，“请您立刻去通知库丘林大哥，我的战马在之前的激战中受了伤，无法追上您的脚步。”  
“这样……那请尽快回到库丘林的身边，迪卢姆多。有你在他旁边，就算是面对费迪亚得也能够获得完全胜利。”  
“是，感谢您的通知，福格斯大人。”  
青年战士道谢之后，福格斯立刻继续赶路。  
看着福格斯消失的方向，迪卢姆多一拉缰绳，换了一个前进方向。  
“放心吧福格斯大人，我不会让库丘林和费迪亚得战斗……绝不会。”  
==========

“团长！”  
“库丘林大哥！”  
结束了战场打扫的赤枝战士们将运送的任务转交给少年兵和妇女们之后，马不停蹄地赶回德尔戈平原。  
他们的领导者已经结束了今天的挑战，一个人坐在迎风的岩石上享受着微风的抚摸。  
蓝发的战士听到了众人的呼喊，笑着回过头对着奔驰而至的战士们挥了挥手。  
“哟，小子们，看来没让我失望吗。”

“我们怎么可能让大哥你失望，”从战马身上翻身落地的康纳尔扑上前给了库丘林一个拥抱，不过他随即发现现场少了一个人。  
“大哥，迪卢姆多在哪？”康纳尔四处张望了一会，确定总是在库丘林周围的黑发战士不见了踪影。  
“迪尔？他不是和你们在一起？”一直以为迪卢姆多和康纳尔他们在一起的库丘林摸了摸下巴。“真难得那小子会乱跑，不过战场上他能去哪里？”  
康纳尔耸耸肩表示自己不知道，但是他也同样没有担心的样子。在赤枝战士们看来，身为赤枝首席战士的迪卢姆多是无需担心的强大存在，即使在整个爱尔兰也只是仅次于库丘林而已。

“我只希望迪卢姆多不要变得和库丘林大哥一样随心所欲就好。”康纳尔摊手道，“如果连他都不帮我打理赤枝的事务，我还能指望谁去呢？”  
“喂，别说得我好像不管事一样好吗康纳尔。”  
“你管过吗，大哥？”  
“唔……”面对表弟的质疑，库丘林最后选择了果断闭嘴。  
旁边赤枝战士们嬉笑成一团，直到负责放哨的人看到远处马匹扬起的细小尘土。

“大哥！有人靠近！”  
库丘林从岩石上站了起来眺望了一下，远处的人影有些模糊，但还是能分辨出只有一个人。  
“一个人而已，紧张什么。”伸手拍了大惊小怪的哨兵一下，库丘林越过众人站在最前方。  
马匹越来越近，阳光下深金的发色清晰可辨。  
看清了来人的库丘林抿起了嘴唇，然后向前几步拉住了飞驰而来的中年战士的缰绳。  
“老爹。”  
短短的称呼，谁也没有听出库丘林声调中的哀伤。

就连福格斯也没有听出养子的情绪，他的思绪都集中在库丘林的身上。  
“库丘林，我有个不好的消息。”  
“是梅德伍终于想到了去找费迪亚得来与我战斗吗？”  
“不要表现的这么轻松，我的孩子。”福格斯显然将库丘林的平静误认为别的什么，“别那么自信，王是个为达目的不择手段的人，如果他去召请费迪亚得，那么……”  
“那么费迪亚得一定会来到这里，为了和我决一死战。”  
库丘林扯了扯嘴角，“我知道你想说什么，老爹，谢谢你。”

蓝发的战士紧紧地拥抱住福格斯坚实的肩膀，“我和费迪亚得这一战……啊，老爹，离开梅德伍吧，我不希望有一天，你也得被迫站在我的面前。”  
“傻小子，我说过不会有这么一天。”福格斯皱眉说道。  
“费迪亚得也曾经这么说过，但是当他再出现在我面前的时候，他就是厄尔斯特的敌人了。”库丘林松开手，“回去吧老爹，感谢你前来通知我这些。”  
“库丘林……”最后还是没有按照想法揉一揉他养大的青年的头发，福格斯点了点头，“我知道了。”  
“啊，对了老爹，你来的时候有没有见过迪卢姆多？”  
福格斯描述了一下自己在路上遇见迪卢姆多的经过，“他居然还没回来这边吗？”

库丘林沉默了一会，脸上所有的笑意都消失在肃穆的表情之后。  
“赤枝战士们，骑上你们的战马，我们现在出发。”  
“我们要去哪，大哥？”  
“往有流水的方向而去。”库丘林眺望着地平线的另一端，“要找的东西，就在流水的彼岸。”  
==========

费迪亚得放缓了坐骑的速度。  
即使没有抬头，他也知道梅德伍的“使者”必定就在附近。  
康诺特强大的魔法师喜欢使用的渡鸦使魔在枯黄的草原上投下稀疏的影子，从天空中监视着英雄的一举一动。  
费迪亚得冷笑了一声，用他的领民们逼迫他立下了不可违背誓约却依旧小心翼翼的梅德伍王在他看来可悲而可笑。  
“越是高位者就拥有越大的野心，也越无法信任人。你说是吗，迪卢姆多？”

费迪亚得勒马站立的小河对岸，黑发的年轻战士和他深红如初凝固的血液一般颜色的战马正静立在那里。  
投射在费迪亚得视线中的金色眸子一如既往的谦逊，迪卢姆多在战马上微微欠身，“正如您所说，费迪亚得大人。”  
“安格斯父亲说过，无论多少岁月过去，身为人总有他不能克服的弱点，但是这才是人类。他还说，就算是神祗也一样。”  
对着迪卢姆多的回答露出了微笑，费迪亚得转过话题。“路上我一直在思考一件事。”  
年轻的战士勒着缰绳，等着金发战士继续他要说的话。  
“我在想，那个和我发下豪言的小子，会不会挡在我的面前呢？”

“如您所想，我来了。就像我宣誓的那样。”  
“如我所想，吗？”费迪亚得勾起了嘴角，“真好啊，等为自己想守护的事物毫不犹豫的挥动武器。”  
“我对您说过，凡事想与库丘林为敌之人，必定得跨过我迪卢姆多的枪尖，就算您也不能例外。”  
“我也很开心啊，迪卢姆多。”费迪亚得拔出马鞍边的长剑，“终于有个人能够用行动来保护那个让人操心的家伙了啊。”  
金眼的青年露出了灿烂的笑容，但是随即他又抿起了嘴唇，“抱歉，费迪亚得大人，您不能再前进了。”  
被爱神眷顾的战士缓缓从背后抽出双枪，双腿用力一踢坐骑侧腹。  
接受战士命令的佛格林奇凌空跃起，飞跃过不宽的河面。  
“赤枝首席战士，迪卢姆多·奥迪那，请战！”


	30. 宿命一战

骑在战马上的年轻战士逆着阳光。  
初升的朝阳将他的黑发镀上一圈金色光辉。  
只用双腿控制着战马的青年长枪笔直指向对面的战士，抹去了笑容的脸上是对于对方的尊重和肃穆。  
身体中积存的战意在不断攀升，迪卢姆多明白自己面对的是在神话中能和库丘林一较高下的英雄，但来自四百年后的勇猛战士也没有理由认为自己会败。  
不过，必然是一场苦战。

战士的直觉对费迪亚得做出的反应，和面对库丘林的时候近乎一致。  
肌肉不自然地紧绷，对方散发出的战意如针一般刺上裸露的皮肤，这种感觉让迪卢姆多更加明白对方的实力。  
两人都没有跳下战马，而互相锁紧的气势更注定了如果有一方先行下马，那么必然会遭到来自对方暴风骤雨的攻击。  
马战吗？年轻的枪兵突然扯了扯嘴角，一丝狂傲的笑容从他的唇边扩散。  
无论哪种战斗他都没有异议——因为无论怎样的方式他都没有输的记录。

“佛格林奇！”高呼自己坐骑的名字，黑发战士化身成一道青色的光影，犹如瞬间穿透空间一般突然出现在费迪亚得面前。  
间不容发之间金发战士横剑一挡，胯下坐骑向着侧前方冲了几步。  
锋利的剑刃顺着红色枪身一路滑下，摩擦出数点火星。  
两人同时撤开武器错身而过，稳住坐下骏马的同时战士们默契转身，再一次枪剑相对。

战士们彼此试探的一击自然没有用上全力，虽然谁也没落于下风，但对彼此的实力都有了大致的估量。  
“费迪亚得大人，我没有太多的时间。”纵马拉开距离的迪卢姆多将黄色短枪插回枪套，他解下背后的大剑，“所以接下来，我将全力应战。”  
“当然迪卢姆多，我期待着你的全力战斗。用尽全力看看你能不能成为我那挚友的盾牌——不要败给我哟，小家伙。”  
迎着黑发战士认真的神色和再也不去保留的杀意，费迪亚得摘下了悬挂在战马侧后的盾牌。那是他引以为傲的武器，也是他表示自己将奋战到底的姿态。

河岸边上的两名战士再次拉开了骑战的架势。  
黑发的迪卢姆多紧锁着费迪亚得的动作，而金发的费迪亚得则紧盯着迪卢姆多的呼吸。  
战马嘶鸣。  
战士们近乎于同时松开缰绳，冲向对方。  
——一击……胜负？

“Hagalaz Nauthiz Thorn！”  
随风送达的咒文化作了看不见的力量，兵器在交接的一瞬间被弹开，没有准备的战士们和战马一起彼此后退了数步。  
还没等迪卢姆多稳住身形，另一件事情让他更加的吃惊和狂躁。  
他的身体被看不见的力量束缚，而那种力量源于原初的伦符文。  
能使用这种符文的战士他只认识一人，而那人和赤枝的战士们正越过了河流到达他的身后。

被阻止，被束缚的年轻战士发出了不解的疑问，“库丘林？”  
他费力地扭过还能活动的头，看着纵马来到他身侧的蓝发英雄。  
然后，犹如被爱尔兰深冬的冰棱击中心脏，迪卢姆多愣在了马背之上。  
停在他身侧的蓝发战士眼神如此冰冷，赤红的双眼下隐藏着狂怒的风暴。  
在迪卢姆多的记忆中库丘林从未用这样的眼神注视过自己。  
只有凝视敌人的时候，他才能从库丘林的眼中读到类似的神情。  
“迪卢姆多。”蓝发的战士一字一句清晰地说道，“这是我的战场。”

库丘林近乎于冷酷的语调似乎比伦符文拥有更大的威力。  
黑发战士在这样的严寒中动弹不得，不知如何反应。  
想要守护自己誓约对象的战士从对方传达的信息中读到了愤怒，这让年轻的迪卢姆多不知所措。  
“我……”他想要辩解，想要说些什么，最后却统统消失在赤色眼眸的凝视之中。  
然后他被蓝发战士从马背上拎了起来，摔给了跟在后面的战士们。  
他听见库丘林的声音吩咐着。  
“捆住迪卢姆多，带着他退到河的对岸去。没有我的命令，谁也不准放开他。”  
这句话终于让震惊中的迪卢姆多有了反应。  
“不行，库丘林，你不能和费迪亚得战斗！你不能一个人来进行这场战斗！”  
但他的嘶喊换来的只是赤色眼眸的一瞥，而后他听见了伦符文的再次发动。

“Algiz、Nauthiz、Ansuz、Inguz”  
随着咒文的念诵，赤红色的长枪在地面上刻出四个不同形状的文字。  
站在四个符文之间的蓝发战士抬头看向自己的挚友，露出带着些许寂寞的微笑。  
“来吧，吾友。”战士将长枪插入土地。  
“来吧，费迪亚得。在四枝浅滩的见证下，这是属于我们的战斗。”  
“啊，看见此阵的战士，不得退却，刻下此阵的战士，不容许战败——库丘林啊，既然这是你的愿望。”  
“同时也是你的愿望。”蓝发战士回答道。  
“那么——”金发的英雄踏入阵中，和自己的友人一样丢下武具，“就让我们赌上生命，尽情一战吧！”  
==========

河流的另一边，康纳尔最终还是没有按照库丘林的命令将迪卢姆多捆起来。  
赤枝首席现下的模样有些凄惨，但康纳尔没有动手的原因不光是库丘林用在迪卢姆多身上的符文，还有战士的眼神。  
就算面对最强大的敌人，迪卢姆多也没有流露出如此焦虑而狂躁的神色。  
先前听到库丘林倒下的时候，那双金色的眸子中流露出的是担忧和决心，而不是如今这样无法克制的想要冲上去、却碍着战士誓约而隐忍的样子。  
但康纳尔无法理解迪卢姆多的感受。  
在他看来迪卢姆多的焦躁不安相当多余。  
每一个赤枝战士都知道同一件事情，在战斗中的库丘林不需要任何人的援助。  
“别担心了迪卢姆多。库丘林大哥不会败给费迪亚得大人，他一定会一如既往的获胜——”

迪卢姆多没有回答康纳尔。  
他所焦躁之事是无法透露给任何人知情的“未来”。  
是的，焦躁。  
他试图用自己的力量去扭转已被知晓、令人痛苦的未来。却被唯一能与他分享这份秘密、同时也是承受这个未来的人推拒开。  
那个人就站在对面的河岸上，传达给迪卢姆多无法理解的、坚定拒绝的信息。  
——拒绝迪卢姆多的帮助、拒绝迪卢姆多的守护、拒绝扭转命运的可能。  
只有迪卢姆多知道库丘林划下的符文并不是给费迪亚得的挑战，而是告诉黑发的战士不可踏前。  
迪卢姆多不能毁掉库丘林同样身为凯尔特战士的荣耀，所以他只能被对方坚定地隔绝在自己的命运之外。

黑发战士紧咬着自己的嘴唇。  
鲜血的味道浸过牙齿，染上齿根。  
他知道这一次他只能旁观，但这并不代表着他会放弃。  
年轻的战士暗暗在心中起誓：无论多少次也好，就算库丘林不肯接受——他也会像之前一样，从莫瑞甘的手中抢回他的誓约者。  
因为这是他守卫厄尔斯特英雄的方式。  
也许，这也是他来到这个时代真正的意义。

在战士们的视线中，河对岸符文刻下的囚笼里，爱尔兰首屈一指的战士们正打得激烈。  
无论是库丘林还是费迪亚得都没有用上自己的武器，他们徒手扭打在一起，就和在影之国的初遇之时一样。  
最初的时候斯卡哈不准他们使用武器，于是两人一言不和就会演变成拳拳到肉的扭打。  
库丘林虽然年纪较小，但是天生神力的年幼战士并不会在和费迪亚得的战斗中落于下风。  
就这么一来一往之后，等他们醒悟过来之时，已经变成了两人结伴大闹影之国的贵族晚宴。  
师兄弟、挚友，对于蓝发战士来说，费迪亚得是犹如兄弟一般，胜过任何一名友人和情人的存在。  
——但是，这改变不了他们已经变成了敌人。

没错，就是敌人。  
犹如他记忆中的一样，费迪亚得出现在他的面前，带着击败他的使命。  
他并没有开口询问费迪亚得缘由，他并不需要质问挚友背叛约定的理由。  
犹如曾发生过的过去一样，他用尽全力去迎接这次战斗。  
库丘林比任何人都明白费迪亚得，而费迪亚得也比任何人都懂得库丘林。  
所以，他们如此选择。  
因为是战争，因为他们分别代表着厄尔斯特和康诺特。  
因为他们是势均力敌可以一战的英雄。  
——所以，无论如何回避，他们也注定一战。

健美的躯体在尘土中扭打，赤手空拳交错的身影犹如两匹凶猛的野兽。  
挥出的拳头即为野兽的利爪，喉间的低鸣如同野兽的嘶吼。  
就算没有使用武器，库丘林和费迪亚得在彼此身上也留下了清晰的伤痕。  
就像一种奇异的仪式，彼此珍爱的两人用搏斗代替言语，向过去告别。  
然后在拿起武器的时候，彼此只存有“敌手”一词。

费迪亚得拿起盾之时库丘林也拔出了自己的剑。  
“应答者”，或者被称为“战神剑”的宝剑并不是蓝发战士常用的武器，但现在他并不想拔出死棘之枪。  
纵然拒绝了迪卢姆多，库丘林的潜意识中也在抗拒。  
扭转命运需要勇气，但是对于库丘林而言，在成为战士的那一刻起就被决定了命运的他接受命运需要更大的勇气。  
每一次挥剑都如同斩断着一些什么，每一次挥剑也似乎在增加着一些什么。  
赤色的双瞳中倒映着金发战士狂热的神态，而库丘林也渐渐关闭了理智  
因为那是他必生战斗中最强劲的对手。  
只要有丝毫犹疑，就无法战胜的对手。

战斗的狂意开始浸染战士的躯体。  
赤红之瞳中燃烧起疯狂的火焰，英俊的容貌在战意的影响下逐渐扭曲。  
长剑一次又一次挥砍上“猛击者”光滑的表面，却无法在上面留下丝毫的痕迹。  
就算是太阳神曾经使用的神剑也无法突破斯卡哈赐予的神盾，费迪亚得借由盾牌展现出的攻防一体的战斗方式，就算是库丘林也束手无策。  
他们彼此都太熟悉对方的技艺，而如今却是费迪亚得略占上风。

如果只是一般的交锋，或许库丘林会笑着收手。  
但是如今却是生死相搏的战场。  
察觉到自己被压制的战士早已陷入了战斗的狂态，“应答者”再次无功而返之后，库丘林终于有了更多的行动。  
“不……库丘林！”  
随着黑发战士近乎于|“凄厉”的惊呼，库丘林踢起了一直插在地上的死棘之枪。  
赤色长枪在战士的脚下化成一道红色闪电，毫无悬念地刺穿了“猛击者”。

逆转因果，一击必中。  
费迪亚得低下头，看着透过自己胸口钉入大地的枪柄。  
破碎的“猛击者”从他手腕上摔落到地面，发出巨大的声响。  
这个声音终于惊醒了沉溺在疯狂战意中的库丘林，赤色眸子中的战火慢慢黯然。  
蓝发战士犹如从梦中惊醒。  
在他面前，费迪亚得用尽所有力气，露出一个笑容。  
“你赢了，库丘林。”

回应他的是战士颤抖的双手。  
温热的手指抚摸上金发战士的脸颊，费迪亚得能感觉到自己的躯体从长枪上滑落，而后被紧紧搂在库丘林的怀中。  
“啊，别伤心……库丘林。”  
开始涣散的湛蓝双眼中蓝发战士的影像渐渐模糊。  
他微笑着握住了库丘林的手腕，“我……很满足。”

缠绕在迪卢姆多身上的符文失去了效用。  
被束缚的黑发战士跌跌撞撞的起身，冲过了河岸。  
亲手取下挚友性命的英雄跪在血泊之中，怀中拥抱着对方逐渐冰冷的躯体。  
血红的双眼中荡漾着粼粼水光，却在最后也未曾落下。  
“库丘林……”迪卢姆多哽咽着从上方搂住蓝发战士的肩头，透明的水珠如断线一般顺着漂亮的面孔滑下。

夕阳如血。  
==========

注：神话中枪哥和费迪亚得打了三天，而且没有人围观，所以他们是白天战斗，晚上互相疗伤。这里根据剧情需要做了改变，请勿当做原版传说，特此说明。


	31. 最隆重的葬礼

战争随着德达族大军的撤离而宣告结束。  
康诺特第一英雄费迪亚得战死之后，德达的领袖们彻底撕毁了协定驱使大军对徳戈尔平原发动了总攻。  
然而结集的厄尔斯特军队以赤枝战士为先锋，在库丘林的带领下一鼓作气撕裂了德达军队，库丘林和迪卢姆多甚至在杀死了三名德达领袖的同时生擒了梅德伍。  
只不过最终在福格斯的调解下，艾利尔王还是成功的从厄尔斯特之王科诺尔手中赎回了梅德伍，康诺尔对厄尔斯特的侵攻也随之结束。  
引起两国战争的两头神牛也以自己的方式做出了终结。  
犹如英雄和英雄的交战一般，神牛们在国境处的搏斗终于以厄尔斯特的白色神牛胜出，但随即也因为失血过多而死亡。  
似乎一切都如此轻易的结束，然而只有亲身经历过战争之人才知道其中的残酷。  
——即使是对于胜利者而言。

对于厄尔斯特的人民而言，他们的大英雄并没有什么异样。  
以十七岁的年龄斩杀了无数敌人的库丘林已经完全成就了他的威名。  
只有从河岸之战结束之后便一言不发跟在库丘林身后的迪卢姆多知道，纵然身躯和面容依旧有着少年一般的风姿，但现在的库丘林已经完全和他的灵魂合为一体。  
这才是迪卢姆多在现世短暂的时光中认识的那个人。  
但是这无助于改变两人现在的状况。  
从费迪亚得战死那一刻开始直到战争结束，他们两人中间似乎出现了一层无法逾越的隔阂感。

虽然库丘林的任性和他的豪放一样出名，但跟随着他多年的年轻战士们都清楚库丘林很少刻意去冷落谁，或者有谁会刻意回避库丘林。  
但现在身为赤枝首席的迪卢姆多显然就不曾和以前一样主动和库丘林攀谈，而库丘林居然也一直没有搭理迪卢姆多。  
即使是盛大的庆功酒宴上，两人也未曾交谈过一句。  
这样诡异的气氛让于迪卢姆多交好的赤枝战士们都有些担心。  
私下里康纳尔不止一次聚集起战士们商量这个问题，但是没有人能拿出方法。  
于是康纳尔试图将自己变成中间人，但也失败了。  
首先是连他都找不到库丘林的下落。  
然后是连一向温和好说话的迪卢姆多都拒绝了他的调解，金眼的战士似乎没有一丝先低头的打算。  
“我并不打算请求谁的原谅。”黑发战士擦拭着手中的武器，“我没有做出任何需要人原谅的事情。”

费迪亚得之死是一切的起因。  
已经发生的事情没有任何假设，谁也不能回答如果库丘林没有及时赶到那么最终的结果会怎么样。  
或许费迪亚得不会死，或许死的人会是迪卢姆多。  
但是这些假设都没有发生。  
唯一事实是库丘林到达了河岸，亲手杀死了自己无可取代的挚友。  
仅仅、只是如此、而已。

冷战的气氛还在蔓延，时间转瞬而逝。  
战后的整理工作终于告一段落，而费迪亚得的遗体也终于要离开德鲁伊们准备的往生之地，以火焰送往死者之国。  
所有人都明白这是库丘林必须亲手完成的事情。  
而在酒宴之后就一直行踪成谜的大英雄也终于在仪式的前一天回到了赤枝驻地。  
原本精神奕奕的青年在踏入大厅之时看起来有些憔悴，对于立刻迎上来的康纳尔库丘林并没有表示什么。  
他径直走到迪卢姆多的面前，从黑发战士手中抽走雕刻着木像的小刀。  
“跟我来，迪尔。”干涩而沙哑的声音轻声对战士命令道，金眼的战士叹息了一声，放下手中的木块，随着库丘林消失在大门之外。

两人一前一后一言不发地前行，直到步行到赤枝驻地后的一处小山头上。  
夜风卷着附近小溪和森林孕育的水汽，潮湿而寒冷。  
停下脚步的两人彼此沉默着，直到躲入乌云的月光重新洒在肩头。  
库丘林注视着在他面前站得笔直的迪卢姆多，后者也正用一种异样倔强的眼神凝视着他。  
在记忆中，迪卢姆多几乎没有露出这样的神色。  
库丘林知道，自己的同伴是个下了决心就不会轻易去更改的人。  
但是，有些事情他还是得告诉他金眼的小鹿。  
“不要再那么做，迪卢姆多。”库丘林伸手抚摸上柔软的黑发，属于生者、温热和鲜活的气息从手指接触的地方传达到他的手上。  
“对我发誓，迪尔——告诉我，你不会再试图去改变我的未来。”

迪卢姆多愣了一下，他没想到库丘林想说的居然是这个。  
年轻战士在对方消失的时候有过无数的猜测，迪卢姆多早已准备好面对库丘林的愤怒——但是事情出乎他的意料。  
他愣了一下，开口的时候连自己都听得出来声音中的干涩。  
“为什么，库丘林。”  
金眼青年把所有的不解、疑惑和不安都变成了这句干巴巴的问题。  
星光和月色下换上了冬衣的迪卢姆多在阴影之中看起来就像一匹走离了狼群的独狼。  
而决定他是否能回到狼群中的头狼站在他的对面，赤红色双眼中满是藏在淡漠之下的伤痛。

对于迪卢姆多的反问，库丘林将自己的前额抵上了黑发青年的额头。  
“你想改变历史吗？迪尔。”  
“为什么不去改变？顺从命运只会让你获得更多的悲痛。你的一生、你的传奇，那些我听到过的，读到过的故事。我怎么可能让它们在我眼前一幕一幕的重现？——尤其是，你对我来说是如此重要的人！”  
迪卢姆多激动的声音震动着周围的空气。如果不是确定四下无人，年轻的战士绝不会如此激动的表达出自己的意见。  
他总是有许多的顾忌，只是单独面对库丘林的时候，这些顾忌都变得无关紧要。  
他在乎的，只有站在眼前的他而已。

所以迪卢姆多比任何人都在意能不能得到库丘林的解释。  
星光中深金色的眸子一眨不眨地看着库丘林，青年紧张地等待着厄尔斯特的英雄给自己一个答案。  
但最后得到的仅有一声叹息。  
库丘林抓着青年战士的肩头，赤色的眼看着迪卢姆多认真而倔强的模样，撇了撇嘴角但什么都没说。  
就在迪卢姆多以为库丘林其实是在酝酿怒气的时候，却看见库丘林摇了摇头。  
“好吧，我的小鹿。那么我就换个要求。”  
蓝发的战士用手指卷着青年垂落的黑色长发，“跟紧我。”  
“既然我的小鹿许下了战士的诺言，那么我也没有拒绝的理由。我知道你已经紧跟在我的身后，现在你该走到这里来。”库丘林指了指自己身边的位置，“你该站在这里，迪卢姆多。”

黑发青年没有犹豫地跨步向前，他平视着库丘林。  
“是的，我的誓言。我不会妄自菲薄自己能代替费迪亚得大人，但是……但愿我在你的身边能减轻你心中的痛苦，库丘林。”  
“傻瓜迪尔。既然你这么说的话，那就给我努力的活下去。”  
蓝发战士说着，终于露出了这么多天的第一个笑容，“你活着，就是对我最好的安慰。”  
==========

送别勇士的葬礼即为神圣的仪式。  
即使费迪亚得并非厄尔斯特之人，但对于英雄的尊重则无关国界。  
对于赤枝的战士们来说，那是他们所追随之人的毕生挚友以及可以相提并论的对手。能够为这样的战士举行葬礼对于他们来说也是一种荣誉。  
每个人都按照最隆重的方式来准备。清洁身体，穿上适合的装束，戴上相衬的饰品。  
所有的步骤都必须亲手完成，这是表示对死者的尊重。

等准备好了一切战士们就会聚集在停灵之所外。  
等到月亮升起的那一刻开始，德鲁伊们祈祷的声音就会响起。  
选出的战士们抬起由橡木和寄生藤编织成的担架，被德鲁伊们以香膏和魔法加护，犹如沉睡的金发战士平静地躺在上面。  
就像他只是睡着一样，但不会起伏的胸口代表着他的灵魂已经离开了躯体，徘徊在现世与死国之间。  
无论多伟大的战士在死后都无法自己前往死国，引导他们的灵魂则是亲友和德鲁伊的责任。

看着四名年轻的战士抬着停灵架缓缓走出林间空地，库丘林从考斯拜得的手中接过未点燃的火把。  
安息木为柄，细麻布为缠头，然后浸透动物油脂和松香。  
蓝发战士从金制的火盆中引燃火把，他借着火把的光线仔细地端详了片刻友人的仪容，然后转身走向无光的森林。  
迪卢姆多和他一样拿起火把点燃，然后紧随库丘林其后。  
每一个在场的战士都安静地做出同样的举动，随着他们的首领进入黑夜的森林。

星星点点的火光在森林中形成一条蜿蜒的细线，就像在黑夜中指路的路标。  
“来吧我的朋友。跟上来，我将亲手引导你前往死者之国。”  
厄尔斯特的英雄在夜风中呢喃着只有逝者能够倾听的低语，他前方依旧是无边黑暗。  
但这并不会成为库丘林的障碍。  
坚定着自己信念的战士比任何人都清楚自己应该做得事情，或许他有过犹豫，但从未有过迷茫。  
谁也不能阻止库丘林的步伐，无论是黑夜还是迷雾。

林间小路的尽头是仪式举行的场所。  
榛木包围中是一颗高大的橡木，在月光下闪烁着暗金色光泽的槲寄生缠绕在橡木的树干上，而在远离裸露树根的地方，德鲁伊们早已准备好了层层松木堆砌出的巨大木架。  
草药制作的香膏和松香松脂填充在其中，最上层用晒干的橡树叶铺成了床垫，上面摆上了适合死者身份的饰物。  
战士们沿着木制阶梯一步一步上前，小心的将停灵架放到最上层。  
四名战士退下的同时，考斯拜得苍老的歌声在林地中幽幽响起，渐渐的、围绕在四周的德鲁伊们的声音逐一加入。

悠扬而空灵的歌声似乎在开启现世与死国的通道。  
等从木架上下来的战士们也加入合唱的行列之时，库丘林向前走出战士们的包围。  
迪卢姆多随着库丘林一起前行，直到木架之下。  
“要我一同上去吗？库丘林。”金眼的战士低声询问，而回答他的是蓝发战士侧过头的轻轻一点。

两人踏上木梯的顶端。  
金发战士表情安详的躺在绿叶之间，嘴角还有满足的笑意。  
“至少费迪亚得大人并没有什么后悔的事情。”看着费迪亚得的遗容，迪卢姆多轻声说道。  
“啊，就是这样。”库丘林低头凝视费迪亚得的模样，最后只是伸手整理了一下对方已经开始干涩的金发。  
厄尔斯特的英雄从腰带中抽出小刀，削下自己一缕蓝发放到费迪亚得身边。  
“虽然我不喜欢莫瑞甘那女人，但是你的话一定会成为死之国的上宾吧。”即使看不见库丘林的表情，迪卢姆多也能从对方的声音中听出哀痛。  
“挚友，我为你送行。”

库丘林手中的火把引燃松薪，然后是迪卢姆多手中的火把被投入火堆。  
围绕在周围的战士们逐渐将自己手中的火把送入木架。直到松木架被彻底点燃，火焰照亮了黑夜的半个天空。  
“永别，挚友。”  
“永别，费迪亚得。”  
==========  
注：本章的丧葬仪式参考了北欧和希腊的习俗，并非凯尔特式的墓葬方式……不要当真。


	32. 不祥的信风

无论在哪个时代，战士的天职都是为了战斗。  
他们被聚集、被崇拜、被聘请的原因是因为那些不能去战斗的人们需要他们。  
战斗已经变成了战士的天性，对他们来说和平生活也许才是最难熬的日子。  
拥有库丘林的厄尔斯特在击退了德达族的军队之后，短时间内再无国家敢挑战这北方之国。就算是赤枝喜欢惹事生非的战士们也不得不过了几年平静的日子。  
而新入团的少年兵们则一脸崇拜的听着那些经历过大战的人们吹嘘自己的功绩，但是最后终究会归结在两个人的身上。  
——赤枝的领导者库丘林和首席战士迪卢姆多。

每到这种时候康纳尔就会被自己的表兄拉着打趣。“看看康纳尔，赤枝的副团长彻底被比下去啦。”  
年纪渐长的褐发青年也远比过去要沉稳，换句话说康纳尔已经被团长磨出了无人能打破的耐心。这种程度的调侃甚至连副团长一个鄙视眼神都换不来。  
“得了大哥，你以为我还是几年前那个被你一逗就不服气得又蹦又跳的小伙子吗？”康纳尔把手上的羊皮卷摊开，“这句话只能让迪卢姆多事后跑来说‘他绝对没有这个意思’，还是大哥你喜欢看迪卢姆多着急？真是恶趣味啊。”  
最后故意拖长的尾音一般会招来站在一边的首席战士露出哭笑不得的表情。  
“喂，你们表兄弟吵架不要扯上我。”这种时候迪卢姆多表示就该果断推卸责任，“扯上我我也不会给你们做裁判的。”

没有波澜的日子就在日复一日的狩猎、演武、斗嘴和宴饮中悄悄溜走。  
黑发战士在和平的日子里没有安分的打算，他不是魔法师也不是德鲁伊，迪卢姆多从不擅长于去探查所谓的“因果”，但是这并不妨碍他试图从各种不影响库丘林本人的角度去改变“未来”。  
不过看不到因果之线的战士的作为显然是徒劳之举，却间接让他的名字在爱尔兰的土地上四处流传。  
库丘林看起来似乎并不介意迪卢姆多的行动。厄尔斯特的英雄并没有传说中那样悲痛，或许周围有人会质疑费迪亚得和库丘林的感情不如传闻，但是黑发青年知道那只是因为这样的痛苦已经是第二次降临到库丘林身上。

迪卢姆多没有见过在传说中那个最意气风发的库丘林。  
那个凡事不计后果、想做就做、甚至会没脸没皮的靠卖萌来解决自己闯下的祸事的库丘林只属于他自己的回忆。  
无论是未来还是这个时代，迪卢姆多所认识的库丘林早已是那个经历了自己一生而成熟的英灵。  
正因为如此，这个人不会被第二次失去挚友的痛苦击倒。而作为他亲密之人的自己，却难以承受这样的悲痛。  
而比起这样的悲痛让迪卢姆多更为恐惧的是未来在库丘林27岁的那年，无需预言也会到来的死亡征兆。  
他曾试图联络自己的养父，但凯尔特最聪慧的神明在那一日的梦境之后似乎失去了踪影。  
没有梦神的指点迪卢姆多只能靠着蛛丝马迹来摸索有可能的改变，他不得不停留在库丘林的身边来寻找这种可能。  
而库丘林对这样的结果很满意。

厄尔斯特英雄显然在用各种方法分散自己同伴的精力，这些方式是否真的有效不得而知。但迪卢木多并未离开过他的视线，就如同青年当日的回答一样。  
但命运的预兆总是来得十分突然。就算是无风的日子，当定下的事情将要来临之前，平静的海岸也会掀起巨浪。  
预兆随着信风从大海的另一边飘荡而来，越过诡秘难测的海峡，被抛到厄尔斯特的海岸上。  
==========

商人裘达是第一次出海的行商。  
他的父亲是来往于影之国和厄尔斯特的老练商人。而这一次父亲收集来的商品堆满了两条船，他负责押送其中一条。  
他们将渡过海峡从港口上岸，然后顺着大路前进，沿途做些零散生意，最后在影之国的王都停留半年。  
因为厄尔斯特的守护者库丘林是影之国女王斯卡哈的爱徒，所以虽然两国之间路途略为遥远，却一直交情不错。  
而海路除了天灾之外并无太多危险，一直是商人们的上上之选。

年轻的裘达也这么认为。  
有熟练的父亲领路，他所需要做的也只是学习航海和更多的行商知识。  
不过他们的运气似乎在以前的数十次中用尽了。到达影之国的商船还没有来得及靠岸就被黑影笼罩。  
裘达的商船离父亲的那艘还有一些距离，从阴影中传出的惨叫声让勇敢的水手们也心惊胆战。  
在未知且恐怖的阴影面前船员们选择了立刻掉头离开近在眼前的港口。  
而就像诸神在惩罚他们对同伴的见死不救，在回程的时候他们遇到了暴风雨。  
连算作中型船都很勉强的商船毫无悬念的被暴风雨粉碎，只有裘达一个人扒着模板被海浪卷上了厄尔斯特的海岸。

影之国的异状很快随着信使传入了厄尔斯特的宫廷。  
也以最快的速度被传到了赤枝驻地。  
少年兵结结巴巴的报告并未影响聆听者的判断，康纳尔很快做出了决定。  
“库丘林大哥还有迪卢姆多他们在哪里？快去，找遍整个艾明马夏也得把他们找出来。”褐发青年吸了口气，“然后告诉大哥，影之国出大事了。”  
==========

康纳尔的判断没错，影之国的状况比想象中的还要糟糕。  
派出去的信使失去了消息，就算是德鲁伊役使的野兽们也无法进入靠近王都的森林。  
只有飞鸟们从上空传递的消息能看到笼罩影之国的阴影。那浓密的黑影让斯卡哈统御的国度变得名副其实。  
拿到报告书的同时康纳尔就推开了库丘林房间的门，尽量装作自己没看到赤枝勇士团不知“败坏风俗”为何物的团长正压着已经被扒了一半的首席吻得难解难分。  
“咳，得派人过去，库丘林大哥。”把头偏去一边的褐发青年体贴地给了两人整理衣服的时间。  
不过好在两名当事人都不太介意被康纳尔撞见香艳的场面，所以很快话题就进入了正常的范围。

迪卢姆多坐在床榻靠窗的那头，战士漂亮的脸上还飘着未消退的红潮。  
但这并不影响他已经集中起精神倾听康纳尔的报告。  
库丘林依旧用随意的姿势盘踞在旁边的座椅上，赤色眼睛中含着一些连迪卢姆多都读不出来的信息。  
最后蓝发的战士带着一点点不耐烦打断了康纳尔的分析，“我知道了，不用考虑别人。就算赤枝里的战士有着远超他人的战斗力，不过这件事也不是你们能解决的。”  
褐发青年心中升起一种“被看轻”的感觉，“大哥，你又这么说。这次又是什么理由？”

库丘林撇了撇嘴，“连斯卡哈都不能抵挡的邪法我怎么可能带你们去送死。好歹也让我少操点心吧，小子。”  
“大哥你真的操过心吗？”康纳尔不满地嘟囔，“不行，不管怎么说我都不会同意你一个人去。”  
“我会跟在他身边，康纳尔。”黑发的首席战士悠然开口，“听你的表述我们将遇见的敌人正是我擅长战斗的存在。无论是什么魔法，在我的枪下也无所遁形。”  
“真有自信啊，迪尔。”库丘林不客气地趴到迪卢姆多的肩膀上。  
“你知道我的自信源于哪里。”黑发的战士侧了侧身让库丘林靠得更舒服一些，然后收到了康纳尔“你太宠他了”的眼神。  
“是是~”蓝发战士笑了起来，“只要红蔷薇在迪尔手上，女仙你都能杀给我看不是吗我的小鹿。”

在库丘林的决意之下，前往影之国的船队很快组建起来。  
和许多年前库丘林独自前往影之国学艺的时候不一样，科诺尔王下令构筑的船队代表着厄尔斯特国力的同时也带上了援助的物资。  
按照库丘林的吩咐，战船上水手们在两位厄尔斯特英雄确定影之国安全之前不会靠近属于影之国的海域。  
搜寻之事全权由库丘林和迪卢姆多负责。  
这是迪卢姆多从库丘林的传奇中并未读到过的事情，黑发战士觉得这也许是他来到这个世界之后产生的改变征兆。  
无论好坏，至少在他看来世界已在改变。

只不过迪卢姆多和库丘林这么说的时候，蓝发战士发出了嗤笑，然后揉了揉他的头发。  
“没人能阻止你怎么思考，迪尔。”眺望着大海的战士与他低声耳语，“那是你自己的事情。”  
黑发青年对这种神棍似的回答嗤之以鼻，但没有去否定。  
“那么我就理解成你支持我的行动了，库丘林？”  
蓝发战士勾了勾嘴角，然后把青年压在船舷上印上一个深吻，把接下来的话都泯灭在相交的嘴唇里。  
——嗯，果然还是这样最简单了。

前往影之国的航程并不远，虽然是逆风季节，但看到海岸的时候也不过数天时间。  
远远望着阴影弥漫的海岸线，库丘林面色凝重地观察了片刻，然后下令停船。  
“放下小船，所有人在船上待命。没有我和迪卢姆多的信号不要靠近海岸线。”库丘林吩咐船上的战士行动起来，随后看向站在身边的黑发战士。“迪尔……”  
迪卢姆多利落地跳上被放下的小船，而后抬头对着库丘林一笑，“我的首领，静待你的吩咐。”  
==========

在两位战士的操控下小船很快到达了修建在海岸边上的码头。  
在库丘林的记忆里那应该是个热闹的小镇。因为从厄尔斯特来到影之国的商船必定会停留在这里，影之国的商人们多半在这边都有店铺。  
但展现在库丘林和迪卢姆多面前的却是一片死寂。  
小镇依旧矗立，但没有人烟。  
目力所及之处没有人、没有动物。战士们也听不到鸟叫虫鸣，就像所有生物都离开了这片地方。  
土地散发着腐败的气息，连孕育生命的大地都走上了末路。这样的感觉让迪卢姆多产生了异样的不安。

黑发战士不自觉地压低了声音，摆出了戒备的姿态，“库丘林，这是？”  
蓝发英雄犹豫了一会，伸手抓住旁边看起来完好无损的木柱。在他的力道之下，内在已经腐朽的木柱立刻变成了粉尘。  
“万物终结。”库丘林丢掉手里仅剩的木片，“这里已经是死之国。”  
转念之间迪卢姆多就将舌尖上的名字吐露了出来，“莫瑞甘？”  
“不，还不到她出场的时候。”库丘林稍微开了个玩笑，“只是近乎于那种力量罢了。”

未能掌握魔法或者魔术，只凭借战士的力量就成就自己传说的迪卢姆多显然没有库丘林那么敏锐的感觉，但是对于库丘林的判断金眼的战士却没有丝毫质疑。“你的话让我想起后世的一个传闻。”  
“哦？是什么经历了这个时代的我都不知道的传闻吗？”确认不可能有活人之后，库丘林给自己和迪卢姆多简单的加了一个伦文字防护。  
“防患未然，边走边说吧。”  
“嗯。”简单地回答了一声，迪卢姆多跟上库丘林的脚步，“在我那个时代，有一位在纽格兰奇停留的吟游诗人说过一个关于影之国的故事。”

“他说的影之国和养父大人喜欢说的完全不一样，”战士金色的眼睛凝视着眼前充满了“死亡”之感的道路。  
“他说，影之国不存在于常世，不存在于死国。”迪卢姆多回溯着自己的记忆，“是不生不死之地，是真实也是虚幻。不过他甚至说整个影之国都是被虚构出来的地方，但是曾经在这里学艺的你就在我面前，所以他说的话……”  
“啊，部分正确。”库丘林领着迪卢姆多拐入一条小路，“影之国不是普通的国家，不过也没有那家伙说的那么可怕。这里的确连接死国，但影之国本身是活人居住的地方。”

幼年时期在各种传说、德鲁伊和吟游诗人的见闻中度过的黑发战士只是略微思考了片刻就将库丘林没有讲出的话理了出来。  
“你是说影之国实际上是建立起来阻隔人间和死国连接的地方吗，库丘林。”  
“莫瑞甘对强大战士的渴求可不是达兰神祗之间的盟约能完全制止的欲望，影之国每一代的王都必须是最强者也正是因为这里是一道保险。”  
迪卢姆多神色一凛，“难道是死国入侵？”  
“谁知道。”库丘林耸耸肩，“倒是没法用马代步，要用最快速度赶往王都的话，没问题吧迪尔？”  
“你在说笑吗。”迪卢姆多展颜一笑，“在担心我之前先担心你自己吧，要是我坚持不下去你也不可能坚持到的，库丘林。”

一路往王都走去，蔓延的阴影也就越浓郁。  
那些阴影犹如拥有实体一般，一团一团成型蠕动着追踪着有生命迹象的东西。  
库丘林和迪卢姆多亲眼看到一团雾气直接吞噬了一只从地底钻出逃命的野兔，那只兔子连挣扎都来不及就变成灰烬。  
就算有库丘林的符文加持，两人前进的路上也并不太平。只是这些雾气似乎也是一种魔法，在迪卢姆多手中绽放出鲜红的蔷薇之枪可谓是这些古怪雾气的克星，这才让两人一路成功地靠近了王都。

在英雄们的眼前出现的是黑雾凝结成的壁垒——漆黑城堡沉默矗立在晦暗的阳光中，阴影似的卫兵在城墙上徘徊，对靠近的活人没有任何反应。  
城市中影子似的人群定格在某个固定的时刻，但是影影约约还有“生”的气息从那些阴影中传来。  
“他们似乎还活着，库丘林。”凭借直觉判断出结果，迪卢姆多对站在路中央凝视城堡的库丘林说道。“这么看斯卡哈女王应该也还活着。”  
“那个女人可不是那么容易倒下的，迪尔。”伸了个懒腰，库丘林单手拔出了死棘之枪，“好了，现在该上演两名英雄救美的故事了哟，我的小鹿。”  
“什么时候能让你改成更威武的一些称呼呢？库丘林。”  
“小鹿更顺口一些。”率先向城堡走去的蓝发战士侧脸微微勾起嘴角，“而且是我专用的称呼不是吗，迪尔。”


	33. 命运的诅咒

两名战士不再有任何迟疑地冲入斯卡哈的城堡。  
显然那些有自我意识的阴影改变了整个城堡的格局，就算在这里呆过一年的库丘林也时常找不到道路。  
毕竟原本笔直通往大厅的路已经彻底变成了迷宫，换谁也不可能直接找到通往宫殿的道路。  
击退了一批新的阴影卫士，库丘林拉着迪卢姆多示意他不要再前进。  
打算继续往前的黑发战士疑惑地停下了脚步，他用眼神询问库丘林的意思。

“刚才有没有发现什么不一样的地方。”库丘林靠在墙壁上。  
这个房间的阴影位置在他和迪卢姆多的配合下一扫而空，而被破魔的红蔷薇破坏的阴影卫士也无法再生。  
从理论上来说这个房间非常安全，但迪卢姆多在库丘林的提示下稍微驻足了一会后，一股让他觉得不安的思绪包围了他。  
“似乎有人在窥视着我们，库丘林。”金眼的战士并未四处张望，他只是压低了声音和库丘林耳语。  
“果然迪尔也有同样的感觉。”厄尔斯特的头狼敲了敲手边的墙壁，“而且……这里我们应该来过。”

被库丘林敲击的墙壁上有一道刻痕。  
如果是别的武器留下的痕迹也许库丘林还看不出来，但是迪卢姆多的黄蔷薇造成的裂痕对于蓝发战士来说就和他自己的长枪刻下的痕迹一样明显。  
“除了这一处痕迹，刚才我们战斗过的地方痕迹都消失了。”迪卢姆多皱眉，如果不是库丘林拉着他停下来，他大概还没发现这一点。  
“而你刚才并没有动用黄蔷薇。”库丘林肯定地说，“你刚才只用了红蔷薇不是吗？那么这个痕迹就不是你刚才留下来的。”

“……因为黄蔷薇上的魔法，造成的伤口不会愈合。但是我不知道这个魔术对一面墙也有效。”两道漂亮的眉毛微微皱起，迪卢姆多想要分辨库丘林是不是在说笑。  
当然，他知道厄尔斯特的英雄虽然经常不按牌理出牌，但是他从未怀疑过库丘林的判断。  
联想到一路来的所见所闻，迪卢姆多最后还是自己得出了答案。  
“这面墙……不，这个城堡整个都是活着的？”

这个猜测把迪卢姆多自己吓了一跳，但是他看到库丘林对他点了点头。  
“对，就算不是整个，我们一直经过的地方也一定是什么‘活着’的东西，而我们现在在它的内部。”  
“呃，想想都觉得恶心。在什么东西的肚子里……还好不是动物之类的。”黑发战士感叹道。  
迪卢姆多的玩笑让库丘林给了他一个白眼，“这种东西的肚子里比动物糟糕多了。”  
“那现在你打算怎么做？”迪卢姆多笑道。  
“既然猜到是什么东西，那么直接干掉不就完了——迪尔，现在该直线前进啦！”  
“正合我意，库丘林。”

两名战士同时挥动自己的长枪切割向看似坚固的石壁。  
就如库丘林所说，在“破除万法”的枪尖之下，那些石壁就像幻影一样碎落消失。  
“果然有迪尔在这里根本就不是问题。”蓝发战士毫不吝啬自己的赞美，反而是被赞美的那个对于这样的夸赞有些不好意思。  
“这并不是因为我本身的实力，库丘林。而是源于养父大人的赠予。”  
“武器本身就是战士实力的一部分，就像没有人会把我的名字和死棘之枪分开。”库丘林挥动长枪，将扑上来的阴影再次打散。  
“加把劲迪尔，我们快到了。”

迪卢姆多再次破坏一面墙壁之后，似乎这座城堡也明白自己无法阻挡两名战士的脚步。  
两人面前的灰色墙壁转化为雾气，飘散在沉重的空气之中。  
库丘林的眼前终于出现了自己熟悉的走廊，只是往昔斯卡哈女王热闹而灯火辉煌的宫廷，如今却是一片死寂。  
和战士们擦身而过的人影和外面一样犹如穿行在生与死的夹缝中，对战士们视而不见。

“这里和外面的状况一模一样，库丘林。我记得你有个孩子在影之国？”  
“他肯定和奥伊芙在一起，不在影之国的范围。我知道你想说什么迪尔，不过他们现在很安全，所以把注意力集中到这里来。我想我们已经到了目的地了。”  
库丘林有些回避地态度让迪卢姆多皱了皱眉头，但是没有多说。因为他们的确已经到了这次旅行的终点——面对未知的敌人，战士从不轻敌以待。

盘踞在斯卡哈女王曾经王座上的阴影逐渐收缩成身穿全甲的人形。  
手握重剑的战士从王座上站起，剑尖指向从厄尔斯特远道而来的两人。  
分不出男女的飘忽声音在战士们的脑海中响起。  
“战斗吧，哀嚎吧，在死亡面前曲膝跪下——没有人能阻挡死亡的脚步，即使胜利也只是一时——死亡才是你们最后的归宿！”  
==========

石砌宫殿在王座上之人的咆哮声中颤抖，碎尸和灰烬不断落下却没有沾到两名战士中的任何一名。  
在犹如死亡的战士咆哮的瞬间，两名枪兵同时离开了自己站立的位置。  
迪卢姆多和库丘林之间的配合在无数次战斗中早已磨砺得无懈可击。而这种时刻心意相通的两人甚至都不用交换言语，就明白对方下一步的动作是什么。  
在这种无需遵循一对一、近乎与怪物交手的战斗中，凯尔特战士们并不纠结作战的方式如何，他们追求的只有胜利——只要胜利，那么过程并不重要。

而实际上迪卢姆多并不觉得如果只有自己一人，面对面前的怪物之时有完全胜利的信心。  
虽然他的武器同样是面前这死亡战士的克星——无论是红枪还是黄枪，都可以确实的在盔甲上留下痕迹，阻挡再生。  
但是却没有造成一处致命的伤口。  
黑发战士面对得是他所遇见过的最强大的敌人，甚至比没有失去理智的库丘林拥有更加精湛的技艺。  
亡灵应该具有的迟钝在面前的怪物身上没有体现分毫，敏捷得和两名战士不相上下的阴影战士总是能够在千钧一发之时避开来自厄尔斯特战士的犀利攻击。  
就算无法避开，“它”也可以全身化为黑影，就算能够切断万法的红枪也只能无功而返。

唯一让战士们稍感欣慰的是在实体时留下的伤痕并不会因为黑影化而消失，只是即使伤口增加，“它”的身上也没有丝毫的血迹。  
这是一只纯粹的“怪物”。  
黑发战士清楚这点，但是他心里没有任何退缩的意思。  
而他知道库丘林和自己抱有一样的想法，因为不远处的蓝发战士身上燃烧的战意近乎于肉眼可见。  
凯尔特战士面对未知的挑战绝不退缩，危险则是他们最满足的享受。

空气中划过三把长枪的轨迹，而犹如阴影的战士用一把巨剑与两人抗衡。  
三枪一剑没有花哨地碰撞在一起，两名枪兵的臂力终于撼动了一直没有落于下风的“它”。  
从枪身上传来的巨大力道让“它”踉跄了一下向后退去，但两名战士都没有追上去。  
长时间的战斗让万人不敌的战士们感到了疲累。  
而“它”的强力没有丝毫减弱。  
但枪兵们的表现让“它”变得谨慎，四周的墙壁和王座早已因为三人的交手而碎裂，“它”就站在王座的废墟之后，迪卢姆多能感觉到对方打量自己的视线。  
——纵然他根本看不到对方的眼睛。

“喂，开玩笑吧库丘林。这东西不知道疲累的吗？”  
对黑发战士玩笑似的抱怨，库丘林也还以玩笑似地回答，“怎么，想打退堂鼓了吗我的迪尔？”  
迪卢姆多回以一个笑容，“怎么可能库丘林，这种程度就想让我打退堂鼓吗？”  
库丘林侧跳躲开“它”的攻击，被剑风切得断断裂裂的声音笑着询问，“哦？那我的小鹿你在想什么？”  
“我们得找到一个能击败‘它’的方法。”  
“迪尔你能停下‘它’的话，我就能打碎‘它’的防御——放心吧迪尔，在死棘面前，没有能逃过的敌人。”

明了了库丘林意思的迪卢姆多对战士狂傲的宣言报以笑容。  
金眼的战士不在多话，他稍微平静了一下自己的呼吸，全身的肌肉都调节到最佳的状态。  
“机会只有一次哦库丘林。”  
“你觉得我会错过吗，迪尔。”  
“那么，接下来就交给你了。”

发出宣言的黑发战士犹如抓到捕猎机会的黑豹一样跃起。  
比之前快出两倍的速度让战士看起来就像一道青色的光线。  
那道青色的光线避开挥舞的巨剑抢入“它”的怀中，黄色短枪狠狠地刺入大约是腹部的位置，直到把“它”压往地面，和石砌的地板钉在一处。  
黑色的雾气被诅咒的黄枪生生切开，就算是“它”也发出了痛苦的咆哮。  
黑烟翻滚着想要填补被黄枪刺穿的伤口，却被无形的诅咒阻止，无法愈合。

“库丘林！”迪卢姆多猛然后撤的同时呼唤着另一名战士的名字。  
在他背后，深红色的荆棘之枪闪烁出不祥的光芒。  
“它”咆哮着挥出手上的巨剑，黑发战士直觉之下红枪挥动。  
这一次枪刃轻易地将阴影之剑切成了两段，红枪的枪尖刺穿了阴影面具。  
在阴影填满裂痕的一瞬间，迪卢姆多似乎看到了一张属于女子的面孔。

“等等！”  
金眼的战士回头想要阻止库丘林投出的长枪，却刚好看到血色光华绽放的瞬间。  
“Gae Bolga——突穿死翔之枪！”

就算是迪卢姆多无法穿透那层如雨的枪幕。  
血色长枪爆发出的璀璨光芒正是库丘林用上全力的象征。  
倒映在金色双瞳中的面容如此坚决、没有犹豫、没有彷徨——犹如早看到了一切的英雄直面着自己轮回的人生，毫无惧意地迎面而上。  
——并非为了改变，而是为了延续。

雾气和阴影凝聚的黑色盔甲在血色长枪无数枪影的撕扯之下被贯穿、被撕裂，然后消散在空气之中。  
再生的速度远远赶不上破坏的频率，似乎无穷无尽的阴影在没有间断和空隙的枪影之下不断缩减，最后发出一声破裂的呻吟。  
包裹在灰色盔甲下的女性完全露出了身形，她英气却苍白的脸上挂着一丝微笑，支撑着她未曾倒下的是贯穿她左胸的深红色魔枪。  
不知道该用美丽还是英俊形容的女战士抬起了手，远远地伸向蓝发的战士，但最终握住的只有一丝空气。  
“啊……库丘林，你长大了。”

库丘林依然站在原地，没有答话。  
赤色的眸子注视着斯卡哈女王近乎于徒劳的挣扎前进。  
被贯穿了胸口的女战士一时半会未曾死去，但也失去了拔出长枪的力气。  
直到一只手从后面扶住了她。  
女王似乎此时才发现另一名战士的存在，死亡盘踞的双眼对上爱神宠儿的金眸，露出一丝若有若无的笑容。  
“啊……年轻的战士，你来自何方……？”

迪卢姆多无法回答这个问题，他只是支撑着斯卡哈的身体，金色的眼中混合着复杂的情绪。  
“你……不用回答。”女王的声音带着属于冥界的缥缈。“不属于这里的战士啊……你又为何而来？”  
黑发战士没想到濒临死亡的斯卡哈居然将注意力放在自己的身上，无法拒绝女性的战士保持着姿势看着女王慢慢将全部视线转到他的身上。  
那双褪去了阴影的黝黑却又染上死亡印记的瞳孔中印着黑发战士年轻的面庞，静默了片刻之后，斯卡哈咳呛着笑了起来。

“原来……原来是这样吗？年轻的孩子啊——”  
更换了对迪卢姆多的称呼，斯卡哈的嘴角冒出一串血沫，给苍白的皮肤平添一丝奇异的艳丽。  
“你真的……是如你所想而来吗？”就像回光返照一般，女王的声音不再断断续续，却包含着一种让迪卢姆多心灵一震的力量。  
那种被看透的感觉侵蚀着战士的神经，却不能动摇他的意志。  
“是的。”迪卢姆多低声回答，“我遵循我的意志而来。我发誓我会做到我必须去做之事。”

对于黑发战士的回答，斯卡哈女王的表情从微微的诧异变成微笑，但最后固定在一个讽刺的表情上。  
混杂着嘲讽和同情的表情让女王英气的面孔显得扭曲，她抬起手，染血的冰冷指尖触摸上战士红润而充满生气的脸颊。  
“想要改变……想要拯救？”  
看着年轻战士眼中坚定的神情，斯卡哈笑了起来。  
“太傻了……年轻的孩子啊——”  
苍白的手指缓缓下滑，在战士的脸上留下触目的痕迹。  
“你救不了我，你也救不了他——”  
“不……你救不了任何人，包括你自己。”  
影之国最强的女战士侧过头，对靠近的库丘林露出最后的慈爱。  
“我心爱的弟子库丘林——这是我的预言，也是你们的命运……”  
“谢谢你让我从诅咒中解脱。”  
“死亡……如此……温柔。”

贴着迪卢姆多脸颊的冰冷手指陡然滑下。  
年轻战士的怀中，斯卡哈的躯体犹如用白沙堆砌的美丽雕塑，在暗影之界碎裂的同时随着吹入的风化为点点尘埃。  
这就是曾为一国之王的女战士，最后的遗言与结局。


	34. 间隔的心

脸上的血迹还未干涸，但是逝者却已经消散于天地。  
迪卢姆多觉得自己心中有无数的念头想要询问，但一时之间却没有理清楚头绪究竟要先问什么。  
“库丘林。”他叫着蓝发战士的名字，试图找出一个突破口来理清头绪。  
但是库丘林对他做了一个噤声的手势。  
周围灰色的空间开始崩塌，犹如裂开的蛋壳逐渐剥露出属于生者世界的艳丽色彩。  
不过弹指刹那，两人就从生死夹缝的世界“回到”了正常的影之国。

他们站着的地方依旧是影之国的皇宫。  
灰色石墙上装饰着属于凯尔特人品味的金银饰品，镶嵌在墙壁上不灭的火把将整个王宫照得火光通明。  
但是迪卢姆多能感觉到四周飘散着一股悲伤的气息。  
还没有发现他们出现的侍女们在低声抽泣，整个皇宫装扮的就像一个巨大的停灵之所。  
——这是谁的悼念之地。

库丘林没有说话，他只是拉起了迪卢姆多的手往前走去。  
路上的侍从发现了蓝发战士，向没有戚容也没有其他表情的战士迎了上来。  
“库丘林大人，您为何会在此？”  
厄尔斯特的英雄停下脚步，他看向被白色的帘幕遮挡的前方。  
“老师在梦中召唤我而来，现在她又在何处？”  
侍从恭敬地弯下腰，“这对您来说是一个噩耗，大人。影之国的女王在睡梦中前往了栋恩的王国，再也没有回来。”  
他指向被帘幕包围的地方，“她就在那里，如果您今日未曾到来，那么在生者的世界您再也无法见到她的容颜。”

这样的对答让金眼青年更加疑惑，可是他还是没有任何询问的机会。  
库丘林已经走了过去，迪卢姆多只得跟上。  
白色的帘幕后是用金银包裹起的石床，斯卡哈女王正抱着她的长剑，被死亡亲吻的她表情安详，就像在毫无痛苦之中陷入了永恒的睡眠。  
迪卢姆多安静地看着女王，想从她身上找出一些蛛丝马迹，但是他依旧什么都没有发现。  
就像之前的死斗是一场梦，而梦醒的时候一切都是虚幻，只有逝者才是真实。

迪卢姆多将视线转向库丘林。蓝发的战士一反常态的沉默。  
在黑发战士的注视中，库丘林拉起了女王已经僵硬的手臂，在苍白的手背上留下一吻。  
那是沉默的告别，任何言语在这样的告别面前都显得无力。  
迪卢姆多揣测着战士的内心，他发现明明已经在他身边渡过了好几年光阴，但自己依然看不透库丘林的想法。  
突然间迪卢姆多明白了一件事情。  
他所憧憬的英雄，从来在他面前展现过他所憧憬之外的一面。  
就连费迪亚得离世之时，已经经历过一次的英雄也压抑了内心。  
——他 从 未 真 正 了 解 他 所 凝 视 的 那 个 人。

库丘林并没有留下来为斯卡哈送葬的打算。  
沉浸在自己思绪中的迪卢姆多等醒悟过来的时候发现他们已经回到了船上。  
笼罩整个影之国的诅咒随着斯卡哈女王化作的阴影战士被库丘林亲手击溃而消失，送他们前来的战船也顺利靠港。  
迪卢姆多发现赤色的眼正带着一些不满盯着自己，他张了张口，想在一堆问题中选取一个开启话题。  
但是库丘林打断了他。

没有预兆，赤眼战士用力制住了想要询问的迪卢姆多，凝视着青年的眼睛第一次让迪卢姆多涌起“读不懂”的错觉。  
“库丘林，我有些问题想问你。”漂亮的眉皱了起来，迪卢姆多抓住库丘林的手腕。  
如果是平日听到迪卢姆多这么说，库丘林通常就会打趣两句，然后收手倾听。但是今天从手腕上传来的地道却告诉他不是这样。  
库丘林没有收手的打算，战士全身的重量和力道都压制着金眼青年。

贴上脖子的吻带着一种急切，却没有欲望的味道。  
即使对方的手指触摸着他的身体，但迪卢姆多却还是能察觉出这一点。  
对方试图通过触摸感受着一些什么，以至于连力道都没有控制。指尖上传来的力气让迪卢姆多久经锻炼的身体也觉得发痛。  
“库丘林！”迪卢姆多挣扎出一只手抵住蓝发战士的肩膀，“不要无视我的问题！”

黑发战士明白平日玩笑似的角力在这种时候不起作用，他认真了起来。  
浑身绷紧的肌肉显示出迪卢姆多用出了真力，两人僵持在船舱简陋的木板榻子上，身下的木板发出不堪负荷的嘎吱声。  
船舱显然禁不起两名战士如此折腾，比起床板，旁边的墙壁也开始出现裂痕。  
迪卢姆多不得不收敛了力道，再一次被库丘林压在身下。  
这一次库丘林没有让金眼的战士有机会再次逃开，他注视着迪卢姆多流露出愤怒表情的脸，然后堵住了对方的嘴唇。

没有言语的交流，被亲吻的一方甚至连一丝喘息都不愿意泄漏。  
这场性爱相比从前如此僵硬，并非来源于施予方的不同，而是源于接受方的不愿配合。  
迪卢姆多的身体僵直着，曾经激烈迎合的躯体如今却紧绷着对抗库丘林施加的感觉。  
黑发青年试图用这样的方法让对方知难而退，但是却事与愿违。  
手指的触碰没有丝毫的停顿，掀开上衣的手摩擦着蜜色的肌肤，最后停在迪卢姆多的胸口。

异常安静的船舱中能听见的只有船桨拍动海浪的声息、呼吸声，还有两人的心跳。  
就算能压抑身体的感觉，但心跳无法说谎。  
迪卢姆多无法控制因为种种情绪而跳动的心脏发出急促的“怦怦”声，他的脸上透着一种不自然的红晕。  
上衣已经完全被库丘林拉下。白色的手掌停在胸口的位置，许久没有动静。  
而后库丘林缓缓地抽回了手，用面颊贴上黑发青年的胸口。

代表着鲜活生命的声音震动着库丘林的耳膜，蓝发战士倾听了好一会才像放下什么似得再次开始探索。  
温热的嘴唇吻过同样温热的肌肤，库丘林依然压着迪卢姆多的双臂，但是力道减轻了一些。  
似乎是对库丘林刚才的动作有些疑惑，迪卢姆多没有趁机挣扎。  
金色的眸子没有闭合，黑发战士睁着眼注视着库丘林的一举一动，尽力让自己的意识不要被对方牵引。  
他从未如此排斥过和库丘林身体上的交流，凯尔特战士们将这种纠缠视为最崇高的表达方式。  
但黑发青年也不知道用什么方法表达自己的怒气，想要说的话在看到对方专注眼神之时就会不自觉的烟消云散。  
即使不抵抗，也不能迎合——迪卢姆多在心中对自己说道。

只是越在意就越能感觉到库丘林的动作。  
似乎察觉了迪卢姆多不抵抗的想法，一直压制着青年动作的手收回了力道，加入了确认的范围。  
是的，确认——而非爱抚。  
比起情欲，更多的是必须确认些什么。  
确认身下之人是真实的，确认身下之人是活着的，确认身下之人在自己身边。  
用自己的身体，用自己的手指，用自己的嘴唇来确认。  
属于他的青年没有因为介入他的命运而步上和他重视的人们一样的命运。

在没有任何润滑的帮助之下，库丘林直接撬开了迪卢姆多还紧绷的后穴。  
来自身体内的热度似乎终于放松了蓝发战士的神经，他的动作变得轻柔起来。  
舌尖划过因为异样的痛楚而略微缩起的身体，嘴唇吮吸着青年结实的身躯，唇舌温柔的爱抚过所知道的每一寸敏感点。  
犹如平时一样的温柔配合着在后穴扩张蠕动的手指，骚动着肠道磨蹭体内那一处，一点一点产生出对于人体而言难以抗拒的快感。  
迪卢姆多闭上了眼睛试图用意志力来做出最坚决的抵抗，但他的身体却更熟悉库丘林的气息。

当记忆中的柔软部分和身体本能重叠之时，迪卢姆多对本能的抗拒已经降到了最低。  
熟悉那种爱抚手法的身体已经放弃了抵抗，黑发战士用尽了力气能控制的也只有自己的声音。  
忍耐，再忍耐……  
心意传达不出去内心那么声音有什么用？示弱的表现是他不想现在让库丘林看到的东西。  
起码，不能让现在的库丘林看到他的动摇。  
牙齿紧紧地咬住嘴唇，借住外力和疼痛将所有的呻吟闷在胸腔之中。  
连肉刃挺进的瞬间青年也只是用鼻腔抽了一口气，僵直的身体感觉到的疼痛远胜平日。

眉间紧锁的痕迹和不愿放松的身体最终还是向库丘林出卖了迪卢姆多的感觉。  
蓝发的战士松开一直抚摸着青年分身的手，转向紧闭的嘴唇。  
低哑的声音终于打破了两人之间的沉默，库丘林用手指撬开牙关，然后放在中间。  
“你想一直忍耐的话，就咬住手指吧，迪尔。不要在我面前伤害自己，我宁愿看到你用枪尖指向我的心脏，也不愿意看到你在我面前伤害自己。”  
因为库丘林的动作而张开的金眸闪动了一下，然后慢慢闭了起来。  
但是之前一直紧咬的嘴唇确实的松开了，随着库丘林的移动，轻细的呻吟从青年的喉管中传了出来。

紧紧绞着进入体内的肉刃的穴口也松弛了下来，逐渐加速的抽送让一直忍耐的黑发青年脸上泛出情欲的红潮。  
最终自己还是没能拒绝对方表露出的温柔。  
就像明明已经溺水的旅者，沉浮之间也不肯放弃手中紧紧抱住的盒子。  
——只因为其中，有对他来说最珍贵的东西。  
==========

犹如从身体内部燃起的热度逐渐散去，但身体外传来的温度没有丝毫降低。  
迪卢姆多张开眼睛，他感觉到背后紧贴的身体动了一下，环住他腰间的手松了一些，似乎在等他翻过身去。  
黑发青年不想如对方所愿，便又要闭上眼睛。  
然后他就听到了背后一声叹息。  
贴着他的人撑起了上半身，低头和他四目相对。  
“真是认准了死理就不回头的倔强家伙啊，迪尔。”

“因为我不知道该怎么开口，或者质问你什么。”迪卢姆多看着库丘林腥红的双眸喃喃自语。  
那双眼睛已经平静了下来，在凝视的时候犹如深邃的海洋，带着神秘的吸引力，却也可以把之下的一切都隐藏起来。  
见迪卢姆多看着自己陷入沉默，库丘林用手指拍了拍迪卢姆多的脸颊，“有什么想说的就说出来，虽然我大概也猜到你想问什么，但不是你自己说出来就没有意义了。”  
“……”迪卢姆多深深吸了一口气，“你是知道的吧，从一开始接到影之国报告的时候，你就知道了吧。虽然这件事情没有写进你的传奇之中，但是……也是发生过的，是不是。”

库丘林没有否认迪卢姆多的问题，他只是点头承认了这个事实。  
黑发青年“腾”的从榻上坐了起来，刚刚压下的怒火又燃烧了起来，“那么为什么不——”  
“不想想办法？”迪卢姆多的怒火似乎根本烧不到库丘林的身上，他只是平静的继续说下去，“迪卢姆多，你想怎么拯救斯卡哈，我的老师？她的诅咒远在我出生之前就已经扎根在她的身上。她成为影之国女王的那一刻起，就主动背负了影之国的命运。”  
“你要我去阻止她吗？”赤眼的战士看着迪卢姆多差点点下头却又在等他解释的模样，微微勾了勾嘴角。“那是不可能的，迪尔。她是为了整个影之国承担下那个诅咒，这是为王的责任。诅咒一旦离开她的身体，或者她压制不住诅咒的力量……影之国就会变成我们看到的样子。”  
“你不能阻挡一名英雄选择自己的道路，所以没有人能够拯救她。就算是我能做的也只是和上一次一样，将她最爱的国度拉出阴影，我唯一能守护的，只有她对王国的誓言。”

迪卢姆多从库丘林的话中听不出虚假，他知道那的确是真相。  
这是无法改变的事情，也是无法挽回的事情……但是费迪亚得的死、还有他所知道，还没有发生的未来却是可以避免的。  
比起已经发生、无法挽回之事的答案，黑发战士更想知道对于“未来”的答案。  
“那么库丘林，告诉我。对于那些‘未来’，你会去改变吗？”  
蓝发战士抿起了嘴唇。  
迪卢姆多从他的表情中读到了一点点犹豫，仅仅是一点点。  
最后库丘林没有正面回答迪卢姆多的质问，他只是将手掌贴上迪卢姆多的颈项。  
“我的小鹿……‘无畏’不仅是改变命运，直面命运……需要有比改变命运更大的勇气。”

库丘林的答案在迪卢姆多的意料之中，却也是他不想获得的答案。  
不过迪卢姆多也知道自己不可能改变库丘林的想法。  
虽然被蓝发战士说成倔强脾气，但是对方的“坚持心”从来都不会比自己更少。  
“请你不要对我隐瞒，库丘林。请你让我和你一起面对你的命运。就算你有直面的勇气，对于命运我却胆小至此。”迪卢姆多垂下眼，“不要让我看着你奔赴死亡，只给我一个决绝的背影。请你答应我，库丘林。”

黑发战士的声音中充满了恳求的意味。  
金色的眼被祈求的神色充满，他不对神祗祈求，不对精灵祈祷。  
他祈求的只是蓝发战士的一个应许，一个回答。  
库丘林也明白迪卢姆多的意思，但是他扭过了脸。  
闷闷而出的声音没有回应迪卢姆多的祈求，但也没有否认。  
“在我身边，迪卢姆多·奥迪那。”  
“不要让栋恩带走你，不要让莫瑞甘在你的身上笼罩阴影。”  
“你要确实的活着，只有这样我才能安心。”  
“只有确定你真的存在，我才能知道你不是幻影。”

英雄话语中流露出的不安刺痛了迪卢姆多的心脏。  
所有的怒火，所有的疑惑就像被一盆冰水从头淋下，再也掀不起波澜。  
他主动伸出手，拥抱住对方的肩膀和脊背。  
“请不要这样，我的英雄。”  
“我会随着你前往任何地方，也会随着你回归故里。”  
“请和我一同回去艾明马洽，回到赤枝的驻地。”  
“那是你应该在的地方，也是我唯一的归宿。”


	35. 平和的间奏

影之国发生的事情就向沙尘一样随风逝去，除了两位当事人没有人知道影之国中发生了什么。  
从影之国而来的使者则通报了斯卡哈女王去世的消息，而科诺尔王也表示友好送上了哀悼的祭物和致意。  
赤枝勇士团的驻地中也一反常态的停止了夜间的宴会，整整七天的静默代表着库丘林对自己老师的敬意。  
但是细心的康纳尔依然觉得有什么不同了。  
他们温和而善战的首席变得比以前还要沉默，他甚至发现对方甚至不像从前一般分出时间来指导少年们。  
除了陪在库丘林身边和勇士团行动的时候，已经足够强悍的赤枝首席几乎将所有的时间用在磨练自己的武技上。

那样的状态犹如着魔一般，连库丘林也不能劝阻迪卢姆多几乎是把自己逼向极限的锻炼。  
“你这是跟自己过不去吗，迪卢姆多。”褐发的年轻战士盯着正在自己屋子里擦拭身体的黑发战士。  
虽然以迪卢姆多的能力并不会和普通的战士一样因为练习在自己身上造成伤口，但是一直高强度的自我训练还是在结实的身体上留下了痕迹。  
“不，我只是意识到我还不够强。”把湿布丢回水桶里，黑发战士一边穿衣一边回答。  
对于这个答案康纳尔皱起了眉头，“你还不够强？这话要是让别人听到了，不知道多少人会找树撞死。”

厄尔斯特的王子用有些夸张的声音说道，“十六岁打败从全爱尔兰各地前来的战士成为盛会的冠军，十七岁和库丘林大哥一起击退康诺特，在德戈尔平原上让德达族的战士闻风丧胆——更不要提每次狩猎和普通的比武你赢得的荣誉——这样的迪卢姆多·奥迪那却还在说自己不够强？”  
对于康纳尔夸张的表现，就算是从影之国回来之后一直处于紧绷状态的迪卢姆多也不由得弯了弯嘴角。  
“或许和你说的一样，我已经强得足够打败面前的所有敌人，康纳尔。”迪卢姆多看着墙壁上的火焰，“但是我还没强得可以在命运之下保护我想保护的人。”  
“因为意识到了这点，我才知道自己不够强。”

迪卢姆多的话让赤枝的副团长沉思了一下，而后摇了摇头。  
在德鲁伊处学习过一段时间的厄尔斯特王子发自内心地觉得迪卢姆多搞错了方向，而作为同伴的自己有必要指出钻进牛角尖的战士谬误。  
“迪卢姆多，以前有位睿智的长者和我说过一句话，我觉得很适合现在的你。”  
康纳尔声音中透露出的认真让迪卢姆多也换上了相应的态度。  
无论是德鲁伊的赠言还是吟游诗人的指引，这些睿智者的话语往往代表了诸神的声音。  
凡间的战士们都会对这些话保持恭敬，也许只要一句话，就能将他们拯救出苦恼的境地。

“那位长者对你说了什么，会让你觉得对我有助？”  
褐发战士笑了笑，“他说，能与命运抗争的只有心灵，而非武力。”  
说完这句话，康纳尔看着迪卢姆多，“我不知道你在担心什么，也不知道库丘林大哥在隐瞒什么，对我来说这些并不重要。我会做好我该做的事情，是因为我相信你也相信大哥。”  
“我相信库丘林大哥的能力，更相信有你在他的身边，厄尔斯特光之子的传奇就永不会落幕。”康纳尔搭上迪卢姆多的肩膀，“所以，我现在害怕的只有一件事。”  
“那件事就是你一直逼迫自己，在不应该的时候达到极限……”

接来下的话康纳尔没有说出来，但是迪卢姆多明白他的意思。  
“……”沉默了一会，迪卢姆多苦笑起来，“看来我又忘了……在我担心他的时候，也会有人担心我这件事情。”  
“谢谢你，康纳尔。”黑发战士诚挚地表现了自己的谢意，“因为你的提醒，让我不至于在错误的路上一直走下去。”  
“那位长者说得对，真正能对抗命运的，只有坚强的心。虽然武力也是一种保证，但是用武力去对抗命运……这是神祗也做不到的事情。”  
“你能这么想就好了，迪卢姆多。请你和以前一样站在大哥的身边，和往常一样教导那些少年。赤枝需要大哥， 但是也需要你。”  
“不，康纳尔。赤枝需要的不只是我与库丘林大哥，它也离不开你。”  
==========

库丘林走进通往自己房间的走廊的时候，正好撞上从迪卢姆多房间出来的康纳尔。  
厄尔斯特的英雄拍了拍表弟的肩膀，“本来还想找你劝解一下迪卢姆多，没想到你自己就过来了。”  
褐发的战士拎住搭在肩膀上的手腕，“这种事情还用你说？就算没有血缘关系，迪卢姆多也是赤枝的同伴，当然也就是我视为兄弟的人。倒是大哥你……”和发色一致的褐色眼睛看着库丘林，“明明你自己去就行了。”  
“没办法，这次的事情我说搞不好火上浇油。谢啦，康纳尔。”  
“唔，你要谢谢我的事情多了吧，库丘林大哥。”  
“那些改日再谢。” 库丘林笑了起来，“那么继续操练那群小子们的事情也交给你了。”  
“喂不要得寸进尺啊团长！”  
“你是副团长这不是你分内的工作吗！”

虽然有想过稍微休息一下，但是门外的吵闹声让迪卢姆多忍不住笑出声。  
推门进来的蓝发战士则故意板着脸摆出一副严肃的模样。  
“嘲笑团长可是重罪哦，迪尔。”  
“那团长大人要怎么处罚呢？”  
“陪睡？”  
“现在太阳刚刚过中天啊，库丘林大哥。”  
“没关系嘛抱着迪尔什么时候都能睡哦。”  
“康纳尔在背后冒火了哦，团长大人。”

一场风波似乎就这么过去。  
无论是库丘林还是迪卢姆多都默契的没有再提起船上的事情和质问。  
黑发青年的生活节奏也恢复到了最初的模样。  
无论是赤枝的团员还是厄尔斯特的贵族和平民们都相信这样的日子会一直下去。  
因为没有人能战胜库丘林，只要库丘林站在厄尔斯特的土地上，全爱尔兰就不会有一个国家敢再次发动战争。  
更何况库丘林身边还有和他同样勇猛善战的迪卢姆多，来自神明之乡的黑发战士。  
康诺特和德达一族的例子放在那些有野心的国王面前，而科诺尔的趁势扩张又将厄尔斯特的土地和财富扩大了不少。  
——无论从哪个方面来看，这都是厄尔斯特的黄金时期。  
==========

平稳的日子又持续了几年。  
赤枝战士们的日常和以往并没有什么区别。  
或者说在那个时代背景之下，没有战争爆发的时候，作为保卫厄尔斯特的战士们能做的也只是打打猎、扩张一下勇士团和国王陛下的财产、或者小小的闹闹事排解平静生活带来的后遗症。  
但是迪卢姆多心中总有些事情放不下。  
那些思绪生成的念头侵蚀着青年思考的方式，他却努力的不让自己面对的噩梦表现出来。  
因为这件事情上没有人能帮助他。

黑发的青年清楚在这个时代，就算关系再好的同伴也无法替自己排忧解难。  
而睿智的德鲁伊和智慧的诗人们也不会相信他的话。  
“来自未来的战士”或者是“自己知道库丘林所有的命运”这种话题在凡间的长者面前提起，就算是诸神的代言人也不会相信。  
在凯尔特最伟大的法师身边长大的迪卢姆多比任何人都清楚，就算是他的养父安格斯也无法逆转时间。  
逆转时间、逆转死亡……没有人或者凯尔特的神明能做到这种事情。  
在他的记忆中，只有被称为愿望机的圣杯才有这样的能力——虽然没有人能够证明这一点，但是在未来的世界中，圣杯赋予的知识里却有这样的魔法。

在遥远的那个未来，魔法师已经全部消失、魔法退化为魔术的时代所存留的五大魔法之一就和时间有关。  
虽然不是很清楚，但是在未来……或者说现代听说过的传闻中，就有一位女性魔法使拥有“时间”的能力。  
正是因为如此，迪卢姆多从未怀疑过自己“回到过去”的真实性，而随着库丘林经历的事情也佐证着一切。  
唯一能谈论的对象只有库丘林，但他的誓约对象却恰恰是风暴的中心。  
迪卢姆多完全能够感觉到库丘林在“改变命运”这件事情上的反对态度，一次又一次的阻止失败让青年只能依靠自己。

可惜，就算他生活的时代是数百年后的“未来”，迪卢姆多对库丘林的一生也不过一知半解。  
凯尔特吟游诗人们记叙故事的方式注定他无法获得那些故事的确切时间。迪卢姆多相信后人阅读自己的传说的时候也是这种想法。  
以至于上次前往影之国之时，他也不知道去哪里寻找库丘林命运中另一个悲剧的主角。  
——被库丘林击败的女战士和她所生下的、库丘林唯一的子嗣。  
迪卢姆多唯一能推断的就是，距离那个悲剧的时间，越来越近了。  
==========

炎热夏季留下的温度逐渐消散在迟来的秋风之中。  
从秋风吹起的那一刻开始，厄尔斯特的首都艾明马洽就提前进入了节日的氛围。  
城外的麦田已经泛起漂亮的金黄，在没有外人入侵的情况下，厄尔斯特又迎来了一个新的丰收年。  
而赤枝的战士们也开始准备一年中最后一场大型狩猎。  
秋猎是一年中最重要的狩猎。不光因为秋猎之后就将迎来收获季，更因为春夏两季虽然也是动物们频繁活动的季节，但是根据德鲁伊的指示他们必须避过那些怀孕的动物和刚诞生不久的幼崽。  
而秋猎的目标则是那些为了过冬而吃得膘肥体壮的野兽们。  
当然，这种情况下危险的猛兽们战斗力也比平日更强，但是对于战士们来说则是绝好的证明自己武力的机会。  
秋猎的诸多事宜已经提上了日程，康纳尔已经为了这件事情忙了数天，如果不出意外，在今天的晚饭时间他就会宣布出发狩猎的时间。

早在早上开始活动之前，赤枝的各队队长们就收到了晚餐的通知。  
自然不是平日的宴会，而是一场正式的聚会。  
所有人都明白副团长想借这个机会确定前去秋猎的人员，每个人都卯足了力气准备表现一番。  
不过，负责决定以及主导秋猎的那几位，现在正蹲在同一个房间中面面相觑。

“库丘林大哥，你说什么？这次秋猎你去不了？？”如果不是没有桌子或者类似的东西给康纳尔拍的话，赤枝今日开销中恐怕就要多出一笔修理费。  
而迪卢姆多投过的疑惑眼神更让库丘林觉得被什么东西刺着皮肤一样。  
“喂喂，我又不是找借口偷懒。”库丘林一副“你们这样盯着我我压力很大”的表情回敬了自己的表弟和誓约对象。  
“陛下刚刚来使者让我往康诺特边境那边走一趟。”蓝发的战士说道，脸上不正经的表情也收了起来。  
“陛下的使者？”褐发战士皱了皱眉，“我怎么没见到。”  
“因为是半路上遇到……然后那消息让我心情不好，就顺手揍跑了。”

“库丘林大哥！”康纳尔刚想抗议库丘林的任性，却被黑发战士从旁边拦了下来。  
迪卢姆多显然和康纳尔担心的不是同一件事情，所以他根本没有纠结揍跑了国王的使者之后该怎么交代——对于他来说这完全是可以忽略不计的事情。  
“发生了什么事情，库丘林大哥。”金色的眼睛凝视着库丘林，其中包含的视线似乎能看透另一人说的话究竟是真还是假。  
蓝发战士苦笑了一下，他当然知道自己的信用度在黑发战士那边已经下降了一个等级，不过这一次他并不打算说谎，起码大部分程度上不是谎言。  
“老爹过世了。”

被这个消息震惊到的自然不止迪卢姆多，在旁边的康纳尔也露出了同样的表情。  
身为厄尔斯特现任国王外甥的青年战士当然明白这句话的意思。  
这不光意味着厄尔斯特的前王过世，同时也意味着福格斯所代表的家族血脉彻底断绝，从此以后再也无人和科诺尔争抢王位。  
但是他们都知道对于库丘林来说，他在一片风平浪静中失去了比亲生父亲还亲近的养父。  
“不用露出这样的表情，小子们。无论是谁都有死的那天，只是有遗憾和没遗憾的区别。虽然不知道老爹怎么想，不过我欠他一个胜利是欠定了。”

康纳尔露出了疑惑的神情，迪卢姆多却知道库丘林指的是战争结束的时候，不想继续杀戮的英雄为了劝说自己养父退兵而定下的约定。  
黑发战士没有再多问什么，只是换了个位子挨着库丘林坐下。  
“大哥打算一个人去把福格斯大人的遗体迎回艾明马洽吗？”  
“当然不是我一个人，科诺尔陛下怎么说也算是老爹的另一个养子。”嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，库丘林继续道，“人都死了，做戏做全套这点那老小子还不会不懂。”  
对库丘林这么吐槽自己的舅舅，科诺尔的另一个外甥却一副“我没听见”的样子直接忽略了过去。

“不需要我或者迪卢姆多一起去吗？”  
“可以的话我还真想抓你们一起去。”库丘林夸张地摊了摊手，“和那帮子贵族打交道太麻烦了。”  
“明明你自己也是厄尔斯特的王子吧，库丘林大哥。”迪卢姆多说道。  
“如果打扮的一模一样的话，迪卢姆多你被误认成哪个王室的成员的可能性比大哥大多了。”赤枝的副团长在对面吐槽，“不过秋猎要开始了，你要去康诺特边境的话肯定赶不回来。”  
“没错，所以迪卢姆多得以首席战士的身份代替我主持这次秋猎。”  
“而我得带着剩下的人驻守艾明马洽。”康纳尔非常自觉地补充，“没办法，我不在驻地两天，那群家伙们一定可以把这里给掀翻了。”

康纳尔的形容让迪卢姆多莞尔，金色的眼睛转回库丘林身上，“这件事就这么定了？”  
“……好歹我也是去迎殡，你都不安慰我一下吗迪尔？”  
金眼的战士皱了皱眉头，“要我怎么安慰你呢，我的大英雄。”  
被询问的对象指了指自己的嘴唇，黑发战士瞟了一眼在旁边的褐发青年，后者一脸“我在看屋顶你们随意”的表情盯着屋梁发呆。  
迪卢姆多勾了勾嘴角，凑到库丘林嘴边与蓝发的战士交换了一个深吻。  
“要小心，库丘林大哥。”  
“你也一样迪卢姆多，给我离野猪远点。”


	36. 分歧

有不知何时束缚在身上的Geis，库丘林的叮嘱听起来就像他平日喜欢的玩笑。  
虽然只是这样，也足够让迪卢姆多感觉到库丘林特有的关心，所以和库丘林同一天带队出发的时候金眼青年只是稍微告别了一下就带着跃跃欲试的少年们离开了赤枝驻地。  
秋猎进行的时间是按照收获的程度来决定的。  
迪卢姆多并不愿意离开库丘林附近太久，虽然以时间上来看他一直担心的事情大概不会在今年内发生了。  
来自海洋的信风已经改变了方向，不会再带来从影之国前来的船只。  
就算是传说中的那位少年也无法跨越海洋的阻隔吧。

但是就算这么想着，迪卢姆多也没有在秋猎上耽搁太多时间的想法。  
因为他所凝视的那个人总是会做出一些出乎人意料的事情，就算那些被记载上史册的事情不会在短时间里发生，但是也不能掉以轻心。  
“真是个让人操心的人。”迪卢姆多骑在战马上喃喃自语的样子落入了旁边的红发战士的眼里。  
稍微回想了一下团长的各种作为，赛尔切尔深有同感地点了点头，“的确呢，我们的团长大人真不是一般让人头疼的存在。”  
“你想说的是让整个厄尔斯特的男人都头痛的存在吗赛尔切尔。”  
“哎？什么？难道不包括女性们吗？”  
“算上女性们的话，男性们的头痛会剧烈上三倍吧。因为妻子女儿姐妹们被拐走。”

这句话让豪放的战士大笑出声，“我说迪卢姆多，我们的首席——你难道没有自从你来到艾明马洽之后，这样的担忧就转移到你身上的自觉吗？”  
“哦，以我端正的品行是绝对不会发生这种事情的。”对于赛尔切尔的调侃黑发战士笑着回应道，  
“不不，这和你的品行无关。难道不是你站在那里，女性们就像看到了蜂蜜的蝴蝶一样前仆后继的飞扑过来吗？”  
赛尔切尔的形容词让迪卢姆多有些尴尬地咳嗽了一声作为掩饰。  
红发战士发出一阵窃笑之后将话题转向了真正想说的地方。  
“迪卢姆多，如果不放心的话现在追过去还来得及。反正只是秋猎吗，有我在这里看着足够了。”

黑发战士明显对这个提议犹豫了一下，但最后他还是摇了摇头。  
“库丘林大哥把秋猎拜托给我，我可不能让他失望。”迪卢姆多微微勾了勾嘴角，“赛尔切尔，我记得你前几天打赌又输给康纳尔了？”  
“哎？反正也不是第一次输给他，不用拿这种事情取笑我吧首席~”  
“不不，我只是提醒你，再不出去找猎物还赌注的话……”  
想起后果的红发战士咽了一口口水，“感谢提醒——我去去就回来压阵——首席这段时间就拜托你了！”

看着风风火火离开的赛尔切尔，迪卢姆多眼底有一丝真实的笑意。  
即使他试着和这个时代的人们保持距离，但是赤枝的战士们依然毫无保留的接受了他。  
这也许是凯尔特人崇拜强者的天性使然，却让迪卢姆多有了一种“家”的感觉。  
因为一直追随着库丘林的脚步，自己却也在不知不觉之中，被追随库丘林的人们所接纳。  
“最初的时候没想过会这样……”迪卢姆多在心里给了自己一个微笑，看了看已经分成小队有条不紊的进行围猎的战士们。“好了，我也得去准备点什么，作为秋猎给库丘林的礼物。”

在出击之前就已经想好要送什么给赤枝团长的黑发青年把自己惯用的武器束缚在战马的两侧。  
如今他乘骑的战马是他最初自己驯服的野马佛格林奇的“儿子”，继承了和“父亲”一样深红色皮毛佛格林奇三世，而库丘林的战马已经换成了和他一起闻名后世的“骏马之王”摩喀灰。  
当然能够被迪卢姆多选中的战马也绝非一般的马匹可以比拟，如今正安稳地站着任由黑发战士打理身上的皮绳。  
当年库丘林送给迪卢姆多的猎犬“勇士”则留在了赤枝营地。七岁多的它已经过了猎犬的巅峰时期，疼爱猎犬的迪卢姆多自然不会勉强带上它出来打猎。

迪卢姆多选中的猎物是徘徊在狩猎区中的一匹野狼。  
狼群通常都是结伴行动，而这头比一般野狼体型大上数圈的家伙则总是独自在草原中徘徊。  
独狼的危险性远远大过有同伴一起行动的野狼，因为它们更加狡猾——如果不是这样，也就没有让迪卢姆多出手狩猎的价值。  
黑发青年想要的是那头狼已经从灰色开始变成银色的毛皮，所以他没有选择那些容易破坏皮毛完整性的兵器。  
确切的说，迪卢姆多只带上了投枪——只要抓住机会，他打算一击解决那匹野狼。

事实上，年轻战士精湛的武艺准许他有这种程度的自信和骄傲。  
在没有猎犬的帮助下追索到目标的迪卢姆多的确只用了一击。  
投枪从野狼的口中准确地刺入体内，绞碎野兽内脏的同时没有在外表上留下任何伤痕。  
至于如何完整的剥下那身银灰色的皮毛，在营地内自然有擅长此道的制皮匠。  
唯一的意外就是那居然是一头母狼——迪卢姆多在它身后草丛遮掩的地洞中掏出了两只还不会走路的小狼崽。  
黑发战士并没有杀害不能抵抗的猎物的恶趣味，而这么幼小的狼崽如果能活下来也是可以驯化成狩猎的好帮手，所以迪卢姆多决定将这两只狼崽送给康纳尔作为留守的慰问品。

在两名出色战士的带领下，秋猎很快达成了预定的目标。  
虽然说是很快，也只是对比从前来说而已。迪卢姆多在心中默算了一下，他们已经离开艾明马洽足足有三个星期——按照凯尔特的历法，马上就接近一个月了。  
库丘林大概已经回到赤枝驻地了吧？  
宣布拔营回家的迪卢姆多嘴角上擒着笑容。  
他已经迫不及待的想要见到库丘林——就算是徳戈尔的战场上，他们也没分别得如此之久。  
==========

黑发战士回转赤枝驻地的时候，整个驻地中充满着欢愉的气氛。  
奔来跑去的少年们明显在做着宴会的准备，就连秋猎的队伍归来都没有暂停他们的脚步。  
赤枝战士们对即将展开的宴会表达了期待之后也各自回到自己的地方去整理仪容。  
没有人愿意以不适合形象出现在将要到来的宴会上。  
迪卢姆多也被这样的气氛感染，前往库丘林房间的脚步快了几分。

一手提着已经处理过的狼皮，另一只手象征性的敲了敲库丘林的房门。  
“我进来了，库丘林。”  
“哦，迪尔你回来了吗？刚才就听见外面热闹得不得了。”从床上爬起半个身体的库丘林懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，“果然是你们结束秋猎了。”  
“因为很顺利，所以提前回来了。这是礼物。”黑发战士上前几步将手里的狼皮铺到库丘林面前，金色眼中闪烁着自傲的神色。  
“哦！真漂亮的狼皮。一点伤痕都没有，看来是我的小鹿特意为我准备的礼物吗。”蓝发战士用手指滑过银灰色皮毛的表面，“这个冬天我有新披肩了不是？”  
库丘林的赞扬换来迪卢姆多得意的笑容，但是他的笑容很快消失了，注意力转到蓝发战士嘴角上的青肿和额头上的擦伤。  
“库丘林，你这是怎么了？”金眼的战士皱起了眉头，“谁能在你的脸上留下伤痕？”

“唔？”像是被迪卢姆多提醒才想起来，库丘林伸手摸了一下自己的额头，露出有些别扭的表情。“别提了，要不是喝多了才和康诺特那边的混账们打起来，你觉得他们有可能取得这样的战果吗？”  
这个回答让黑发青年紧皱地眉头松开来，“再喝多一点厄尔斯特英雄的不败之名是不是就会落到我的身上了？”  
“噗，迪尔你居然也学会开这种玩笑了吗？”库丘林哈哈大笑了一会又捂住了嘴角。  
对于厄尔斯特大英雄这样的举动，迪卢姆多忍不住凑上前去拉开对方遮掩的手掌，探出舌尖在上面轻舔了一下。  
库丘林顺势按住金眼青年的后颈，含住对方探出的舌尖深深纠缠了一会，直到迪卢姆多的呼吸沉重起来才松开对方的唇舌。  
“留到晚宴之后。”眯着眼睛微笑的蓝发战士看起来就像在预定猎物的野狼，“你的酒杯只能是我的，迪尔。”  
脸上泛着微红的青年点了点头，在对方额上的伤口也轻啄了一下之后退出了房间。

“还是先去看看康纳尔好了，要不一会他更没空。”  
本来想要回房打理的迪卢姆多想起到现在还没出现的赤枝副团长，想了一会之后还是拎上那对小狼崽直径去了康纳尔用来处理团内事务的房间。  
可是原本总在里面忙碌的褐发青年现在却不见踪影。  
房间里少年们正忙碌的整理画满各种各样图案的羊皮卷。  
迪卢姆多随手拉住一名少年询问道，“康纳尔在哪？”  
“康纳尔大人在自己的房间修养。”发现询问的人是首席战士之后，少年立刻给出了答案。

休养？  
带着疑惑的心情迪卢姆多穿过走廊走到康纳尔的独立房间前。  
“康纳尔，我可以进来吗？”  
门内传出褐发青年含糊地回答，迪卢姆多推门走了进去。  
看清楚康纳尔目前形象的黑发青年忍不住“噗”的笑出了声，“你这是怎么了，被德鲁伊和医生们包成这个样子。”  
将两只小狼崽放到康纳尔身边，迪卢姆多后退了一步欣赏战士左一坨又一下包的乱七八糟的模样，“真是凄惨啊。”

康纳尔撇了撇嘴角，伸手逗弄两只在路上被喂得圆鼓鼓的狼崽。  
“迪卢姆多你还不知道吗？我以为你回来先去拜访大哥了呢。”  
“我是去过库丘林那边了，不过他没说什么。怎么，出了什么事？”  
“哎？大哥居然没说吗？”康纳尔疑惑地看向迪卢姆多，“你不知道，十来天前海岸那边来了个男孩到处挑战厄尔斯特的战士，我也去应战却被一个小鬼打成这样，差点丢了赤枝勇士的脸。还好大哥回来的即时才没让那个小鬼把厄尔斯特的威名全都挑掉……迪卢姆多，你怎么了？”

康纳尔赫然发现迪卢姆多整个人都绷紧了起来，刚才还带着一点调笑神情的青年现在看起来像一张拉满的弓。  
金色的眸子中跳跃着腾腾火焰，迪卢姆多看起来就像在燃烧。  
——被愤怒和悲伤混合的油脂彻底点燃。  
黑发青年没有理会身后康纳尔的询问，大步的向门外走去。  
“喂，迪卢姆多！”不明就里的康纳尔挣扎地爬了起来跟在青年的身后，一步一步挪向库丘林房间的方向。

被怒火支配了所有的理智和行动，迪卢姆多冲进库丘林的房间。  
就算仅存的理智提醒着迪卢姆多不要用争吵作为开端，但是一次又一次被蒙蔽的青年已经无法更换自己的语气。  
“库丘林。”虽然尽量将声调压到了平稳，但是迪卢姆多咬着牙的样子让库丘林一瞬间想到“败露了”这件事上。  
因为还没想出怎么在不暴露那孩子身世的情况下请赤枝团内的人对迪卢姆多隐瞒情况，所以库丘林还没来得及和康纳尔打招呼。  
不过，库丘林也没想到迪卢姆多会第一时间跑去看康纳尔——在他已经明示之下。  
所谓“命运弄人”就是这种情况吧……库丘林居然还能勾了勾嘴角。  
只是现在也没有必要隐瞒了。

赤色的眼睛直视着黑发青年，而后者似乎想从怒火中找到自己应说的话。  
只是在这方面可谓极不擅长的迪卢姆多最后也只是憋出了一句听得出愤怒的质问。  
“你到底想怎么做？如果我没发现的话，你是打算把你已经亲手杀了那孩子的事情隐瞒到底吗！”  
库丘林没有否认也无法否认，在他看来，迪卢姆多陷得已经太深。  
可是他能说什么呢？告诉迪卢姆多不要试着改变已经注定的现实？  
他了解自己的誓约者，这样的理由根本不可能说服青年改变自己的主意。  
能让迪卢姆多变更决心的只有还未成定局的事实——但是那些可预测的事实都不是厄尔斯特的英雄自己想见到的未来。

蓝发的战士迎接着同伴的怒火，他漂亮的小鹿如今像一团活动的火焰。  
但是他却没有水来熄灭这火焰。他知道自己接下来的话会带来怎样的结果，但是库丘林不得不说。  
——为了那个，唯一不确定的可能性。  
“迪尔，还记得我之前和你说的话吗？”  
蓝发战士平稳的声音在屋子中响起，“不要深入我的命运，不要干涉它。”  
“你只要看着就好，只有你，离得越远越好。”

这样的回答让不明就里的康纳尔皱起了眉头。  
褐发青年觉得就算是自己都不能接受这种说法，何况盛怒中的迪卢姆多。  
褐色的眼睛转向一言不发的黑发青年，康纳尔从对方身体的紧绷程度就能明白迪卢姆多已经到了临界点。  
自己现在这样可没拉开他们。一边这么想着，青年还是勉强往前挪了挪，把自己挤在库丘林和迪卢姆多的中间。  
“好了迪卢姆多，现在不是……”

“我知道了。”  
打断康纳尔的是黑发青年干巴巴的声音。  
似乎将所有的怒火都压抑了下来，迪卢姆多直视着库丘林赤色的眸子，“我明白了。”  
同样凝视着迪卢姆多的库丘林并没有挪开了自己的目光，“你明白了什么？”  
“明白了在你身边，我什么都做不到。”  
放下这句话语的黑发青年扭身向门外走去，“明白了如果我想做到非做不可的事情，那么只有离开这里。”

“等等，迪卢姆多！”康纳尔伸手想要阻止黑发战士的离去，却被库丘林抓住了肩膀。  
“大哥！”  
“你阻止不了他的。”蓝发战士的声音中有一丝难以察觉的落寞，“那小子决定的事情连我都阻止不了，你又怎么可能阻止得了他？”  
“但是他能去哪里？回去纽格兰奇吗？”  
对于康纳尔的猜测，库丘林摇了摇头。“不……如果他回去纽格兰奇那也许是最好的结果。康纳尔，去吧，为他的远行准备一些东西。”  
“库丘林大哥，那是赤枝的首席，你就不能留住他吗？！”  
“他决定了的事情，就算是我也不能更改啊，康纳尔。”  
==========

迪卢姆多穿过喧闹的人群向马厩走去。  
原先掌管马厩的少年在成年礼之后已经加入了战士的行列，现在负责照顾马匹的少年是迪卢姆多也没什么印象的新人。  
但是这并不妨碍他找到已经受到了良好照顾的佛格林奇三世。  
枣红色的战马在看到蜜色皮肤的青年时发出了欢腾的鼻息，迪卢姆多伸手解下它的缰绳抚摸着微硬的鬃毛，“又要辛苦你了，佛格林奇。”  
“你一定要走吗？”终于追到了马厩的康纳尔看着迪卢姆多的举动，“我以为赤枝已经是你的家。”

迪卢姆多沉默了一会，转头看向面露忧色的褐发青年。  
“康纳尔，你说的没错，这里是我的家。”迪卢姆多轻声说道，“有库丘林大哥在的位子永远是我的家，所以我会回来的。”  
“那你为什么现在要离开。”  
“……因为我想保护他。”迪卢姆多看着什么都不知道的康纳尔，突然有一丝羡慕，“如果能像你这样毫无保留的信任着库丘林大哥就好了，可惜现在的我做不到。”  
“我不能告诉你为什么，康纳尔。因为你不需要也不必要知道这些事情。你只要知道我的离开不是为了离开赤枝，而是为了去清扫那些有可能成为库丘林大哥敌人的人。”

注视着康纳尔的金色眼睛中饱含着绝不动摇的坚定。  
“是的，我要对抗命运，我要将那些被命运注定的可悲之人全都斩于枪下，如果你是代替他来问我，就这么回答他吧。”迪卢姆多伸手拍了拍康纳尔的肩膀。  
“而你也要帮我做一件事情。三年后，如果有一位吟游诗人来拜访库丘林大哥，而之后他一个人离开赤枝之时，你一定要通知我。如果我没能在三年内除掉所有的敌人，我一定会回到赤枝驻地的附近。放出‘信使’，它会找到我。你必须答应我，康纳尔。”  
褐发青年仅仅犹豫了一下，便重重点了头，“好，我答应你，迪卢姆多。只要你遵守你今天说出的每一个字，赤枝永远等你回来。”  
“我会回来的，康纳尔，一定……会回到他的旁边。”  
黑发青年笑了笑，牵着马慢慢走出了康纳尔的视线范围。

驻地的另一边，库丘林抱着银灰色狼皮，任月光透过窗户洒在他的身上。  
——到最后，他也没能在黑发青年离开的时候说出挽留的话语。  
——到最后，他也只能看着迪卢姆多离开。  
不过这样也好。库丘林笑了起来。  
——起码，他不用看着迪卢姆多被卷入他已经注定的未来。


	37. 扭紧的命运

山风吹拂着黑发青年留长的头发，散落在脸侧的发丝随风舞动。  
迪卢姆多看着远处山脚下被火光笼罩的营地。  
他并不是第一次站在这里眺望赤枝驻地，但在今天之前他很少一个人站在这里。  
通常库丘林会站在他的身边……不，确切来说，是他陪着库丘林，站在这里，眺望属于库丘林的地方。  
就算这个世界中没有他熟悉的同伴和敌人、没有他熟悉的城堡和人群，迪卢姆多也从未像现在一样感觉到孤单。  
因为那个人和他在一起。只要库丘林在他的身边，或者说只要他在库丘林的旁边，他就不曾感觉到孤单。  
他不是一个人，他们不会是一个人。  
曾经如此相信的日子最终还是走到了一个转折。

这个转折也许一开始就是一个必然。  
迪卢姆多和库丘林是两个不同的人，即使大部分时间两人并不会产生分歧，但是只有在“命运”面前，两人截然不同。  
无论是反抗命运还是接受命运都需要勇气，他们的选择都不是胆小者的选择。只是这并不代表他们能保持一致的想法。  
反而因此将矛盾变得不可调和。  
一开始也许因为双方各自的退让而不断将时间延后，但分道而行的那天却一定会来。

因为库丘林的未来已被注定。  
被神之子拒绝的莫瑞甘在命运的尽头展露出最虚无的笑颜，等待着勇往直前的光之子遵循命运投入她的陷阱。  
而那样的结局绝非迪卢姆多所祈愿。对于黑发金眼的战士而言在这里只有库丘林无可替代，为此哪怕做出弑神之举也在所不惜。  
他必须离开，但不会是永远。黑发战士对自己悄声说道，一定不会是永远。  
只要阻止了那个已经触手可及的未来他就能再度回到库丘林的面前。  
也许他将会面对厄尔斯特英雄的滔天怒火，但起码不会因为死亡而永远的失去他。

带着深深的眷念看了赤枝驻地最后一眼，迪卢姆多牵着爱驹向另一条山路走去。  
脚边的草丛里传来“悉悉索索”的声音，清楚这附近已经没有猛兽存留的迪卢姆多停住了脚步。  
从草丛中探出头的猎狼犬轻吠了一声，将毛绒绒的头靠在战士的腿上。  
“‘勇士’？”迪卢姆多诧异地看着对自己摆动尾巴的猎犬，虽然脚上没有泥土，但毛发间勾着的树叶显示这只猎犬一定是偷偷从猎犬小屋中跟上主人的脚步。  
“你不该跟来的。”黑发战士伸手拍了拍八年前库丘林送给他的宝贝，后者立起来蹭到他的身上。“这会是个漫长的旅程，勇士。”

被点到名字的猎犬又摇了摇尾巴，没有离开的意思。  
嘴角泛起一丝苦笑，迪卢姆多把冲着自己撒娇的猎犬抱了起来，放到马背上。  
“好吧，你赢了。”跳上马背的战士扯住缰绳，“现在，只有你陪着我了啊，勇士。”  
黑发青年这么说着，调转了马头背对着月光，消失在密林之中。

——如果有一天你遇见了不能跨越的命运。我的孩子，你会怎么做？  
——我不知道，安格斯父亲。  
金眼少年犹豫的回答，那时的他并不知道如何选择自己的答案。  
——但是现在我知道了，安格斯父亲。  
——若是不能跨越，那么就斩断它。  
——斩断一切可能，斩断一切威胁。  
——哪怕背负上无法洗脱的污名，哪怕从此成为世间的恶鬼。  
如果只有这样才能守护住想要守护的人，那么我宁愿成为恶魔。  
==========

三年对于爱神宠爱的孩子来说是一段短暂又漫长的时间。  
他几乎纵马越过了整个北爱尔兰，根据吟游诗人流传下的歌谣去寻找那些将要或者已经成年的战士后裔的所在地。  
他们的父亲战死在数年前徳戈尔平原，虽然是公平决斗但失败者的遗族永远不能接受胜利者的公平。  
梅德伍王是善于利用人心的魔法师，而未来他会选择利用的就是不可磨灭的“仇恨”。

最初迪卢姆多的想法是潜入康诺特直接找到梅德伍王。  
在黑发战士的认知里这位王的野心和自尊心是一切事情的根源。  
如果不是梅德伍的野心，那么康诺特对于厄尔斯特的侵略有可能再推迟上数年，如果不是因为他的自尊心，就不会在十年之后依然想着复仇并付诸行动。  
如果没有梅德伍的复仇，那么库丘林最终的结局便不会是遥望着故乡方向力竭而亡。

只有想法没有行动不是黑发战士的作风。  
从本性上来说迪卢姆多永远行动得比想得更快。虽然他早已过了少年轻狂的年龄，但是以行动来战斗几乎是刻入他骨髓的本能。  
离开厄尔斯特的数天后，迪卢姆多顺利潜入康诺特的首都。  
这件事情对于黑发战士来说并不麻烦，只是潜入皇宫之后才发现梅德伍并不在那里。  
——因为对厄尔斯特出兵失败，曾经德达族的最高领袖之一已经失去了他的权势。  
艾利尔王身边已经失去了梅德伍的位置，而接连的效应就是梅德伍无法保住向他效忠的勇士们。

就算不喜欢研究那些政治斗争的迪卢姆多也明白，一旦失去了上位者的保护，那些已经失去了自己最初的家园投往王麾下庇护的战士们将面临怎样的处境。  
可以说，库丘林养父福格斯的死和这一点不无关系，黑发战士想了片刻便明白这件事多半也被梅德伍王算到了库丘林头上。  
即使迪卢姆多明白失去重要之人的心情，但是他并不打算谅解梅德伍。  
他要保护的人只有一个，除此之外的其他人对于迪卢姆多不过是天边的浮云，也许在他的人生中有过轨迹，但终将消散。

但是，花上了数月的时间迪卢姆多也没有成功发现在这个时代，人类中最强的魔法师。  
即使黑发战士是当之无愧的魔法师克星，可是当一名强大的魔法师并非以他为目标而是遁世隐藏的时候，迪卢姆多才发觉到想找到对方有多困难。  
数次失败之后青年更换了自己的计划，他开始追踪那些可能成为“复仇者”的年轻战士。  
史诗中描写这些失败者的词句只有寥寥数语，而迪卢姆多只能根据他们父辈的名字和他们自己的名字在整个爱尔兰岛上游曳。  
迪卢姆多对于这些失败者毫无同情心，而对库丘林安危的焦躁让原本会稍微留有余地的金眼战士爆发了凶性。

“金眼死神”这个名号几乎成为了厄尔斯特之外诸国的报丧鸟。  
甚至有些边境地区提及这个名字等同于小规模战火的代名词。在他们的流言中，黑发金眼的战士停留之处一定会燃起熊熊烈焰，只有老弱妇孺才能逃脱那烈火。  
——而男性则无一例外的死于他的枪下。  
无论是成名的战士，或者刚刚能拿起武器的少年——迪卢姆多的旅程中浸满了那些人的鲜血，而他不曾犹豫过一分一毫。  
对敌人心软换来的往往不是和平的结局，而是更加惨烈的悲剧。

不断的战斗和寻找让三年的时光显得特别短暂，但每到夜深人静的时候，对于库丘林的思念折磨着迪卢姆多的内心，让每一个夜晚都显得如此漫长。  
在这样的交替之下时间逐渐走到尽头，而迪卢姆多发现自己的目标远远没有达成。  
当年徳戈尔平原之上挑战库丘林的战士难以计数，而那些战士的子嗣像每一个凯尔特人一样，并不曾固定居住在一个地方。  
看着面前迁移了一段时间的营地痕迹，迪卢姆多深深地吸了一口气。  
猎狼犬“勇士”发出一声轻微的犬吠，似乎在安抚主人焦躁不安的心情。  
==========

库丘林推门走进康纳尔办公用的房间的时候，刚好看到褐发的年轻人卷起手中的一张麻布。  
看着赤枝团长走进自己的地盘，康纳尔歪了歪头，用眼神询问对方有什么事情会跑来这个堆满了未处理的各种报告的地方。  
赤色的眼扫视了周围一圈，库丘林站在堆放卷轴的矮几前，“有迪尔……不，迪卢姆多的消息吗，康纳尔。”  
“怎么可能有。”康纳尔否认道，“连大哥你都没有他的消息，他怎么可能和其他人联络。”  
蓝发战士撇了撇嘴，对这个回答并不满意，“他想瞒着我又怎么会和我联络，我这不是想着你和他关系好吗。别说他连一封求补给支援的消息都没来过。”

对着库丘林近乎耍赖的询问方式，康纳尔叹了口气，“库丘林大哥，你才是我们中间最了解迪卢姆多的人。跑来我这里说些你自己都不相信的话有什么用？那时候你就不该让他离开。”  
“……”库丘林沉默了一会，掉头往门外走去，“不想告诉我就算了，没联络就没联络吧。”  
近乎赌气的尾音消失在闭合的门板后，康纳尔重新展开手中边缘粗糙的麻布。  
不知从什么地方撕下来的布块上用木炭写着几个简短的单词。  
虽然迪卢姆多能流利的阅读德鲁伊们使用的文字，但是对于这个时代书写的语法却并不熟悉，所以他写给康纳尔的消息非常短。  
“我将回来，勿忘约定。”  
==========

“信使”在将要入夜的天空中徘徊了一圈之后稳稳地落在康纳尔的窗台上。  
褐发青年张望了一下确定没有什么人盯着他这边之后将自己驯养的猎鹰兜了进来。  
果不其然，猎鹰的左爪上绑着一小捆麻布。  
康纳尔将布条解了下来，这几年来不止看到一次的熟悉笔迹留下的依然是寥寥数语。  
“我在西边河谷。”  
知道迪卢姆多已经回转到赤枝驻地附近，康纳尔松了口气，他很快写好了回信，然后不动声色地将“信使”放了出去。

所幸赤枝的团长最近一段时间很少留在驻地，对于这件事康纳尔是松了一口气的——起码他不会被库丘林逮个天黑摸出门的现行。  
如果被抓到褐发青年都不能保证自己能当着库丘林的面不露破绽的说谎。迪卢姆多离开得越久，他就越能轻易察觉到库丘林眼底掩饰着的焦虑。  
康纳尔偶尔觉得自己应该是相当嫉妒迪卢姆多，但实际上他起不了这个心思。  
没有人能像迪卢姆多一样在不知道回报的情况下为他们都崇拜的那个男人做那么多，甚至抛弃战士的名誉和荣耀，只是为了一个缥缈的预言和传闻。  
只看这一点，整个厄尔斯特也没有人能争过迪卢姆多，而同时也没有人能够代替黑发战士在库丘林心里的位置。  
——那一定是一个相当重要的位置。

迅速收拾了一些必需品之后，褐发战士趁着夜色的掩护避开其他人的注意，一个人前往西面的河谷。  
虽然离赤枝驻地不远，但是西面河谷并不是赤枝战士们会常去的地方。  
那边是一处干涸的河谷，除了一条浅浅的小溪之外什么都没有。  
德鲁伊们认为那是一处异世的入口，所以才会没有任何生灵愿意在其中生存。  
敢在那边扎营的迪卢姆多也只能用艺高胆大来形容，但想了一圈康纳尔也选不出比河谷更适合的扎营地。  
毕竟迪卢姆多需要在不被发现的情况下，以最快速度掌握库丘林的动向。

“抱歉，享乐时间却让你到这里来，康纳尔。”似乎在褐发战士进入河谷的范围就发现了对方的迪卢姆多从挡住火光的岩壁后转出，金色的眼在黑暗中闪闪发亮。  
“你还能说笑就说明状态不错，迪卢姆多。”借着微弱的光线打量了一下黑发战士，康纳尔微微皱了一下眉，“不过看起来过得有些辛苦？”  
迪卢姆多不太在意地笑了一下，“我觉得以一直在外战斗的前提来说，我这样子算好了。”  
黑发青年干净的脸上笑容依然和绚，身上的皮衣显得陈旧，还残留着一些修补过的痕迹。比起在勇士团意气风发的日子，赤枝的首席战士看起来削瘦了一些，但依然精神奕奕。

看着迪卢姆多的样子康纳尔叹了口气，把马背上带来的物资都卸了下来。  
“喏，暂时的。过两天我再给你带个帐篷什么的过来，马上就要到收获季，天气已经变凉了露天过夜太不明智。”  
“那就先谢过你，希望这一年能顺利的过去。”迪卢姆多笑了笑，犹豫了一会看向康纳尔，“他最近怎么样？”  
“还能怎么样，我们的团长大人永远都表现得那么没心没肺。”康纳尔摊了摊手，“起码表面上他很好，迪卢姆多。但是他很在意你不在赤枝的这件事情。”  
黑发青年轻轻吸了一口气，“我也一直挂心着他，康纳尔。”  
“你走的时候留下的那张狼皮被做成了披风的一部分……算了，你什么时候能回去？”褐发战士觉得自己有些多嘴，于是转换了话题。  
迪卢姆多抬头看了看朦胧的月色，轻轻地重复了一遍说过的话作为回答的开头，“希望这一年顺利的过去……这样我就可以回到他的身边直到生命的尽头。”

“还是听不懂你的意思。你从影之国回来之后就变得神神叨叨的。”康纳尔撇了撇嘴角，这样的小动作让他看起来还像个少年人，但是迪卢姆多却知道这个肩负了一整个赤枝所有杂物的战士早就不是他们初次碰面的时候那个心高气傲的厄尔斯特小王子了。  
所以迪卢姆多只是摇摇头，没有搭话。  
黑发战士站在微弱的光线中，听着面前的青年一句一句抱怨厄尔斯特的大英雄，就好像康纳尔想要在短短的时间里把三年来库丘林的事情都说给他听一样。  
但即使是这样，迪卢姆多也不能让对方将话题无限的进行下去。  
他最后还是开口打断了褐发青年的喋喋不休。

“康纳尔，离这一年结束没有多久了，所以……”  
“嗯，我知道，迪卢姆多。说真的要不是吟游诗人们的身份高贵，我就下令让那些小子们见一个赶一个了。”  
“别说这种赖皮话。”  
康纳尔笑了起来，然后又恢复了严肃的表情，“放心，我会盯紧库丘林大哥的。”  
“那我在这里等着你的消息。”  
“放心。”褐发青年露出有些顽皮的笑容，“一年结束的时候，我绝对会把你直接绑回去。”  
“翘团三年不做事的惩罚可是很重的哟，首席战士~”


	38. 重复的命运与梦

康纳尔离去之后的第一日，天空中没有信使的踪影。  
第二日、第三日、第四日……  
度日如年的等待之中收获季也渐渐进入尾声。每个晚上迪卢姆多从悬崖上远远眺望赤枝营地的热闹景象，心里祈祷着这一年的平安结束。  
只是他的祈祷没有任何作用，在收获祭的最后一日，一抹熟悉的黑影盘旋在河谷的上空。  
金眼战士抬头看着天空中不曾落下的“信使”，明白对方会带着他追上离开驻地的库丘林。

臆想中的日子终于到了眼前的时候，迪卢姆多发现自己没有丝毫的惊惶。  
似乎在平日里面已经将所有的担忧和紧张用尽，现在剩下的只有一个念头。  
——绝不能让库丘林死去。  
被这个念头支配着彻底遗忘了对挑战命运的恐惧，迪卢姆多解开了战马的缰绳，他跨上马背的时候一直趴在旁边像是睡着的“勇士”也颤巍巍地站了起来。  
已经十岁多的猎狼犬在这个时代已经形同老人，迪卢姆多示意自己的爱犬留下来，但“勇士”坚决地跟在战马的旁边。  
那种坚决就像它知道它的主人做出了怎样的决定一般。  
迪卢姆多叹了口气将爱犬捞到马背上，随即策马离开河谷。

战马在骑士地驱使下紧紧追随着“信使”飞翔的路线，向不曾留下名字的战场疾驰而去。  
迪卢姆多在心里算了一下“信使”的飞行距离，确定康纳尔并没有第一时间发现库丘林的离开。  
现在只能依靠鹰的观察能力，迪卢姆多相信由康纳尔一手养大的“信使”不会让自己失望。  
他并没有告知康纳尔为何一定要盯牢库丘林，他相信那个比他们都年轻一些的战士在这个时代还有自己必须做的事情。  
所以，与命运抗衡这件事情由他一个人去做就好。  
抱着这样决心的黑发战士追踪着信鹰的踪迹，再一次奔驰在厄尔斯特的大地上。  
==========

深秋的草原弥漫着肃杀的气息。  
库丘林站在枯黄长草之间，赤色的眼紧盯着对面满脸仇恨的少年。  
少年的手中还剩下一枝长枪。  
承载了梅德伍王诅咒的长枪有三支。那位善于魔法的王将三支长枪交给了想要复仇的洛赫，告诉他每投出一枪都将杀死一位王。  
第一支长枪贯穿了为库丘林驾驶战车的战士，那是“车手之王”。  
第二支长枪击中了库丘林的爱马，摩喀灰是当之无愧的马中之王。  
战友和爱马的鲜血在库丘林的脚下汇集成一个小小的水潭，库丘林知道第三枪将击中自己，爱尔兰的战士之王。

他知道的不仅仅是这些。  
在踏上自己终末之途的时候，库丘林比任何人都清楚之后一步一步的陷阱，但他依然无惧地迎了上去。  
无论是因为Geis或者他内心中一直隐藏着的无法说破的事情，他都会踏上相同的道路。  
库丘林的人生没有后悔，也无需后悔。  
即使重复无数次，他也不会后悔自己的任何一个选择。  
——不过如果梅德伍那家伙知道自己清楚他所有的计划，说不定会吓得能逃多远有多远吧？  
已经失去了力量的库丘林勾起嘴角，带着嘲讽的笑容看着面前被仇恨充满了全身的德达族少年。  
那神情就像在嘲笑对方——就算库丘林无法还手的站在他的面前，他也不敢投出最后一支枪。

战士之王脸上的讥讽激怒了洛赫。  
德达少年身躯中漾满了狂怒的气息，他想要复仇，不止是为了自己的父亲。  
一年前他离家狩猎的时候，整个家族驻扎的营地被黑发金眼的恶魔袭击，整个氏族除了女性老人和无法拿起武器的幼子之外已经被屠杀干净。  
即使对方没有留下名字，但德达族的任何一名族人也知道那个黑发恶魔的身份。如此强大战士的凶名早和库丘林一起传遍了整个爱尔兰。  
迪卢姆多，赤枝的首席战士——即使屠杀并非来源于库丘林的命令，但无人可阻止幸存者将仇恨加诸于赤枝的领袖身上。

当愤怒终于整个填满了胸口和大脑，洛赫发现自己的手终于不在库丘林的威压下颤抖。  
他吃力的提起了手中的长枪，逆着光线高高举了起来。  
“去死吧库丘林！莫瑞甘女神和我死去的族人都会喜欢这次献祭！”  
在少年歇斯底里的咆哮中，木制长枪脱离了他的手掌，在空中滑过一道锐利的弧线，向他的仇人直射而去。  
库丘林没有躲闪，他笔直的站着，脸上带着一丝难以捉摸的笑意。

但比长枪更快的是一阵急促的马蹄声。  
从如火焰般飞驰的骏马马背上飞跃而至的黑影比投枪快出一线插入库丘林的面前，黑发战士扑住对方的同时，背后溅起鲜艳的血花。  
一阵剧痛从左胸的胸口传来，迪卢姆多清楚地知道那是背后的投枪击穿了肋骨的阻碍，没入他心脏的疼痛。  
但是，没有关系，已经没有关系了。  
金色的眼抬了起来，黑发战士颤抖着伸出手，抚摸上日夜思念的面孔。  
“太……好了……终于……还是赶上了啊……库丘林……”

突如其来的变数足以让任何人措手不及。  
投出了第三枪的少年只是稍微愣了一会便判断出自己无法承受库丘林的怒火，即使对方已经不再是那位无敌的厄尔斯特英雄。  
但洛赫相信自己的直觉，这种直觉不止救过他一次。德达族的少年心有余悸撤离战场之时，未曾也不敢回头看向库丘林的方向。

只是他就算留在原地，蓝发的战士也不会再多看他一眼。  
库丘林双手环抱着迪卢姆多倾倒的身体，他头一次发现一直在身边的青年的身躯如此沉重。  
“迪尔……？”低声呼唤的声音中带着一些不敢相信的颤抖。明明上次见面的时候还生气勃勃的和他吵架，明明是武艺不在他之下的勇猛战士，明明中了陷阱的是自己不是他……  
为什么现在倒下的是迪卢姆多而不是命运已经注定的自己？  
“迪尔，别开玩笑了……快起来。”库丘林轻轻拍了一下怀中青年的脸颊，手指触及的地方还是温暖的，这让库丘林松了一口气，“喂，不是说过不管怎样自己的安全都是第一位吗迪尔，随便违反约定可不是你的性格……所以，快张开眼睛。”

蓝发战士紧紧盯着靠在他手臂上的黑发战士。  
已经合上的双眼依然闭着，没有一丝张开的迹象。但战士的身躯还是温热的……顺着库丘林的手臂蔓延的温热，在蓝发战士的身上留下鲜明的痕迹。  
“开什么玩笑……”低沉的声音震动着胸腔，就犹如一只受伤野兽的咆哮，“开什么玩笑！为什么死的会是你迪卢姆多？！明明你是唯一的……唯一没有在我的传奇中注定结局的人！”  
库丘林用力收紧双臂，就算刺穿了黑发战士的枪尖刺入了自己的身体他也没有放松力道。

他不需要第二次人生，这并不仅仅是身为英雄的傲气。他再次接受命运更多的因为他害怕，害怕自己如果改变命运，现在沉眠在他手中的战士会和风中的泡沫一样消失。  
迪卢姆多来自比他的时代更遥远的未来，而历史的关联性就像蝴蝶挥动的翅膀——改变的未来也许会改变迪卢姆多的传奇，甚至迪卢姆多这个人的存在。  
所以当迪卢姆多出现在这个时代之时，库丘林就做下了决定——再次走过他曾经的路，为了遥远的未来中，因为圣杯的奇迹而产生的相遇。  
“可是……现在这一切还有什么意义？我终究还是……”  
——没能保护住你，我终究还是失去了你。  
“迪卢姆多！！”

狼王受伤的嚎叫传遍了空旷的草原，被惊起的渡鸦在天空中徘徊不去。  
随之蠢动的还有梅德伍王率领之下的少年战士们，悲伤的咆哮吸引着他们完成自己的复仇。  
库丘林没有在意那些，他只是最后一次亲吻了迪卢姆多失去血色的嘴唇。  
滴落在黑发战士脸上的水珠是厄尔斯特英雄今生之中不曾流下的眼泪。  
他终于还是失去了一切——不，比曾经的一切更多一些。  
他再一次失去了挚友、老师和儿子——还有与他相遇，与他誓约的伴侣。  
违背Geis产生的诅咒让英雄连死棘之枪都无法拿起，但还没有到终结。  
库丘林生命中重要的一切都已经化为烟云，只有最后一件还等着他去捍卫。  
他的国家、以及作为战士永不倒下的尊严。

蓝发战士小心地拔出贯穿了迪卢姆多身体的长枪，将青年放置在一块岩石之后。  
他并未擦掉脸上的血迹，那是迪卢姆多的血，那是他要向投枪者讨回的东西。  
“在这里等等我，迪尔。”用长枪作为支点慢慢站起，库丘林一步一步走向最终的战场。  
“等我，我很快就会和你一起继续前行，在给你报仇之后。”  
一丝最温柔的笑意闪过库丘林的嘴角，“不会太久的，所以……别一个人踏上前往死国的旅程。”  
“我们在一起的时间还没有结束啊，迪尔。”  
==========

周围变得一片安静。  
风声、脚步声、心跳声……  
所有的一切都归于平静，似乎有什么在这样的平静中一闪而过，但沉浮在黑暗中的人抓不住那个画面。  
似乎没有什么需要挂心的事情了，他应该在这样的宁静中永远睡去。  
但为什么如此不安？就像胸口中有什么在沸腾，挣扎着想要喷薄而出。  
……究竟是什么，被自己遗忘的究竟是什么？

耳边有个无法辨识性别也听不出年龄的声音在询问。  
“英灵啊，你的愿望已经满足，为什么不肯放下一切安息？”  
我的……愿望？  
这个词似乎在黑暗中划过了一道光，这一次他终于抓住了那个过往的画面。  
一个相似的声音询问着躺在血泊中的自己，“你有想要实现的愿望吗？”  
那时候自己的回答是什么？有？为什么？

他质问着自己，追溯记忆无疑是痛苦的，但他必须要知道。  
那个声音的质问无疑给他封死的记忆之墙打开了一道裂痕，而他正在一点一点将这个裂痕扩大。  
潮水一般涌出的记忆淹没了他。丢失的十六年如此清晰，在Geis的誓约之下他带着少女穿越了整个爱尔兰，让鲜血和时间将青春全数磨砺。  
他没有后悔，只是选择了继续战斗和活下去。他的枪上剑下倒下了无数同袍，而他只能继续前进。  
也许从那个时候起，那个愿望就变成了种子深深埋在他的意识之中，直到机会成熟的那天破土而出。  
而那个老人最终也没有能原谅他的眼神，成了浇灌那颗种子最后的雨水，看它破土而出，在灵魂扎根。  
“我的愿望是……想要为主君尽忠，直到生命的最后。”

“那么，你的愿望不是已经达成了吗？”那个声音询问着，黑暗中瞬间闪过的画面是他为了保护那个和他缔结了誓约的战士被长枪贯穿的瞬间。  
“你该休息了。”带着不易察觉的诱惑，那个声音轻轻软软的在他耳边低语。“你的愿望已经变成了现实——你已经从你的愿望中解脱。闭上你的眼睛，英灵，永恒的安宁在等待着你。”  
黑暗中的声音就像一曲轻软的催眠曲，侵袭着他仅存的意志。  
是吗，愿望已经实现，所以……自己已经不必去担心，不必去困扰……不必去战斗了吗？

……不，不对。  
有什么滚烫的东西在灼烧着被黑暗包围的身躯。不是痛楚，但其中蕴含的悲哀比痛苦更让灵魂颤抖。  
……对，不对。  
这个愿望早已实现——在那个人身边站着的自己，心底最深处的愿望早已改变。  
他想和那人并肩前行，直到永远。  
但是……这个愿望却……  
……不，那是错误的。  
一道思绪犹如惊雷划过黑暗，照亮了他睁开的双眼。  
他想起来了，他活着的人生早已终结在传说之中。  
站在那人身边的自己，遗忘过去的自己，体验着鲜活生命的自己……  
其实，早已死去。  
早已死去而成为英灵的他，不会再死去第二次。

啊……终于都想起来呢，那些事情，那些过往，那些原因，和自己在这里的理由。  
对不起，久等了。  
我就会回到你的身边了，库丘林。  
==========

少年小心翼翼地靠近了山石。  
他的仇敌正靠在岩石的阴影之下。  
他知道自己投出的最后一支长枪已经刺穿了黑发恶魔的心脏，但是他不满足于这样的复仇，他要将自己敌人的首级取下，去祭奠自己的族人。  
所以洛赫又返回到自己逃离的战场之上，紧握着手中的匕首。

少年紧张的姿态落入了一直轻拱着迪卢姆多胳膊，似乎想把战士从沉睡中唤醒的猎狼犬眼中。  
已经老迈的“勇士”似乎又被注入了新的活力，它张开修长而纤细的四肢，猛得扑向靠近的少年。  
没有防备到那只已经半只脚踏入鬼门关的猎犬还会突然袭击自己，少年冷不防被扑倒了地上。但他立刻屈起腿一脚踹开那只老狗，看灰白色的皮毛在草地放翻滚了两圈之后再也爬不起来。  
伴随着猎犬低低的悲鸣，洛赫再一次靠近了黑发战士的遗体，匕首对准颈项猛然挥下。  
但这一击并没有成功。  
他的手腕被一只从下往上的手牢牢抓住，惊骇之下他看发现一双金色的眼睛正毫无波澜地盯着自己。

“离开吧，我不杀你。”从地上慢慢站起的黑发战士没有多看浑身发颤的少年一眼，他只是抱起了被踢飞到一边的“勇士”，轻轻摸了摸猎犬的头。  
“再见，勇士。”黑发战士轻声说着，将猎犬平放在岩石的阴影之下。  
深绿色的战衣覆盖了他的身躯，勾勒出比猎豹更优雅而结实的肌肉线条。  
黑发的英灵凝视着库丘林消失的方向，震动的魔力在他的手臂上凝实成耀眼的金环。  
“我来了，库丘林。”


	39. 梦醒之时

一人孤立在原野之上。  
身前为己身之敌。  
身后为身之故土。  
凯尔特英雄的传奇，结局早已注定。  
本来应该无悲无喜，如今却被一股悲凉的怒火充斥着胸口。  
英雄赤红的双眼瞪视着面前的敌人。  
他们还那样的年轻，但躲在年轻的战士们身后的那个阴影却如此的可憎。  
梅德伍是一切的起因，库丘林曾以为在这次人生中他可以彻底原谅那个被膨大的权力支配的王，却没想到在应该发生的一切之后，同一个人造就了不该发生的悲剧。  
迪卢姆多。想到这个名字战士的心就如被贯穿一般痛苦。  
他曾经在这个命运时序中不该出现的年轻战士是他的人生中唯一没有被敲定命运的人，所以他一直抱有私心，对于他深爱的、也深爱着他的这名青年。  
只有迪卢姆多不能也不会被卷入他的命运洪流——库丘林曾这么认为。  
但梅德伍的复仇将一切可能化为泡影。

支撑着战士身躯的已经不仅仅是身为战士的骄傲和意志，还有复仇的怒火。  
就像最单纯的事物中混入了不协调的黑影，在战士的灵魂上刻下不应该存在的痕迹。  
但库丘林已经不在意这些。他任由怒火支配自己的意志，来支撑失去力量的身体继续战斗下去。  
手中的长矛再度折断，他下意识的去寻找另一把还能使用的长枪。  
但只是这一个瞬间，抓住了英雄破绽的复仇者抢入他的面前，呼啸而至的枪尖带着惊人的杀气。  
库丘林的手已经抓住了枪杆，他并不在乎受伤，他只在乎能不能多留下一名敌人的尸体。  
来保护厄尔斯特，来为迪卢姆多祭奠。

鲜血喷洒的前一刻，库丘林听到了一声枪与枪撞击的声音。  
一截艳丽得犹如盛放蔷薇般的枪杆挡在他的面前，荡开了敌人的攻击。  
那把枪的形状库丘林异常熟悉，他不止一次见过这把枪的主人在他旁边征战沙场。  
而抓住他手臂的那只手传来的温度甚至热得有些烫人。  
蓝发战士转过了头，正对上一双微笑着的眼睛。  
金色的、犹如流动的黄金一般诱人的双眼，和双眼的主人。  
“迪尔……？”

被叫到名字的英灵露出安心的神情。迪卢姆多终于可以确定库丘林还没有完全被激烈的战斗夺去所有的神智。  
绿衣枪兵看着露出不可思议表情的库丘林，看着开始侵染赤红色双眸的黑雾逐渐退散。  
库丘林不知道从自己身体的哪一处涌现出了力气，他张开双手紧紧拥抱住面前的英灵。  
“这种失而复得的感觉真是太不真实了，迪尔。”  
金眼英灵笑了起来，“我知道，库丘林，我知道。”  
迪卢姆多用肯定句来回答蓝发战士的话语，“这里的确是不真实的，你忘了吗库丘林——你为何在此？”

迪卢姆多的问题让库丘林愣了一下。  
蓝发战士当然明白迪卢姆多的问题不是指现下，而是指他最初为什么会回到这个过去。  
带着疑惑思索的同时，库丘林的视线停留在迪卢姆多胳膊套着的金环上。  
上面散发的魔力让英雄意识到那并非普通的臂环，而是在未来他们相遇之后，因为彼此的誓约而形成的，包含了巨大魔力的器物。  
迪卢姆多身上的誓约并没有消失，那么自己的呢？为什么会回到过去？库丘林潜意思中自我询问着，他并没有对自己的过去有丝毫的后悔——那么为什么会回到这个时代？  
原本套着誓约之环的手臂上传来魔力的灼热，像在催促战士想起什么一般。  
——他究竟为什么会回到自己的过去？

看着库丘林陷入沉思，迪卢姆多没有出声。黑发英灵转过身面对那些似乎受到了刺激，突然变得蜂拥而上的敌人们。  
不，在他的眼里，这些敌人已经不能用“人”来形容。  
随着库丘林的思考，他们周围的一切开始慢慢剥落，像是要露出其背后的真实。  
对于自己的一生并无悔意，毫无不满——那是属于英雄自己决定的事情，无论生前死后都没有丝毫后悔，哪怕接受盖亚的召唤成为英灵的愿望也与人生无关。  
——只是想尽全力战斗一场而已，而战场在何处则没有关系。

回到过去之前，在未来的最后一幕，是他们……  
模糊的记忆渐渐清晰，而手臂上的温度更加灼热，魔力编织的金线一丝一丝绞成臂环的模样。  
啊，想起来了。那场战斗的终末。  
被解体的冬木天之杯最后的反扑——黑色黏稠的污泥犹如浪潮一样袭击向在场的Master和Servant，他们只来得及将所有参与解体战的魔术师丢出洪流，而所有的Servant都没有能逃过被淹没的命运。  
那时候只来得及将面前的小子护在身下，结果现在这小子却站在自己的面前作为盾和墙。  
就算一切都只是圣杯最后的幻象，但迪卢姆多·奥迪纳这名战士的改变却是真正切切的存在于此处。

端正的嘴角挑起邪气的笑容，赤眼的英雄身上炽热的战意似乎连空气都能点燃。  
“谢啦迪尔，老子差点就被圣杯耍了呢。喂，这其实是我的‘梦境’吧？”  
听到这句话迪卢姆多侧过脸点了点头，“所以快醒来吧，库丘林——我可是差点也陷入了你的梦境啊~”  
“虽然还有些没想明白的事情，不过等把这些事情解决了再来说吧。”  
“我也同意，库丘林。”迪卢姆多微笑着，和蓝发枪兵一同注视着已经剥落了外表，从“人类”变成了“怪物”的敌人们。  
魔力再次凝结，迪卢姆多手上的宝具已经换成了双手剑“狂怒”。而失落的死棘之枪也再度出现在库丘林的手上。  
“迪尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“我美丽的雄鹿，用你坚硬的角和前蹄为我撕开敌人的包围吧。”  
“哦，当然库丘林。”金眼的枪兵灿烂的笑着，手中长剑开始汇聚魔力的漩涡，“不过我要更正一点，我可没有蹄子和角。”  
迪卢姆多顿了一下，对着包围上的黑影露出自傲的笑容，“只有尖爪和利牙。”  
==========

两把对军级武器散发出的魔力咆哮着席卷了虚幻的大地。  
缺少了“库丘林的记忆”支持的世界显然无法承受这样的魔力，不断的碎裂声中库丘林耳边飘过迪卢姆多的声音。  
“快醒来，我在现世世界等你，库丘林。”  
来不及询问迪卢姆多话中的含义，剧烈震荡之后库丘林发现自己站在一片迷雾之中。

目力所及之处一片苍茫，就像他所处的地方只剩下这种让人分不清上下左右的迷雾一般。  
“这下麻烦了，该往哪边走呢？”库丘林的脸上看不出忧虑或者紧张，他只是考虑了一会，就随便选了一个方向向前走去。  
然后，他看到了人影。  
白色雾气中璀璨的金发如此晃眼，以至于第一时间里库丘林居然没有看清对方的容貌。  
而等枪兵看清楚对方模样和肩头上跳跃的云雀之时，他夸张地叹了口气。  
“梦神……安格斯。我早该想到如果那一切是我的梦境，能让迪尔潜入梦境的只有你了。虽然说在我们圣杯召唤的那个时代，古老的神祗都已经消失在时间之中。”

“只要有一个人记得，那么神祗就不会消失。”金发的神明露出温和的笑容，“即使只是我所钟爱的孩子的复制体，我也无法拒绝他的请求。”  
“那么果然……只是个梦境咯？”  
“梦境如果不能醒来，那么和真实又有什么区别呢？卢格之子啊——在时间的长河中能再次见到那孩子的笑容，对我来说便是令人圆满的事情。”安格斯指向迷雾的一角，一条道路从他的脚下延伸向外，“让我来给你指引道路，就当是对你的感谢。感谢你让那孩子不再被自己的悔恨和不安束缚，找回真正的自己——”  
“所以，回到他的身边，库丘林。我会在梦境的国度祝福你们，我会一直在梦境的世界中看护着他……还有你。”  
==========

库丘林张开了眼。  
头顶上的灯光让他不舒服的眯了一下眼，下意识的抬手挡住光线想要坐起来。  
下一秒他就被熟悉的气息扑倒回榻榻米上，迪卢姆多的声音在他耳边响起。“你终于回来了，库丘林。”  
想要遮挡灯光的手顺势揉上了黑发青年的头，让手指享受了一会柔软的触感之后，库丘林笑着拍了拍迪卢姆多的脸。  
“啊，我回来了迪尔，让你久等了。”  
这句话换来的是迪卢姆多带着泪水的微笑。  
“欢迎回到现世，库丘林。”

-犬的战斗法则 全文 Fin-


End file.
